love and go
by Olessya
Summary: [Yaoi] Une histoire autour de plusieurs couples une sorte de suite à 'Une nuit d'orage TERMINEE
1. love and go 01

Chapitre 1

Il appuya sur l'ouverture automatique de la fenêtre et passa un coude dehors pour allumer une cigarette.

De nombreux lycéens en uniforme sortaient déjà de l'établissement en riant, leur journée de cours achevée. Il y jeta un œil attentif, guettant une chevelure ébène.

Il regarda encore la revue publiée par la fédération jetée négligemment sur le siège passager avec la tentation de l'ouvrir. 

Il y avait son numéro de téléphone. En page 15. Le moyen de joindre celui qui depuis vingt sept jours obsédait ses pensées. Une liste de tous les joueurs professionnels de go et leurs coordonnées. Mais un seul nom avait immédiatement attiré son attention.

_Isumi Shinichiro._

Non. Même si la tentation était grande, il ne devait pas l'appeler. Les raisons pour lesquelles le jeune homme avait accepté sa proposition la première fois ne seraient sûrement plus valables cette fois-ci. Avait-il eu pitié de lui ? Peur de représailles ? Envie de tenter l'expérience ? Peu importe mais vu comme cela s'était passé, il avait de grandes chances d'essuyer cette fois-ci un refus.

Pourtant… il n'arrivait à faire le deuil de cette aventure. 

Cette sorte de timidité, cette crainte respectueuse qu'avait le jeune homme pour lui et que celui-ci avait réussi à vaincre par moment pour lui voler un baiser ou passer la main dans ses cheveux lui plaisait. Il revoyait son visage empreint de l'extase la plus parfaite, ses yeux d'ordinaire un peu tristes brillants d'une fièvre nouvelle. L'impression de pouvoir sentir le goût sucré de sa peau ne le quittait plus. Il en revoulait et ne pensait presque plus qu'à ça.

D'habitude, après une nuit, il était rassasié de son partenaire mais là, c'était tout le contraire. Il avait encore plus envie de lui.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière, repensant à leur étreinte et laissa échapper un léger soupir.

Le fait qu'il s'agisse d'un autre joueur de go n'était peut-être pas étranger à cette nouvelle passion qu'il se découvrait. Il avait été particulièrement excité par leurs préliminaires autour d'un goban.

« _Oublie cet Isumi ! Il y a un tas d'autres joueurs !_»

Il n'aurait pas à chercher bien loin. Rien que ce soir…. Bien sûr, hors de question de toucher à Akira même si celui-ci était en train de se transformer en un charmant jeune homme. Cependant, il était quasiment certain qu'Ashiwara était du même bord que lui. Déjà, il ne l'avait jamais vu en compagnie d'une fille, ensuite un garçon qui se passionnait pour la cuisine, c'était louche…. Et il était beaucoup trop efféminé pour être hétéro.

Mais il craignait tout de même qu'Ashiwara prenne leur hypothétique aventure trop au sérieux. Il était un peu pot de colle même s'il était plutôt mignon.

« _Laisse tomber Ashiwara ! Tu ne vas t'attirer que des ennuis !_ _Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de ne penser qu'à ça en ce moment ? Je devais être sérieusement en manque… Faudrait que je pratique davantage et plus régulièrement…»_

Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais vu ses collègues d'une autre façon que purement professionnelle.

Il s'apprêtait à allumer une seconde cigarette lorsque la portière côté passager s'ouvrit. Il sursauta.

« Ogata-san ! C'est vous qui êtes venu me chercher ? »

« Mlle Ichikawa avait des courses à faire… Monte ! »

Akira eut l'air de se renfrogner. 

« Je ne suis plus un enfant ! J'aurais très bien pu me débrouiller pour prendre le bus ! »

« Je sais mais tu aurais perdu du temps inutilement. Je ne vais pas rester longtemps à la session de ce soir. Je vais me coucher tôt pour être en forme pour mon match de demain. » annonça Ogata en démarrant la voiture.

Akira se retourna vers la vitre et se mit à regarder le paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux en gardant le silence. 

Dans la rue, les lycéens rentraient chez eux par petits groupes d'où fusaient des éclats de rire. Il remarqua trois jeunes garçons qui jouaient au football avec le cartable de l'un d'entre eux. Ils rirent bruyamment lorsque le sac d'école vint se percher dans un arbre après un coup de pied magistral. Le regard vert d'Akira ne les quitta que lorsqu'ils ne furent plus que trois points minuscules. Il baissa la tête, se sentant un peu triste étrangement. Il avait toujours méprisé les amusements puérils mais il enviait la complicité qui semblait unir les trois garçons.

Pourquoi était-il toujours seul ?

Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'ami. Il pensait autrefois que la différence de maturité était la raison de sa solitude. Un esprit adulte dans un corps d'enfant… Mais il avait grandi, il était presque un adulte à présent mais il semblait que personne ne l'apprécie. Ni les autres pros de son âge, ni ceux plus âgés. Il s'était pourtant toujours montré poli et aimable…. Peut-être était-ce de la jalousie de leur part ? Peut-être les autres le voyaient-ils trop comme un rival pour être amis avec lui ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi tout le monde appréciait Shindo ?

Il serra le poing jusqu'à ce que les jointures de ses mains blanchissent.

A vrai dire, les autres joueurs lui importaient peu. Mais Hikaru….

Hikaru Shindo venait lui parler lors des tournois, souvent pour le défier, le narguer mais il retournait très vite voir ses autres amis.

Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas vraiment ce que l'on pouvait appeler des amis car ils passaient leur temps à se disputer lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble…. Il s'était juré de faire des efforts pour moins s'emporter mais Hikaru le provoquait souvent !

Ils étaient rivaux… Peut-être ne pouvaient-ils pas être amis à cause de cela… Mais pourquoi alors se sentait-il tellement jaloux de Waya, des autres amis de Shindo et même d'Ochi ? Eux, il les considérait comme ses amis et pourtant, ils étaient aussi des adversaires ?

Ogata semblait perdu lui aussi dans ses pensées et ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot durant le voyage.

« Nous sommes arrivés ! » dit l'homme le tirant de ses réflexions.

« Euh… Ah oui ? »

Akira sursauta, surpris de ne même pas avoir remarqué que le moteur de la voiture avait été coupé.

Il sortit du véhicule et emboîta le pas de son professeur.

On était un mardi. Il avait donc une chance de croiser Hikaru qui se rendait également à son groupe d'étude ce jour là.

*****

Le hall était désert et en appuyant sur la poignée de la porte de la salle où se tenait habituellement leur session d'étude, il constata qu'elle était fermée. Il consulta sa montre. Il n'était pas spécialement en avance mais ni Morishita, Shirakawa, Waya ou Shindo n'étaient encore là.

Il se dirigea vers l'aquarium où il s'occupa un moment à regarder le ballet des poissons colorés. Il se retourna en entendant un bruit de pas derrière lui.

« Bonjour Saeki-kun ! » lança le nouvel arrivant en arborant un large sourire.

« Salut ! Tu viens aussi participer à une session d'étude ? »

« Oui. J'étais fatigué et je me suis assoupi. Je pensais être en retard mais personne n'est encore l » expliqua le jeune homme brun.

« Pareil pour moi…. Enfin, je veux dire, personne n'est arrivé. C'est étonnant. Peut-être que j'ai mal compris… »

« Tu peux toujours venir à la mienne ! Ce serait amusant que tu y participes un jour et que l'on étudie ensemble ! Akira-kun et Ogata-sensei sont toujours si sérieux…. Je me sens un peu bête face à eux ! »

Saeki eut un sourire malicieux :

« Donc tu as pensé à inviter un autre crétin ! Merci d'avoir pensé à moi ! »

Ashiwara secoua la tête énergiquement, ouvrant de grands yeux affolés : 

« Non, non ! Pas du tout ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! »

La porte de l'Institut s'ouvrit et Morishita qui venait d'entrer jeta un regard noir à Saeki qui riait de l'embarras d'Ashiwara.

« Koji ! » grogna-t-il. 

L'interpellé cessa immédiatement de rire pour suivre son professeur et Waya et il fit une grimace à l'adresse d'Ashiwara pour s'excuser de le quitter sans un mot. 

Ashiwara n'était pas quelqu'un de désagréable. Dommage que Morishita l'oblige à le considérer, au moins en apparence, comme un rival… Saeki leva les yeux au ciel.

Ah ! Cette vieille rivalité avec Toya Meijin ! 

« _Tiens ?! Shindo ne vient pas aujourd'hui ?_ » se demanda-t-il comme il jetait un dernier coup d'œil à Ashiwara et le vit qui se dirigeait vers Akira qui venait à son tour d'arriver.

Ogata qui suivait Akira détailla le petit groupe de personnes qui se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur. Il y avait de jeunes joueurs mais il fut un peu déçu en constatant qu'Isumi n'était pas parmi eux. Faisait-il partie du même groupe d'études que Hikaru Shindo ? Il secoua la tête. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrive à se sortir cet Isumi de l'esprit !

Il monta dans le second ascenseur en compagnie d'Akira et d'Ashiwara.

« Vous en faites des têtes tous les deux ! » fit remarquer ce dernier « Rassurez-moi, il n'est rien arrivé de grave ? »

*****

Isumi inspira un grand coup. L'air frais du matin emplit ses poumons et il sourit, pas mécontent d'être enfin sortit de la chaleur étouffante de ce bus bondé. Il fallait vraiment être motivé pour vouloir emprunter les transports en commun en plein période d'affluence alors que rien ne l'obligeait à se rendre à l'Institut de go à cette heure-ci !

Sauf… le match auquel il voulait absolument assister.

Cependant, il ne fallait pas qu'il laisse trop son esprit vagabonder. On lui disait souvent que tout transparaissait sur son visage. Il était mauvais comédien. Mais si quelqu'un pouvait deviner ses pensées, il en mourrait de honte !

Il s'était surpris une semaine auparavant lorsque, assistant dans la pièce adjacente à un match opposant Ogata à un autre pro, il avait senti une douce chaleur monter en lui, quand les larges épaules apparaissaient à l'écran, une main qui s'était posée sur lui plaçait les pierres sur le goban ou quand une mèche de cheveux châtain clair entrait dans le champ de la caméra.

Cela lui faisait quasiment autant d'effet que si au lieu de retransmettre une partie de go, le téléviseur avait diffusé une torride scène érotique. Et il s'était dit qu'il devenait fou à fantasmer de la sorte sur quelqu'un qu'il voyait de dos. Il avait des frissons en repensant à ce qu'il s'était produit entre eux, il était troublé lorsqu'il croisait Ogata, il le voyait différemment. Son allure désinvolte, ses regards, ses sourires ironiques… tout l'excitait désormais. Par moment, il lui semblait cependant revenir à la réalité et il se demandait même s'il n'avait pas été victime d'hallucinations devant l'air froid et sévère, l'image propre, distinguée, aseptisée du joueur. En le voyant dans ses costumes impeccables, on aurait jamais pensé qu'il fut si sensuel.

Mais il se disait également qu'il ferait mieux de mettre fin tout de suite à cette attirance car il n'y aurait jamais de suite et il le savait. L'autre devait tout juste se rappeler son nom peut-être…

Cependant, cette aventure même aussi brève qu'elle l'avait été, avait éveillé en lui quelque chose de nouveau. Cela avait été si intense ! Il avait désormais l'impression de ne plus pouvoir se passer de sexe aussi facilement et il se demandait encore une fois quand aurait lieu sa prochaine aventure et comment il pourrait la provoquer lorsqu'il entra dans le hall de l'Institut de go.

*****

Il se sentait nerveux. A la fois nerveux et impatient d'arriver à la bataille décisive. Généralement, c'était plutôt bon signe. De plus, les confrontations avec son adversaire du jour avaient toujours tourné à son avantage ces derniers temps. Juste une petite poussée d'adrénaline pour l'aider à se surpasser. Il aimait habituellement cette excitation grisante qui le gagnait parfois avant les parties importantes.

Il enfonça plus profondément ses poings dans ses poches en avançant vers l'accueil de l'Institut. Le nouveau réceptionniste sourit en le saluant :

« Zama-sensei est déjà arriv ! » lui signala-t-il avec un regard complice.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers les ascenseurs et sentit un nouveau frisson le parcourir en reconnaissant la longue silhouette qui patientait devant les portes.

Isumi. 

Cela faisait quelques temps qu'il ne l'avait plus croisé… Le jeune homme essayait sûrement de l'éviter. 

Un tintement retentit lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Isumi se retourna vers lui l'air un peu surpris.

« Bonjour ! » le salua-t-il avec une rapide courbette. 

Ogata ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui adresser un léger sourire ironique. Il laissa le jeune homme appuyer sur le bouton et devina à son choix qu'il venait assister à son match. 

Ils restèrent côte à côte, silencieux, Isumi évitant visiblement de croiser son regard. Ogata le détailla à la dérobée.

Il ne s'était pas trompé. L'ovale parfait d'un visage aux traits délicats, des lèvres fines et bien dessinées, un nez droit, des cheveux sombres dans lesquels la lumière artificielle laissait des reflets bleutés retombaient en une longue frange devant ses yeux légèrement en amande…. Un air doux et un peu mélancolique à la fois.

Seul avec Isumi dans la cabine d'ascenseur et il n'allait rien dire… !

Il sentit un nouveau frémissement d'impatience le parcourir. Sans plus lutter contre ses instincts il fit face au jeune homme et le plaqua sans ménagement contre la paroi métallique de la cabine. Ses lèvres se soudèrent aux siennes et le saisissant par la nuque, il l'embrassa avec fougue.

Isumi, un peu déstabilisé, ne chercha pas à résister. Il sentit ses jambes mollir et fut surpris par le nouveau tintement de l'ascenseur. Il mit plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser qu'Ogata l'avait lâché et était déjà sortit. Il l'imita, se sentant un peu perdu, comme ivre, et avança vers un petit groupe de joueurs au sein duquel il avait reconnu Waya.

« Salut Isumi ! Tu es venu aussi assister au match ? »

« Bonjour Isumi ! Quel est ton pronostique ? »

« Je t'ai vu descendre de l'ascenseur avec Ogata-sensei. Comment l'as-tu trouvé ce matin ? Pas trop nerveux ? »

« … très en forme ! » s'entendit répondre Isumi, pas tout à fait remis encore.

*****


	2. love and go 02

Chapitre 2 

« S'il te plait Shindo-kun ! Accepte de changer de chambre avec moi ! Je te promets de te renvoyer l'ascenseur dès que tu en auras besoin ! »

Comme Hikaru faisait mine d'y réfléchir, Waya qui avait entendu le début de la discussion et s'était rapproché, ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

« Et Hikaru ! Me lâche pas ! J'ai décliné sa proposition pour rester avec toi ! »

« Désolé… »

« Pourquoi tu tiens tant à échanger, d'abord ? » demanda Waya.

« Euh… » 

Il sembla aux deux jeunes garçons que l'élève du groupe d'étude de Toya Meijin rougissait subitement mais il se mit à rire. « Tout simplement parce que je vous aime beaucoup et je pensais que ça serait plus sympa d'être avec vous ! »

« Demande à Saeki, alors. Peut-être qu'il acceptera d'intervertir avec toi. »

«…tant pis. » répliqua Ashiwara, battant en retraite.

« Il est bizarre ce mec… » souffla Waya à Hikaru en le regardant s'éloigner. « J'espère qu'il n'ira pas demander à Isumi. Il est tellement gentil qu'il risque d'accepter… On va bien s'amuser tous les quatre ! »

Hikaru sourit plus largement.

« C'est sûr ! La dernière fois que j'ai participé à un festival de ce genre, je ne connaissais pas grand monde mais là, ce sera plus marrant ! »

« Bon, je vais aller voir si je trouve Honda et Isumi pour qu'on s'organise pour le repas de ce soir. Tu préfères manger quoi ? »

Hikaru lança un clin d'œil à son ami :

« Bah, tu connais mes goûts ! Mais je ne suis pas difficile ! Vois avec les autres ! Je vais rester là pour ranger mes affaires. »

« D'accord ! A tout à l'heure ! »

Le jeune homme jeta un regard circulaire sur la pièce. La chambre d'hôtel était claire, agréable. Aux vues des vêtements qui traînaient sur l'un des lits, il semblait que Waya ait déjà élu domicile à cet endroit et la place du fond était visiblement réservée à Saeki.

Il posa son sac sur l'un des lits encore inoccupés. En sortant ses affaires de toilettes de son sac, quelques objets glissèrent sur le sol. Il se baissa pour ramasser son éventail ainsi que le programme de ces trois jours. Des matchs commentés étaient prévus mais son rôle à lui consisterait essentiellement à jouer des parties de go pédagogique. La salle réservée à cet effet était immense. Des centaines de joueurs, des dizaines de pierres qui résonnaient au contact du bois… Sai aurait adoré cela !

Sai…

Hikaru se sentit triste en songeant à son ami disparu et serra plus fort l'éventail dans sa main. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la porte qui s'ouvrait derrière lui et sursauta quand une voix douce l'interpella.

« Hikaru ? Ca ne va pas ? »

« Oh ? Euh… si Isumi ! Tout va bien ! »

« Tu m'avais l'air bien perplexe… » dit le jeune homme en s'asseyant sur le lit en face de lui quelques secondes avant de se relever et d'aller chercher un grand sac posé contre le mur.

« Isumi ! Tu t'en vas ? »

« Oui, j'ai accepté de changer de chambre avec Ashiwara. »

Hikaru eut l'air déçu : « Oh… Waya ne va pas être content ! Quel dommage ! Ca aurait été sympa d'être ensemble ! »

Isumi lui sourit : 

« Ashiwara avait l'air de tellement y tenir… Et puis c'est juste pour dormir. On sera le reste du temps ensemble ! »

Le jeune homme retrouva très vite le sourire :

« C'est vrai ! »

« Je reviens te voir dans un moment ! Je vais aller poser mes affaires. Comme un idiot, j'ai oublié de demander à Ashiwara qui étaient ses voisins de chambre…. J'espère ne pas me retrouver avec Mashiba…. J'ai réussi à l'éviter toute la journée, pourvu que ça continue !»

« Ashiwara devait sûrement être avec Akira… » songea Hikaru, se disant que finalement, il aurait peut-être dû accepter le premier.

*****

Il avait regagné sa chambre et s'était changé pour enfiler une tenue plus décontractée. Etendu sur son lit, il consultait une revue de go à l'intérêt limité. 

Il se sentait d'une humeur maussade. Il trouvait ces festivals ennuyeux au possible. A chaque fois c'était la même chose. Mais comme il était célibataire, il était souvent de service, ne pouvant prétexter devoir s'occuper de sa famille pour échapper à cette corvée.

Il aurait préféré rentrer dormir chez lui. Il avait fini par prendre les hôtels en grippe. Et pour couronner le tout, Ashiwara ronflait !

Le seul agrément de cette escapade était la possibilité de croiser ce petit Isumi. S'il se montrait habile et avec un peu de chance, peut-être pourrait-il réussir à le coincer dans un coin. Mais comme celui-ci semblait le fuir, il se montrait plutôt pessimiste quant à ses chances de succès.

Il consulta sa montre. Il était encore un peu trop tôt pour aller dîner. Akira mangeait comme un moineau et Ashiwara avait sûrement prévu autre chose… Charmante soirée en perspective… ! Il se joindrait finalement peut-être à un petit groupe de joueurs plus âgés qui lui avait proposé d'aller prendre un verre.

Il entendit le bouton de la porte tourner et se redressa sur son avant-bras, pensant qu'il s'agissait de son compagnon de chambre.

« Ashiw… »

Il s'interrompit, tombant nez à nez avec deux yeux marines agrandis de stupéfaction. Il se redressa tout à fait et eut un grand sourire ironique tandis que le jeune homme semblait s'être pétrifié.

« Ashiwara m'a demandé de changer de chambre avec lui… » s'empressa-t-il d'expliquer « Mais je ne savais pas…. »

Ogata sourit plus largement en se levant et avança vers lui :

« J'aurais dû me souvenir que tu finissais toujours par venir à moi et qu'il me suffisait juste d'être patient… »

Isumi se demanda si Ogata allait penser qu'il l'avait fait exprès mais l'homme ne lui laissa pas le temps d'y songer davantage. Avant même d'avoir pu lâcher son sac, il se sentit poussé à l'intérieur de la pièce. La porte se referma derrière lui et deux bras musclés l'enlacèrent pour l'entraîner vers l'un des lits.

Les doigts habiles sortirent sa chemise de son pantalon, les mains s'immiscèrent sous ses vêtements, caressant son torse, son ventre, tandis que la langue chaude dans son cou déclenchait chez lui des frissons de plaisir.

Ses pensées étaient confuses et il se trouva à moitié dévêtu avant d'avoir pu esquisser un geste. 

Peut-être aurait-il du dire non ? Cet homme se servait de lui comme d'un jouet puis l'ignorait ensuite superbement… Mais retrouver les sensations de cette fameuse nuit, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il souhaitait par-dessus tout ?

Il ne résista pas lorsque l'homme s'attaqua à sa ceinture avant de faire glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes. Les mains caressèrent ses flancs, descendant de plus en plus bas, passant dans son sous-vêtement pour s'attarder sur ses fesses. Il se laissait aller, sans faire le moindre mouvement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était le seul à être à demi nu, Ogata ayant conservé tous ses vêtements. Il était très pudique de nature mais le désir lui faisait perdre le sens des réalités. Il s'étonnait lui-même.

La prudence était d'ordinaire sa principale qualité. Sa plus grande peur avait toujours été que ses préférences sexuelles soient dévoilées. Le milieu du go était presque essentiellement masculin et il se doutait que cela risquait de poser quelques problèmes. Les autres joueurs ne le regarderaient plus de la même façon, certains s'imagineraient peut-être qu'il leur faisait des avances et garderaient leurs distances avec lui… Il avait la migraine rien qu'en pensant aux conséquences éventuelles pour lui si cela venait à se savoir. 

Tandis que ses mains exploraient le corps magnifique du jeune garçon, la voix de la prudence lui rappelait sans cesse que n'importe qui pouvait entrer à tout moment dans la chambre et les découvrir ainsi. Mais il avait déjà franchi la ligne de la raison et il ne l'écoutait plus, ne pensant qu'à son désir, qu'à cette chaleur qui montait dans son corps.

Des bruits de pas dans le couloir et des bribes de conversation lui parvinrent, lui confirmant que les couloirs de l'hôtel étaient très fréquentés à cette heure de la soirée. Les cloisons n'étaient pas épaisses dans ce genre d'endroit, leurs voisins risquaient de tout entendre. Sa crainte le reprit et il se releva. Il contempla le jeune homme à moitié nu allongé sous lui.

Non. Il était vraiment magnifique. Il ne pouvait le laisser ainsi !

Il eut soudain une idée. Passant ses bras autour de son corps, il souleva Isumi et l'entraîna vers la petite salle de bain.

Isumi fut un peu surpris de se faire porter comme une jeune mariée mais il ne fit aucune remarque. Cela l'arrangeait plutôt de se laisser guider sans rien faire. Il était de toute façon trop intimidé face à Ogata pour agir. Toujours étonné, il regarda l'homme verrouiller la porte puis ouvrir le jet de la douche, se demandant ce qu'il comptait faire. 

Ogata revint enlacer sa proie non sans avoir ôter son polo auparavant. Il s'empara des lèvres du jeune homme, frémissant d'excitation. Leurs hanches se frottèrent à travers le tissu.

Un petit Isumi juste avant le dîner… Quel délicieux apéritif !

Isumi ouvrit les yeux en sentant que le dernier de ses vêtements lui était ôté. Il se décida alors à participer plus activement et ses doigts vinrent effleurer légèrement le torse parfaitement imberbe de l'homme.

L'agréable chaleur désormais plus familière commençait à le gagner entièrement et rougissant, il prit la main de son partenaire pour la guider vers son entrejambe.

*****

Saeki, accoudé au comptoir devant un verre de gin soupira une nouvelle fois.

« Je suis éreint ! Y'a une vieille qui ne m'a pas lâché de la journée ! J'avais un ticket avec elle visiblement. J'ai dû jouer sept parties de go pédagogique contre elle !» 

Mashiba sourit :

« J'ai eu moins de succès ! Y'avait Shindo à côté de moi et tous ceux qui l'avaient vu à la télé pour la coupe Hokuto voulaient apprendre avec lui ! Marre de ces jeunes ! Ils sont tous forts ! »

Saeki se retourna vers son collègue qui se tenait la tête entre les mains et arborait une mine sinistre.

« Déprimé, on dirait ? »

« Je pensais que le plus dur c'était de passer pro. Mais ça me mine de stagner. »

« Oui, quand on est pro, on nous met constamment la pression. Moi c'est Morishita qui me tanne pour que j'obtienne mes dan avant Ashiwara ! »

Mashiba ouvrit un œil et se tourna vers le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains. 

« Tiens ? Vous êtes rivaux ? »

Saeki sourit plus largement :

« On dirait qu'il n'y a que Morishita qui le croit ! Mais surtout pas Ashiwara lui-même !»

*****

Waya avançait dans le couloir à grands pas lorsqu'il croisa Akira Toya qui le dépassa sans lui adresser un regard. Nullement découragé, il l'interpella quand même.

« Et ! Toya ! T'aurais pas vu Isumi ? »

Le jeune garçon brun se retourna, l'ai légèrement surpris que l'on s'adresse à lui.

« Isumi ? Qui est-ce ? » demanda-t-il innocemment.

Waya sentit la colère monter en lui :

« Quoi ? Tu ne sais pas qui c'est ? Ca t'arrive de faire un peu attention aux autres? » s'énerva-t-il.

Son éclat de voix attira l'attention d'Hikaru qui sortit de sa chambre.

« Tu cherches Isumi ? Il est passé il y a un quart d'heure environ. Il a dit qu'il revenait. »

« Si tu le croises à nouveau dit lui qu'on s'est donné rendez-vous à 20h00 dans le hall de l'hôtel. Essaie d'être à l'heure ! On ne t'attendra pas dix mille ans ! »

Hikaru eut un rire gêné. Waya commençait à bien le connaître ! 

« Tu as prévenu tout le monde ? »

« Ouais ! » Waya esquissa une grimace « Malheureusement, Ochi vient… » marmonna-t-il en s'éloignant.

Hikaru jeta un œil à Akira qui n'avait pas continué sa route. Il aurait aimé que le jeune garçon vienne avec eux mais il n'osa pas lancer l'invitation. 

Waya serait certainement furieux contre lui et il avait peur qu'Akira refuse. Et s'il venait et n'appréciait pas ses amis… il prendrait certainement son air pincé or, il n'avait pas envie que l'opinion que Waya avait du jeune garçon se dégrade encore.

Akira était resté planté au milieu du couloir, écoutant la suite de cette conversation qui ne lui était plus destinée. Le bruit de la porte qu'Hikaru referma derrière lui le tira de ses pensées. 

Même Ochi avait été invité… Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu triste. Parmi les pros qui avaient été conviés à ce festival, les jeunes joueurs formaient un petit groupe uni duquel il semblait être exclu. Il ne tenait pas forcément à aller manger au fast-food en compagnie d'Ochi ou de Waya mais se sentait peiné qu'Hikaru ne lui ait pas proposé de se joindre à eux…. même s'il ne savait pas s'il aurait accept

Il sortit de ses pensées et décida d'aller voir si Ashiwara désirait dîner avec lui. Il frappa doucement à la porte de sa chambre et comme il n'obtenait pas de réponse, la poussa.

« Ashiwara ? » appela-t-il.

La pièce semblait vide. Un bruit d'eau lui parvint. Quelqu'un devait prendre une douche. Il sortit et referma la porte derrière lui.

Ogata plaqua sa main sur la bouche d'Isumi pour étouffer ses gémissements lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et quelqu'un appeler.

Akira ! S'il le surprenait dans une telle position ! Il n'osait même pas imaginer son embarras… Mais heureusement, son jeune élève, constatant qu'il n'y avait personne dans la chambre, quittait déjà les lieux.

Akira se laissa tomber sur son lit et serra son oreiller contre lui. Les autres joueurs qui partageaient sa chambre avaient déjà dû se rendre au rendez-vous… Et si même son ami Ashiwara le lâchait, il allait être vraiment isolé durant ces trois jours.

Ogata préfèrerait certainement rester avec les joueurs plus âgés…

Il entendit un petit groupe qui passait devant sa porte en riant. Il se sentit à nouveau triste. Il ferma les yeux et s'assoupit un moment. 

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était déjà tard mais ses compagnons de chambre n'étaient pas revenus. Il avait un peu faim et il se décida alors à descendre au bar de l'hôtel pour manger quelque chose de léger.

Assis au comptoir, un jeune homme brun dont le visage lui était familier, dînait lui aussi. C'était très certainement un joueur pro. Akira hésita un instant mais n'osa s'asseoir à côté de lui. Et même s'il s'était juré un peu auparavant de faire des efforts, il prit place à une distance respectable et il vit que le jeune homme le regardait. Il avait l'air plutôt gentil mais Akira craignait de se faire rembarrer s'il lui adressait la parole. Ils s'adressèrent quelques coups d'œil tout en mangeant, Akira se demandant à quelle occasion il l'avait déjà croisé. Il tenta même d'esquisser un sourire à son adresse mais le jeune homme avait fini de manger et il se leva pour s'en aller.

« _Je crois que c'est lui que l'ami de Shindo appelait Isumi…_ » se souvint tout à coup Akira.

Au moins il n'était l'unique personne ici à finir sa soirée seul…

*****


	3. love and go 03

Chapitre 3 

Les mains dans les poches dans une allure décontractée, il passait entre les tables, jetant un œil ça et là sur les parties de go pédagogique, surveillant les joueurs. Mais il se rendait compte qu'à la façon d'un rapace qui s'apprête à fondre sur sa proie, il tournait en rond, formant des cercles de plus en plus étroits, se rapprochant imperceptiblement de sa cible.

Isumi. Depuis le matin, depuis qu'il l'avait quitté pour répondre à ses obligations de joueur pro, il n'avait cessé de penser à leurs ébats de la veille et à ceux qui suivraient peut-être la nuit prochaine, n'arrivant que partiellement à se concentrer sur son travail. D'habitue, pourtant, il arrivait fort bien à dissocier sa vie privée de son job et le go passait toujours avant toute chose.

Et justement, le jeune homme qui occupait ses pensées s'était levé et se tenait debout, exactement sur son chemin. Ils se frôlèrent lorsqu'ils passèrent l'un à côté de l'autre mais ne s'adressèrent même pas un regard même si Ogata remarqua que le jeune homme baissait les yeux.

Il avait du mal à se retenir de le saisir par la taille et de l'entraîner ailleurs pour lui faire l'amour. Si quelque chose pouvait se produire, si la pièce pouvait se vider d'un seul coup pour les laisser seuls, il ne pourrait résister et le renverserait sur le sol pour l'y aimer immédiatement. Mais une légion de gêneurs semblait s'être donnée rendez-vous dans cette immense salle pour lui pourrir sa matinée.

Pourquoi était-il si accro à un mec complètement passif au lit, qui ne prenait presque aucune initiative ? Il était très mignon, certes, mais pas vraiment très doué… Le manque d'expérience, sûrement…. Cependant, il prenait malgré tout un plaisir incroyable avec lui. L'attirance physique jouait toujours beaucoup.

Quel délicieux petit jeune homme ! Qui rougissait de chacune de ses audaces... Il faisait si innocent, naïf, c'était encore plus excitant de le pervertir.

Il jeta un regard derrière lui et vit Isumi, en pleine explication stratégique qui se penchait sur une des parties en cours pour poser une pierre. Son regard glissa jusqu'à ses fesses moulées par le jean serré.

« _Kawaii !_ » pensa-t-il.

Il fallait qu'il se méfie, si quelqu'un suivant son regard…. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de rester un moment les yeux rivés sur Isumi, appuyé sur une table, qui discutait avec des clients, un sourire aimable aux lèvres.

Cela ne devait pas être désagréable d'apprendre du jeune homme. Il aurait bien lui-même tout oublié si Isumi devait être son professeur.

Le moustachu assis en face du jeune homme se leva soudain pour partir et il se détourna soudainement en voyant que le jeune homme se retournait vers lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le surprenne en train de l'observer.

****

« Eh! Shindo ! Waya ! Vous avez fini vous aussi ? »

« On prend une pause… J'en peux plus ! » bailla Waya en se laissant glisser le long du mur pour finir assis à même le sol.

« T'as pas beaucoup dormi, toi, on dirait ! »

« Hé hé h ! On a beaucoup discuté avant de s'endormir ! »

Honda vint s'asseoir à côté de Waya tandis qu'Hikaru s'éloignait de quelques mètres pour prendre une boisson au distributeur.

« Je vous envie d'être ensemble ! Moi, j'aurais pas pu tomber pire ! Mashiba et ses vannes Ochi et Akira Toya qui me donne envie de vomir avec ses petites chaussettes blanches ! La chambre de l'horreur ! »

Comme il finissait juste sa phrase, Honda leva la tête et son regard fut happé par deux yeux verts haineux. Avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Akira Toya passait devant lui la tête haute, les ignorant.

Il se heurta presque à Hikaru qui revenait avec son soda.

« Akira ! Tu viens avec nous pour manger ce soir ? »

« Je ne tiens pas à venir si ma présence n'est pas souhaitée. » répondit le jeune homme brun assez sèchement sans s'arrêter.

« Akira ! »

Hikaru eut envie de le suivre mais le regard désapprobateur que lui adressa Waya le fit changer d'avis.

« T'as bien gaffé, Honda ! » fit remarquer le jeune homme. « Et toi ! Cesse de faire le petit toutou ! Il en a rien à battre de toi ! »

Hikaru baissa la tête :

« Dommage qu'il n'ait pas accept »

« Nous, on en voulait pas ! Même Ochi ne l'aime pas ! »

« Ochi ? Il est gonfl ! Je supporte bien ses remarques désagréables alors il pourrait faire un effort ! »

« Au moins, Ochi nous connaît et nous dit bonjour le matin, ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde…. »

« Arrêtez de le critiquer ! » s'énerva Hikaru.

*****

La porte claqua derrière lui. Il serra les poings de rage. 

Est-ce que Hikaru avait entendu ? Est-ce qu'il pensait la même chose que cet Honda ?

D'ordinaire, il ne prêtait pas attention aux réflexions des autres. Il y était habitué et méprisait ceux qui en étaient à l'origine. 

Mais depuis plusieurs jours, cela commençait à le toucher davantage. Ce n'était pas les remarques de collégiens qui ne comprenaient rien à sa passion pour le go et à ses buts. Ces réflexions émanaient des autres joueurs, de ses pairs.

Quand avait-il pu se montrer si désagréable que tout le monde, ou presque, le détestait ?

Il regarda le sac de sport appartenant au garçon qui avait raillé ses chaussettes, posé sur un des lits. Il eut soudain très envie de s'en saisir et de le faire passer par la fenêtre.

Il réfléchissait sur le bien fondé de cet acte lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Akira-kun ? Tu es l ? »

« Ashiwara ! »

*****

« C'est vraiment sympa ces festivals ! » fit remarquer Waya la bouche à moitié pleine.

Comme d'habitude, il était le plus bavard du groupe mais son rôle d' « animateur » ne lui déplaisait pas.

Ashiwara et Saeki discutaient de toute façon entre eux, Ochi ne disait rien, Hikaru et Honda se relayaient pour lui répondre tandis qu'Isumi semblait étrangement absent, le regard dans le vide, touchant à peine à son repas.

« Ca permet de mieux se connaître » enchaîna-t-il « Même si ça oblige à côtoyer…. certaines personnes… »

Le regard en coin qu'il adressa à Akira comme pour le désigner n'échappa pas à ce dernier qu'Ashiwara avait réussi à convaincre de venir à la dernière minute. Ses baguettes restèrent un moment suspendues dans le vide. 

« Waya ! » gronda Hikaru.

Comme le silence s'était installé, Hikaru demanda pour relancer la conversation.

« Et cela fait longtemps que ça existe des festivals comme ça ? »

« Oui… » commença Akira mais Waya lui coupa immédiatement la parole.

« Mais c'était encore moins bien organisé. Morishita-sensei m'a raconté qu'ils étaient logés dans des sortes de dortoirs. Une dizaine par chambre, quoi ! Les sponsors étaient moins présents qu'aujourd'hui, y'avait moins de moyens. T'imagine, t'avais toutes les chances d'être avec un Ryo Inaka ou un Koyo Toya… »

Saeki se mit à pouffer devant les piques peu discrètes de Waya à l'encontre d'Akira Toya. Morishita pouvait s'enorgueillir de la fidélité de son disciple envers ses propres idées ! Ryo Inaka était un professionnel médiocre de la même génération que leur Maître et que le Meijin et qui avait la réputation d'être un insupportable râleur. 

« Quel gamin ! » dit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux du jeune homme.

Ashiwara se mit à rire lui aussi tandis qu'Hikaru prenait cela beaucoup plus mal et qu'Akira restait stupéfait. Jamais il n'avait entendu critiquer l'attitude de son père ! Il l'avait toujours vu comme quelqu'un d'irréprochable.

« Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il, incrédule.

« Parce que vous êtes trop fiers! Vous vous la pétez tous dans votre groupe d'étude et vous prenez les autres de haut ! Voilà pourquoi vous êtes toujours isolés ! Ton père, toi, Ogata… »

Isumi sursauta et sembla sortir de sa torpeur en entendant ce nom.

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Waya ! » fit Hikaru en fronçant les sourcils, redoutant qu'Akira veuille partir après cela.

« Tu ne peux pas dire ça d'Ashiwara, Waya ! » fit remarquer Saeki en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami qui lui adressa en retour un regard amoureux.

Ochi s'apprêtait à protester, trouvant inconvenant que Waya ose critiquer l'intouchable Toya Meijin mais il s'amusait finalement assez de voir comme Akira avait été remis à sa place.

Akira, toujours sous le coup de la stupéfaction, s'était remis à manger, cherchant ce qui pouvait faire dire cela à Waya.

« Hé h ! Je l'ai bien mouch ! » souffla Waya à l'adresse de Saeki.

« Pfff ! Crétin, va ! Ca te sert à quoi ?»

*****

« Serizawa-sensei a un empêchement. Il ne sera pas là pour la partie commentée de cet après-midi ! » dit l'homme en raccrochant le combiné téléphonique.

« Il va falloir trouver un remplaçant… Hm… Il ne nous reste que des jeunes joueurs… Akira Toya est sans aucun doute le plus fort d'entre eux… »

« Toya contre Ogata… ? Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Si on voulait semer la discorde dans le clan Toya…. »

« Tu as raison. Il vaut mieux éviter. » 

L'homme consulta la liste de joueur posée sur la table.

« Koji Saeki est l'un des plus gradés…. »

« Il est déjà prévu qu'il commente une des parties… »

« Il va alors falloir puiser parmi les petits jeunes plus inexpérimentés… »

*****

Isumi se dirigeait vers l'estrade sur laquelle le match allait se dérouler lorsqu'il sentit qu'une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna vivement, un peu surpris.

« Isumi-san ! Je commençais à me demander si tu étais bien là… Je ne t'ai pas croisé une seule fois en trois jours ! »

« Laisse le tranquille, Mashiba ! » intervint Waya.

Mais le garçon aux cheveux châtain ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner la conversation.

« Tu dois être intimidé pour ton premier festival ! Pas comme moi, depuis 2 ans, je suis quasiment blasé à présent…. »

« C'est bien ! On est content pour toi ! » rétorqua Waya légèrement agacé.

Il savait pourquoi Mashiba s'appliquait à vanner Isumi. Ce dernier feignait l'indifférence mais Mashiba, comme lui-même, devait savoir que cela l'affectait. Et comme cela semblait marcher, il continuait, démontrant que même des années après, sa jalousie d'Insei sans talent était toujours tenace.

Isumi ne répondit rien, ne cédant pas à la provocation, pensant que le jeune homme se lasserait de lui-même. Mais Mashiba continua, content d'avoir trouvé un public comme Akira Toya, Hikaru Shindo et quelques autres joueurs arrivaient.

« Dommage que tu m'aies fuit durant ces quelques jours ! J'aurais pu t'expliquer quelques trucs en tant qu'_ancien_. »

« Ecrase ! » siffla entre ses dents un Waya, de plus en plus énervé.

Mashiba enfonça ses poings dans ses poches et lâcha:

« Ici, plus rien à voir avec la vie d'Insei à laquelle tu avais dû bien t'habituer en tant d'années ! J'espère pour toi que tu ne vas pas faire la même chose chez les pros et mettre quatre ans pour obtenir tes premiers dan…. »

Waya eut du mal à se contrôler, il serra le poing, menaçant le jeune homme châtain. Isumi, toujours très calme, l'arrêta.

« Waya… »

« C'est quoi son problème à celui-l ! » ragea Hikaru.

Mashiba arbora un large sourire ironique, feignant la décontraction. 

« Je crois que tu devrais y aller… » lui fit remarquer Akira comme Ogata qui avait fini sa cigarette passait près de leur groupe sans leur adresser un regard pour gagner l'estrade.

Mashiba lui emboîta le pas, réjouit par ce petit épisode contre Isumi. Il était assez fier d'avoir été désigné par les organisateurs du festival comme remplaçant de Serizawa. Il prit place derrière le goban, conscient d'être le centre d'intérêt de tous les spectateurs.

Il sourit en voyant les rangées de chaises déjà bien remplies. Malgré l'absence de Serizawa, nombreux semblaient être ceux qui avaient décidé de suivre ce match. Même Akira Toya était l ! Peut-être parce qu'Ogata faisait partie du même groupe d'étude que lui en même temps qu'il allait devenir un de ses adversaires réguliers lors des tournois.

Toujours souriant, il se tourna vers son adversaire mais le regard glacial que l'homme lui lança le figea.

*****

« Oh la la ! Ca ne va pas durer longtemps ! » fit remarquer Waya en s'étirant. 

Ce faisant, il manqua de peu de donner une claque plus ou moins involontaire à Akira Toya, assis juste derrière lui. Celui-ci se décala d'une place en lui jetant un regard mécontent.

« Mashiba n'est pas du niveau. » constata Hikaru.

« Il a beau être passé professionnel un an avant nous, je n'ai jamais perdu contre lui ! » ajouta Ochi.

Seul Akira, pensif, restait silencieux. Il commençait à être familier avec ce genre de match commentés. Le but n'était pas de disputer une véritable partie, bien que la fierté des joueurs leur dictait généralement de ne pas se laisser battre facilement, mais de donner une sorte de leçon de tactique aux spectateurs.

Cette partie débutait juste mais l'issue était déjà évidente pour tous. Les spectateurs allaient être frustrés. Qu'est-ce qui prenait à Ogata, qui se montrait pourtant d'ordinaire si professionnel ?

« C'est pas vraiment le match le plus passionnant que j'ai vu mais j'avoue que ça me fait bien plaisir que Mashiba se fasse humilier de la sorte ! » continua Waya. « Et vu comme ça se passe, p't'être même qu'ils vont avoir le temps de disputer une ou deux parties encore ! Ha ha ha ! »

« Ca ne ressemble pas à Ogata-sensei… » murmura Akira tellement bas que seul Hikaru put l'entendre.

« Peut-être que comme nous il n'apprécie pas ce type… ? » se demanda Hikaru.

Sur l'estrade, Mashiba serra les poings de rage en regardant le goban. Non. Il n'y avait plus rien qu'il puisse faire. Son groupe de pierre au centre était mort. Il n'avait pas pu connecter deux autres groupes. Il ne s'était peut-être jamais fait écraser de la sorte ! Et manque de chance pour lui, juste le jour où tout le monde assistait à son match ! La différence de niveau était-elle à ce point importante entre les meilleurs joueurs et lui que même lors de matchs amicaux, il ne pouvait rivaliser avec eux ?

Il baissa la tête, sentant sa gorge se nouer.

« J'abandonne… » articula-t-il péniblement.

Ogata eut presque l'air surpris.

« Déj ? »

*****

Mashiba se laissa tomber sur une des chaises un peu à l'écart et se prit la tête entre les mains. Isumi et Waya avaient bien dû rire de sa déconfiture !

Il avait connu une série de défaites ces derniers temps. Il semblait qu'atteindre le niveau supérieur soit pour le moment hors de sa portée. Mais dans un match amical… Il n'aurait jamais pensé être à ce point surclassé. Il était un joueur professionnel, après tout !

« Pauvre Mashiba-kun ! Je ne sais pas ce qui a pris à Ogata-sensei de jouer de la sorte. » entendit-il comme deux joueurs passaient devant lui sans lui prêter attention.

« Il s'est peut-être levé de mauvaise humeur… Avec lui, comment savoir ? »

« Où peut-être a-t-il voulu donner un avertissement à tous les jeunes joueurs qui assistaient au match ? Les impressionner ? »

« Je ne sais pas…. En tout cas, je n'aurais pas aimé être à la place de Mashiba-kun ! »

Mashiba serra le poing. Il sortit de sa poche un mouchoir et s'épongea le front avec.

*****

Ogata cherchait son briquet dans la poche de sa veste lorsque quelqu'un vint se planter devant lui, une expression de profonde détermination sur le visage.

« Pourquoi avez vous essayé de me ridiculiser en jouant sérieusement de toute votre puissance ? » demanda le jeune homme.

Ogata sourit à pleine dents et répondit avec calme.

« De toute ma puissance ? Laisse-moi rire ! Je me suis appliqué, crois-moi, à ne pas te mettre plus en difficulté. Mais tu n'es pas très fort… ! »

Le jeune homme sentit son sang bouillir. S'il s'était retrouvé en face d'un autre joueur, de quelqu'un de plus jeune, peut-être qu'il lui aurait cassé la gueule !

« Tous ceux qui ont assisté au match disent… »

L'homme replaça ses lunettes sur son nez et le coupa :

« Mashiba-kun, depuis le temps que tu es pro, tu aurais du progresser. Tu as à peine le niveau d'un insei…. » 

Comme le jeune homme restait cloué sur place par ses mots, Ogata laissa échappé une bouffée de fumée et s'éloigna d'un pas assuré.

*****


	4. love and go 04

**_Chapitre 4._**

« Je suis rentr ! »

Il referma la porte derrière lui et posa son sac par terre. Sa mère sortit de la cuisine pour l'accueillir.

« Shinichiro ! Waya a appelé il y a une demi-heure. Tu n'es pas rentré avec lui par le train ? »

« Non quelqu'un a offert de me ramener. Waya a fini son travail plus tôt que moi. Je vais dans ma chambre. »

« Tu es parti trois jours, tu rentres et tu ne me racontes rien ! » lui reprocha-t-elle. « Ton séjour s'est bien pass ? »

« Très bien. » répondit-il sans plus d'explication avant de rentrer dans sa chambre et de refermer la porte.

« Shinichiro ! Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Il ne répondit pas, se sentant soudain un peu honteux.

Que pouvait-il raconter à sa mère ? Qu'il n'était pas rentré plus tôt car il avait passé une bonne heure à rouler des pelles à un homme dans un parking ? Et mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il embrassait bien ! C'était peut-être ça qui le faisait se sentir si étrange…

Cette expérience… tout cela était nouveau pour lui. Il découvrait sa sexualité et c'était donc certainement normal que cela l'obsède en ce moment.

Juste le temps de prendre une douche et de ranger ses affaires et il filerait chez Ogata !

*****

Son amant n'avait pas encore tout à fait repris un rythme normal de respiration. Il l'entendait haleter à côté de lui et cela l'émoustillait presque à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, ils avaient été libres de laisser cours à l'expression de leur plaisir sans se soucier d'être entendu par d'éventuels voisins.

Il attrapa le paquet de cigarette posé sur sa table de chevet.

« Tu en veux une ? » proposa-t-il.

« Non-merci. Je ne fume pas. »

« Tu ne bois pas, tu ne fumes pas… Bon garçon ! »

Isumi regarda Ogata allumer une cigarette et disparaître brièvement derrière un nuage de fumée et il se demanda si sa remarque était une moquerie ou non.

Il se sentait désormais un peu plus détendu en compagnie de l'homme aux cheveux châtains clairs mais il restait insondable pour lui. Son humour, notamment, le mettait mal à l'aise. Mais c'était aussi une partie de la personnalité du joueur qu'il ne connaissait pas auparavant. Ogata n'était pas seulement cet homme élégant, froid et sérieux, il avait d'autres facettes, un côté mystérieux infiniment séduisant.

Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés ensemble, Isumi avait envie de lui demander pourquoi il avait écrasé Mashiba de la sorte lors du match commenté. Il avait entendu des rumeurs selon lesquelles Ogata aurait fait cela pour impressionner Akira Toya et Hikaru Shindo, leur prouver que les anciens étaient encore redoutables.

Hikaru… Pourquoi tout le monde pensait qu'il était un génie ? Certes, il avait énormément progressé mais lors de la coupe Hokuto, il avait perdu ses deux matchs… Pourtant, personne n'avait revu à la baisse son opinion.

Est-ce que Ogata avait peur d'Hikaru et d'Akira ?

Il n'osait lui poser la question dans ces termes… Et en fait, il n'osait même pas aborder le sujet du tout. Cela allait peut-être énerver le Maître….

Le silence se prolongeait et Isumi se décida soudain à le rompre. Il prit une grande inspiration.

« Est-ce que… » commença-t-il « Est-ce que vous… ? »

« S'il te plait, tutoies-moi ! Au moins quand nous sommes au lit. C'est grotesque ! »

Isumi approuva de la tête, perdant un peu le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout de sa phrase mais comme l'homme écoutait attentivement, il se décida à poursuivre. 

Le tutoiement ne venait pas aisément dans sa bouche et il se sentit rougir en parlant.

« Pourquoi av… as-tu écrasé Mashiba-kun de la sorte ? Est-ce vrai que… ? »

« Il était mauvais. » dit Ogata en recrachant un nuage de fumée.

Isumi sentit à son ton qu'il valait mieux ne pas poursuivre la conversation. Ils n'étaient visiblement pas assez intimes pour que l'homme le mette dans la confidence s'il avait commencé à concevoir des craintes quant à la jeune génération.

« A_u moins quand nous sommes au lit…_ » se répéta Isumi « _Est-ce que cela signifie qu'on va se revoir ?_ »

*****

L'atmosphère lui paraissait curieuse. La fumée des cigarettes, les lumières tamisées, donnaient une impression de mystère et la douce euphorie qui l'avait gagné n'arrangeait rien.

Comme si l'alcool rendait soudain son esprit clair.

Ses émotions étaient exacerbées, il ressentait à la fois une envie de pleurer et de rire.

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il ne le voyait que comme un ami ou peut-être seulement une vague connaissance. Il semblait même plus détendu avec Waya…

Et pourtant, son rire, ses yeux malicieux, cette façon de prendre les choses toujours avec légèreté, son sens de l'humour, de la dérision…. Plus il le regardait, plus il avait envie que ses sourires ne soient plus que pour lui.

Pour ce soir au moins, il était tout à lui. Seuls, isolés dans ce petit box, les discussions de leurs voisins de table ne leur parvenaient plus que de façon confuse. La musique trop forte les obligeait à se pencher l'un vers l'autre pour se parler et à chaque fois, il entendait son cœur battre plus vite. Il n'aurait eu qu'à tendre la main pour caresser avec douceur ses cheveux blonds cendrés.

Il avait la taille si fine ! Des épaules larges mais pas démesurées, une silhouette fine et athlétique mise en valeur par ce pull plutôt moulant qu'il portait ce soir. Il lui semblait deviner son torse musclé à travers et il avait envie de le caresser, de passer ses bras autour de sa taille si svelte.

« Tu habites à Tokyo même ? »

« Oui. J'ai mon propre studio depuis quelques années et toi ? »

« Ah ? Tout comme moi ! »

« Ma mère ne supportait plus mes horaires irréguliers. C'est elle qui a insisté pour que je parte ! » dit le jeune homme en souriant. « Tu habites seul, Ashiwara ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Tu n'as pas de petite amie ? »

Le jeune homme brun se sentit rougir.

« Euh… Non ! Pas du tout ! Et… et toi ? » demanda-t-il avec appréhension et curiosité mêlées.

« Non. Pas évident de rencontrer quelqu'un avec notre emploi du temps. Mais en fait… ha ha ha ! Je ne sais pas si je peux t'en parler ! » fit Saeki, riant mais gêné.

Ashiwara sentit un frisson le parcourir et même temps qu'une certaine excitation le gagnait. Il était peut-être sur le point d'apprendre quelque chose d'important et qui sait ? Une lueur d'espoir s'était allumée dans son cœur. Si Saeki d'ordinaire si à l'aise pour aborder tous les sujets était gêné, c'était peut-être que… Et si comme lui il préférait les hommes ?

« Vas-y ! Dis-le-moi ! Je ne répéterai rien, tu peux avoir confiance ! »

« Ca risque d'être un peu gênant ! Mais je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu ce soir pour pouvoir tenir ma langue ! Ha ha ha ! »

« S'il te plait ! Dis-moi Saeki !! » supplia Ashiwara, tremblant d'impatience.

« Et bien en fait, il y a une personne qui me plait assez… Mais comme tu la connais… »

« Oh… » Ashiwara se sentait de plus en plus fébrile, se demandant s'il était en train de s'égarer ou si Saeki pouvait encore lui faire la déclaration tant espérée. « Et qui c'est ? »

« Mlle Sakurano ! Je la trouve hyper sexy ! »

Ashiwara manqua de tomber de sa chaise.

Quel idiot il était ! Bien sûr, Saeki aimait les femmes ! Et lui qui s'imaginait qu'il aurait pu lui dire que ses sentiments étaient réciproques !

« Oh… » put seulement dire Ashiwara, baissant la tête, en proie à la plus grande des déceptions.

« Euh… Ashiwara ? Ca ne va pas ? »

« … »

« Est-ce que… ? Peut-être qu'elle te plait aussi ? »

« Non, non, pas du tout ! » Le jeune homme brun se força à redresser la tête et à sourire « Ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirais rien ! C'est bien pour toi, tu peux la croiser souvent ! »

Sa voix tremblait légèrement. Il avait du mal à la contrôler. Il se sentait au bord des larmes. Après cette poussée d'adrénaline à l'annonce du secret, il se sentait comme vidé intérieurement comme s'il venait de faire un effort physique intense.

« Tu… tu en… es amoureux ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet.

« Amoureux ? Non. Je ne peux pas vraiment dire ça. Elle m'attire physiquement pour le moment, c'est tout. »

« Ah ! » fit Ashiwara, un peu soulagé tout de même.

« T'es sûr que tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air bizarre tout à coup… »

« J'ai peut-être trop bu. Je devrais rentrer maintenant… »

« Je te raccompagne. »

*****

Ils n'avaient échangé que peu de mots. Tout juste un 'bonsoir' et d'autres politesses. Même lui se sentait pressé de se retrouver dans les bras de son amant et n'avait pas spécialement envie de bavarder.

Ogata l'avait entraîné directement dans sa chambre. Il avait hésité à venir dans ses bras, de peur de froisser l'élégante chemise mais l'homme ne semblait pas s'en soucier et l'avait enlacé, le renversant sur le lit pour l'embrasser plus aisément.

Ils échangèrent quelques caresses à travers leurs vêtements jusqu'à ce que l'homme enferme soudain son visage entre ses mains et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

« S'il te plait… »

Isumi leva vers lui des yeux interrogateurs, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qui était attendu de lui.

L'homme exerça une légère pression sur ses épaules, l'incitant à se mettre à genoux devant lui. Il posa la main sur sa tête, caressant doucement ses cheveux, massant sa nuque. 

Isumi sembla enfin comprendre. Les doigts tremblants, il s'attaqua à la boucle de la ceinture. Il batailla avec maladroitement un moment avant qu'Ogata, dans un geste agacé, décide de la défaire lui-même. 

Le jeune homme sentit ses joues rosir. Il était vraiment trop inexpérimenté et malhabile ! Il craignait que l'homme ne finisse par s'en énerver. Il voulait faire de son mieux mais…ce qu'il venait de lui demander de faire… il ne savait pas s'il allait être à la hauteur.

Ogata sentit son bas ventre s'enflammer douloureusement comme Isumi tardait à accomplir ce qu'il voulait de lui. Mais il fallait qu'il se montre patient, qu'il le guide pour sa première fois. Par moment, il se demandait vraiment pourquoi il tenait tant à baiser ce gamin alors qu'il aurait pu avoir des hommes plus expérimentés dans son lit !

Et il n'aurait certainement même pas le temps de bénéficier des progrès de son élève…

Une grande excitation le gagna lorsqu'il sentit les mains du jeune homme dénuder ses hanches puis baisser son sous-vêtement pour libérer son érection déjà bien marquée.

Isumi marqua une courte pose avant de se saisir du membre qu'il commença à caresser. 

« Prends-moi dans ta bouche ! » réclama l'homme.

Isumi s'interrogea brièvement. Bien sûr, Ogata lui avait fait à de nombreuses reprises la même chose. Mais… un sexe d'homme… Il avait cependant assez envie d'embrasser cette partie de l'anatomie de son partenaire. 

Ogata ne prononça pas un mot, ne voulant pas le brusquer, le forcer, même s'il aurait bien aimé que le jeune homme se décide rapidement car il avait de plus en plus l'impression de brûler vif. Mais le fait de devoir se contrôler, d'attendre, renforçait son désir et peut-être le plaisir qui allait suivre.

Il se contenta donc de lui caresser les cheveux. Il n'aurait de toute façon pas aimé que ça dégoûte Isumi.

Malgré son appréhension, Isumi se sentait assez excité par la perspective de faire une fellation à un autre homme et il sentit son propre sexe se gonfler. Cependant, il se demandait encore s'il devait faire cela, s'il n'allait pas passer pour un coup facile, si ce n'était pas trop rabaissant. Mais au point où il en était… Il redoutait avant tout la réaction de son partenaire.  

Enfin, il se pencha sur lui et une vague de plaisir enveloppa Ogata lorsqu'il sentit la chaleur humide de cette bouche qui entourait son membre.

La sensation était bizarre. C'était chaud, doux dans sa bouche mais aussi assez imposant et il avait du mal à avaler sa salive et devait lutter contre l'envie de refermer la mâchoire. Ogata caressait toujours sa tête et appuyant légèrement sur son crâne, commença à imprimer le rythme à suivre, repoussant sa tête puis la pressant contre lui.

Isumi était concentré sur sa tâche qui consistait avant tout à ne pas le toucher avec ses dents. Il posa sa main sur la base du sexe, débutant un mouvement de va et vient, il sentit sa propre salive couler le long du membre comme il n'arrivait pas à déglutir. 

La pièce était quasiment silencieuse et Isumi avait peur que l'homme s'écrie tout à coup qu'il s'y prenait trop mal. Mais seule la respiration de plus en plus irrégulière d'Ogata lui répondait pour le moment. 

Son propre désir grandissait et il avait envie qu'on s'occupe également de lui. Son entrejambe devenait douloureux et son pantalon trop étroit. Ogata sembla deviner son état :

« Tu peux te caresser en même temps si ça t'excite… »

Isumi obéit. Il glissa sa main libre dans son pantalon et entreprit un mouvement de va et vient sur son sexe de plus en plus dur.

Il continua, accélérant le rythme, prenant beaucoup de plaisir à tout ce qu'il était en train de faire, fortement émoustillé par le fait d'avoir un sexe dans la bouche.

Mais tout à coup, Ogata bloqua sa tête et se dégagea. Isumi leva vers lui un regard anxieux, se demandant s'il avait mal fait, s'il n'arrivait pas à lui procurer du plaisir.

Malgré son état, l'homme s'amusa de l'expression inquiète du jeune homme.

« C'est bien ! » le rassura-t-il.

Il avait envie de se libérer mais voulait le faire dans son corps. 

Il reprit la tâche d'Isumi, le caressant, finissant de lui ôter son pantalon puis l'asseyant sur ses genoux pour que ce soit plus facile. Il fit passer une jambe de chaque côté de son corps. Il ne résista pas à la tentation de frotter le sexe du jeune homme contre le sien. Il se saisit du petit flacon de lubrifiant et en versa dans sa main. 

Il avait trop envie de le prendre immédiatement pour pouvoir se contrôler. Il introduisit tout de suite deux doigts mais s'efforça de ne bouger que lentement. Le corps de jeune homme était si chaud ! Et il aimait le sentir se cambrer à chaque fois qu'il enfonçait plus profondément ses doigts en lui.

*****

« Et Waya ! Tu n'aurais pas vu Ashiwara ? » l'interpella Saeki comme ils se dirigeaient tous les deux vers les ascenseurs.

« Il me semble qu'il est parti tout de suite après la fin de son match. Il avait l'air press »

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait… » murmura Saeki pensif.

« Tu pensais quoi ? » interrogea Waya.

« Rien… Laisse tomber ! » 

Ils montèrent tous les deux dans l'ascenseur. Saeki profita de la glace pour arranger sa coiffure.

Il ne s'était pas trompé hier. Il semblait évident que Ashiwara le fuyait maintenant à cause de sa confession. Il lui avait demandé s'il était _amoureux_. Peut-être qu'Ashiwara s'intéressait aussi à Riekko Sakurano... Dans ce cas, ils étaient rivaux. 

Il aurait dû le lui dire franchement ! Si Ashiwara était amoureux, il aurait lâché l'affaire ! Il n'avait pas envie de se brouiller avec lui pour une vague attirance.

Non, quand même, Sakurano était vraiment très sexy. Ils devaient être plusieurs jeunes joueurs sur l'affaire. 

De toute façon, elle ne semblait pas tellement faire attention à lui… C'était idiot qu'Ashiwara réagisse comme ça. Il aurait mieux fait de se taire ! 

« Saeki-san ? A quoi tu penses ? Ca a un rapport avec Ashiwara ? Le clan Toya ne nous pose que des problèmes !»

Le jeune homme sourit.

« Méfie-toi, Waya, à parler ainsi ! Ta façon de te conduire avec Akira Toya pourrait te valoir des ennuis ! »

« Bah ! Il m'énerve ! Je n'y peux rien ! Toi et Hikaru, vous êtes des petits traîtres ! »

Saeki explosa de rire :

« Ha ha ha ! En fait, tu es mécontent que Hikaru ne déteste pas Toya autant que toi ! »

« Il dit que c'est son rival mais il rampe à ses pieds en fait. Et en plus, il se conduit avec Akira Toya exactement comme moi je le fais mais lorsque je dis la même chose, il prend sa défense !: Je n'y comprends rien ! »

Saeki lui fit un clin d'œil :

« Ha ha ha ! C'est _son_ rival ! Et il veut préserver cette relation privilégiée ! T'es jaloux ? Garde ton agressivité pour battre Ochi ! »

*****

« Tu ne déjeunes pas ? » demanda Ogata en reposant son journal.

« Non quand je suis un peu nerveux, je préfère ne rien manger. J'ai toujours l'estomac noué avant un match. »

L'homme sourit :

« Akira fait ça aussi. »

« _Il a tout de même plus d'intérêt pour Akira que pour moi…_ » pensa Isumi en se dirigeant vers l'aquarium. 

Quand ils n'étaient plus au lit, Ogata se montrait toujours un peu froid, sérieux, comme s'il n'était qu'un vague collègue de travail, comme s'il n'y avait rien entre eux. C'était étrange… 

Comme il était désœuvré, il se chargea de nourrir les poissons comme Ogata le lui avait montré.

L'homme le regarda faire avec une certaine tendresse. Comment pouvait-il avoir tellement confiance en ce garçon pour le laisser prendre soin de ses petits chéris ?

Jamais il n'aurait laissé sa propre mère les approcher !

Mais Isumi apprenait vite et respectait scrupuleusement ses consignes.

Il fallait tout de même qu'il se méfie, qu'il ne le laisse pas trop prendre de place dans sa vie.

« Tu as un match ce matin ? Quel est ton adversaire ? » demanda-t-il en se resservant un café.

*****


	5. love and go 05

**_Chapitre 5._**

Il se redressa, s'appuyant sur son coude pour contempler plus aisément son amant qui venait de repousser les draps et de se lever, exposant à son regard sa nudité la plus totale.

La sueur faisait briller sa peau sous la lumière artificielle, y créant des ombres dorées qui soulignaient sa musculature, lui rappelant ces corps huilés d'athlètes aux proportions parfaites.

Et nu, sans lunettes, décoiffé, il paraissait être une autre personne, quelqu'un de différent. Juste son amant, celui qui lui donnait du plaisir le soir venu et le quittait ensuite sans jamais lui laisser la certitude qu'ils se reverraient.

Il le regarda se diriger vers la petite salle de bain, désirant à nouveau ce corps si beau qui venait pourtant d'être sien. 

Il avait longtemps pensé que le fait de se donner l'un à l'autre, l'union des corps était la plus grande intimité possible. Et pourtant, cet homme restait un mystère pour lui, échangeant avec lui aussi peu de confidences qu'avec une très vague connaissance.

Il était évident que l'homme ne voulait pas s'impliquer dans leur relation. Et lui, comme le jeune homme naïf qu'il avait toujours été, il s'attachait peu à peu à ce partenaire silencieux. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de léger et d'insouciant, il s'impliquait toujours dans ce qu'il faisait. Mais puisqu'il savait depuis le début, pourquoi ne pouvait-il lutter contre ça ?

Il y avait beaucoup réfléchi au cours de la dernière semaine. Il avait pensé que peut-être il se montrait trop facile. Il disait 'oui' trop vite, était toujours conciliant mais il ne se sentait pas assez intéressant pour espérer faire courir Ogata après lui. S'il refusait, l'homme irait voir ailleurs. C'était tout vu. 

Il soupira, se décidant à se lever lui aussi et à ramasser ses vêtements pour se rhabiller. 

Ils avaient étrenné son nouveau logement d'une manière assez torride. 

Ogata avait à peine jeté un œil à l'endroit, s'intéressant visiblement plus à l'occupant des lieux et au meuble indispensable: c'est à dire le lit.

Bien sûr, son appartement n'avait rien à voir avec celui plus spacieux et luxueux du maître et il l'avait d'ailleurs amené là avec un peu d'appréhension. Pour pas grand chose en fin de compte…. 

Cela faisait deux jours qu'il avait aménagé dans ce petit studio proche du centre de Tokyo grâce à l'argent que lui procuraient ses leçons, permettant ainsi à ses sœurs, ravies, d'investir son ancienne chambre. Il était également soulagé de ne plus avoir à se justifier auprès de sa mère de découcher la moitié de la semaine et de ne pas avoir de petite amie à lui présenter. 

Il s'était sentit enfin libre, heureux, mais il se demandait à présent s'il n'était pas lui-même en train de se mettre de nouvelles chaînes…

Un léger crissement, le bruit de pas sur la moquette, le tira de ses pensées. Un Ogata version 'joueur de go' se tenait devant lui, recoiffé et rhabillé, la mine sérieuse.

« Tu t'en vas ? » demanda Isumi, même s'il s'agissait plus d'une constatation.

« Oui. J'ai à faire. »

Comme d'habitude, il allait le laisser sans lui donner de date pour leur prochain rendez-vous, le laissant dans le doute quelques jours même s'il finissait toujours par le rappeler. Du moins, jusqu'à présent….

« Je dispute un match après-demain pour le deuxième tour des éliminatoires du tournoi Tengen. » lui signala Isumi, espérant l'y voir. 

Sûrement Ogata n'avait plus à disputer ces matchs qualificatifs dans ce tournoi, il n'était pas exactement au courant de sa situation, mais vu l'adversaire qui allait être le sien, il se pouvait que de forts joueurs soient obligés d'en passer par-là.

« C'est bien. » lui répondit simplement l'homme, ajustant sa cravate devant la glace.

Isumi rougit légèrement. Ogata avait dû se méprendre sur ses intentions. Il n'avait pas dit cela pour qu'on le complimente d'être arrivé jusque là mais pour que l'homme lui dise s'il y serait également ou non.

Mais visiblement, ça ne serait pas le cas. Et vu le ton, il semblait de toute façon que ses performances dans le go ne l'intéressent que très peu.

L'homme se dirigea vers la porte.

« Je te rappellerai. » dit-il tout de même en appuyant sur la poignée.

Mais Ogata eut soudain l'air stupéfait et il recula d'un pas. Il resta figé une demi-seconde avant de lâcher un : « Bonjour. » maussade.

Isumi s'approcha de l'encadrement, se demandant qui se trouvait là et aperçut un Waya tout aussi pétrifié, le doigt suspendu à quelques centimètres de la sonnette.

L'homme s'éloigna à pas rapides tandis que Waya, toujours stupéfait, le suivait du regard, oubliant du même coup de répondre au salut de son ami.

« Qu'est-ce que qu'il fout là celui-l ? Il était chez toi ? Tu connais Ogata-sensei ? »

Isumi, embarrassé, se dépêcha de balbutier de très vagues et embrouillées explications :

« Euh… c'est au sujet de mon club, tu sais, le club Kyuseïkaï. »

Encore heureux qu'il ne lui donnait pas un baiser pour lui dire au revoir !

« Mais il n'en fait pas partie, non ? » 

« Euh oui c'est vrai mais… mais… » Il rougit, incapable de trouver un mensonge convaincant. Le manque d'habitude… Il décida alors d'orienter la conversation vers autre chose pour détourner l'attention de Waya d'Ogata.

« C'est gentil d'être passé me voir, Waya ! Tu veux visiter mon nouveau studio ? »

« Oui ! C'est pour cela que je suis venu ! Je voulais voir de quoi ça avait l'air ! On dirait que c'est un peu plus grand que chez moi ! » fit remarquer le jeune homme en regardant tout autour de lui.

Isumi opérait une savante retraite qu'il espérait la plus discrète possible vers son lit. Il réussit à rabattre les draps tandis que Waya jetait un œil par la fenêtre puis recula vers la table de chevet pour tenter de ranger dans l'un des tiroirs la boîte de préservatifs et le flacon de lubrifiant restés en évidence.

« C'est cool ! T'as vue sur une sorte de parc ! C'est super de voir des arbres de sa fenêtre ! »

Il avait un coup de chaud, prémisse de la honte qui fondrait sur lui si Waya découvrait des choses embarrassantes. Ses doigts se saisirent maladroitement du flacon qui lui échappa, heurtant le sol dans un bruit qu'il aurait cru amorti par la moquette mais qui lui parut tonitruant. Waya se retourna brusquement et au comble de la confusion, il lâcha également la petite boîte de carton dont le contenu vint s'étaler sur le sol.

Il se sentit devenir écarlate mais par chance, l'angle du lit, il l'espérait, dissimulait partiellement ce coin de moquette à Waya.

Il se précipita pour ramasser, s'empressant d'envoyer le flacon rouler sous le lit d'un coup de pied.

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? » proposa Waya, serviable.

« Non ! Non ! Surtout pas ! » s'écria Isumi, les mains tremblantes, n'arrivant plus à faire rentrer dans la boîte les petits sachets colorés qui semblaient s'être soudainement démultipliés sous l'action d'une force maléfique décidée à le contrarier.

Se rendant compte qu'il avait presque crié, il se reprit : « Je veux dire, c'est gentil mais ce n'est pas la peine. »

Waya le regardait toujours curieusement.

« Je sais pas si on te l'a dit, mais t'es bizarre en ce moment, Isumi. Tu stresses certainement trop pour tes matchs. Tu devrais sortir, t'amuser un peu, ça ne te ferait pas de mal ! »

Isumi sourit.

« Merci, c'est sympa de t'inquiéter pour moi. »

Waya lui rendit son sourire puis regarda ses pieds et se baissa pour ramasser quelque chose.

« Tiens ! Y'a ça qui traîne. » 

Avec effarement, Isumi reconnut le flacon à l'étiquette bleue qu'il avait dû pousser plus loin que nécessaire.

« C'est quoi ? » demanda Waya, tentant de déchiffrer l'étiquette.

« T'occupe ! T'occupe ! Rends-moi ça ! » ordonna Isumi en fondant sur lui pour le lui arracher des mains.

« Tu me fais peur, l ! Fais vérifier ta tension, Isumi et arrête le caf ! »

*****

« Là, tu t'es montré un peu trop prudent. Tu aurais joué ici, j'aurais été obligé de riposter là et j'aurais été embêté pour contrôler le coin supérieur droit. »

L'homme sourit avant de reprendre : « Mais je suis étonné que tu sois si fort pour un nouveau pro ! J'ai du soucis à me faire entre Toya, Shindo, toi, Yashiro… Ha ha ha ! Je pensais que ma tâche serait plus aisée ! »

Isumi, la tête baissée, toujours un peu contrarié par sa défaite sourit enfin. Il ne connaissait pas assez Kurata-sensei pour savoir si celui-ci était sincère dans ses compliments ou s'il voulait juste se montrer sympa et l'encourager.

Ils étaient toujours à genoux derrière le goban lorsque quelqu'un vint s'asseoir près d'eux.

« C'était un beau jeu. » dit avec calme une voix qui, pour Isumi était désormais familière.

« N'est-ce pas ? » dit Kurata, toujours souriant « Surtout ce coup, là, au milieu était très bien vu ! Cela m'a d'abord surpris puis… »

Ashiwara posa sa pierre et leva à nouveau les yeux vers son adversaire du jour.

Non. Décidément, non ! Elle était beaucoup trop maquillée ! Jolie tout de même, mais tellement superficielle ! Et cela le peinait davantage de constater que sa rivale n'était pas si formidable que cela. 

Non. Elle ne méritait pas Saeki. Pas plus que lui, en tout cas ! Il avait beau la regarder sous tous les angles….

« J'abandonne ! »

« Hein ? »

Ashiwara eut d'abord un regard étonné. Il était si peu dans la partie qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle s'achevait.

«J'ai mal jou ! » gémit la jeune femme en repoussant ses cheveux auburn derrière ses épaules avec un geste élégant.

Le jeune homme brun se força à sourire aimablement et commença à ranger les pierres.

« Tiens ? Que vient faire Ogata-sensei ici ? » demanda tout haut Sakurano en se retournant « Il n'a pas de match aujourd'hui ? Il donne des conseils à Shin-chan ? Surprenant… »

« Oui, c'est vrai… » admit Ashiwara.

«Il ferait mieux de venir te chauffer les oreilles, Ashiwara-kun ! Quel horrible jeu ! » fit remarquer un autre joueur qui avait assisté à leur fin de partie.

Ashiwara eut un rire gêné.

« J'ai gagné. C'est tout ce qui compte, non ? »

*****

« C'est bien calme ici en ce moment ! C'est agréable ! » fit remarquer l'un des clients du club de go en tirant une chaise vers lui pour prendre place derrière l'une des tables.

« Oui. Et on sait pourquoi… »

« Kitajima-san ! » gronda Mlle Ichikawa en lui jetant un regard noir.

Elle se tourna vers le fond de la salle mais Akira, assis seul à une table, n'avait pas eu l'air d'entendre.

Même s'ils passaient leur temps à se disputer d'ordinaire, lorsque Hikaru ne se montrait pas, le jeune Maître semblait toujours un peu dépité. Il préférait alors s'isoler et recréer des parties. 

Entre les deux joueurs, une relation étrange et tumultueuse semblait s'être nouée. Ils n'étaient ni vraiment amis ni ennemis non plus. Des rivaux passionnés. Malgré de violentes disputes et des échanges de mots blessants parfois, ils revenaient invariablement l'un vers l'autre, comme deux aimants. 

Au contact d'Hikaru, Akira n'était plus le jeune garçon trop sage et sérieux qu'elle avait toujours connu. Il devenait impulsif, plus irréfléchi, plus infantile aussi. Peut-être que de fréquenter enfin quelqu'un de son âge lui était bénéfique ! Elle ne croyait pas se souvenir qu'Akira ait jamais été ami avec un autre enfant, bien que l'on ne pouvait pas dire qu'Ashiwara, certainement son meilleur ami, soit un modèle de maturité même si ces derniers temps, ce dernier lui avait parut plus sombre et plus sérieux.

Akira se leva soudainement et ramassa ses affaires.

« Je rentre chez moi, Mlle Ichikawa. »

« Déj ? » demanda-t-elle un peu étonnée.

« Oui je suis un peu fatigué. A demain ! »

« A demain, Akira ! »

« _Il doit penser qu'Hikaru ne viendra plus ce soir… _» pensa-t-elle.

Mais elle devait s'avouer que le turbulent Hikaru Shindo commençait à lui manquer à elle aussi.

*****

La porte d'entrée claqua et il devina que son fils venait de rentrer. Il appuya sur le bouton de l'écran, un peu à contre-cœur. Akira n'aimerait peut-être pas qu'il reste devant son ordinateur, dans sa chambre. Le jeune homme semblait avoir besoin d'espace ces derniers temps….

Et de toute façon, Sai ne s'était pas montré.

Cela faisait déjà si longtemps…. Pourquoi Sai n'apparaissait plus ? Le fuyait-il ? Avait-il changé de pseudonyme ? Non. Si un joueur de son niveau s'était à nouveau montré sur le net, il ne serait pas passé inaperçu bien longtemps. Même sous une autre identité… 

Il s'était déjà posé la question. Et de temps en temps, lorsqu'un joueur lui semblait un peu plus exceptionnel que les autres, il lui proposait une partie sous un pseudonyme. Mais il n'avait jamais retrouvé Sai. 

Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Jouait-il toujours ? Et contre qui ?

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir vexé qu'un joueur tel que Sai ne veuille plus l'affronter. 

Et Hikaru Shindo qui ne voulait rien lui dire… 

Il l'avait croisé à l'Institut de go et lui avait demandé d'organiser une nouvelle partie avec Sai mais le jeune homme lui avait répondu, sans lui fournir d'autres explications, que cela était impossible…

Et pourtant, il ne pouvait se contenter de cette réponse et renoncer. Non. Il retrouverait Sai et jouerait à nouveau contre lui. Où qu'il soit !

*****

Il jeta un dernier regard au bras musclé qui enserrait fermement l'oreiller et aux mèches de cheveux châtain qui s'étalaient sur le drap blanc. Il referma la porte derrière lui.

Il y a quelques mois il aurait été très content de sa soirée et cela l'aurait mis d'excellente humeur. Mais aujourd'hui, il se sentait presque déçu, comme frustré. Pas entièrement satisfait par sa nuit mouvementée. Et pourtant, l'homme rencontré dan un bar la veille, était plutôt mignon. Une bonne trouvaille. Plutôt doué en plus de ça.

Mais une fois leurs ébats terminés, il avait dû se contenir pour ne pas lui ordonner de se barrer sur le champ. Il avait envie d'être seul, profondément contrarié en constatant que cela n'avait rien changé. Il n'avait cessé de penser à Isumi tout le temps. 

Il avait commencé à prendre peur, quelques jours auparavant, lorsqu'il avait eu envie de le prendre dans ses bras en public pour le consoler de sa défaite contre Kurata. Il avait réussi à se contrôler et immédiatement après, il avait pris la résolution de réagir.

Mais ce matin encore, il n'arrivait pas à se le sortir de la tête. Le café lui semblait pris avoir un goût amer et même leurs brèves discussions matinales lui manquaient. Plus encore que la veille au soir, il avait envie d'avoir Isumi à ses côtés, de prendre son petit déjeuner en sa compagnie, de caresser ses cheveux sombres, d'entendre sa voix douce s'adresser à lui avec timidit

Son aventure d'une nuit fit irruption dans la cuisine, mettant un terme à sa rêverie. 

Avant même qu'Ogata l'ait invité à le faire, le jeune homme prit une tasse, se versa du café et s'assit à la table.

« C'était plutôt pas mal, hier, non ? » lança-t-il.

Ogata ne répondit pas mais cela ne le découragea nullement à poursuivre :

« On pourrait peut-être se revoir ? Je sors d'une rupture et je n'ai pas envie d'une histoire sérieuse, alors si ça te convient, à l'occasion… »

« Non. C'était uniquement pour la nuit dernière. »

« Je vois. J'aurais dû comprendre que tu es du genre à ne vouloir qu'une nuit. Tu as raison. Pas d'engagement…. Prendre juste le plaisir et pas les emmerdes…. » L'homme sourit plus largement, pas vexé le moins du monde.

Ogata resta pensif puis il se leva et attrapa sa veste.

« Je dois y aller. Tu auras juste à claquer la porte en sortant. »

_J'aurais dû comprendre que tu es du genre à ne vouloir qu'une nuit._

Les mots tournèrent dans sa tête comme il sortait de l'immeuble et décidait de faire un petit détour pour acheter de la nourriture à ses poissons avant de se rendre à l'Institut de go.

C'était sa doctrine. Avant…. Pourquoi faire une exception avec Isumi ?

Il observa un moment les scalaires qui nageaient dans l'aquarium en devanture du magasin.

Non. Ce gamin n'était qu'une passade. Il s'amusait beaucoup avec lui, il était vraiment mignon et docile et il pouvait même parler de go avec lui à l'occasion, alors qu'avec un autre amant, cela lui aurait manqué rapidement. Voilà pourquoi c'était une erreur d'avoir essayé avec un autre joueur ! Et le risque que cela se sache était d'autant plus grand.

Mais il s'en lasserait bientôt. Il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Quand il s'en serait bien rassasié, il n'y penserait plus. Il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter et profiter simplement de leurs agréables moments ensemble.

Rassuré, il poussa la porte du magasin et s'approcha du comptoir.

« La même nourriture pour poissons que d'habitude. »

*****

Merci beaucoup Mimi (Y'aura plus d'une dizaine de chapitres, je pense -) ), Seii et Yuki-chan pour vos reviews ! Je suis très contente que ça vous plaise !


	6. love and go 06

Chapitre 6 

Malgré la pénombre, il assistait sans difficulté à leur ballet silencieux. Leurs ombres démesurées lui permettaient de les deviner, maintenant qu'il connaissait quasiment chacun de leurs noms scientifiques. Ce spectacle monotone l'apaisait, l'hypnotisant presque mais il n'arrivait malgré tout pas à trouver le sommeil.

Comme ces poissons, il commençait certainement à faire partie du décorum, Seiji Ogata ne semblant pas lui prêter plus d'attention que ça. S'il ne venait plus, l'homme ne s'en rendrait peut-être même pas compte…

Non, il était injuste de penser ça. Jamais l'homme ne lui avait manqué de respect. Ils se voyaient essentiellement pour combler leur désir charnel mais un moment de tendresse succédait toujours à leurs étreintes. Même si Ogata restait toujours froid et distant en paroles… 

S'il avait été une fille, si Ogata avait aimé les filles, il ne lui aurait certainement pas adressé un regard. Il était juste là, dans son lit, car il avait accepté des avances faites peut-être par le plus heureux des hasards….

Mais lui, ne pouvait se satisfaire de cela. Il n'arrivait pas à faire la part entre ses sentiments et une aventure purement sexuelle. 

Que pouvait-il faire pour 'exister' à ses yeux ?

Peut-être que s'il progressait encore au go pour devenir l'un des noms qui hantaient les conversations des joueurs de go, tels Hikaru Shindo ou Akira Toya, il deviendrait un peu plus intéressant pour Ogata…

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? Tu es préoccup ? »

Il sursauta, surpris que son amant soit éveillé. Lui non plus n'arrivait pas à dormir ? Etait-il stressé par l'approche des matchs pour la finale Honinbo qui allait débuter dans quelques jours ?

Il sourit :

« Non, ce n'est rien. »

Des bras musclés l'enlacèrent et il se serra davantage contre la large poitrine pour profiter de la tiédeur apaisante de ce corps. 

Si au moins Ogata éprouvait ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'affection pour lui, c'était déjà une grande victoire !

*****

Saeki fut un peu surpris en voyant Ashiwara venir de lui-même à sa rencontre à la sortie de leurs matchs. Depuis plusieurs jours, il avait eu l'impression que le jeune homme brun le fuyait mais peut-être s'était-il fait des idées…. Ashiwara était peut-être simplement préoccupé par autre chose.

« Saeki-kun ! Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? »

« Non, pas spécialement…. »

« Ma mère m'a apporté plein de poisson frais à manger rapidement et nous pourrions disputer quelques parties de go, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

« Pourquoi pas ! Mais ce n'est pas le jour où as lieu ton groupe d'étude ? »

« Généralement oui mais le Maître est en Chine, Ogata-sensei se concentre pour son match important de demain et Akira-kun va à ses cours de coréen… La session a été annulée… »

« D'accord, alors. Vers quelle heure je passe ? »

*****

Il lui avait dit qu'il serait occupé. Il pensait qu'il aurait besoin de se concentrer avant ce match capital mais en fin de compte, il avait envie de le voir.

Mais peut-être qu'Isumi avait prévu autre chose depuis, comme voir ses amis par exemple ?

Il hésitait depuis un moment à lui téléphoner. De peur d'essuyer un refus, certainement. Il détestait que tout ne marche pas comme il le souhaitait.

Il tourna en rond un moment, se disant que plus il attendait, plus l'heure tournait et moins ses chances de voir Isumi ce soir là étaient importantes.

N'y tenant plus, il se saisit du téléphone et composa le numéro qu'il connaissait désormais par cœur.

« C'est moi… » dit-il comme si c'était une évidence, comme si Isumi saurait nécessairement qui était au bout du fil. Mais le jeune homme sembla le reconnaître.

« Je peux passer te voir ? … Maintenant ? »

« Oui. » entendit-il à son grand soulagement.

*****

« Hummm ! Ca sent bon ! Tu as l'air plutôt doué en cuisine ! » remarqua Saeki en tournant tout autour du jeune homme brun affairé près du gaz.

« Hé hé h ! Merci ! J'aime bien ça, ça me détend ! »

« Je ne t'imaginais pas en cordon bleu, Ashiwara ! »

Le jeune home brun se retourna pour lui faire un clin d'œil.

« Mais j'ai plein de talents cachés ! »

« Ha ha ha ! J'en suis sûr ! S'il te plait, s'il te plait laisse-moi goûter ! » implora Saeki en l'attrapant par la taille et en ouvrant la bouche pour quémander une cuillérée de cette sauce odorante.

Ashiwara sentit une grande chaleur se propager en lui en sentant le bras de son ami autour de sa taille. Il pâlit. 

Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à cela ! Ses yeux gris si près… Ses lèvres légèrement roses….

« Non ! » cria-t-il en secouant la tête, le repoussant violemment.

Surpris, Saeki vacilla et se raccrocha au mur pour ne pas tomber. Ashiwara, étonné par sa propre violence se précipita pour l'aider.

« Saeki-kun ! Ca va ? Pardon ! Je suis désol ! Je suis vraiment désol ! Pardon ! »

« C'est pas grave ! »

Saeki un peu sonné par le choc reprit lentement ses esprits. Qu'est-ce qui arrivait au doux et toujours aimable Ashiwara ? Ca ne lui ressemblait pas ! Ce qui venait de se produire, puis sa façon de le fuir durant des semaines…

Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec ce qu'il lui avait confié à propos de Sakurano ? Ou bien n'aimait-il tout simplement pas que l'on veuille goûter sa sauce avant qu'elle soit prête ?

En tout cas ce type était vraiment bizarre ces temps-ci…. Il ferait mieux de se méfier. Si le gentil Ashiwara se transformait en dangereux psychopathe la pleine lune venue….

*****

Il sentit que les mains remontaient maintenant lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, le caressant par moments, le massant franchement à d'autres, là où ses muscles étaient encore noués. Il eut un petit grognement de satisfaction lorsqu'elles revinrent se poser sur sa nuque, pour jouer avec ses cheveux un peu trop longs à son goût en ce moment.

Il essayait de ne plus penser à rien et surtout pas à cet horripilant vieillard qu'il devrait affronter le lendemain et il y réussissait presque, allongé sur le dos, les mains d'un Isumi penché sur lui délassant son dos. Savoir que de si mignonnes mains se posaient sur vous était plutôt agréable et il s'y prenait bien en plus !

« Tu es si tendu ! » remarqua le jeune homme avec douceur.

Il se sentait heureux. Ogata semblait étrangement disponible pour lui alors qu'il aurait peut-être aimé se concentrer.

« Mon match de demain… »

Isumi eut un léger rire.

« Je comprends très bien ! Kuwabara-sensei est terrifiant ! »

Ogata se tourna, s'appuyant sur le coude.

« Tu as déjà joué contre lui ? »

« Oui. Lors des shin shodan séries, il était mon adversaire. Je ne sais pas si c'est son style d'humour  mais… chacune de ses remarques me mettait mal à l'aise… »

« Ha ha ha ! Il le fait exprès pour déstabiliser l'adversaire ! Le vieux renard ! Et il adore justement ce genre de match pour terrifier les petits jeunes ! Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait contre lui ? » demanda Ogata avec sourire réjoui.

« J'ai gagné. Mais je ne me suis senti confiant à aucun moment du jeu. Par moment, sa façon de me regarder… j'avais peur de faire une erreur ! »

« C'est bien de ne pas t'être laissé impressionner tant que ça. Hormis Toya-sensei je ne connais pas beaucoup de pros qui arrivent à garder leur sérénité face à lui. J'ai mis des années avant de pouvoir lui faire face avec un bon état d'esprit et même aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver. »

Isumi fut à la fois étonné et heureux de cette confidence. Il n'aurait pas imaginé Ogata impressionnable. Même face à Kuwbara-sensei. Et que celui-ci lui en fasse l'aveu…. C'était la première fois qu'il se livrait autant ! Cette soirée n'était décidément pas comme les autres. Il l'avait appelé à la dernière minute et il s'était senti flatté qu'Ogata veuille passer sa soirée en sa compagnie à la veille d'un grand match.

Il se sentait grisé et mis en confiance par cette soudaine complicité. Encouragé à continuer par ce succès, il raconta en riant :

« Je me sentais mal au possible avant le match ! J'ai presque eu envie de partir en courant. Surtout lorsqu'il m'a invité à jouer au golf et m'a attrapé par le bras en tâtant mes biceps pour vérifier si je faisais du sport… »

Ogata s'était rallongé et l'observait dans la glace. Il était si beau quand il riait ! Pourquoi Isumi avait toujours l'air mélancolique habituellement ? Il se retourna brusquement à la dernière anecdote du jeune homme.

« Il a fait ça ? » demanda-t-il surpris, même si finalement, cela ressemblait assez à Kuwabara.

« Oui ! Je ne savais pas comment réagir !»

L'homme saisit le jeune garçon par l'épaule et le renversa sur lui pour l'embrasser.

« Il a eu raison ! Tu es tellement mignon…»

Quelque chose avait décidément changé ce soir ! Il lui faisait des compliments pour la première fois, ils riaient ensemble, tout était plus spontané…. Il sentait une complicité naître entre eux et s'en réjouissait.

« Mais demain…. Je ne lui ferais pas le cadeau de prêter attention à ses grimaces de vieux singe ! J'imagine qu'il aurait préféré se retrouver face à Kurata ou Akira Toya… »

Ogata avait cessé de l'embrasser et paraissait soudain plus sérieux. Mais s'ils parvenaient à discuter, même de go, cela lui convenait aussi.

« Il a déjà affronté Akira Toya ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non. C'est pour ça qu'il pense certainement que cela aurait été plus facile pour lui… »

« Mais vous pensez qu'Akira Toya aurait pu gagner, n'est-ce pas ? »

Comme ils s'étaient mis à parler de go, le vouvoiement lui était revenu tout naturellement. Il se mordit les lèvres mais Ogata ne releva pas.

« On ne peut jamais savoir tant qu'un match n'a pas été disputé… Mais malgré son jeune âge, Akira a une telle volonté de gagner que je ne pense pas que ce genre de singeries aurait pu le déstabiliser tant que cela.»

« Oui… » fit Isumi pensif « Il a l'air tellement froid, on dirait qu'il n'y a que le go qui compte pour lui… »

Il rougit subitement, se rendant compte qu'il avait parlé tout haut et que comme Ogata était l'un des professeurs d'Akira Toya, il n'apprécierait peut-être pas qu'il se permette de juger ainsi son élève.

« Peut-être… Il est beaucoup trop sérieux pour son âge. Enfin…. J'imagine que plus il grandit, moins cela devient inquiétant ! Ha ha ha ! » 

Ogata cessa de rire et resta pensif plusieurs minutes.

« Par contre, il est toujours très seul Je ne comprends pas qu'il n'ait pas plus d'amis. C'est un gentil garçon et je pense que même lui est en train de s'en rendre compte et d'en souffrir. »

Isumi se sentit touché par ces propos. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'Akira Toya puisse se soucier de l'opinion que les autres avaient de lui. Maintenant, s'il était toujours seul… cela lui faisait de la peine pour le jeune garçon. Personnellement, il n'avait objectivement pas grand chose en lui reprocher. Il regretta de n'avoir jamais freiné Waya dans ses longues tirades contre le fils du Meijin. 

« Vous… Tu as l'air de beaucoup l'aimer… »

« J'étais l'élève de Koyo Toya avant même qu'il ne naisse. C'est presque… un petit frère… si on considère que Toya-sensei est mon père spirituel… » dit Ogata dans un sourire.

Ogata était étonnement loquace pour une fois. Mais peut-être n'avait-il pas souvent l'occasion de se confier en dehors du 'clan' Toya… Il poursuivit sans qu'Isumi ait eu à lui poser une question.

« Mais le Meijin est parfois dur avec son fils. Je sais qu'il est très fier d'Akira mais il se montre toujours plus réservé en sa présence. Il ne se rend sûrement pas compte qu'Akira a toujours peur de le décevoir, qu'il a besoin de sa reconnaissance… »

Isumi s'était allongé près de lui pour l'écouter patiemment et Ogata le regarda avec tendresse.

La présence du jeune homme le calmait. C'était finalement plaisant d'avoir toujours quelqu'un près de soi… Il était toujours tellement nerveux avant un match contre Kuwabara ! 

C'était peut-être la meilleure idée qu'il ait jamais eue. Se détendre de cette façon avant un match important. Et comme il commençait à mieux connaître Isumi, il n'avait pas l'adrénaline de la première rencontre.

« Il est tard… » fit remarquer le jeune homme en jetant un coup d'œil à son radio réveil.

En plus, une vraie maman qui se souciait de sa forme du lendemain… !

« Eteins la lumière. »

Il garda la position qu'ils avaient adoptée et il sentit les bras d'Isumi se refermer sur lui. Il pouvait entendre les battements du cœur du jeune homme, l'oreille collée contre sa poitrine. Les doigts fins du jeune homme caressèrent doucement ses cheveux. Il avait l'impression de flotter et son corps devenait lourd. Il se sentait bien, entouré par la tiédeur de ce corps, protégé, tellement calme à présent qu'il allait peut-être même pouvoir s'endormir… Sûrement même…. Certainement…. 

« Je t'… » murmura-t-il à moitié ensommeillé. Il s'éveilla totalement en entendant ses propres mots et ouvrit des yeux effarés. Il se mordit les lèvres.

Qu'avait-il failli dire !?! Non ! Non, ce n'était qu'une stupidité car il se sentait bien. Cela ne comptait pas, ça ne devait pas compter car il rêvait à moiti !

« Oui ? » demanda Isumi, sûrement à demi-assoupi lui aussi. 

Ogata resta pétrifié un moment.

« Non… Je… rien. »

Le jeune homme serra plus fort la forme chaude contre lui. Pour une fois, c'était Ogata qui dormait dans ses bras et non l'inverse. C'était certainement la meilleure soirée qu'il ait jamais passée avec l'homme. Il espérait que cela allait durer, qu'ils allaient toujours être aussi proches désormais.

*****

« J'abandonne… »

Il ôta ses lunettes et savoura les quelques minutes de silence qui suivirent cette annonce, que personne, pas même Kuwabara-sensei, n'osait rompre.

Il s'épongea le front, un frisson délicieux le parcourant. L'euphorie de la victoire, cette sensation grisante lorsque tous les muscles de son corps se relâchaient enfin.

« Belle partie, Ogata-sensei ! C'est toujours un avantage psychologique de remporter le premier match. »

« Merci. »

« Félicitations, Ogata-san ! »

« Beau jeu ! »

« Félicitations ! »

Les compliments se succédaient et il n'y prêtait que peu d'attention. Des heures de match… il se sentait épuisé, il avait besoin de se changer les idées, de se retrouver seul un moment aussi.

Comme il se rechaussait, Ichiryu vint à sa hauteur.

« Ogata-kun ! J'ai assisté à la partie. Tu as changé, je trouve. Ta façon d'aborder le match, quelle différence avec votre précédente rencontre ! J'ai le pressentiment que tu vas finir l'année avec un titre d'Honinbo ! »

« J'espère que votre intuition est aussi légendaire que celle de mon adversaire, Ichiryu-san ! »

« Ha ha ha ! Qui sait ? J'ai déjà prévenu tout le monde à l'étage pour ce soir ! Allons fêter ta victoire ! J'espère que tu n'es pas trop fatigu ? »

« Non, ça ira. »

« A toute à l'heure ! »

Ogata monta dans un taxi, se dépêchant de regagner son hôtel. Il avait écourté les habituels bavardages d'après matchs qui pouvaient se montrer épuisants lorsque la partie durait deux jours.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il se dévêtit pour passer sous le jet tiède de la douche, fermant les yeux pour savourer cet instant de détente.

Isumi. 

Il pensait encore à lui. Comme la nuit dernière il avait rêvé à la douceur de ses mèches sombres, au goût exquis de sa peau.

Cela faisait quelques temps qu'il n'utilisait plus de préservatifs avec lui. Il faisait d'ordinaire énormément attention à sa santé, ne faisant confiance à personne mais avec Isumi… Cette relation semblait depuis le début placée sous le signe de la déraison. Il avait trop envie de le sentir sans caoutchouc même s'il ne lui avait jamais demandé s'il voyait quelqu'un d'autre.

Non. Il ne devait y avoir personne d'autre. 

Enfin… Peut-être que ça l'arrangeait de croire cela….

En tout cas, sa soirée de l'avant veille lui avait été bénéfique. Il n'avait pas trop cogité, avait abordé le match de façon plus sereine.

Peut-être devrait-il inviter Isumi à se joindre à eux ce soir pour le remercier ? Il avait très envie de le voir dès à présent. Tokyo n'était pas très loin…

Il aurait pu dire aux autres que le jeune homme était son élève… 

Mais si jamais des rumeurs avaient déjà circulé sur lui… si quelqu'un se doutait de son penchant pour la gente masculine…. Non, c'était trop risqué.

Il verrait Isumi le lendemain. Il n'était quand même pas du genre à ne pouvoir patienter jusque l !

*****

Isumi appuya sur le bouton indiquant le deuxième étage. Il constata avec un peu d'amusement qu'il était une fois de plus seul dans l'ascenseur. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà croisé quelqu'un, un voisin, dans ce bâtiment moderne. A croire que les locataires travaillaient nuit et jour où qu'ils ne sortaient jamais… ! Peu importe. Il imaginait aisément que cela devait arranger Ogata d'habiter dans un lieu pareil où personne ne se souciait de vous et de qui vous pouviez ramener le soir venu…

Il fouilla dans sa poche pour y chercher le trousseau de clé que l'homme lui avait confié un peu plus tôt. Donner les clés de son appartement… cela pouvait être la marque d'une certaine confiance… Mais ne se faisait-il pas des illusions ? Après tout, Ogata couchait avec lui selon son humeur alors que lui se montrait toujours disponible, et en plus il venait nourrir les poissons quand Ogata était occupé… Bien pratique en fin de compte…. Et lui ? Que recevait-il en échange ?

Il soupira. En s'attardant un peu dans l'appartement, il avait peut-être une chance de le croiser s'il ne revenait pas trop tard…

Comme il introduisait la clé dans la serrure, il entendit des pas derrière lui. Il se retourna, un peu surpris et se retrouva face à une jeune femme qui semblait encore plus ébahie que lui-même.

« Vous… vous habitez ici ? » balbutia-t-elle.

« Pas vraiment. » répondit-il, se demandant qui elle était. 

Une voisine ? Quelqu'un qui connaissait Ogata ?

« Comment ça pas vraiment ? Vous habitez ici oui ou non !? »

« C'est non. Mais… » Il se dépêcha d'enchaîner, de peur qu'elle le prenne pour un voleur. « Je connais la personne qui habite ici. »

« Ah…. Vous êtes un ami de Seiji ? Vous avez l'air bien jeune, pourtant… »

Isumi leva un sourcil, intrigué. Si elle l'appelait 'Seiji', ce n'était pas une simple voisine. Elle devait bien le connaître.

« Je suis joueur professionnel de go, comme lui. »

« Et qu'est-ce que vous venez faire chez lui ? » demanda-t-elle, l'air suspicieux.

« Nourrir les poissons ! »

Tout en parlant, Isumi avait poussé la porte. Comme si elle était familière des lieux, la jeune femme lui embraya le pas et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. 

« Noon !?! » fit-elle, l'air amusé. « Il vous laisse approcher de ses sales bestioles ? »

Isumi sourit à cette remarque. Si elle en parlait de cette façon, pas étonnant qu'elle ne bénéficie pas du même privilège ! Mais il ne savait toujours pas qui elle était. Comme il restait planté au milieu du salon et qu'elle allumait une cigarette comme si elle envisageait de rester, il se décida à le lui demander, même si cela paraîtrait peut-être culotté.

« Et vous ? Vous êtes…. ? »

«Sa petite amie. » répondit-elle spontanément.

Isumi ouvrit des yeux stupéfaits et eut un hoquet de surprise.

Il n'avait jamais envisagé qu'Ogata ait une petite amie ! Un mélange de honte et de jalousie l'envahit. Il ne put s'empêcher de la détailler des pieds à la tête comme pour jauger une rivale. Elle était mince, élégante, plutôt jolie avec ses cheveux auburn mi-longs qui tombaient sur ses épaules en une vague souple. Le genre de femme très bien assortie à Ogata…

Il baissa la tête, se sentant comme la maîtresse, la fille de passage que l'épouse légitime trouve dans un placard mais la jeune femme continuait de parler, ne se souciant pas de son trouble.

« S'il me l'avait demandé, je serais venue le faire ! Mais cela fait un bail que je ne l'ai pas vu… Il est trop occupé par son job en ce moment où il voit quelqu'un d'autre ? Dans ce cas, il aurait pu m'avertir ! » dit-elle en lâchant une bouffée de fumée.

Le jeune homme brun ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire. Un point pour lui !

« Ah quelle vie ! Il est si compliqu ! » continua la jeune femme, enroulant nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt. « Enfin… Désolée de vous ennuyer avec mes états d'âmes ! »

« Non, ce n'est pas grave. »

« Je ne vous connais même pas et je me retrouve là, à vous raconter tout ça… » Elle écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier et sortit une nouvelle cigarette de son paquet, elle paraissait nerveuse « Mais parce que vous m'écoutez si gentiment… Je suis très bavarde ! Je me confie si rapidement aux gens que parfois… »

« Michiyo ! Arrête d'ennuyer Isumi avec tes histoires ! » gronda une voix masculine.

Le jeune homme et la femme se retournèrent d'un même geste vers la porte contre laquelle était adossé un homme aux cheveux châtain clair vêtu d'un costume clair, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

« _Il n'est même pas gêné par la situation !_ » pensa Isumi en lui adressant un regard noir « _On dirait même que ça l'amuse de voir son amant et sa copine dans la même pièce ! _»

La jeune femme se leva et se dirigea vers lui. 

« Seiji ! Tu aurais pu me passer un coup de fil ! Depuis un mois… »

« Pas eu le temps ! » grommela-t-il en approchant son briquet de l'extrémité de la cigarette qu'il avait entre les lèvres.

« Mais maintenant, tu m'as l'air disponible ! Si nous allions au restaurant… ? »

« Ce soir ? Je suis fatigué. Si tu n'as rien d'autre d'intéressant à me demander, laisse-nous, j'ai à parler à Isumi. »

Alors que la jeune femme se faisait raccompagner à la porte pas forcément très aimablement, Isumi songeait qu'il n'avait finalement pas à se plaindre. Vu comme la jeune femme était traitée, il aurait dû s'estimer combl !

Une fois la porte refermée et sans même lui dire bonjour, Ogata l'entoura de ses bras et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, le faisant frissonner de plaisir malgré son malaise encore présent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ? »

« Comment ? »

« Quand elle t'a demandé qui tu étais ? Elle a dû te le demander, la connaissant…»

« Et j'étais censé répondre quoi ? » demanda Isumi, un peu énervé.

Ogata se mit à rire :

« La vérité. Au moins j'en aurais été débarrass ! » 

Tout en l'embrassant, Ogata l'avait entraîné vers le canapé. L'homme se pencha sur lui et continua en murmurant :

« Petit Isumi, laisse tomber les filles ! Elles n'apportent que des ennuis ! Crois-moi !»

« _J'imagine que cette pauvre fille lui sert de couverture…_ » songea-t-il. « _Et moi ? Qui suis-je pour lui ? _»

Il le trouvait soudain cynique, dégoûtant. La façon dont il méprisait ses sentiments… Il avait presque pitié de cette Michiyo. Un jour, peut-être se ferait-il jeter de la même façon…

Mais pour le moment, il devinait qu'Ogata devait être en manque et semblait très pressé de passer aux choses sérieuses… C'était peut-être le meilleur moment pour négocier quelque chose… tant qu'il lui restait un soupçon de lucidité, avant que les insidieuses caresses ne lui fassent perdre le fil de ses pensées…

Avec sa victoire, il se sentait d'excellente humeur. Il n'était pas mécontent non plus de retrouver son petit Isumi en rentrant chez lui.

Il le déshabillait avec toujours le même plaisir, découvrant son corps longiligne aux proportions harmonieuses et à la peau douce et fraîche.

« _Ce n'est pas possible d'être si mignon et de ne sembler en avoir aucunement conscience !_ » pensa-t-il en embrassant à pleine bouche son épaule. Mais le jeune garçon, s'il se laissait faire, paressait un peu fâché. Peut-être n'avait-il pas apprécié le tête-à-tête avec l'encombrante Michiyo…

Il avait envie de vivre une véritable histoire. Pas une liaison épisodique comme celle entre Ogata et sa 'petite amie' dont Michiyo semblait devoir se satisfaire. Comment pouvait-il garder sa dignité, sa confiance en lui s'il ne servait qu'à satisfaire les pulsions sexuelles d'un homme qui l'ignorait par ailleurs ? 

Surtout qu'il avait envie de passer plus de temps avec Seiji Ogata. Non. Pas plus de temps mais partager autre chose. Des sorties, des discussions….

Il avait envie de choses qu'Ogata trouveraient certainement mièvres, des mots doux, des petits cadeaux, un peu de folie, davantage de tendresse… Une vraie relation amoureuse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda soudain son amant en se relevant, voyant certainement qu'il ne participait pas à leurs préliminaires.

« Je ne veux pas n'être qu'un créneau horaire dans ton emploi du temps. » annonça Isumi, soudain plein d'audace.

« Très bien. Que veux-tu ? »

Ogata ouvrait les négociations ? Isumi, agréablement surpris, se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'il lui était possible de proposer sans se voir opposer un refus direct et catégorique. Il imaginait mal l'élégant Ogata l'accompagner au karaoké ou au bowling…. En revanche….

« Je voudrais… si nous… jouions au go ? »

C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouv

Ogata se mit à rire :

« Ha ha ha ! Ca tombe bien, je sais y jouer. C'est d'accord ! Tout de suite ?»

« Oui. »

« Je vais chercher le goban. »

Il posa le plateau de bois à même le sol et s'assit en tailleur derrière. Il se sentait soulagé. Il avait craint ce que le jeune homme pouvait lui demander. Mais c'était vrai que s'il couchait avec lui, il pouvait lui donner quelques conseils. Cela lui paraissait équitable. Ca aurait même été idiot de sa part de coucher avec l'un des meilleurs joueurs de go du japon et de ne même pas lui demander une partie…

Mais aussi mignon que soit Isumi, il n'allait pas le laisser gagner si facilement. Le jeune homme avait déjà pris bien trop de place dans sa vie !

« Commence ! Tu as noir, pas de komi. »

Isumi leva les yeux vers son adversaire qui avait remis ses lunettes. Il fut saisi, ne le reconnaissant quasiment pas. Enfin si… Il essuya ses mains qu'il avait moites sur son jean et avala sa salive difficilement. Il devinait que ce match allait être sérieux. Et il se retrouvait face à Ogata-10 dan. 

Merci Mimi ! Tes reviews sont adorables et me font toujours très plaisir ! Ca m'encourage à continuer à écrire plus vite !


	7. love and go 07

Chapitre 7 

« Joyeux anniversaire, Isumi-san ! » chantonna le visage rayonnant qui apparut lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte. « Je ne te dérange pas ? »

« Non, pas du tout ! Entre, Waya ! C'est gentil d'avoir pensé à moi. Je suis en train d'installer un nouveau…. »

Avant même qu'Isumi ait pu finir sa phrase, Waya était assis devant l'ordinateur portable flamant neuf qui trônait pour le moment sur son bureau.

« Waouh ! Mais c'est le tout dernier modèle ! C'est quoi le processeur ? Oohhh ! C'est génial ! » s'extasiait le jeune garçon.

Isumi rosit de plaisir.

« Je vais pouvoir t'installer plein de jeux de course de voiture ! Avec ça, ça va tourner impeccablement ! »

« Euh… non merci ! Apprends-moi seulement comment jouer au go sur Internet, ça suffira ! »

« H ! T'as pas besoin de tant de puissance pour ça ! Quel dommage ! T'as dû banquer pour t'offrir ça ! Tu l'as payé combien ? Ca rapporte tes cours on dirait ! »

Isumi rougit sans répondre. Il ne connaissait pas grand chose à l'informatique et ne s'était peut-être pas rendu compte…. 

Il s'était senti à la fois gêné et heureux lorsque Ogata lui avait offert cet ordinateur pour ses vingt ans. Mais il n'avait peut-être pas réalisé que ce cadeau était un peu démesuré. 

Il se demandait aussi maintenant si ce n'était pas une façon de rémunérer leurs parties de jambes en l'air et de se dédouaner ainsi.

Comme l'homme ne pouvait lui donner ce qu'il attendait, c'était peut-être sa monnaie d'échange…. Etait-ce le prix auquel Ogata l'estimait ? Aurait-il dû refuser ? 

Il avait vingt ans aujourd'hui et Ogata le considérait sûrement malgré tout comme gamin. Sa façon de l'appeler 'petit'…. C'était tendre mais rabaissant en même temps.

« Ca vaut super cher un truc comme ça ! Comment tu fais ? Tu donnes plein de cours ? C'est pour cela qu'on ne te voit presque plus ? » continua Waya.

« Tu sais jouer au go sur Internet avec ça, Waya ? Montre-moi ! » demanda Isumi, évitant de répondre aux embarrassantes questions.

« Ok ! Tu vas voir, c'est hyper simple ! »

Le jeune homme se mit à pianoter sur le clavier tout en continuant à parler :

« Mais j'étais venu pour autre chose. Faut faire une super fête pour ton anniversaire ! Vingt ans, c'est important ! »

« Euh… »

« Je m'occupe de tout organiser si tu veux ! Ca va être génial ! On va tous se retrouver ! Les nouveaux pros, les anciens insei… »

Isumi eut un rire gên :

« Wayaaa ! N'oublie pas que c'est tout petit chez moi ! »

*****

Il se sentait triste, déprimé. Ce nouvel état d'âme l'étonnait. Sa mère répétait souvent qu'il était son rayon de soleil. Toujours de bonne humeur, optimiste de nature, il était apprécié pour cela et s'entendait généralement avec tout le monde. Mais depuis que son moral avait commencé à baisser, il avait remarqué que les autres avaient tendance à le fuir.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment douté que Saeki aimait les femmes et qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien se passer entre eux. Devenir son ami afin de pouvoir le voir de temps en temps était son unique objectif. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il dépressif depuis l'aveu de Saeki ?

Il ouvrit à nouveau le vieux magazine de go écorné qui annonçait l'arrivée dans le monde des joueurs professionnels d'un jeune Koji Saeki. Il avait les joues plus rondes, les cheveux étaient plus courts également, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder avec la même tendresse. 

Il posa ses lèvres sur la photo. Il était si beau avec ses yeux pétillants de malice ! Cela devait être agréable d'être dans ses bras, contre lui, de le voir d'encore plus près…

Mais cela le rendait si malheureux d'y penser ! Comment pouvait-il faire cesser cette attirance à sens unique ?

*****

Il serra un poing presque rageur et ferma les yeux. Il avait gagné. Pourquoi était-il si peu en confiance en ce moment ? Il se sentait proche de l'abandon au milieu du match et pourtant, maintenant qu'il y repensait, jamais son adversaire ne l'avait réellement mis en danger.

C'était peut-être normal après tout. Il était un nouveau professionnel et il était légitime de penser que ses adversaires, plus expérimentés, étaient plus forts. Mais hormis son match contre Kurata, il ne rencontrait pour l'instant que les joueurs les plus faibles. Il n'affrontait que des joueurs de 2 ou 3 dan et non pas Ogata ! Il fallait qu'il puisse jouer avec un peu plus de relâchement sans trop surestimer ses adversaires. Il était tout à fait de leur niveau.

Il jeta un œil dans la salle. La plupart des parties semblaient se terminer mais Waya, à sa droite, jouait toujours. Il se leva, décidant d'attendre son ami dans le couloir.

Plusieurs petits groupes de joueurs s'étaient formés près des distributeurs de boissons mais il n'y reconnut aucun visage familier. Il remarqua juste une fine silhouette à la coupe de cheveux facilement reconnaissable qui se rechaussait. Akira Toya.

Il était seul lui aussi et Isumi repensa aux 'confidences' qu'Ogata avait faites sur lui. 

Etait-ce son imagination ou Akira Toya avait l'air un peu triste ? Il fallait qu'il se méfie de ses instincts de Saint-Bernard….

Mais il était tout de même touché et il prit son courage à deux mains pour aller l'aborder.

« Bonjour ! » 

Akira se retourna surpris et le dévisagea, se demandant certainement qui il était et Isumi se sentit un peu bête. 

« Bonjour. »

Est-ce qu'il se souvenait qu'ils avaient mangé ensemble un soir lors du festival de go ? Isumi n'était pas le plus bavard du groupe et peut-être qu'Akira n'avait même pas noté sa présence… Il continua néanmoins. Maintenant qu'il était là, de toute façon…

« Je voulais savoir…. Une petite fête est organisée chez moi pour mon anniversaire samedi soir. Il y aura beaucoup de jeunes professionnels, des insei aussi… je voulais te proposer de venir. »

Akira ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et resta un moment sans répondre.

« Moi ? Mais… ? Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que… »

Isumi hésita. S'il lui disait qu'ils seraient amenés à se croiser souvent à l'avenir, cela paraîtrait peut-être prétentieux de sa part vu le niveau déjà atteint par Akira et s'il prenait cela comme un défi… Mais il ne voulait pas se laisser impressionner. L'Akira dont parlait Ogata était beaucoup moins intimidant et il le connaissait quand même mieux que beaucoup de gens.

« Parce qu'on à le même centre d'intérêt, le go, et que tu connaîtras déjà pas mal de monde. » dit-il simplement.

Akira esquissa un léger sourire.

« Merci, c'est gentil de ta part. J'apprécie ton invitation mais je vais réfléchir. J'avoue ne pas trop me sentir à l'aise dans ce genre de fête… »

« Tu trouveras mon numéro dans l'annuaire de l'Institut de go. Si tu décides de venir… »

« D'accord. Salut ! »

Isumi sourit pour lui-même en le regardant se diriger vers les ascenseurs. Même si Akira ne venait pas, il avait bien fait. Il ne l'avait pas envoyé paître. Il avait fait sa bonne action de la semaine et il en avait le cœur plus léger.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il sursauta.

« Qu'est-ce que tu disais à Toya ? » demanda Waya, fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu étais l ? Je l'ai invité à mon anniversaire, samedi. »

« Quoi ? Mais t'es fou ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Il t'a envoyé chier ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a répondu ? »

« Il m'a poliment remercié et m'a dit qu'il allait réfléchir. »

« Ouais.. je vois… »

« Non pas comme tu crois. Il a eu l'air vraiment touché par ma proposition. Je crois qu'il souffre d'être un peu à part… »

Waya grimaça :

« Dans tes rêves ! Il a tout fait pour ! Tu transposes sur lui ce que toi tu ressentirais dans sa position mais lui, il s'en fiche ! »

« Personne n'aime être détesté, je crois. Et tu ne penses pas que les gens sont un peu injustes avec lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait objectivement ? Hormis peut-être les battre à la régulière au go ? »

« Mouais… J'aime pas son petit air arrogant et sa façon de prendre les autres de haut. Moi j'ai des choses à lui reprocher. J'espère qu'il ne viendra pas. Il va nous plomber la soirée. »

*****

Après un instant de réflexion, Isumi posa une nouvelle pierre sur le goban.

« Il paraît que tu as invité Akira ? » demanda Ogata comme s'il n'était pas plus concentré que cela sur la partie qu'ils disputaient.

« Oui. Ca lui permettra de mieux faire connaissance avec les autres jeunes joueurs. Comme il n'a pas été insei… »

« C'est à cause de ce que je t'ai racont ? »

« Un peu. Tu es fâch ? »

« Non. Mais méfie-toi, s'il devine tes motivations. Il deviendrait haineux s'il découvrait que tu l'as invité par pitié! Tu connais la fierté de la famille… »

« … »

Isumi hésita longuement. Jusqu'à présent, il essayait d'attaquer le coin supérieur droit mais s'il ne consolidait pas ses positions dans le coin inférieur, il serait peut-être repoussé. Habituellement, il aurait continué à attaquer mais face à Ogata… Il choisit finalement de jouer en défense.

Ogata fit une petite grimace quand il posa sa pierre et il devina qu'il avait fait le mauvais choix. Il baissa les yeux, un peu honteux.

« Tu te montres trop prudent dans tes choix. Dans deux semaines, contre Akira, ça ne marchera pas. »

Isumi leva des yeux surpris. Ogata savait qu'il serait son adversaire prochainement ? Il venait pourtant juste de recevoir le planning des prochains matchs…. Mais peut-être que l'homme s'était renseigné pour Akira… Après tout, c'était son élève et c'était donc normal qu'il lui porte un intérêt tout particulier… Ogata s'était même trompé, une fois, l'appelant par le prénom du fils du Meijin. Encore heureux que cela ait eu lieu pendant une de leur partie de go….

« Il aurait été préférable que tu joues l » ajouta Ogata, montrant l'endroit qu'Isumi avait envisagé en premier. 

Il se sentait comme un enfant pris en faute et n'osa même pas répondre qu'il y avait pensé. L'écart entre leurs niveaux était trop grand. Face à Akira Toya, il ne ferait jamais le poids !

« Mais contre Akira, il vaudrait encore mieux jouer ici d'abord. » continua-t-il à expliquer, lui désignant un nouvel emplacement. « J'imagine qu'il ira ici, puis là…. »

C'était mauvais ! Il commençait à s'intéresser presque autant aux matchs de ce petit Isumi qu'aux siens… Etait-ce parce que c'était la première fois qu'il avait un élève si on exceptait Akira ? Il aurait aimé croire en cette hypothèse mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit la véritable raison de son engouement soudain pour l'enseignement du go….

Isumi était un gentil garçon, intelligent, agréable, discret, doux et tellement mignon ! Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir fier quand il entendait parler de celui qui partageait ses nuits en des termes élogieux.

Et voilà qu'à présent, il se permettait même une petite trahison envers son groupe d'étude en lui dévoilant les quelques faiblesses du jeu d'Akira…

Si c'était un calcul de la part d'Isumi, il savait drôlement bien le manipuler ! Mais est-ce que le timide jeune homme avait conscience du pouvoir qu'il avait désormais sur lui ? Il ne le pensait pas. Et tant que cela resterait ainsi, il n'aurait pas trop à se soucier des conséquences de leur liaison.

*****

Il s'était tout d'abord senti comme une bête de foire, chaque nouvel arrivant semblant constater sa présence avec étonnement.

« Ah ? Toya est l ? »

« Tu as invité Akira Toya ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, celui-l ? »

Mais Hikaru et bien sûr Isumi avaient eu l'air content de le voir et c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Pour ça, il ne regrettait pas d'être venu. Il avait essayé de discuter un moment avec Ochi, l'une des rares personnes qu'il connaissait un peu mais il se trouvait maintenant assis entre un garçon plus jeune que lui, sûrement un insei et une jeune fille, la seule présente, qu'il ne connaissait pas davantage et qui ne semblait pas très bien disposée à son égard, vu les regards qu'elle lui adressait.

Il avait décidé d'adopter la stratégie de se faire le plus discret possible, de ne pas faire de vague et de ne pas porter de chaussettes blanches (puisque ça avait l'air de déplaire à tout le monde) ! Juste observer. Et peut-être arriverait-il à comprendre en quoi son attitude était différente des autres garçons de son âge et pourquoi il agaçait tant les autres.

Ca serait également intéressant de voir comment Hikaru se comportait avec les autres, lui que beaucoup avait l'air d'apprécier alors qu'il le trouvait lui-même plutôt horripilant et impoli !

Il commençait à se sentir soulagé que le dénommé Waya, l'un de ses plus fidèles détracteurs, ne soit pas là lorsque celui-ci fit une entrée remarquée en compagnie de Koji Saeki du groupe d'étude Morishita.

Ils revenaient visiblement du supermarché puisqu'ils portaient de lourds sacs plastiques. Waya lui jeta un regard mauvais mais ne fit pas de commentaire sur sa présence. Il devait déjà être au courant…

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez ramen ? » demanda Isumi.

« Ca ! » annonça Waya en sortant triomphalement une première bouteille colorée d'un des sacs.

Ochi replaça ses lunettes sur son nez.

« On ne doit pas boire d'alcool quand on n'est pas majeur ! » rappela-t-il.

« Oui maman ! » répondit Waya, décidant visiblement de ne pas faire cas de sa remarque. 

Il déboucha la bouteille et se tourna vers Akira.

« Allez Toya, donne ton verre ! »

Choisissant de rester fidèle à sa stratégie initiale, Akira obéit docilement. Il devinait qu'il se mettrait tout le monde à dos s'il décidait de jouer les rabat-joie comme Ochi.

« Doucement, Waya ! » l'arrêta Isumi, horrifié en voyant le verre se remplir.

« Bah c'est pas très fort ! Y'a au moins deux tiers de jus de fruit là-dedans ! » rétorqua Waya en commençant à servir Isumi, ignorant Fuku qui tendait pourtant son verre.

« Mais toi, t'es trop jeune ! »

« Maaaiiis…. ! » protesta le jeune garçon.

Isumi rit doucement. L'énergie débordante et la joie de vivre de Waya étaient souvent communicatives. Une soirée sans lui était tout de suite plus morne. Il se sentait heureux de se retrouver parmi ses amis. Ces derniers temps, il les avait moins vus et il les retrouvait avec plaisir. Malgré tout, il n'arrivait pas à être complètement présent avec eux. Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir également partager ce moment avec celui qui était devenu son amant depuis quelques semaines. 

Même lorsqu'il avait parlé de cette fête à Ogata, il semblait complètement évident à l'homme qu'il ne s'y rendrait pas. Bien sûr, au milieu de ces enfants… Il l'imaginait très mal conversant avec Fuku ! L'image l'amusa mais il se sentait peiné malgré tout. C'était ses amis. Il aurait aimé qu'il les connaisse, les apprécie aussi. Fuku assis entre lui et Akira était un comme un petit frère pour lui. Mais leurs deux univers semblaient inconciliables…

Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'Ogata faisait en ce moment même. Il espérait qu'il ne soit pas retourné voir Michiyo.

*****

La tête lui tournait de plus en plus et il se disait qu'il avait était bien imprudent de finir son verre. Ce n'était pas pour rien que son père lui avait toujours défendu de boire de l'alcool, il s'en rendait compte à présent ! 

Un petit groupe s'était formé qui jouait au go sur l'ordinateur d'Isumi mais lui avait peur de se sentir pris de vertige s'il se levait pour aller observer leur partie.

Il ne savait pas si c'était son esprit qui lui jouait des tours où si les autres étaient dans le même état que lui mais les conversations lui paraissaient pour le moins étranges et incohérentes. 

En fait, seul Waya semblait dans une forme olympique et était en train de donner une leçon magistrale de go à un pauvre joueur argentin à l'autre bout de la planète.

Il sentit un poids alourdir le canapé sur lequel il était assis. Il tourna la tête et constata qu'Hikaru venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui et essayait d'entamer la conversation.

« Yashiro m'a appelé, il y a quelques jours. »

« Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? »

« Il sera à Tokyo jeudi prochain. Il demandait si on pouvait se voir mais nous avons malheureusement des matchs…. »

Il avait l'impression d'être au ralenti, comme si chaque mot prononcé lui coûtait davantage.

Rêvait-il o ? Hikaru lui semblait étrangement…. rayonnant, comme entouré de lumière en contraste avec la pièce plus sombre. Son champ de vision s'était considérablement rétréci et il ne distinguait plus que son vis à vis.

Le jeune garçon souriait et il se rendit compte qu'il lui rendait son sourire. 

Il se sentait heureux. Il avait juste envie de rester là, assis à regarder Hikaru sourire, il lui semblait tellement beau, tellement lumineux !

La partie sur l'ordinateur avait pris fin et Waya vint s'installer sur le canapé, obligeant Hikaru à se décaler et à se rapprocher de lui. Akira ressentit un certain agacement lorsque Hikaru se tourna vers Waya qui s'adressait à lui. Les deux garçons se mirent à parler de façon animée. Akira n'entendait pas tout ce qu'ils disaient, pris dans une brume étrange, leurs paroles lui semblaient lointaines.

Waya passa soudain son bras autour des épaules d'Hikaru et Akira resta comme hypnotisé par ce bras ne le lâchant pas des yeux, ne pouvant regarder autre chose, le fixant méchamment jusqu'à ce que Waya l'ôte.

Il planait littéralement, comme s'il était à demi-endormi. Il se sentait bien et avait juste envie de fermer les yeux. Les conversations lui parvenaient par bribes et il devait faire un effort incroyable pour parvenir à s'y intéresser. 

Soudain il sentit quelque chose dans son dos qui le frôlait. Tiré de sa torpeur, il jeta un regard sur le côté. Il devait s'agir du bras d'Hikaru. Il cherchait certainement à attraper quelque chose de l'autre côté du canapé. Cependant, le contact de ce bras qui glissait sur ses reins était comme une caresse très agréable et cela le devenait davantage comme le geste se prolongeait. Est-ce que c'était voulu ? 

Il sentait une douce tiédeur se propager dans son dos. 

Est-ce que c'était son imagination ? Où essayait-il simplement de prendre quelque chose derrière lui ?

Peu importe si cela était volontaire ou pas… il n'avait pas envie de l'en empêcher. C'était si agréable, si excitant !

Peut-être aurait-il dû dire quelque chose pour la forme ? Si quelqu'un assistait à ça et le voyait se laissait faire… Mais il n'était plus sûr que cela arrivait vraiment.

Il se cambra comme la main allait et venait sur son dos, lui déclenchant de délicieux frissons. Il n'était plus concentré que sur cette partie de son corps. Il avait encore plus envie de fermer les yeux et de se laisser aller contre Hikaru.

« Akira, tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ? » demanda une voix douce.

Il sursauta, comme s'il se réveillait d'un rêve. La caresse cessa. Il se força à sourire à Isumi.

« Non, c'est très bien. »

*****


	8. love and go 08

Chapitre 8 

Il en était tout abasourdi. Encore une défaite ! Déjà la deuxième cette semaine ! Et pourtant, il était motivé comme jamais pour réussir ses matchs et se montrer digne d'Ogata. 

Mais peut-être qu'il se berçait d'illusions… L'homme avait d'ailleurs interrompu en plein milieu leur partie de la veille, avouant qu'il préférait qu'ils se consacrent à autre chose. Il l'avait enlacé lui murmurant qu'il avait plus encore envie de lui que de jouer au go.

Peut-être qu'il était vraiment trop nul et que cela finissait par ennuyer Ogata de jouer avec lui….

Il avait son groupe d'étude le soir même mais il ne se sentait pas le courage de montrer un si mauvais jeu à son maître Narusawa. Certainement, il ne s'y rendrait pas. Autant essayer de jouer au go sur Internet contre des amateurs, cela le mettrait davantage en confiance. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se mette à douter de son go !

*****

Il réussit à prendre son courage à deux mains pour venir se planter devant elle dans le couloir de l'Institut de go.

« Mlle Sakurano, nous allons prendre un verre après nos sessions d'études. Vous venez avec nous ? »

La femme sourit ironiquement, montrant qu'elle avait parfaitement compris ses intentions. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'invitait et elle se montrait généralement un peu dédaigneuse.

« Non-merci. J'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu. Et je suis bien trop vieille pour toi, Saeki-kun ! » ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Cinq ans, ça ne compte pas vraiment ! »

« Tu ne diras pas ça dans 20 ans ! »

Comme elle s'éloignait, Saeki lança sur le ton de plaisanterie :

« Je ne me décourage pas ! »

Elle se retourna et lui fit un large sourire :

« Si tu me montres que les jeunes sont sérieux et pas inconséquents… je reconsidèrerai la question…. Dans quelques années si tu persévères ! »

« Peut-on prendre rendez-vous dès maintenant ? » demandant Saeki en lui faisant son plus grand sourire.

« Lâche l'affaire, vieux ! Grouille-toi, Morishita-sensei nous attend ! » dit Waya en l'attrapant par l'épaule.

*****

« Hikaru ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce jeu ! » gronda Morishita en regardant le kifu que lui avait remis le jeune homme aux mèches décolorées.

« Eh ! Mais j'ai gagné quand même ! » protesta-t-il.

« Ne le disputez pas trop, Sensei, il devait être fatigué par son magnifique match d'avant hier ! » le défendit Shirakawa.

« Mouais… Mais ce jeu… Ce n'est pas digne de toi ! Tu fais honte à notre groupe d'étude ! » continua Morishita, tandis qu'Hikaru avait un rire gêné. « Comment peux-tu envisager devenir le rival de Toya si tu joues de cette façon ? »

« Tu parles d'un rival ! » intervint Waya en donnant une légère tape sur la tête d'Hikaru. « Vous l'auriez vu à l'anniversaire d'Isumi avec ses sourires mielleux… « Oh ! Akiraaaaaa ! » » fit-il minaudant. « Tu flirtais quasiment avec lui ! »

« Quoi mais c'est pas vrai! » s'énerva Hikaru, se jetant sur lui « Retire ça tout de suite ! »

« Ha ha ha ! Si tu réagis aussi mal, c'est parce que je n'ai pas tout à fait tort ! » se moqua Waya tentant de le repousser « Arghh ! Tu m'étrangles ! »

« Enflure ! »

« Et mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Waya ! Ce n'est pas un sujet de plaisanterie ! » le sermonna Shirakawa, obligé tout comme Saeki d'intervenir pour les séparer.

Waya défroissa son T-Shirt tout en adressant un regard noir à son adversaire.

« Suffit ! » gronda Morishita « Vos petites chamailleries d'adolescent, en dehors ! Reprenons ! »

Hikaru resta circonspect un moment, les paroles de Waya tournant et retournant dans sa tête. 

Le jeune garçon brun avait sûrement parlé par jalousie.

Hier encore, il s'était rendu au salon de go qui appartenait à Toya Meijin et Akira et lui s'étaient encore disputés. Ils étaient rivaux !

D'ailleurs… Akira était sûrement un peu inquiet ! Hé hé h ! Il avait vu son formidable match contre Hagiwara et les reproches qu'il lui avait faits n'étaient pas du tout justifiés ! Bientôt, il rattraperait son niveau et le battrait !

*****

Le salon de go parut plutôt désert à Mr Hirose lorsqu'il y entra. Hormis quatre clients qui disputaient des parties acharnées, il n'y avait que le jeune maître, assis seul à l'une des tables du fond comme il en avait l'habitude. Mais ce qui était moins coutumier et qui le frappa, ce fut l'air rêveur du jeune garçon. Le nez en l'air, il semblait contempler le plafond en souriant. D'ordinaire, il était plutôt très concentré sur les parties qu'il recréait, son sérieux dans ces moments pouvant même faire peur. Mais peut-être était-il justement en train d'inventer une stratégie géniale ?

« Mr Hirose ! Vos bagages sont prêts ? C'est pour bientôt, non ? » l'apostropha Mlle Ichikawa, la réceptionniste du salon.

« Oui je pars demain. J'espère ne rien oublier. Je ne sais pas quel temps il va faire et je n'ai pas osé emmener trop de pull. »

« Vous m'enverrez une carte postale, j'espère ! Je vous envie ! Je rêve moi aussi de voir la tour Eiffel ! Si je n'avais pas si peur de l'avion…. »

« Ne vous en faites pas Mlle Ichikawa ! J'ai fait la liste de toutes les personnes à qui j'ai promis d'écrire ! Je ne vous oublierai pas ! Et je prendrai plein de photos ! »

Il regarda tout autour de lui à nouveau.

« Ogata-sensei n'est pas là ce soir ? »

« Non. On le voit moins souvent ces derniers temps. Vous lui aviez demandé une partie pédagogique ? »

« Non mais je lui avais emprunté un livre il y a longtemps. Je voulais le lui rendre avant de partir mais puisque je ne le reverrai pas avant mon voyage…. J'espère qu'il n'en aura pas besoin ! »

« Je vais rentrer chez moi dans pas longtemps. Voulez-vous que je fasse un saut chez lui pour le lui déposer dans sa boîte au lettre ? » proposa Akira qui s'était levé et approché de l'accueil.

« Oh ! C'est gentil à vous, jeune maître, mais je ne voudrais pas… »

« Ca ne me dérange pas du tout, c'est sur mon chemin. »

« Puisque vous insistez…. Je vous remercie. Accepteriez-vous de disputer une partie de go pédagogique avec moi ? Comme je pars quelques semaines, j'aurais le temps de digérer mon écrasante défaite! Ha ha ha ! »

*****

« Merci pour la partie. »

« Merci… » Les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge comme son adversaire se levait. Il fut parcouru de tremblements qu'il ne pouvait stopper. 

Son chemin s'arrêtait là pour cette année dans ce tournoi. Ses ambitions avaient été brisées nettes par sa série de défaites. 

Jamais il n'arriverait à se montrer digne d'Ogata ! Mais au fond, celui-ci n'attendait peut-être rien de lui… Peut-être pensait-il qu'il resterait toujours un petit joueur de go médiocre et qu'il s'en foutait, seul son corps l'intéressait. 

S'il stagnait, il ne pourrait jamais espérer gagner le respect d'Ogata sans aller jusqu'à devenir son égal, pouvoir discuter de go avec lui sans rougir…

Il voulait qu'il le regarde comme Akira Toya ou Hikaru Shindo mais avait-il les possibilités de se montrer à leur niveau ? Il en doutait plus que jamais.

Il renonça à passer la soirée avec Ogata. Il avait envie d'être seul et trop honte de lui pour se montrer devant lui.

Il s'éclipsa discrètement après son match, évitant Waya et Hikaru.

L'air frais du soir sur ses joues lui fit du bien mais comme il s'apprêtait à traverser la route, une voiture rouge s'arrêta à sa hauteur. La fenêtre côté conducteur s'abaissa.

« Eh ! Où vas-tu ? Tu as d'autres plans pour la soirée ? Pourquoi tu t'en vas comme un voleur? Monte ! Tu n'auras pas de bus à cette heure ! »

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler à Ogata mais il monta tout de même sans rien dire, gardant la tête basse.

« C'est quoi cette mine sombre ? C'est parce que tu as perdu ? »

Isumi leva les yeux, étonné qu'Ogata soit déjà au courant. Ainsi il s'intéressait quand même à ses résultats ? Peut-être l'avait-il déçu alors ?

Mais celui-ci sourit.

« Ce n'est jamais facile à digérer mais des défaites, tu en connaîtras d'autres, crois-moi ! Mais c'est elles qui te feront aussi progresser… »

L'homme le regarda et tendit la main pour la lui passer dans les cheveux.

« Tu viens chez moi ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton calme et doux « Je sais comment te consoler… » ajouta-t-il avec un air entendu.

Peut-être que ce n'était qu'un moyen de l'amadouer… « _Oublie cette défaite et soit disponible pour nos prouesses au lit…. _» mais Isumi se sentait malgré tout un peu réconforté. 

Instinctivement, il posa sa tête contre l'épaule de l'homme pour rechercher un peu de tendresse. Ogata stoppa la voiture et Isumi se blottit plus complètement contre lui. L'homme lui caressa les cheveux tendrement.

Ogata se maudit intérieurement, il était fou d'agir ainsi. Mais Isumi était triste et il ne se sentait pas le cœur de le repousser.

« Mon petit Isumi… » murmura-t-il en embrassant sa tête.

Cela faisait du bien de sentir sa chaleur, ses bras forts qui l'entouraient. Il se sentit ému et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il lutta pour réprimer des sanglots trop longtemps contenus, il ne voulait pas pleurer devant Ogata, mais il n'y parvint pas. L'homme allait maintenant le prendre pour un pleurnichard !

« Allons, allons ! » fit l'homme aux cheveux châtains clairs et le repoussant doucement, semblant gêné et se montrant à nouveau distant.

« Pardon… »

Ogata réarrangea sa chemise qu'Isumi avait commencé à tremper de larmes. Le jeune garçon essuya ses yeux sur la manche de son T-Shirt. 

Etait-ce le stress, la frustration d'avoir perdue, l'effort d'avoir dû contenir ses larmes ? Isumi se mit à saigner brusquement du nez alors qu'Ogata venait de redémarrer la voiture.

L'homme lui jeta un regard agacé à travers le rétroviseur. Il n'aimait pas le sang, vecteur de maladie et si Isumi en mettait partout… Il lui tendit néanmoins son mouchoir pour qu'il puisse tenter de stopper l'hémorragie.

« Il ne faut pas que tes échecs te rendent malade ! »

Peut-être avait-il tort de jouer contre Isumi comme s'il s'agissait d'un challenger pour un titre… Le jeune homme perdait confiance. Isumi n'était pas Akira. Il n'avait ni l'ambition ni la force de caractère du fils du Meijin. Mais c'était à Isumi de trouver cette force en lui. Sans ça, il ne pourrait jamais progresser dans la hiérarchie des joueurs de go.

*****

« _Ogata-san ne doit pas prendre souvent son courrier…_ » constata-t-il en voyant la boîte aux lettres qui débordait de prospectus publicitaires. 

Il essaya à nouveau de faire rentrer le livre dans la fente mais il n'y avait rien à faire, il dépassait toujours. N'importe qui aurait pu le prendre en passant.

Le mieux était qu'il le lui apporte lui-même. Si Ogata était chez lui… Il en profiterait pour l'avertir que son père ne serait pas rentré pour la session d'étude de mardi prochain.

Il ne prit pas l'ascenseur et montant les marches quatre à quatre, il arriva rapidement au deuxième étage.

Il s'apprêtait à presser le bouton de la sonnette lorsque quelque chose attira son attention. Il avait déjà constaté que la porte était mal fermée mais…. 

Il se baissa. En effet, un morceau de tissu avait bloqué la porte, l'empêchant de se refermer totalement. Il hésita, mais cela lui parut étrange. Ogata était plutôt méticuleux et il ne laissait rien traîner habituellement. S'était produit quelque chose ?

Ca ne se faisait pas de rentrer chez les gens sans prévenir mais…

Il frappa doucement sur la porte. 

Comme aucune réponse ne lui parvenait, il se décida à pousser la porte.

La pièce principale était vide mais quelques vêtements étaient éparpillés sur le sol. Il décida de ne pas s'aventurer plus loin et il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsque quelque chose attira son attention. Un mouchoir taché de rouge… du sang !

Etait-il arrivé quelque chose à Ogata ?

« Ogata-san ! » appela-t-il doucement. 

S'était-il trouvé face à un voleur en rentrant chez lui, était-il bless ?

Il se sentait soudain très inquiet.

Il inspecta la cuisine ou rien ne semblait avoir été dérangé puis se dirigea vers la chambre. Il poussa la porte qui n'était pas tout à fait close et resta figé de stupeur.

Le jeune homme, dans le lit avec Ogata c'était…. Isumi ! Le drap les masquait partiellement mais oui !.. ils semblaient être nus et Isumi avait la tête posé sur la poitrine d'Ogata ! 

Il mit sa main devant la bouche qu'il avait grand ouverte d'ébahissement et ne put plus bouger. Il avait envie de fuir avant que les deux autres ne le voient mais trop tard ! Ils se retournaient vers lui et Isumi devint immédiatement aussi écarlate que lui-même devait l'être tandis qu'Ogata lui lançait un regard furieux.

« Gomen ! Gomen, Ogata-san ! »

Ses jambes acceptèrent enfin de lui obéir et il fit volte-face pour détaler au plus vite.

« Akira ! » cria Ogata, comme s'il le grondait.

Le jeune garçon était habitué à obéir et rougissant encore de sa bévue, il s'assit sur le canapé pour attendre le sermon. Il avait eu tort d'entrer chez Ogata comme ça !

« Je vais lui parler. » dit Ogata à l'adresse d'Isumi en enfilant rapidement un pantalon et une chemise qu'il boutonna à moitié. « Toi, ne bouge pas ! »

Le ton était autoritaire et Isumi baissa les yeux en signe de soumission. Il devinait qu'Ogata lui en voulait également de s'être fait surprendre avec lui en position délicate. 

« Ogata-san ! Excusez-moi ! » balbutia Akira en levant vers lui des yeux implorants et innocents lorsque l'homme s'assit à côté de lui sur le canapé.

Ogata se radoucit un peu. Le jeune garçon avait l'air plus gêné de les avoir surpris que réellement choqué.

Akira se trouvait face à un nouvel Ogata qu'il ne connaissait pas, débraillé, sans lunettes, décoiffé… et qui l'effrayait un peu.

« Tu n'en parleras à personne, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, si c'est ce que vous voulez, je ne dirais rien. »

« Même pas une petite allusion ! Tu me le promets ? »

« Oui Ogata-san, je le jure ! Tenez ! C'est le livre que je voulais vous remettre de la part de Mr Hirose. Je vais rentrer chez moi à présent. »

« Très bien. »

Ogata le regarda se diriger vers la porte et la refermer précautionneusement derrière lui. 

Quelques semaines auparavant, il aurait été fou furieux de cette mésaventure. Il aurait jeté son partenaire sans ménagement, jurant que c'était une méprise malgré l'évidence. Mais aujourd'hui, il était juste un peu soucieux. 

Ca ne se saurait pas. Il savait qu'Akira ne dirait rien, c'était quelqu'un de parole. Et il savait d'expérience qu'une promesse de Toya valait toutes les promesses du monde.

Mais il se sentait consterné d'avoir dégradé son image auprès d'Akira. Par ordre d'importance, Akira était peut-être la deuxième personne après le Meijin lui-même, qu'il n'aurait pour rien au monde voulu mettre au courant de ses préférences sexuelles particulières.

Akira était le fils idéal dans ce monde de perfection qu'était la famille Toya à laquelle il essayait désespérément lui-même de se montrer à la hauteur depuis des années. Il était tiraillé entre l'image proprette et sage qu'il voulait se donner, essayant d'imiter en cela l'impassible Toya Meijin, et sa propre personnalité plus impulsive et beaucoup moins raisonnable. Pas évident de concilier ces deux aspects ! Sa vie privée secrète ne cadrait pas avec son image de disciple poli et dévoué, uniquement focalisé sur le go. Déjà que sa dépendance à la cigarette était considérée comme une faiblesse et que le Maître ne manquait jamais de lui en faire la remarque….

Il avait toujours pensé qu'Akira le jugerait mal s'il apprenait sa vie secrète, qu'il serait dégoûté. Mais il avait eu l'air plus soucieux se faire disputer qu'autre chose…

Mais mieux valait un peu éviter Akira désormais… 

Il se leva du canapé pour aller rejoindre Isumi dans la chambre.

*****


	9. love and go 09

Chapitre 9 

Il inspira un grand coup. Il fallait se calmer avant tout. Après tout, il l'avait déjà affronté… Mais vu l'issue de leur confrontation précédente, ce n'était pas forcément rassurant de penser cela. Surtout que tout le monde disait qu'Akira Toya avait progressé. Mais lui aussi était devenu plus fort ! Il était curieux de savoir si l'écart entre eux s'était creusé.

Honda, à côté de lui, était resté jusqu'à présent silencieux, respectant sa concentration.

« Allons-y ! »

« Oui ! »

Il bloqua sa respiration quelques secondes et ferma les yeux brièvement. Il souffla et constata avec satisfaction que son cœur ne battait pas trop rapidement. Il était dans un bon état d'esprit. Peut-être pourrait-il réussir quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

Son adversaire avait déjà pris place derrière le goban et semblait se concentrer lui aussi. Akira Toya ne releva même pas la tête lorsqu'il s'assit en face de lui.

Isumi essuya ses mains sur son jean et fut à nouveau attentif aux battements de son cœur. Il fixa à nouveau son adversaire. Celui-ci ne lui avait même pas jeté un regard, l'ignorant toujours. Il devait être un adversaire bien insignifiant pour lui… Se rendait-il même compte de sa présence ?

Isumi commençait à en douter lorsque le jeune garçon releva soudain la tête.

« Je… » commença-t-il.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres le dévisagea, surpris qu'il s'adresse à lui avant leur match. Ses yeux… ce n'était pas un regard de défi mais son regard vert était comme… suppliant ?…

« Je voulais savoir… » continua-t-il.

« Oui ? »

« Depuis quand… comment… sais-tu que tu… aimes les hommes ? »

Isumi se sentit devenir écarlate et sa stupéfaction passée, bégaya :

« Je ne sais pas vraiment… je… »

L'appel sonore signalant le début des matchs stoppa nette leur conversation. Isumi fixa le goban, incapable de se rappeler quoi jouer. Il essaya de retrouver son calme.

Cette question, juste avant leur partie… Est-ce que c'était une tactique qui visait à le déstabiliser ? Non, Akira Toya n'avait pas besoin de tels stratagèmes. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi Akira s'inquiétait-il de cela ? Et son visage… sincère, juste curieux… Ce ton, comme s'il lui demandait le plus naturellement du monde pourquoi le bleu était sa couleur préférée mais aussi comme si cette réponse était essentielle pour lui….

Depuis quand Akira Toya s'intéressait-il aux autres ?

Ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser ! Il fallait qu'il joue et qu'il joue bien !

*****

« Alors ? Comment tu te débrouilles face à Toya ? » lui demanda Honda en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui lors de leur pause déjeuner.

« Je vais perdre. Comme prévu. »

Honda eut un léger sourire : « Mais si tu es encore là à cette heure, ce n'est pas trop mauvais signe ! Beaucoup abandonnent avant la pause déjeuner. »

Isumi sourit malgré tout : « Je dois m'estimer satisfait, alors…. »

Le jeune homme brun repoussa le reste de son déjeuner. Il avait l'estomac noué et du mal à manger davantage.

« Et lui ? Toya ? Où est-il ? Je ne le vois pas… Il ne mange pas ? » demanda Honda en regardant tout autour d'eux.

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être…»

« Oui, je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi je me soucie de lui ! Nous devrions y aller ! Bonne chance Isumi ! Résiste encore quelques heures ! »

« Merci ! Et toi gagne ton match ! »

Ils se dirigèrent en silence vers leurs places. Comme le matin, Akira était déjà assis derrière le goban et il se demanda même s'il avait bougé durant la pause. Mais cette fois-ci, le jeune garçon leva immédiatement les yeux et Isumi frémit en voyant le regard vert se faire plus dur.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu invit ? » demanda Akira sèchement, serrant les poings.

« Hein ? » 

« A ton anniversaire ! C'est _lui_ qui t'avait demandé de le faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non ! » protesta Isumi « Je… » Il se souvint de la mise en garde d'Ogata et expliqua : « Il ne m'a rien demandé mais à force d'entendre parler de toi en bien, j'avais envie de te connaître un peu mieux. »

Akira sembla se radoucir : « C'est vrai ? Il parle de moi ?»

Isumi ne répondit pas mais il remarqua que le jeune garçon esquissait un léger sourire. Mais lui-même restait circonspect. Finalement, Ogata se souciait plus de ce que pourrait penser Akira que de leur relation. Et maintenant, le jeune Toya l'utilisait, se rassurant sur l'attention que lui portait son professeur. Et lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il était au milieu d'eux ?

Il ferma les yeux brièvement, retrouvant sa concentration et l'envie de se battre jusqu'au dernier coup. Il ne laisserait pas Akira Toya gagner si facilement !

*****

Mashiba avançait d'un pas assuré dans le couloir de l'Institut de go. Il croisa un joueur de sa connaissance qu'il salua d'un signe de tête.

« Salut Mashiba ! »

« Les matchs sont finis ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, depuis un moment, je crois. »

« Toya a dû gagner, non ? »

« Oh oui, très certainement. »

« Ha ha ha ! Je vais aller vanner un peu Isumi, alors ! » annonça Mashiba en se frottant les mains.

« Je ne sais pas s'il reste quelqu'un dans la salle. » l'avertit l'autre joueur.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains décida tout de même d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Il n'avait pas croisé Isumi et effectivement, celui-ci était encore assis derrière le goban, les épaules voûtées, la tête basse. Il avait très probablement perdu son match contre le fils Toya. Mais le plus étonnant était qu'il n'était pas seul. Assis à côté de lui…

« _Ogata-sensei !?!_ »

…Ogata parlait à voix basse, semblant commenter la partie. 

Mashiba ouvrit des yeux de merlan frit en voyant la main du Maître venir dans un geste doux, ôter les mèches brunes devant les yeux d'Isumi.

« Tu devrais couper ces cheveux. Dommage qu'ils cachent tes yeux… »

Le jeune homme qui observait la scène manqua de s'étrangler. Il recula prudemment, se disant qu'il pourrait certainement tirer profit de la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister.

Il fit mine de s'intéresser au tableau d'affichage dans le couloir et ne se retourna même pas lorsque Ogata sortit de la salle le premier.

Quelques minutes passèrent encore avant qu'Isumi ne l'imite. Mashiba le saisit par le bras pour l'arrêter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, encore ? » demanda Isumi, agacé.

« Je ne savais pas qu'Ogata-sensei avait ce genre de penchant ! »

« De quoi parles-tu ? » demanda Isumi feignant l'étonnement.

« Je l'ai vu te caresser les cheveux à l'instant ! Il te faisait des avances ma parole ! Y'a peut-être moyen d'avoir des cours privés de go, alors ! Hé hé h ! »

Isumi dégagea son bras et lui adressa un regard noir.

« Tu te trompes complètement ! Tu as dû mal voir ! » dit-il sèchement.

*****

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à ôter cette image de son esprit ? Même lorsqu'il se concentrait désespérément sur le kifu du match, les points représentant les pierres s'assemblaient pour former des courbes, recréant malgré lui la représentation furtive de cette scène à laquelle il n'aurait pas dû assister. 

Maître Ogata serrant dans ces bras ce jeune joueur, cet Isumi. 

Comme si le cliché s'était imprimé à tout jamais dans son cerveau, il se souvenait avec précision de la façon dont le bras de l'homme venait se placer sur celui du jeune homme brun, de la position de la tête de celui-ci et des mèches sombres s'étalant sur la peau nue du torse de son professeur.

Toutes les questions qui le hantaient depuis plusieurs jours et auxquelles ni Ogata ni Isumi ne semblaient disposés à répondre, l'obsédaient sans qu'il puisse mettre un terme à cela.

Et dès qu'il laissait son esprit divaguer, il s'imaginait à la place du jeune homme brun, d'autres bras que ceux de son professeur l'enlaçant, d'autres mèches blondes venant caresser sa joue…

Mais pourquoi ? Ce garçon était une malédiction ! S'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré, il n'aurait pas douté de lui, il aurait avancé sereinement sur le chemin qui le menait au sommet de la hiérarchie du go.

Mais Hikaru Shindo avait surgit dans sa vie pour la lui compliquer.

Il ne le supportait pas, il se sentait alternativement blessé ou outré par chacune de ses attitudes ou paroles mais lorsque Hikaru n'était plus là, il devait bien s'avouer qu'il lui manquait. Il ne pouvait étrangement pas se passer de lui.

Peut-être avait-il besoin, recherchait-il inconsciemment cette rivalité, ce moteur même si cela le fatiguait, prenait toute son énergie…

A la réflexion, le garçon était amusant, un peu à la manière d'Ashiwara qui était si différent de lui-même. Mais Akira était trop concentré sur l'accomplissement de son rêve pour pouvoir rire avec lui. Il risquait de le dépasser un jour et le meilleur moyen pour l'en empêcher était de le tenir à distance. Egalement physiquement.

Il fallait ignorer ces idées de plus en plus étranges qui naissaient dans son esprit.

Il regarda à nouveau les feuilles de score. Il y a quelques mois, il apparaissait encore que le plus à craindre derrière Shindo était Isumi… Mais ses derniers résultats avaient démenti cette impression. Cependant, lors de leur match, il lui avait semblé qu'il était bien meilleur qu'un simple pro débutant. 

Il l'avait déjà affronté trois ans auparavant, lors de l'examen pro. Il l'avait battu comme tous ses autres adversaires mais Isumi était de loin, le plus redoutable. Cependant, à présent, il sentait quelque chose de nouveau, une confiance, une audace dans son jeu qu'il n'avait pas eue alors. Surtout après leur pause déjeuner. Dommage que son début de match trop prudent l'ait handicap ! Leur partie aurait été magnifique s'il avait pu jouer à ce niveau tout le temps.

Quelle était la marge de progression d'Isumi ? 

Le jeune homme brun était plus âgé qu'Hikaru mais Maître Shinoda, le directeur des insei, ne tarissait pas d'éloge à son égard. Parfois, l'arrivée dans le monde des pros et les confrontations avec les meilleurs pouvaient créer des décliques chez certains, des progressions spectaculaires. Bien sûr, il n'avait rien à craindre pour le moment. S'il n'avait surpris cette scène entre lui et Ogata, peut-être aurait-il à peine fait attention à ses performances.

Mais… ce potentiel chez Isumi, Ogata avait dû déceler cela aussi. Et malgré tout, il avait une aventure avec lui ? Il ne se sentait pas menac ? Ne pensait-il pas qu'un jour, ils pourraient être rivaux ? Ou alors voulait-il justement le garder sous contrôle comme un maître avec son élève ? Connaissant Ogata, que même lui, Akira Toya, commençait à faire trembler, il n'avait pu négliger cet aspect. L'homme était très ambitieux et il se méfiait de tous les joueurs. Des débutants aux meilleurs.

Alors comment pouvait-il aimer cet Isumi ? Lui faire confiance, se livrer à lui ? Comment était-il parvenu à oublier cette menace qui l'empêchait, lui, de se comporter normalement en compagnie d'Hikaru ?

*****

Il jeta un œil à Isumi qui avait fini de se déshabiller et qui le rejoignait dans le lit, comme il le faisait désormais à peu près trois fois par semaine. Il avait l'air d'avoir digéré sa défaite contre Akira. Cette partie était instructive en tout cas. Lui, ne se laisserait pas battre par le fils du Meijin lorsqu'ils se rencontreraient bientôt. Il n'était pas Isumi !

Il l'attira à lui et pressa ses lèvres contre sa tempe. Son corps était chaud ! Et c'était finalement bon d'avoir quelqu'un en permanence, de serrer un corps familier dans ses bras, d'en connaître chaque millimètre mais de ne jamais s'en lasser !

Mais peut-être que ce serait Isumi qui s'ennuierait en premier….

Il se laissa aller un moment mais le jeune homme se remit justement à tousser, le tirant de la douce torpeur dans laquelle il était plongé.

Une nouvelle quinte de toux le réveilla tout à fait. Il était un peu hypocondriaque et détestait donc les gens malades, ayant très peur de prendre leur mal. 

Le temps avait brusquement changé et Isumi avait dû prendre froid.

« _Il va me refiler sa crève, ce petit crétin !_ » pensa-t-il « _Il veut coucher avec moi alors qu'il est malade ? Mais y'a rien de pire ! »_

Il fit glisser sa main sur le front du jeune garçon.

« _Il est brûlant !_ » constata-t-il.

Ogata se redressa sur son avant-bras pour s'éloigner de lui mais il sentit son cœur fléchir à la vue des joues rosies par la fièvre.

« _Le pauvre petit…_ »

Isumi toussa à nouveau.

« Tu es malade ? »

« Je crois bien que j'ai pris froid. Je devrais rentrer chez moi, je ne me sens pas très bien… »

« Attends ! » 

Ogata arrêta le jeune garçon qui semblait vouloir se lever. Il se rendit dans la cuisine d'où il revint un verre d'eau et un cachet dans la main.

« Tiens ! Avale ça et bois ! »

Isumi obéit. Sa gorge le brûlait, il avait mal à la tête et envie de se faire cajoler par quelqu'un. Et justement, pour une fois, Ogata semblait disposé à s'occuper un peu de lui…. Comme l'homme se recouchait près de lui, il posa sa tête sur son torse et sentit qu'on lui caressait doucement les cheveux tandis qu'un bras musclé venait l'enserrer. Il se laissa faire un moment. C'était agréable et comme quand sa mère prenait soin de lui lorsqu'il était petit, il se sentait moins mal. Il n'était pas en état de combler ses attentes sexuelles ce soir mais l'homme ne le renvoyait pas chez lui. Un point pour lui.

« Tu ne devrais pas aller à ton match de cet après-midi si tu ne vas pas mieux.»

« Mais je vais perdre cette partie automatiquement ! »

« Et alors ? Une de plus…. »

Isumi serra les dents. Etait-ce une moquerie en référence à ses mauvais résultats ?

« J'irais quand même ! » dit-il, déterminé.

*****

« Hiroyuki, tu es tout pâle ces derniers temps ! Reprends des soba. Tu devrais manger plus ! Tu n'as pas bonne mine… »

« Je vais bien, maman ! » rétorqua Ashiwara, un peu agacé, repoussant son bol.

« Est-ce que tu te nourris correctement ? Tu ne veux vraiment pas que je passe chez toi faire un peu de ménage et de cuisine ? »

« Non, ça va. Je me débrouille très bien tout seul ! »

« Ne prends pas ce ton là avec moi, Hiroyuki ! Tu es mon fils unique, c'est normal que je me préoccupe de ta sant ! »

« Mais maman ! Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'inquiéter ! »

« Tu ne veux pas de dessert ? » demanda la femme en le voyant se lever.

« Non, je n'ai plus faim ! Tu essaies toujours de me gaver comme si j'étais affamé quand je viens ! »

« N'en parlons plus. Tu vas regarder la tél ? » demanda-t-elle, le voyant s'installer devant le poste. « Tu ne veux pas aller avec moi chez la voisine ? Tu sais, sa fille aînée est là pour quelques jours. Elle est très jolie ! Je pourrais te la présenter !? »

« Maman ! Arrête avec ça ! »

« Je dis ça pour ton bien, Hiroyuki ! Ce n'est pas normal à ton âge de ne pas t'intéresser à ça ! Tu vas finir tout seul ! » Elle soupira profondément. « C'est de ma faute ! J'aurais dû t'emmener voir un médecin quand tu as commencé à l'âge de cinq ans à t'intéresser à ce jeu étrange ! »

« Maman ! » protesta le jeune homme brun qui commençait à être lassé d'entendre continuellement les mêmes histoires.

« Ta grand-mère m'avait pourtant prévenue ! A trop réfléchir à ce jeu, je suis sûre que ça t'a mis les idées de travers! Moi qui rêve de te voir marié avec plein d'enfants… Au lieu de ça, tu passes tes journées à placer des pierres sur un plateau en bois ! Ce n'est pas une vie ! Est-ce qu'au moins tu sors un peu ? Tu vois des gens ?»

« Maman ! Arrête ! Je vais très bien et ma vie me convient parfaitement ! » 

« Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai… Tu ne me dis pas ça pour me rassurer, j'espère ? »

« Maman ! »

*****

Mashiba releva la tête, étonné. Depuis un moment, il entendait bien des quintes de toux en stéréo mais il venait tout juste de réaliser !

Au fond de la salle, parmi les matchs de moindre importance, Isumi qui disputait une partie contre une joueuse médiocre venait de sortir un kleenex pour se moucher.

Et s'il se penchait un peu sur la droite, il pouvait apercevoir par la porte restée entrebâillée de la petite salle réservée aux matchs des meilleurs joueurs, Zama-sensei qui affrontait Ogata-sensei. Et c'était bien ce dernier qui toussait de temps à autre, brisant la concentration de l'ex-Oza qui lui jetait des regards noirs.

Ils étaient malades tous les deux… Une simple coïncidence ? Ou Isumi et Ogata étaient-ils finalement plus proches qu'il ne l'avait soupçonn ?

Depuis qu'il avait surpris le geste étrange du Maître envers Isumi, il s'interrogeait.

Isumi avait démenti catégoriquement lorsqu'il lui avait posé la question. Il connaissait suffisamment le jeune garçon brun pour savoir que celui-ci détestait mentir. Il était fort mauvais comédien et il n'aurait pas pu le mener en bateau sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Mais s'il se passait vraiment quelque chose de pas très avouable entre Isumi et Ogata-sensei… l'enjeu avait peut-être boosté Isumi.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la pensée du beau scandale que cela ferait. Il détestait Ogata, cet homme froid, méprisant qui l'avait humilié lors du festival de go. Et Isumi avec ses airs angéliques l'agaçait prodigieusement. 

L'ex premier de la classe des insei n'était peut-être pas l'agneau innocent que tout le monde voyait. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés, le jeune homme brun ne s'était pas laissé faire non plus, signe que l'Isumi qu'il connaissait était en train de changer.

Il commençait à flairer une bonne affaire pour lui. Il fallait qu'il en apprenne plus !

*****

Isumi se retourna brusquement. Depuis un moment, il sentait qu'il était suivi mais jusqu'à présent, lorsqu'il avait jeté de furtifs coups d'œil derrière lui, il n'avait rien vu. Mais alors qu'il venait d'entrer dans le hall de l'immeuble, quelqu'un s'y engouffra à sa suite et se heurta quasiment à lui.

« Mashiba ! Tu me suivais ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux châtain clair arborait un sourire triomphant :

« Tiens ! Isumi ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Comme c'est étrange ! _Oga…ta… Seiji…._ » lut-il en plissant les yeux et en montrant l'étiquette sur la boîte aux lettres. « Quelle coïncidence ! A moins que… A moins que tu ne m'aies pas dit la vérité l'autre jour ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux !?! »

Mashiba retrouva un visage sérieux devant le ton sec d'Isumi.

« Tu couches avec lui pour obtenir ses faveurs, c'est ça ? C'est immoral ! »

Isumi se sentit rougir de la tête aux pieds et son cerveau se mit à fonctionner à toute vitesse. Il fallait de toute urgence qu'il trouve une explication valable à sa présence ici ! Il était certain qu'Ogata ne voudrait plus le revoir, ne lui pardonnerait pas si cela venait à se savoir.

« Mais non ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ?! » protesta-t-il pour la forme.

« Je vais aller tout dire ! A Toya Meijin, à Akira Toya, aux personnes de l'Institut de go… c'est dégoûtant ! »

Pour la première fois de sa vie il se sentait violent, il avait envie de frapper le jeune homme aux cheveux clairs pour le faire taire par tous les moyens. Comment le convaincre de garder le silence ? Le menacer ? Lui donner de l'argent ?

Mais une idée lumineuse jaillit tout à coup dans son esprit.

« Ha ha ha ! Tu iras leur dire quoi ? Que je vais nourrir ses poissons ? Je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait vraiment les choquer ! »

« Que… quoi ? »

Isumi brandit fièrement le sac plastique qui contenait ses achats faits un peu plus tôt au seul magasin jugé conforme par Ogata pour délivrer la précieuse pitance des petits chouchous à nageoires.

« Comme il ne peut pas s'occuper de ses poissons en ce moment, c'est moi qui m'en charge ! »

« Que… Tu t'intéresses à ça, toi ? » demanda Mashiba en ouvrant des yeux qui pour le coup, le firent ressembler étrangement à un des petits pensionnaires d'Ogata.

« Oui ! C'est ma grande passion depuis toujours après le go. Et lorsque Ogata-sensei l'a appris, il m'a demandé de venir jeter un œil sur son aquarium lorsqu'il ne peut pas le faire. »

« Ah… » put seulement dire Mashiba, laissé médusé par la soudaine assurance d'Isumi.

Il se frotta le menton, digérant les explications du jeune homme aux cheveux sombres.

S'était-il tromp ? A bien y réfléchir, il paraissait plus logique que ce naïf et sûrement toujours puceau d'Isumi entretienne ce genre de relation purement aquariophile avec Maître Ogata. Ce qui expliquerait éventuellement qu'ils aient chopé la même grippe… Il y avait peut-être un virus dans l'aquarium… L'eau stagnante, les algues, ce n'était sûrement pas bien sain…

Il avait surestimé Isumi. Ce n'était qu'un ringard candide qui n'aurait jamais pu avoir ce genre de plan machiavélique….

« Tu veux voir les poissons clown ? Ils sont trop mignons ! » ajouta Isumi avec un grand sourire, jouant son rôle d'ingénu à la perfection.

« Non-merci ! Moi, les poissons, je les aime seulement dans mon assiette ! » répliqua Mashiba se croyant certainement très spirituel en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches et s'apprêtant à quitter les lieux.

Isumi le regarda pousser la porte de l'immeuble et disparaître dans la rue avec un sourire de satisfaction. Heureusement pour lui, Mashiba n'était pas très perspicace….

*****


	10. love and go 10

Chapitre 10. 

Il se décida finalement à cliquer et une nouvelle fenêtre apparut sur l'écran. 

'Blanc abandonne. Noir gagne.'

La partie n'avait pas durée tellement longtemps…. 

Non content de se faire battre régulièrement par les autres pros lors des matchs officiels, il fallait qu'il se fasse à présent écraser par des amateurs sur le net ! Il était décidément mauvais !

Mais… il avait tout de même un doute. Etait-ce vraiment un amateur ? Il avait eu l'impression de se heurter à un mur indestructible. Il n'avait pourtant pas eu le sentiment de trop mal jouer… Cependant, chacune de ses attaques avait été contrée avec habileté par cet adversaire. Rien n'avait marché. A aucun moment du match il n'avait pu mener le jeu comme il le souhaitait. 

Waya ne lui avait-il pas dit que certains joueurs pros disputaient régulièrement des parties sur Internet ?

Il hésita mais comme son adversaire était toujours en ligne, il tapa une question sur son clavier.

'Etes-vous professionnel ?'

Il attendit plusieurs secondes. Est-ce que son adversaire allait lui répondre ?

La réponse tomba comme un couperet, semblant se détacher nettement sur l'écran blanc.

'Non'

Isumi se prit la tête entre les mains.

Il n'était pas à la hauteur !

Cette défaite…. Face à un joueur anonyme… lui, le pro n'était même pas capable de rivaliser ! C'était un peu comme si on lui portait le coup de grâce. Il s'effondra sur son bureau et pleura un moment dans le silence de sa chambre.

*****

Pourquoi cette partie le laissait-il perplexe ? 

C'était le meilleur joueur qu'il ait affronté depuis longtemps sur Internet, certes, mais… ce n'était pas celui qu'il cherchait. Aucun doute là-dessus. Ce joueur était fort mais pas autant que _Sai_.

Le niveau d'un bon joueur professionnel. 4-5 dan peut-être. Un jeu calme, intelligent, équilibré… Mais cela ne ressemblait à personne qu'il pouvait identifier.

Et pourtant… cette série de trois coups, vers la fin l'intriguait. Vraiment très bien vu. Il avait pu éviter le piège que lui tendait son adversaire parce que…  c'était typiquement le style de séquence qu'il enseignait lui-même à ses élèves ! Seulement, ce joueur n'était ni Ogata, ni Ashiwara, ni même son fils Akira, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

Etrange… Qui était-ce ? Qui était ce joueur qui semblait connaître _leurs_ tactiques ?

*****

« Ashiwara ne vient pas ce soir ? » demanda Ogata passablement agacé par l'absence du jeune joueur brun qui allait le laisser en tête-à-tête avec Akira pour leur session d'étude.

« Je ne sais pas… Il n'a pas appelé. »

Il écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier, jetant un regard mauvais au jeune garçon qui, un livre à la main, recréait un jeu pour patienter.

Ils allaient se retrouver adversaires. Akira allait être son challenger de cette année pour le titre de Gosei. Il était le moins gradé de la ligue mais pas celui qui l'inquiétait le moins. Et depuis qu'il avait appris cela, Ogata le regardait d'une toute autre façon. Pas question de se faire détrôner par son propre élève !

Il trouvait soudain détestable et plein de morgue le mignon petit Akira qu'il connaissait depuis des années. Il avait désormais du mal à le supporter. Mais comme le fils du Meijin était dans la confidence pour Isumi, qu'il connaissait son secret, sa 'faiblesse', il devait le ménager et s'empêcher d'exprimer tout haut certaines remarques vexantes qui lui venaient plus facilement à l'esprit depuis qu'il connaissait son challenger.

« Et bien ! Si tout le monde prend à la légère ce rendez-vous du mardi soir, je ne me déplacerai plus ! » annonça Ogata.

« Moi, je suis l ! » fit remarquer Akira, calmement, en relevant la tête.

« Tu veux jouer une partie ? » proposa Ogata à contre-cœur.

Akira le dévisagea de ses grands yeux verts.

« Ogata-san… Est-ce qu'Isumi a des problèmes avec Mashiba ? » demanda-t-il soudain.

Ogata fut d'abord déstabilisé par cette question plutôt inattendue puis se ressaisit et répondit sèchement :

« Pourquoi je devrais savoir ? »

Akira rougit : « Pardon, je croyais… comme Isumi et vous… »

L'homme sembla s'énerver :

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? C'est une menace ? Un chantage ? »

« Ogata-san ! » s'écria Akira, se défendant « Je n'ai rien dit ! Ce n'est pas dans mon intention ! Mais j'ai entendu Mashiba plaisanter Isumi, lui disant qu'il avait raison de se consacrer aux poissons tropicaux plutôt qu'au go… »

« Quel connard alors celui-l ! » lâcha Ogata tandis qu'Akira levait un sourcil de surprise en l'entendant parler aussi vulgairement.

« Je n'aime pas ce garçon, moi aussi. » ajouta-t-il tout de même.

Ogata se radoucit quelque peu. Akira paraissait plutôt bien intentionné à son égard et quant à sa relation avec Isumi. Il semblait même presque veiller sur eux…

« Merci pour l'information. » se força-t-il à dire.

« Jouons une partie ! » proposa Akira, enthousiaste.

*****

« Est-ce que tu as parlé de notre liaison à quelqu'un ? » demanda Ogata en guise de 'bonsoir', laissant tomber sa veste sur l'un des fauteuils et s'asseyant à côté d'Isumi sur le canapé.

Le jeune garçon qui regardait un film à la télévision leva vers lui un regard affolé.

« Non, non ! » se défendit-il.

« Bien. » dit simplement Ogata. « C'est déjà bien trop qu'Akira soit au courant. »

Isumi se sentit rassuré. Ce n'était pas une accusation, l'homme s'assurait juste qu'il avait bien compris que la confidentialité était une clause essentielle de leur 'contrat implicite'.

Il avait tout de suite saisi combien il semblait important pour Ogata que rien ne se sache. Lui-même ne se posait pas autant de questions. Son seul souci était de ne pas décevoir l'homme et comme cela comptait pour lui, il restait le plus discret possible.

Il était certainement naïf mais il ne comprenait pas tout à fait pourquoi Ogata mettait tant d'acharnement à se cacher de tous. Lui, ne trouvait pas ça mal. En plus si Ogata-sensei, un homme qu'il admirait et respectait, en qui il avait confiance, avait ce genre de préférences lui aussi, c'était rassurant.

Mais il se sentait peiné de la honte que l'homme semblait éprouver face aux autres.

Depuis qu'il avait commencé à le fréquenter de façon plus intime, il se sentait davantage à l'aise physiquement. Ogata lui disait de plus en plus souvent qu'il était beau et il avait l'impression de prendre conscience de son propre corps, de commencer à l'aimer.

L'homme lui semblait fascinant. Bien sûr, les meilleurs joueurs professionnels avaient toujours été des modèles pour lui. Il voulait lui aussi devenir comme ça même s'il n'était pas sûr d'y parvenir et il avait l'impression de toucher son rêve en se retrouvant dans le même monde qu'eux. Même si pour le moment, il ne devait pas représenter grand chose à leurs yeux…

Et puis, en dehors du go, il aimait l'humour d'Ogata, son assurance, sa façon de réagir avec calme. Etre avec lui était rassurant. C'était la première fois qu'il passait véritablement d'aussi longs moments en tête-à-tête avec quelqu'un. Il se jugeait lui-même assez transparent mais Ogata ne semblait pas s'ennuyer outre-mesure en sa compagnie. Peut-être parce que d'ordinaire, il était seul…. ?

La sonnerie du téléphone résonna dans la pièce et Isumi baissa le son de la télévision tandis que l'homme allait répondre.

Il tendit l'oreille malgré lui pour saisir des bribes de conversations.

Au ton agacé qu'il prit, Isumi devina qu'il s'agissait de Michiyo qui insistait pour qu'ils se voient. Il sourit malgré lui, mi-contrarié, mi-satisfait. Il avait sans conteste la préférence mais à la différence de leur relation, Ogata n'avait pas honte de se montrer en compagnie de Michiyo…

Il se replongea dans le film.

La conversation téléphonique ne s'éternisa pas et Ogata revint s'asseoir près de lui. 

Isumi, assis en tailleur, tenta de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant. Il recherchait souvent des marques d'affection. Ogata ne lui en donnait pas toujours mais au moins, même s'il le trouvait certainement ridicule, il ne se moquait pas de lui ni ne le repoussait. Au pire, il restait distant, l'ignorant au mieux, il lui caressait les cheveux ou lui donnait un baiser. Depuis quelques jours, il semblait cependant particulièrement bien disposé à son égard. Il sentit une main se glisser dans ses cheveux et venir effleurer doucement son crâne.

Isumi se laissa aller contre lui, continuant à regarder en silence le film qui passait sur l'écran.

Ogata le regarda avec tendresse. Le petit riait en regardant le film. Pour ce soir au moins, il avait l'air plus insouciant. Cette série de défaite, la perte de confiance d'Isumi, cela l'inquiétait lui aussi. Et d'une façon beaucoup moins altruiste, il préférait avoir un Isumi souriant et plein de vie près de lui. Il aimait l'entendre rire, le voir plus entreprenant, sûr de lui.

Le rire cristallin du jeune homme résonna encore une fois, éveillant sa tendresse.

« Viens ! » dit-il au jeune homme, lui faisant signe de s'installer sur ses genoux pour qu'il puisse l'embrasser plus confortablement.

Isumi ne se fit pas prier et ils échangèrent un long baiser. Le jeune homme se blottit davantage contre l'homme pour assister ainsi à la fin de l'émission.

Ogata laissa glisser sa main jusqu'à l'entrejambe du garçon. Il le caressa un moment à travers la toile puis déboutonna son pantalon et introduisit sa main dans son sous-vêtement.

Isumi ferma les yeux en sentant les doigts de l'homme se refermer sur son membre et commencer à le caresser. Il entoura les épaules de son amant de ses bras.

Ogata sourit en voyant le plaisir commençait à se refléter sur le visage du jeune homme. Il aimait le toucher intimement, sentir son désir gonfler sous sa main. Le souffle du jeune homme dans son cou se faisait plus saccadé montrant qu'il était de plus en plus réceptif à ce traitement puis il se mit à gémir. Il devina malgré tout qu'Isumi n'arrivait pas à se détendre totalement.

Le plaisir montait en lui par vagues successives comme Ogata le caressait de plus en plus insidieusement. La main chaude allait et venait entre ses cuisses, tout son corps se tendait. Il se mordit les lèvres pour arrêter de gémir. Si l'homme continuait ainsi, il n'allait pas tarder à attendre l'orgasme. Or, Ogata était encore tout habillé….

« Je vais… » voulut-il l'avertir.

Mais Ogata plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'empêchant de terminer sa phrase. Il se répandit entre ses doigts dans un râle de plaisir.

*****

« Bonsoir Maître Ogata ! Cela fait longtemps que vous n'êtes pas venu nous voir ! »

« Bonsoir Mlle Ichikawa. J'ai été plutôt occupé ces derniers temps. Akira est l ? »

« Oui, il joue avec Hikaru Shindo. Et fait exceptionnel, ce soir, ils ne se disputent même pas ! »

Ogata eut une moue de mécontentement et la jeune réceptionniste se demanda si c'était la présence d'Akira Toya qui dérangeait l'homme. Elle avait entendu dire que les deux élèves de Toya Meijin devaient s'affronter dans un match important prochainement…

Elle jeta un œil distrait sur le jeune garçon brun qui accompagnait le Maître tandis que les deux hommes se dirigeaient vers le fond de la pièce.

Ogata regarda les joueurs déjà présents. Il avait proposé à Isumi d'aller faire un tour au salon de go, pensant que laminer deux ou trois amateurs lui serait bénéfique. Le moral du jeune homme semblait assez bas. Mais il connaissait tous les clients présents et ils étaient tout de même trop faibles pour que quelqu'un comme Isumi perde son temps à jouer contre eux.

Il ne lui avait pas paru trop 'risqué' d'amener le jeune homme ici. Il était un collègue de travail, si on lui posait des questions, et se rendre en sa compagnie dans un salon de go n'interpellerait personne quant à leur relation. Et Akira était déjà au courant de toute façon… Mais il n'avait pas escompté la présence de Shindo. Que venait-il faire l ? Jouer contre Akira ? Depuis quand les deux rivaux étaient-ils proches ? Peut-être leur expérience commune de la coupe Hokuto….

Il jeta un regard aux deux jeunes garçons assis face à face à l'autre bout de la pièce et vit que Hikaru les fixait avec surprise.

Le jeune garçon aux mèches décolorées se pencha vers Akira :

« H ! Mais que fait Isumi avec Ogata-sensei ! » chuchota-t-il.

Akira haussa les épaules :

« Je n'en sais rien. »

« C'est bizarre, ça… »

Akira faillit rire en voyant la tête que faisait Hikaru. Certainement il était à mille lieux de se douter… Mais s'il soupçonnait quelque chose, ça aurait été assez amusant de partager un tel secret.

« Bon, tu joues ? » le rappela à l'ordre le garçon.

« Oui. »

La soirée était finalement intéressante. Il s'était tout d'abord demandé s'il n'allait pas écourter leur partie quand il s'était troublé la première fois lorsque le visage d'Hikaru s'était approché du sien pour l'engueuler comme il le faisait habituellement. Son cœur s'était emballé dans sa poitrine et il en avait oublié de répliquer quelque chose, trop occupé à refouler ses visions d'un Isumi lascivement allongé sur Ogata.

Au deuxième départ de feu avorté, Hikaru avait rapidement cessé de crier pour lui demander s'il était malade et depuis, les provocations diminuaient. Ils allaient peut-être réussir à s'entendre ! Finalement, c'était la bonne tactique.

Mais depuis qu'Ogata et Isumi étaient entrés dans le salon, il avait continuellement envie de leur jeter des coups d'œils discrets pour savoir ce qu'ils faisaient.

« Eh ! C'est à ton tour de jouer ! » 

« Pardon ! »

« Tu n'es pas concentré Akira ! Tu joues n'importe comment !»

« Pour qui tu te prends Shindo ! Cesse de parler comme ça au jeune Maître ! » se fâcha Mr Kitajima qui avait entendu leur échange.

Hikaru se retourna brusquement vers l'homme, s'énervant.

« Je dis ça car s'il continue à jouer comme ça, il va perdre ! »

« Arrête de rêver ! C'est toi qui vas perdre comme toujours ! Tu n'es qu'un pro débutant, Shindo ! »

« Kitajima-san ! Arrêtez! » gronda Mlle Ichikawa. 

Pour une fois qu'Akira et Hikaru ne se criaient pas dessus, il fallait qu'un client ravive leurs éternelles querelles. Mais étrangement, Akira restait calme et ne disait rien. Elle s'en inquiéta.

« Akira-kun ? Tu vas bien ? Tu veux un thé bien chaud ? » proposa-t-elle.

« Non-merci. »

Akira repoussa les pierres devant lui, effaçant le jeu.

« Eh ? Tu ne continues pas ? »

« J'en ai assez. »

« Mauvais joueur ! Tout ça parce que pour une fois, tu allais perdre ! »

« Tu as gagné, j'abandonne. Ca te va ? »

Hikaru surpris, se leva précipitamment en voyant Akira récupérer sa veste et se diriger vers la sortie.

« H ! Tu t'en vas ? Tu ne veux plus jouer ? » lui demanda-t-il, le rattrapant.

« J'en envie de prendre un peu l'air. Je suis tout le temps dans les mêmes endroits. L'Institut de go, le salon de go, la maison… »

« Ok ! »

Akira inspira un grand coup.

Sans qu'il l'ait invité à se joindre à lui, Hikaru se mit à marcher à côté de lui, lui jetant de temps à autre des regards interrogateurs mais gardant le silence.

« Où va-t-on ? » finit-il tout de même par demander.

« Je ne sais pas… » avoua Akira. « Tu n'es pas obligé de me suivre. »

« Je peux t'emmener dans un salon sympa, si tu veux. »

Le jeune garçon brun s'arrêta net de marcher.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? Que le salon de mon père n'est pas _sympa_ ? » 

« Non. Il est guind ! »

« Quoi ? » se fâcha Akira, sentant la colère monter en lui à nouveau alors qu'il s'en croyait guéri. Il se rappela aussitôt que leurs querelles ne les menaient à rien. Il avait envie qu'Hikaru reste encore avec lui un moment, il décida donc de ne rien rétorquer.

« Bon. Où se trouve-t-il ? »

Hikaru sourit, à la fois étonné et heureux qu'Akira ne se soit pas fâché et qu'il accepte. 

« C'est pas loin ! Par l ! »

C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait l'amener dans un endroit _à lui_. Il avait déjà eu envie de lui proposer de venir chez lui, d'aller au cinéma… mais Akira était tellement différent de lui et ne semblait s'intéresser qu'au go... Il avait craint d'essuyer un refus et pourtant, il avait très envie de le voir aussi dans un autre contexte.

Ils marchèrent un moment avant d'arriver devant une porte vitrée que Hikaru poussa sans hésitation.

« C'est ici ! »

« Shindo ! Tu daignes enfin nous rendre visite ? C'est pas trop tôt ! » lança le gérant du club en le reconnaissant.

« H ! Mais j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire, moi ! » protesta le jeune garçon. 

« Quoi !? Fripouille ! Qu'as-tu de plus important à faire que de venir saluer tes vieux amis ?! » rétorqua un grand barbu arrivant derrière eux, en ébouriffant les cheveux d'Hikaru.

« Kawai-san ! »

« Tiens ? Qui est ce garçon qui t'accompagne ? Un camarade de classe ? »

Hikaru pria intérieurement pour que Kawai sache se tenir et qu'il ne lui prenne pas l'envie de saluer Akira de la même façon. Il était certain que le jeune Toya s'enfuirait en courant si on voulait s'en prendre à ses cheveux.

« Eh ! Mais c'est Akira Toya ! Venez voir, vous autres ! Hikaru a amené Akira Toya ! »

Les clients du salon entourèrent bientôt un Akira rougissant qu'ils détaillèrent sous toutes les coutures, le regardant comme un animal curieux.

« Eh ! Laissez-le un peu respirer ! » les sermonna Hikaru, un peu jaloux de toute cette attention.

« Il fait plus jeune qu'en photo ! » remarqua Kawai en ajustant ses lunettes pour mieux le voir « Finalement, il n'a pas l'air si terrifiant que ça… » continua-t-il un peu déçu.

« Détrompe-toi ! » l'avertit Hikaru, un peu énervé qu'il mésestime son rival de toujours « Il vous battrait en moins d'une minute ! »

« J'aimerai voir ça ! » répliqua Kawai, blessé dans son orgueil de joueur.

Hikaru poussa Akira vers l'une des tables :

« Mais il n'a pas de temps à perdre avec des joueurs médiocres comme vous ! Viens Akira ! Jouons une partie tous les deux ! »

Les deux jeunes garçons prirent place de chaque côté d'une des tables tandis que les clients du salon venaient s'agglutiner autour d'eux pour assister au match.

*****

« Voilà, les gamins ! Vous êtes arrivés ! »

« Nous ne sommes pas des _gamins_ !!! » protesta Hikaru, grinçant des dents.

Comme les parties s'étaient prolongées au salon de go et qu'il se faisait tard, Kawai avait proposé de les déposer à la gare où les deux garçons pourraient prendre soit un bus, soit un train qui les rameraient chez eux.

« Merci ! C'est gentil à vous ! » le remercia poliment Akira.

« Pas de quoi ! J'espère que toi aussi tu reviendras nous voir ! »

« Oh certainement ! Je me suis bien amusé ce soir ! » dit Akira en souriant.

« Et toi aussi ! Passe plus souvent, crapule ! » dit Kawai en ébouriffant à nouveau les cheveux d'Hikaru.

« Aïe ! Compte pas là-dessus ! »

Akira rit en le voyant faire et le taxi redémarra, les laissant devant l'entrée de la gare.

« Tes cheveux sont tout hériss ! » fit remarquer Akira en se retournant vers le jeune garçon aux mèches décolorées.

« Je sais ! » pesta Hikaru « Cette sale manie qu'il a de me faire ça ! »

« Attends ! »

« Hein ? »

Le jeune homme aux mèches blondes s'immobilisa, et ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris de voir Akira approcher doucement la main de sa tête et d'arranger patiemment sa coiffure. Il resta sans réaction, se laissant faire, trouvant agréable la caresse des doigts du jeune garçon sur ses cheveux, mais surtout stupéfait de voir le visage d'Akira soudain si doux, si calme. Il avait lui aussi envie de toucher les longs cheveux noirs du jeune garçon, ils avaient l'air si doux, si soyeux, il s'était souvent demandé comment ils restaient toujours si bien ordonnés.

Akira effleura sa joue de sa main et la retira aussitôt. Il parut troublé quelques secondes puis il sourit.

« Bonne nuit. A demain. » dit-il avant de lui tourner le dos pour prendre la direction d'un des quais.

Hikaru resta la bouche ouverte, le regardant s'éloigner sans pouvoir faire autrement que de le fixer jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue.

*****

« Tu n'as pas ton groupe d'étude ce soir ? » demanda Ogata en portant la tasse à ses lèvres.

« Si, mais je n'avais pas envie d'y aller ! »

« Tu veux jouer une partie, alors ? »

« Non. Je veux juste rester avec toi ! » Isumi se rapprocha de lui, un léger sourire sur le visage et vint quémander un baiser. Ogata le lui accorda avec un sourire. 

Il s'était décidé à le lui dire ce soir. ¨Plusieurs fois, notamment au moment crucial de leurs ébats, lorsque le plaisir lui faisait perdre la tête, les mots avaient failli lui échapper mais il s'était retenu, de peur que l'homme ne le prenne pas au sérieux.

Est-ce que c'était trop tôt ? Il n'avait pas l'expérience d'une relation amoureuse sérieuse pour pouvoir en juger….

Une fois de plus, ils se trouvaient chez Ogata, celui-ci n'aimant visiblement pas trop aller chez lui de peur, certainement, de se faire surprendre par une visite surprise de Waya ou d'un autre de ses amis.

Ogata laissa Isumi s'installer sur lui et le renverser sur le canapé. Il se montrait beaucoup plus entreprenant que d'habitude mais cela ne lui déplaisait finalement pas. Le petit avait pour une fois le sourire et il s'en réjouissait. Il le trouvait en meilleure forme que ces derniers temps où il semblait plutôt sombre. Ashiwara et Akira aussi, d'ailleurs… Peut-être était-il finalement le seul à se sentir parfaitement bien en ce moment ?

Isumi le regardait avec une tendresse qui l'étonna un peu. Il le dévisagea longuement, se demandant pourquoi son regard marine avait soudain une telle intensité. Le jeune homme lui caressa les cheveux avant de se pencher sur lui et d'effleurer son visage du bout des doigts. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une infinie douceur. 

Ce n'était pas le genre de baiser qu'on donnait à un amant de passage. Ogata le savait mais il ne le repoussa pas. Il aimait ça et pire, il sentait son cœur battre à toute allure dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il sentait sur ses lèvres le souffle léger du jeune garçon un peu tremblant qui reprenait sa respiration. 

Il commençait à haïr Isumi de déclencher ce qu'il était en train de déclencher en lui, de le faire tomber amoureux. Avec ses airs d'ange, il l'avait bien piég !

Ogata se traitait d'imbécile intérieurement mais il n'arriva pas à le repousser de peur de lui faire de la peine. Il le sentait si fragile ! Il se contenta d'approfondir leur baiser.

« Seiji… »

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom et il se mit à craindre le pire.

« …je t'aime… » murmura le jeune homme avant de baisser les yeux.

C'était ce qu'il redoutait. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et soupira profondément. Il se sentait consterné mais ému malgré tout. Il ferma les yeux. 

Bien sûr, il était flatté, sûrement c'était aussi ce qu'il attendait inconsciemment. Mais Isumi était si naïf, il avait seulement vingt ans, il n'avait connu personne d'autre, il ne savait pas ce qu'était l'amour… Le jeune homme aimait certainement ces sensations nouvelles pour lui, le bien être qu'il procurait à son corps mais il se trompait certainement. Il ne l'aimait pas, _lui_.

Ogata l'embrassa néanmoins à nouveau, ne répondant rien, préférant ignorer sa déclaration.

Il était un peu déçu mais il se sentait malgré tout soulagé. Il ne s'était pas fait rejeter ni moquer même si Ogata ne lui avait pas dit non plus que c'était réciproque comme il l'avait secrètement espéré. Peut-être que l'homme trouvait-il finalement pratique qu'il se soit attaché à lui….

*****

_Merci à toutes pour vos gentils commentaires !!! Ca me fait très plaisir !_


	11. love and go 11

Chapitre 11 

« Alors Isumette ! Tu viens voir le match de ta dulcinée à lunettes ? » l'interpella Mashiba, fort satisfait de sa rime, alors qu'il passait dans le couloir de l'Institut de go.

Isumi lui adressa un regard meurtrier, cherchant quoi répondre. Mashiba n'avait finalement pas été dupe bien longtemps... Devait-il maintenant continuer à nier ou alors changer de stratégie et chercher à le faire taire ?

« Ca te coupe le sifflet, hein ? Ton petit numéro de l'autre fois ne m'a pas du tout impressionn ! Ca serait bête que d'autres l'apprennent, non ? »

« Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Je vais réfléchir… Ca m'amuse assez de te faire un peu marcher ! Qui aurait cru que le gentil Isumi avait des choses à cacher ?! »

Akira Toya interrompit soudain leur conversation en sortant de la salle où se disputait son match. Les deux jeunes hommes de retournèrent vers lui d'un même geste et le garçon s'immobilisa, surpris. 

« Et Toya ! Ton match est fini ? » l'apostropha Mashiba « Tu vas en apprendre une bien belle sur ton adversaire ! »

« Attends ! »

Isumi l'attrapa pour l'empêcher de se rapprocher d'Akira mais Mashiba, se méprenant sur ses intentions et se sentant agressé, se dégagea brutalement.

« Lâche-moi ! »

Déséquilibré, Isumi manqua de perdre l'équilibre. C'est à ce moment là que Waya sortit de la pièce où se trouvait le moniteur qui permettait d'assister au match, imité de près par Hikaru. Voyant son ami Isumi malmené, le jeune garçon aux cheveux en bataille se jeta à son tour sur Mashiba.

« Sale con ! Laisse Isumi tranquille ! »

Comprenant que la situation allait rapidement dégénérer, Akira s'interposa courageusement mais lorsque Mashiba voulut repousser Waya qui lui avait déjà envoyé un coup de poing dans l'estomac, il frappa accidentellement Akira qui recula en gémissant.

« Akira ! » s'écria Hikaru en voyant le jeune homme qui commençait à saigner de la lèvre. « Enfoir ! » lança-t-il furieux, à Mashiba, voulant se joindre à Waya pour le rosser. 

Akira le retint par le bras :

« Laisse tomber ! »

Mais attirés par les cris, le journaliste Amano et un de ses adjoints accouraient déjà pour les séparer.

« Mashiba ! Waya ! Vous n'avez pas honte ? Vous vous conduisez comme des gamins ! Battez-vous sur le goban ! Pas en dehors ! »

Mashiba leur jeta un regard de mépris et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur, suivi par tous les regards.

« Ah ces jeunes ! » soupira le journaliste en repartant aussi vite qu'il était venu dans sa Salle de presse. 

Waya, toujours très en colère, balança un coup de pied dans une poubelle qu'il envoya valser à quelques mètres dans un grand bruit de ferraille.

« J'aurais bien aimé lui régler son compte à celui-l ! Mais pour qui il se prend à la fin ? »

« Oublie ça ! » le calma Isumi.

Hikaru avait tendu un mouchoir à Akira et le regardait avec un peu d'inquiétude.

« Ca va ? » demanda-t-il gentiment.

« Oui. Ce n'est pas grand chose. » répondit Akira en esquissant un léger sourire, heureux au fond de lui qu'Hikaru ait voulu prendre sa défense.

Waya se retourna vers eux et jeta un regard mauvais au jeune Toya :

« De quoi je me mêle aussi ? T'avais pas besoin d'intervenir ! Tu l'as bien cherch ! »

« Waya ! » grondèrent Hikaru et Isumi d'une même voix.

Mais des employés de l'Institut de go qui arrivait, l'air mécontent, les interrompit.

« C'est vous qui faites tout ce raffut ? Vous troublez la concentration des autres joueurs ! Suivez-nous ! Et vous, Maître Toya, vous ne devriez pas rester ici ! Votre match continue, vous perdez beaucoup de temps ! »

Akira eut un petit rire qui surpris tout le monde :

« Oui ! Je crois que je me suis suffisamment changé les idées ! »

*****

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Koyo Toya en se tournant vers Amano qui rentrait dans la pièce.

« Oh rien de grave ! Un début de bagarre entre de jeunes joueurs mais c'est réglé. »

« Une bagarre ? » demanda le Maître surpris.

« Mashiba-kun a l'art de se créer des ennuis. Même votre fils n'a pas l'air de trop l'aimer, on dirait ! Ha ha ha ! »

« Akira était impliqu ? » demanda à nouveau le Meijin, de plus en plus étonné. « Akira, se battre ? Je ne peux pas le croire ! »

« Oui, c'est le seul qui a reçu un coup sérieux on dirait. Il y avait aussi le jeune Waya, Isumi et Shindo. »

Le Maître resta songeur. Si Hikaru était là aussi, il comprenait un peu mieux. Quel enfant étrange ! Il semblait qu'il ait été placé sur le chemin bien calme de leur famille pour les contrarier, venant troubler son fils Akira et semant Sai sur sa route à lui….

« On dirait qu'Ogata-sensei va remporter le match… » fit remarquer Amano, le tirant de ses pensées.

« Oui. C'est encore un peu tôt pour Akira. Mais je ne doute pas qu'il le battra très bientôt ! Il reste encore quatre matchs….»

*****

« Akira ! Akira ! » 

Hikaru dut se mettre à courir pour rattraper le jeune homme brun car celui-ci, ne semblant pas l'entendre, se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers la station de métro. Le jeune garçon aux mèches décolorées posa sa main sur son épaule et l'arrêta.

« Eh Akira ! Tu ne vas pas au salon de go ce soir? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, je rentre. » répondit Akira, calmement.

Hikaru devina qu'il devait-être un peu vexé par sa défaite et qu'il avait besoin de méditer là-dessus, seul. 

« Et demain ? Tu viendras au salon demain ? »

« Non. Je vais à mes cours de coréen. »

Hikaru le lâcha et le regarda faire quelques pas.

« Eh ! Tu ne veux pas me montrer la fin de ta partie d'aujourd'hui ? Je n'ai pas pu la voir comme nous nous sommes fait disputer ! » 

Akira se retourna et sourit malicieusement :

« Tu sais où j'habite, non ? Si tu veux vraiment savoir, tu peux toujours passer ! »

*****

Ogata jeta une dernière fois un œil ravi sur le goban. Il s'était inquiété pour rien ces derniers jours. Certes, Akira progressait mais lui, était pour le moment plus fort. 

Maintenant qu'il se sentait soulagé, il avait moins d'animosité envers le jeune homme. C'était un bon garçon, en fin de compte. Lui le fuyait mais Akira ne semblait pas dégoûté par ce qu'il avait appris mais plutôt peiné qu'Ogata l'évite.

Finalement, Akira était peut-être quand même un peu attaché à lui… Il le voyait peut-être comme une sorte de grand frère et non pas seulement comme une des pièces du groupe d'étude du Meijin. 

Akira le fils prodigue… Ogata l'avait trouvé beaucoup plus touchant lorsque ce dernier se sentait un peu perdu après ses premiers matchs concédés contre Hikaru. Il y avait des années de cela maintenant… Akira n'avait pas parlé de ses inquiétudes à son père mais à lui, Ogata. Et cette période les avait rapprochés.

Il aimait bien Akira mais il avait eu jusqu'à présent l'impression que le garçon n'avait pour lui que du respect. Peut-être s'était-il tromp

*****

Hikaru serra le poing. Koyo Toya le terrifiait. Il craignait que celui-ci lui pose des questions ou lui redemande de jouer avec Sai. S'il allait chez Akira, il risquait de le croiser également….

Mais il avait aussi envie de savoir, de voir Akira. Le jeune garçon l'avait un peu mis au défi et puisqu'il était déjà venu jusque là, autant aller jusqu'au bout !

Il inspira un grand coup et appuya sur le bouton de la sonnette. Il attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir avec appréhension, se demandant s'il pouvait partir en courant si Koyo Toya se trouvait derrière le portail. Mais se fut le visage souriant d'Akira qui apparut.

« Hikaru ! Tu t'es décidé à venir ? »

« Oui. Tu es disposé à me montrer ta partie, tout de suite ? »

« D'accord ! Entre ! »

Un peu plus rassuré, Hikaru suivit Akira à l'intérieur de la maison, jetant des coups d'œil anxieux, craignant de voir apparaître à tout moment l'imposante silhouette du Meijin.

« Allons dans ma chambre ! » proposa Akira.

Hikaru poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque le jeune homme referma la porte derrière eux.

Akira alla chercher un goban et commença à placer des pierres dessus, expliquant ses propres coups et ceux de son adversaire. Hikaru l'écouta avec passion.

*****

Comme ils s'étaient mis à disputer une nouvelle partie, le visage souriant d'Akiko Toya passa par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Les garçons ? Vous voulez du thé et des gâteaux ? »

Akira et Hikaru se regardèrent et le jeune garçon aux mèches décolorées approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Finissez votre partie, je vous attends dans la cuisine. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On continue ? » demanda Hikaru.

« Rangeons les pierres. » trancha Akira en commençant à désorganiser le jeu.

Hikaru l'aida et le suivit, regardant de tous les côtés de peur de se retrouver face à face avec le Meijin mais celui-ci n'était visiblement pas là. Il se sentit soulagé.

Une alléchante odeur de pâtisserie chaude s'échappait de la cuisine et les deux jeunes garçons ne se firent pas prier pour s'asseoir et commencer à goûter.

Akiko regarda en souriant le jeune garçon aux mèches blondes engloutir une première part de gâteau.

C'était l'une des rares fois où Akira invitait enfin quelqu'un de son âge. Elle en était heureuse même s'il s'agissait encore d'un joueur de go. Mais l'adolescent aux cheveux décolorés avait tout de même l'air moins sérieux, plus marrant, vivant et enfantin que les autres. Cela la rassurait. Elle était toujours inquiète qu'Akira ne se soit jamais comporté comme les enfants 'normaux', n'ai jamais joué à des jeux idiots, et s'amuse encore si peu souvent…. 

« Hikaru ? C'est bien comme ça que tu t'appelles ? » demanda-t-elle.

L'intéressé avait la bouche pleine et acquiesça simplement d'un signe de tête. 

« Est-ce que tu es bon élève à l'école ? Tu continues tes études, toi aussi ? »

« Ah non ! Je déteste les cours ! Ecouter les profs parler toute la journée… Ca m'endort ! Je préfère jouer au go ! »

« Mais tu t'intéresses quand même à d'autres choses qu'au go, non ? »

« Maman ! Tu l'embêtes avec tes questions ! » intervint Akira.

« Mais non ! Ca ne me dérange pas ! » protesta Hikaru « Oui, je fais plein d'autres choses ! J'aime aller au cinéma, jouer à la console vidéo, lire des mangas… »

« Ah… » fit Akiko Toya, un peu déçue. Elle venait de comprendre que vu les centres d'intérêt du garçon, lui et Akira ne devait partager que le go. C'est vrai qu'ils semblaient tellement différents…

« C'est drôlement bon ces gâteaux ! Vous cuisinez vachement bien ! » la complimenta Hikaru.

Akira tiqua un peu sur le '_vachement_' et resta figé une demi-seconde, craignant que sa mère trouve Hikaru un peu trop gamin ou mal poli. La tenue décontractée du garçon tranchait déjà tellement avec le look des personnes qu'ils avaient l'habitude de recevoir !

Mais Akiko eut un petit rire : « Merci, c'est gentil ! Ce sont les préférés de Kurata-san, aussi. Il en réclame toujours quand il vient ici. »

« Ah ? Il vient souvent ? » questionna Hikaru, surpris.

« Oui, quelque fois, pour jouer avec mon père. Mais je pense que ce n'est pas l'unique but de ses visites. Les gâteaux de Maman y sont sûrement pour quelque chose… » expliqua Akira en souriant.

Hikaru soupira, se remémorant la fixation que Kurata faisait sur la nourriture.

« Il est lourd ce mec. » lâcha-t-il.

Il mit la main devant sa bouche, voyant Akira et sa mère le fixer avec de grands yeux et ne soudain plus battre des paupières.

« Oups ! Gomen ! Je ne devrais pas parler comme ça !» 

Il s'était encore laissé emporté comme la mère d'Akira se montrait gentille avec lui ! Elle devait être choquée par son langage…. Décidément, il ne savait pas se tenir. Il rougit légèrement, rentrant la tête dans les épaules.

Mais Akiko se mit soudain à rire, bientôt imitée par son fils. Hikaru se sentit encore plus gêné mais il finit par se mettre à rire avec eux.

« On retourne faire une partie ? » proposa Akira en se levant.

« Oui ! Allons-y ! » répondit Hikaru, l'imitant.

Lorsqu'ils furent dans le couloir, le jeune garçon aux mèches décolorées fit remarquer :

« Elle est sympa ta mère ! »

« _Sympa_ ? Comme le salon de go ? C'est le seul mot que tu connais ? »

« Grrr !! Pourquoi tu fais toujours des remarques comme ça ? »

Mais avant qu'ils aient pu commencer à se disputer sérieusement selon leurs bonnes vieilles habitudes, Hikaru aperçut une imposante silhouette qui se détachait à contre-jour dans le salon.

« _Au secours ! Meijin à tribord !_ »

Aussitôt, il attrapa Akira par les épaules et le força à reculer dans un recoin du couloir pour que l'homme ne les aperçoive pas.

« Mais… ? » commença Akira, surpris, avant qu'Hikaru ne plaque sa main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

Akira sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine et ses jambes mollir comme Hikaru le tenait contre lui. Des pas pesants résonnèrent et l'homme passa près d'eux sans les remarquer.

« Ouf ! » soupira Hikaru lorsque Koyo Toya fut hors de vue.

« A quoi tu joues ? » demanda Akira, un peu énervé et toujours un peu déstabilisé. « Tu es bizarre par moment ! »

« Bizarre ? Moi ? » se fâcha Hikaru « Je crois que ce n'est pas moi qui agis le plus bizarrement d'entre nous deux ! Quand à la gare tu t'es mis à me toucher les cheveux, est-ce que je t'ai demandé ce qui te prenait ? »

Akira rougit subitement et pour garder la face, se mit à crier lui aussi :

« Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas moi qui joue génialement bien un jour puis comme un débutant le lendemain ! Et pourquoi tu m'as entraîné dans ce coin ? Pour éviter mon père ? Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de cacher ? »

« Je ne cache r… » commença Hikaru, criant lui aussi.

Mais attiré par les bruits de dispute insolites dans leur maison d'habitude si calme, Koyo Toya avait fait demi-tour et regardait à présent les deux adolescents qui se chamaillaient.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! » gronda-t-il.

Hikaru se retourna et poussa un cri de surprise en apercevant le Meijin.

« Bon finalement, je vais y aller ! Au revoir Akira ! » dit-il très vite avant de s'enfuir quasiment en courant, bousculant presque l'homme au passage.

Koyo Toya le regarda faire, l'air intrigué, sans chercher à le retenir.

« Décidément, il est étrange ! » dit-il a voix basse. Il se tourna ensuite vers son fils « Mais vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre, finalement. »

Akira rougit légèrement : « Euh…. »

« Moi, je l'aime bien ! Il est amusant ! » intervint Akiko qui venait de sortir de sa cuisine.

Akira lui sourit, heureux qu'Hikaru plaise déjà à sa mère.

*****

Isumi était resté sans parler une partie de la soirée. Il avait l'air d'humeur morose et Ogata ne savait pas trop quoi faire ou dire pour lui changer les idées. Il n'avait guère l'habitude de devoir s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre que de lui-même. 

Le jeune garçon avait même refusé de disputer une partie de go.

« Ne pense plus à tes erreurs ! Tu verras, la semaine prochaine tout sera certainement différent ! Tu gagneras à nouveau et tu seras rassuré. »

Isumi hocha la tête, visiblement peu convaincu.

« Et si nous allions dans la chambre ? Je vois que le film ne te passionne pas. »

Isumi se leva et suivit docilement l'homme qui commença à lui ôter sa chemise dès qu'ils furent assis sur le lit.

Il laissa Ogata le caresser, embrasser son torse, le faisant frémir de plaisir. Au moins, ces moments-là étaient les seuls où il pouvait penser à autre chose qu'à ses défaites !

Il gémit en sentant la langue venir titiller un de ses mamelons tandis que l'homme le privait déjà de son pantalon.

Ogata sourit quand il sentit les mains du jeune homme descendre dans son dos, s'attardant sur ses reins. Il lui passa les jambes de chaque côté de son corps pour être plus près de lui. Il sentit son pantalon devenir trop étroit lorsque la peau douce, chaude et nue d'Isumi se colla à la sienne. Son sexe se tendit contre la toile et le jeune garçon, le devinant, commença à déboutonner sa braguette. 

Même s'il commençait à manquer d'imagination pour varier les plaisirs, ses étreintes avec Isumi étaient toujours quelque chose de spécial.

Quand Isumi s'abandonnait à lui, quand il venait en criant, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux fermés, l'expression même de l'extase sur le visage, des gouttes de sueurs perlant sur ses tempes, il était magnifique. Et malgré son corps apaisé, son cœur se mettait à battre plus vite à ce spectacle. Isumi… Son corps si chaud, si doux…

Il embrassa à pleine bouche l'arrondi de l'épaule de son amant tout en le plaquant de plus en plus contre lui. Il avait besoin de sentir toute la surface de sa peau, d'entendre les battements de son cœur à travers leurs poitrines collées, qu'Isumi l'étreigne complètement.

Mais alors que ses doigts s'immisçaient entre les fesses du jeune homme, Isumi ouvrit les yeux, recula son visage et le regarda en face. L'homme s'arrêta, devinant qu'il allait se passer quelque chose d'important.

« Est-ce que…. Est-ce que je compte pour toi ? » demanda avec anxiété le jeune garçon brun.

Ogata s'immobilisa puis se frotta les yeux, ne le regardant plus, gêné. 

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il lui demande ça ? 

Il savait pourtant qu'en agissant ainsi, le jeune homme finirait par lui demander plus. Comme jusqu'à présent Isumi semblait accepter leur relation étrange sans qu'il ait besoin de clarifier la situation, il l'avait poursuivi. Alors qu'il savait pertinemment que c'était une erreur. Mais il fallait bien qu'un jour, les explications viennent… Il s'était trompé en pensant que cela pourra durer encore ainsi.

Isumi semblait attendre sa réponse avec angoisse. 

Il le fixa à nouveau, sentant une certaine colère monter en lui. 

« C'était convenu que ce ne soit qu'un amusement, non ? » dit-il sèchement.

Il s'attendait à ce que le jeune garçon réplique quelque chose, lui demande pourquoi ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble et pas que pour coucher si cela ne signifiait rien pour lui mais Isumi baissa la tête et garda le silence.

Ogata se maudit intérieurement. C'était un peu comme une partie qu'il savait déjà avoir perdue mais qu'il ne voulait malgré tout pas abandonner.

Il avait perdu. Contre Isumi. Mais il s'obstinait à ne pas reconnaître sa défaite.

Il sentait son cœur fondre à la vue d'Isumi si triste mais sa colère contre lui-même lui permettait de résister et de ne pas le prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser avec tendresse.

« Bon allez ! A genoux ! » ordonna-t-il.

Son cœur se serra lorsque le jeune garçon s'exécuta, se mettant à quatre pattes, lui tournant le dos, gardant la tête basse.

Ogata leva les yeux au ciel.

« _Mais pourquoi il obéit ?!!_ » 

Ogata s'en sentait chagriné. Il avait mal lui aussi mais son désir se faisait plus violent à la vue du jeune homme aussi offert.

Il le prépara à peine, le faisant crier lorsqu'il le pénétra.

Une frange de cheveux retombait sur son visage, cachant les yeux d'Isumi, qui semblait tout à coup seulement subir sans être réellement là, gémissant à chaque nouveau coup de rein.

Ogata lui saisit le menton, l'obligeant à tourner la tête vers lui pour l'embrasser. Le jeune homme résista lorsqu'il voulut introduire sa langue entre ses lèvres.

Il le voulait complètement ! C'était excitant de savoir que dans ce joli corps, un cœur battait pour lui. 

Isumi renonça finalement à l'empêcher de l'embrasser et Ogata lui donna un baiser passionné. 

Ses gestes étaient en contradiction avec ses mots mais le jeune homme ne le remarquait pas.

Il allait se laisser humilier parce qu'il l'aimait… L'homme aux cheveux châtain clair n'était plus tout à fait sûr que le jeune homme se trompe à présent. Ses sentiments devaient être forts pour qu'il accepte cela. Il méprisait d'ordinaire les filles qui continuaient à espérer lorsqu'il les traitait comme des moins que rien mais Isumi gagnait son respect. Lui, au moins, ne se mettait pas à l'insulter, à le supplier. Il se laissait juste faire, acceptant son refus, retenant sa peine… parce qu'il l'aimait. Et pourtant, s'il avait dit quelque chose… Peut-être que lui, Ogata, n'aurait pas pu continuer à nier ses sentiments plus longtemps…

C'était la seule de ses conquêtes homme ou femme pour qui il ait jamais éprouvé quelque chose d'aussi fort. Et c'était celui qui exigeait le moins de lui…

Non ! Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ! C'était un gamin ! Ce serait ridicule de sa part ! Quel idiot il était de s'être entiché d'un si jeune garçon !

Son cœur se serrait de plus en plus mais le plaisir montait paradoxalement toujours dans ses veines. L'urgence était pour l'instant de satisfaire son désir.

Isumi eut soudain comme un sanglot étouffé et Ogata eut un pincement au cœur en l'entendant. Il passa sa main sur la joue du garçon et sentit qu'elle était humide. Il pleurait. 

Etait-ce parce qu'il l'avait blessé comme il était plus brutal que d'habitude ? Oui, c'était lui qui lui avait fait du mal… mal au cœur.

« Isumi, Isumi… » murmura-t-il sans pouvoir dire autre chose.

C'était une torture de le voir ainsi. Il avait envie de le serrer contre lui, de le réconforter, de lui avouer qu'il avait menti. Son corps se tendit complètement et il se libéra. Il éprouvait un plaisir intense mais singulièrement, aussi une grande tristesse d'agir ainsi. 

Isumi se releva immédiatement après qu'il se soit retiré et ramassa ses vêtements. Il se rhabilla en silence, sans lui adresser un regard puis quitta la pièce. Il ne restait donc pas dormir avec lui comme il en avait l'habitude ?

« _Il est tout de même un peu fâché, on dirait…_ » remarqua Ogata qui ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou non. 

Il entendit la porte claquer. Il ferma les yeux, rejetant la tête en arrière, l'appuyant contre le mur et resta plusieurs minutes immobile ainsi.

*****

Merci Yu-chan, Alana et gentille Mimi pour vos commentaires ! Je me répète mais à chaque fois, ça fait très plaisir J


	12. love and go 12

Chapitre 12 

Il ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter à nouveau un regard à travers le nuage de fumée qui semblait former un rideau entre eux. 

Isumi ne l'avait même pas regardé en entrant. Le jeune homme gardait la tête baissée, fixant obstinément la table, comme étranger à tout ce qui pouvait se passer autour de lui, aux conversations entre les autres joueurs.

Ogata se tenait assis sur l'un des fauteuils dans le fond de la pièce, terminant sa cigarette, écoutant distraitement les propos qui se tenaient dans la salle de repos entre les trois-quatre personnes présentes.

« Félicitations, Kadowaki ! Tu as entamé une série de victoires incroyable ! » disait un joueur.

« Il n'y a qu'Akira Toya et peut-être Hikaru Shindo qui font mieux que toi ! »

« Merci ! Je suis plus âgé que les autres alors je ne veux pas m'éterniser dans les basses séries ! » répondit l'intéressé avec un sourire confiant.

« Allons-y ! C'est l'heure ! » 

Plusieurs joueurs se levèrent pour sortir tandis que seuls Kadowaki, Isumi et Ogata restaient encore assis, s'attardant un peu.

Mashiba tapa doucement sur l'épaule d'Isumi en passant près de lui :

« Mais toi, Isumi, tu vises certainement la plus longue série de défaites ! »

Ogata sentit son sang bouillir en entendant ces paroles et écrasa rageusement le mégot de sa cigarette dans le cendrier. 

Isumi se leva sans répondre pour sortir, sa frange de cheveux masquant ses yeux, avançant comme un zombi, ignorant les regards braqués sur lui.

En le regardant s'éloigner dans le couloir la tête rentrée dans les épaules, Mashiba se mit à rire mais alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, il fut saisi par le col de sa chemise et projeté violemment contre le mur. Il n'eut pas le temps de retrouver ses esprits qu'Ogata levait déjà le poing pour le frapper mais Kadowaki, prompt à réagir, lui saisit le bras pour stopper son geste.

« Arrêtez ! »

Mashiba se dégagea, réarrangea sa tenue et jeta un regard noir à l'homme avant de sortir sans prononcer un mot, étouffant sa colère.

Kadowaki passa la main dans ses cheveux. Ogata devait être le Maître d'Isumi pour qu'il réagisse de cette manière. Ce Mashiba était vraiment stupide ! Tenir de tels propos devant lui…. Pour qui se prenait-il ?

« Isumi est fort. » dit-il pour briser le silence pesant et pour calmer l'homme qui semblait toujours en proie à l'énervement. « J'en sais quelque chose, c'est ma seule défaite à l'examen pro. Mais il fait comme un blocage en ce moment. Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui arrive. »

« Je sais qu'il est fort. Je ne comprends pas moi non plus.»

*****

« J'y arrive pas ! J'y arrive pas ! Je devais gagner ce match ! Absolument ! »

Isumi frappa le mur de sa chambre du poing, pleurant de rage. 

Une fois de plus, comme toutes les parties qu'il avait disputées dernièrement, son match s'était soldé par une défaite. S'il avait pu gagner une partie, une seule partie… Il était sûr qu'il aurait pu reprendre confiance.

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il plus à gagner ? On aurait dit… qu'il avait oublié comment se montrer offensif, comment contrer les plans de son adversaire. Il ne faisait plus que subir le jeu.

Le cauchemar de l'examen pro qu'il croyait pourtant loin derrière lui, le reprenait.

Il avait cru que tous ces mauvais moments étaient du passé. Peut-être que ça lui faisait encore plus mal car il avait pensé que le plus dur était passé. Ses nouvelles ambitions, ce dont il s'était pris à rêver…. Sa déception en était d'autant plus grande. Il n'était peut-être pas fait pour être joueur professionnel, après tout ? 

Il était un mauvais joueur de go et pour Ogata, il n'était rien non plus.

Il aurait peut-être dû faire ses bagages et partir loin quelques temps, loin d'Ogata qu'il n'arrivait pas à détester malgré la peine qu'il lui avait faite, loin de ses amis qu'il fuyait désormais, ayant honte de ses résultats… Mais il ne s'en sentait même pas le courage.

Ca lui faisait tellement mal lorsqu'il se remémorait tous ces instants où il s'était trompé où il croyait arriver à gagner un peu de son amour… Il avait parfois envie d'aller le trouver, passer un moment dans ses bras si l'homme voulait bien encore lui accorder cela, rien n'était moins sûr désormais. Ce qui lui restait de fierté ne pesait pas bien lourd face à son mal au cœur.

Il essuya ses yeux rougis sur la manche de sa chemise et prit son téléphone. Il l'alluma et hésita un moment avant de renoncer et de l'éteindre. 

Il attrapa son oreiller, le serra contre lui et se remit à sangloter.

*****

Okada poussa soudain Saeki du coude.

« Eh Saeki ! Regarde qui vient d'entrer ! »

Les quatre jeunes gens assis à une petite table du bar enfumé se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la porte.

Vêtue d'une élégante robe rouge, Mlle Sakurano avançait vers le comptoir, regardant tout autour d'elle si elle reconnaissait des visages familiers.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire l ? » demanda Kashima, étonné.

« Ce bar est réputé pour être fréquenté par des joueurs de go comme il se trouve près de l'Institut. Tu ne le savais pas ? Beaucoup s'y donnent rendez-vous. » expliqua Okada.

« Invite-la à venir à notre table, Saeki ! C'est l'occasion ! Regarde ! Elle est toute seule ! »

Saeki eut l'air un peu gêné. Pendant cette brève conversation, Ashiwara était resté muet, fixant son verre d'un air inspiré.

Il ne s'était donc pas trompé. Le jeune homme brun avait sûrement lui aussi des vues sur la jeune femme. Il n'apprécierait sans doute pas qu'il la drague sous ses yeux….

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… » dit Saeki, un peu embarrassé.

Certes, c'était une occasion en or de la voir en dehors du cadre du go mais ce serait moche de sa part de faire ça devant Ashiwara.

« T'es bête ou quoi ? Elle sera ravie de se joindre à nous et c'est l'occasion de te faire apprécier! » insista Okada.  

Saeki jeta un œil vers son voisin qui regardait toujours le fond de son verre.

« Ashiwara ? »

Le jeune homme brun leva la tête, surpris.

« Huh ? »

« Ca ne te dérange pas si j'invite Mlle Sakurano ? »

Le jeune homme se força à sourire :

« Oh non pas du tout ! Pas le moins du monde ! » dit-il sur un ton faussement enjoué.

Saeki hésita quelques instant mais comme la jeune femme était encore debout, il se décida et se leva à son tour.

« Bon, je me lance. »

Ashiwara le regarda s'avancer vers la jolie brune et l'aborder, avec un pincement au cœur.

*****

Okada et Kashima s'étaient éloignés un moment, sûrement pour laisser le champ libre à Saeki avec Sakurano. Mais lui, Ashiwara ne le pouvait pas. Bien sûr, c'était une attitude complètement stupide et puérile de faire celui qui ne comprenait pas que Saeki voulait rester seule avec la jeune femme mais l'idée qu'il puisse se passer quelque chose entre eux le révoltait.

Pourquoi cette femme aurait-elle droit à ses baisers, elle qui jouait d'habitude les dédaigneuse, ne riant même pas à ses traits d'humour, le prenant de haut ? Elle ne savait pas la chance qu'elle avait ! Il aurait tant donné pour être à sa place…

Mais depuis le début de la soirée, elle semblait avoir quelque peu changé de comportement. Elle jouait avec ses mèches auburn dans une attitude séductrice, regardant le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds cendré dans les yeux, étant visiblement intéressée à passer la nuit avec lui.

La conversation entre eux devenait d'ailleurs plus débridée, les confidences se succédaient, le ton était de plus en plus libéré et Ashiwara se demandait comment il allait se débrouiller pour que rien ne puisse se produire entre eux.

« C'est vrai, je l'admets, je te trouve plutôt mignon. C'est pas ça le problème mais je préfère nettement les hommes plus mûrs, plus expérimentés. » fit Sakurano, minaudant.

« Expérimentés ? Tu me prends pour un débutant l ! »

« Ha ha ha ! Je t'ai touché dans ton orgueil viril ? Tu es mignon quand tu es en colère ! »

« Je suis complètement sérieux ! J'ai l'impression que depuis tout à l'heure tu crois que je plaisante. Mes propositions tiennent vraiment. »

« Je sais. Je ne dis pas non à une petite aventure en passant mais je sens bien que tu vas aller tout raconter à tes potes. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir la réputation d'une fille facile. C'est déjà dur de se faire une place au milieu de tous ces mecs, si je passe pour la salope de service…. Quand on est une femme et qu'on est un peu jolie, ce n'est jamais évident dans un milieu macho. Je sais bien que l'on dit derrière mon dos quand je réussis que c'est parce que je couche… »

« Je n'ai jamais entendu dire cela ! » la rassura Saeki, faussement choqué. « Et je ne sais pas qui peut penser une chose pareille ! »

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Ashiwara-kun ? Tu trouves que je suis une salope d'accepter comme ça de coucher avec un mec juste pour une nuit ? » demanda-t-elle, prenant une voix innocente.

Le jeune homme sursauta et rougit : « Oh non ! Je ne pense pas ça du tout ! » s'empressa-t-il de dire, priant pour que ce qu'il ait pensé tout bas ne se soit pas ressenti. « Vous êtes jeune et très jolie et vous avez raison d'en profiter ! »

Sakurano sourit de toutes ses dents, ravie.

Elle eut un regard malicieux :

« Vraiment ? Tu penses cela ? Très bien, alors j'accepte ta proposition pour cette nuit, Saeki-kun mais… je prends les deux ! » dit-elle en désignant les deux jeunes hommes du doigt.

« Quoi ? » firent Saeki et Ashiwara en chœur, aussi surpris l'un que l'autre.

Ils se regardèrent, se dévisageant, se demandant ce qu'ils devaient répondre, cherchant à deviner ce qu'en pensait l'autre.

Sakurano eut un petit rire : « C'est à prendre ou à laisser ! » dit-elle.

Ashiwara resta les yeux rivés à ceux de Saeki. Finalement, cette proposition pouvait avoir du bon. Le positif, et ce qui lui donnait envie d'accepter si Saeki était lui aussi d'accord, c'est qu'il aurait l'occasion unique et inespérée de voir le jeune homme nu, d'être près de lui. Le côté moins agréable de la situation, la présence de cette femme. Il n'avait aucune envie de la toucher et encore moins de la voir coucher sous ses yeux avec Saeki. Mais il préférait encore être présent que de les imaginer ensemble toute la nuit. 

Saeki interrogea du regard le jeune homme brun. Est-ce que Ashiwara était choqué par cette proposition ? Il voulait certainement lui aussi Sakurano et cela pouvait lui paraître équitable. Le moyen d'avoir ce qu'il convoitait sans se fâcher avec son ami… Mais la situation serait embarrassante ! Se trouver nu devant un autre homme, faire l'amour avec une femme en sa présence, l'autre jugeant ce qu'il faisait…

« Alors ? » demanda Sakurano.

« Moi, je suis d'accord si Ashiwara l'est aussi. »

« C'est d'accord. » répondit le jeune homme brun, prenant un air déterminé.

« Super ! Allons chez moi ! » proposa la jeune femme.

*****

« Vous m'avez épuisée les garçons ! » soupira la jeune femme en se laissant retomber sur le lit à côté de Saeki qui reprenait lentement son souffle.

Ashiwara, assis sur le rebord du lit, ne put s'empêcher d'adresser au jeune homme un regard tendre. Le moment avait été difficile pour lui. Il avait eu du mal à s'exciter pour satisfaire Sakurano et à vaincre son aversion pour la toucher mais le spectacle de Saeki nu en valait décidément la peine ! 

Il était conforme à ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Peut-être même encore mieux. Sa peau luisait à la lueur de la lampe de chevet, la seule à être restée allumée. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de son corps fin, ses longues jambes aux mollets galbés à moitié repliées contre son ventre. Il s'était imaginé lui faire l'amour lorsqu'il avait été le premier à ouvrir les hostilités avec la demoiselle et la présence de Saeki dans la pièce l'avait grandement stimulé. 

Le moment où ils s'étaient déshabillés en même temps, se jetant des regards furtifs était certainement le plus érotique de sa vie.

Saeki…. Nu… si près de lui… Ses gémissements de plaisir et sa façon de caresser le corps de la jeune femme. Si seulement ses mains aux longs doigts fins avaient pu se poser sur lui….

« Vous êtes fatigués ? » demanda Sakurano.

Saeki lui lança un clin d'œil.

« Ca dépend pour quoi ! »

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire malicieux

« Vous pouvez continuer sans moi, de toute façon ! Allez ! Caressez-vous un peu ! » suggéra-t-elle d'une vois suave.

Ashiwara vit que Saeki avalait sa salive difficilement et le regardait avec de grands yeux.

Il ne bougea pas, attendant, priant pour que le jeune homme décide de suivre l'idée, pour une fois excellente, de la jeune femme. Celle-ci, toujours allongée, renouvela sa demande.

« Faites pas vos timides ! Ca peut être marrant ! Moi, ça me plait…. Saeki-kun ! »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds secoua la tête.

« Non… je ne peux pas faire ça… »

Ashiwara baissa les yeux, peiné.

« Rhooo ! T'es pas drôle ! » lui lança la jeune femme, une note de défi dans la voix, repoussant le drap du bout de son pied « Ce n'est pas non plus une vraie relation homosexuelle ! Juste quelques caresses et des bisous entre copains ! Je trouve ça mignon. Tu peux bien faire ça pour me faire plaisir ! »

Saeki sembla se raviser.

« Bon… » dit-il progressant sur le lit à quatre pattes à la rencontre d'Ashiwara.

Le jeune homme blond s'immobilisa près de lui, semblant encore hésiter ou n'osant faire le premier pas.

Après plusieurs secondes, il posa une main sur la taille d'Ashiwara et de l'autre commença à remonter de son ventre vers son torse. Le jeune homme brun frémit, sentant son cœur se mettre à battre à toute vitesse sous cette caresse un peu forcée et artificielle.

La main du jeune homme gagna son épaule puis passa sur sa nuque. Saeki approcha son visage, il tendit les lèvres puis recula, ouvrit à nouveau les yeux avant de les fermer à nouveau et de coller franchement ses lèvres aux siennes. 

Ashiwara les entrouvrit, espérant que le jeune homme blond lui donne un baiser plus profond et quand il sentit enfin sa langue s'introduire dans sa bouche, il laissa son esprit vagabonder, s'abandonnant à ce baiser délicieux.

Saeki…. Saeki qui l'embrassait enfin ! Il n'osait y croire mais c'était bien réel. Certes, ce n'était pas le baiser passionné dont il aurait rêvé mais sa langue fraîche qui tournait dans sa bouche, caressant la sienne, sa salive au léger goût sucré, son bras qui entourait sa taille, tout cela avait bien lieu. Il eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine tellement son rythme s'était accéléré.

Saeki essaya de s'appliquer davantage sur ce qu'il était en train de faire pour réprimer le fou rire qu'il avait senti sur le point de naître. La situation était vraiment bizarre, presque comique. Il se retrouvait soudain à embrasser Ashiwara, son rival du groupe d'étude de Toya Meijin ! 

En fin de compte, ce n'était pas si différent d'embrasser une femme et il était même surpris que cela ne le dégoûte pas plus. C'était plutôt agréable en fait. Très agréable même !

D'autant qu'Ashiwara passait sa main dans ses cheveux avec une grande douceur, son autre main effleurant sa joue de la même manière. Ses gestes étaient étonnement doux, tendres. Il en était surpris. Ashiwara était bien le gentil garçon que l'on imaginait, même au lit !

Ils mirent fin à leur baiser et reprirent leur exploration mutuelle du corps de l'autre. C'était excitant finalement ! Et peut-être que le fait de briser une sorte de tabou y était pour beaucoup. Il appréciait les caresses que lui prodiguait le jeune homme brun et lui-même se faisait plus audacieux.

Il se sentit tout de même rougir lorsque sa main qui faisait des allées et venues sur la cuisse du jeune homme rencontra quelque chose de dur et dressé, témoin que ses attentions ne restaient pas sans effet.

Il avait du mal à ne pas se jeter littéralement sur Saeki. Il devait se contenter de goûter timidement à sa peau, de caresser superficiellement ses cheveux, feignant lui aussi l'embarras et il en était un peu frustré.

Mais à mesure que le temps passait, Saeki s'enhardissait également. Lorsque les mains du jeune homme se posèrent sur ses fesses, il le plaqua contre lui, le sentant frissonner, trembler entre ses bras lorsque leurs deux corps furent mis en contact entièrement.

C'est alors qu'il prit conscience du désir bien visible qu'il avait réussi à provoquer chez le jeune homme blond. Il en aurait presque pleuré de joie.

Il avait laissé Saeki prendre toutes les initiatives jusqu'alors mais il se fit lui-même plus téméraire et le prit dans sa main, ses doigts montant et descendant, glissant sur toute la longueur du sexe de son partenaire.

Il prit confiance comme le jeune homme ne le repoussait pas et augmenta progressivement le rythme. Saeki retint un petit gémissement et vint nicher son visage contre son cou, léchant le lobe de son oreille.

Son corps si fin, si beau, si tentant contre lui… Il sentait le sang battre dans ses veines, la tension monter en lui. Il ferma les yeux, respirant à plein nez le parfum du jeune homme.

Saeki tout à lui Saeki a qui il allait donner du plaisir comme il avait tant eu envie de le faire.

Le corps du jeune homme se tendit tout à coup et il sentit un liquide tiède couler entre ses doigts. Il ouvrit les yeux et Saeki lui sourit.

Sakurano les regardait toujours, un grand sourire sur le visage. Elle avait visiblement apprécié le spectacle.

« C'était bien émoustillant ! » dit-elle les yeux brillants, en se redressant dans le lit.

*****

Il le cherchait depuis un moment. Son match venait seulement de se terminer et il ne devait pas être encore parti. A chaque fois, Isumi s'était débrouillé pour l'éviter habilement. Il semblait d'ailleurs fuir tout le monde ces derniers temps…

Alors qu'il jetait un œil dans le couloir, il avisa Hikaru qui passait.

« Eh Shindo ! Tu as vu Isumi ? »

Hikaru s'arrêta de marcher et ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Isumi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous… ? »

« Tu préfères peut-être que je te demande où est Sai ?! Réponds ! » ordonna Ogata, agacé.

Il perdait son sang froid et faisait des erreurs. Il était en train de se trahir lui-même.

« Je crois qu'il est assis dans l'une des salles de repos, là-bas. Mais il n'a pas l'air de vouloir voir qui que ce soit. »

« Ca, c'est pas ton problème. » rétorqua l'homme en guise de remerciement.

Il prit immédiatement la direction indiquée et trouva en effet Isumi seul, regardant le sol, l'air accablé.

Ogata vint se planter devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi en ce moment ? Pas une seule victoire en sept matchs ! »

Isumi leva les yeux vers lui, étonné, et eut un pauvre sourire.

« Je ne suis pas assez bon. Je devrais peut être arrêter… » dit-il simplement.

« Arrête tes conneries ! »

Une lueur de colère passa dans les yeux du jeune homme, rassurant Ogata qui préférait le voir combatif.

« Pourquoi vous vous souciez de moi ? Je croyais que je ne comptais pas pour vous ?» Il s'était soudain remis à le vouvoyer comme s'il voulait mettre désormais une distance entre eux. « Pourquoi vous m'avez soigné quand j'étais malade ? Pourquoi vous vous inquiétez de mes résultats ? Je ne suis pas votre élève ! Et vous ne voulez même pas me dire que je ne suis pas qu'un jouet ? »

« _Il a compris !_ » se dit Ogata.

Pourquoi lui avouer ses sentiments ? A quoi cela servirait-il ? Ils n'allaient pas vivre ensemble comme un couple normal. Ils pourraient poursuivre comme ça, se voyant de temps en temps en se cachant. Puis un jour, Isumi aurait envie de se marier, d'avoir des enfants ou alors de le quitter pour quelqu'un de son âge… Pour le moment, il était peut-être trop jeune pour envisager l'avenir mais cette relation ne serait jamais satisfaisante pour lui. 

Il ne pouvait pas imposer cela au jeune homme. Que pouvait-il lui offrir ? Quelques mois ? Quelques années peut-être ? D'une relation que lui-même n'assumait pas ? Une perte de temps… Isumi ne s'en rendait probablement pas compte mais lui savait déjà. Il ne lui souhaitait pas de mener la même vie que lui. Bien entendu, il ne s'était pas du tout soucié de cela au début de leur relation, agissant pour sa propre satisfaction égoïste, comme toujours, mais maintenant qu'il s'était attaché au petit, il voyait les choses de manière différente. 

« Un jour, tu me remercieras ! » 

« Jamais ! Ca m'étonnerait ! » cria Isumi, se levant d'un seul coup et serrant le poing.

Ogata se demanda si le jeune homme n'allait pas le frapper. Il se rendait soudain compte qu'il était presque aussi grand que lui. Pour la première fois, il le regardait directement dans les yeux, le défiant, ses yeux sombres brillant intensément. 

Un frisson d'excitation le parcourut. Il le trouvait encore plus désirable en colère, ses yeux si sombres à travers ses mèches brunes braqués droit sur lui. Il avait envie de l'attraper par la nuque et de l'embrasser avec fougue, de lui arracher ses vêtements. 

Il ressentait la même passion violente qu'il avait éprouvé lorsqu'il l'avait fait entrer chez lui la première fois, puis quand le jeune garçon avait poussé la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel, ce désir si intense, au point d'en oublier toute prudence. Avait-il déjà eu envie de quelqu'un à ce point ? 

Ce n'était cependant pas le moment de penser à ça.

« Je fais ça pour ton bien. »

« Pour mon bien ? Il ne fallait pas me faire monter dans votre voiture, m'emmener chez vous la première fois ! Et ignorer mes sentiments ensuite ! »

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il ne voulait pas pleurer devant Ogata. Il poussa la porte d'un coup de pied et quitta la pièce en courant presque.

« Isumi ! » gronda Ogata.

Mais le jeune homme ne se retourna pas. Il se heurta quasiment à Hikaru dans le couloir.

Le jeune garçon aux mèches décolorées le regarda avec surprise. Depuis quelques temps, Isumi était bizarre, déprimé. Et là, il n'avait pas rêvé, Isumi était en larme. Ogata se trouvait sur le pas de la porte et Hikaru l'apostropha.

« Eh ! Vous faites pleurer Isumi ? » accusa-t-il, serrant les poings.

« Il est contrarié par sa série de défaites. Ne t'en fais pas pour lui. Ca passera. » dit l'homme d'un ton qui se voulait calme mais sa voix tremblait légèrement, le trahissant.

Il s'efforçait d'avoir l'air le plus naturel possible. Il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et s'éloigna d'un pas calme.

Il était un salaud ! Isumi avait sûrement besoin de ses amis en ce moment et lui n'avait qu'une peur, que le jeune homme dans son état d'extrême émotivité raconte tout à quelqu'un.

*****

Le fax de la Salle de presse se mit soudain en marche. Les journalistes présents se précipitèrent autour d'Amano qui s'était emparé de la feuille.

« Alors ? Alors ? » le pressa Kurata, impatient.

« An Taeson a gagné. Avec une différence de 2 moku et demi. »

« Grrr ! Il devient de plus en plus fort ! » ragea le corpulent jeune homme.

« Ha ha ha ! C'est vrai qu'An Taeson est le rival de Kurata-san ! On les compare souvent. En Corée, Kurata-san est appelé le 'An Taeson japonais'.» rit un journaliste qui assistait à la scène.

« Tu avais juré d'inverser les rôles et de le faire surnommer le 'Kurata coréen', Kurata-kun ! Quand est-ce que tu le bats ? » lui rappela un autre.

« J'espère avoir bientôt une occasion de l'affronter pour lui faire ravaler son orgueil mais les tournois internationaux se font rares en ce moment. »

« Si tu vas à Séoul dans quinze jours, tu pourras lui demander une partie ! » fit remarquer Amano.

« Quoi ? Kurata-kun va aller en Corée ? »

Le gros garçon sourit : « Seulement quelques jours. J'accompagne Maître Shinoda et ses meilleurs insei. »

« Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

« La coupe Hokuto a créé un regain d'intérêt pour le go sur le plan international et un rapprochement des fédérations. C'est la fédération coréenne de go qui a invité nos jeunes joueurs à venir visiter leurs structures. Leurs kenkyuusei viendront dans un mois et demi. Une sorte d'échange. »

« Oh ! C'est une excellente idée ! Je pense que cela va beaucoup motiver nos jeunes espoirs ! »

« Les trois concurrents japonais de la coupe Hokuto de l'année dernière, Toya, Shindo et Yashiro accompagneront Kurata-kun. » ajouta le journaliste moustachu.

« Amano-san ? Ce petit voyage risque fort d'être intéressant. Pourquoi n'enverrions-nous pas un journaliste ? Un reportage pourrait intéresser nos lecteurs ! Le tirage avait doublé lors de la coupe Hokuto. » proposa l'un des hommes.

« Oui, pourquoi pas. Je vais y réfléchir. »

*****

Il avait proposé à Ashiwara de sortir boire un verre avec lui à la sortie de leur groupe d'étude. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul de peur de craquer et de faire la bêtise d'appeler Isumi. En plus, il se rendait compte que cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler à Ashiwara. 

D'ordinaire, les pensées du jeune disciple de Toya Meijin semblaient déjà sortir de sa bouche à mesure qu'elles lui venaient à l'esprit et les deux verres de vodka qu'il venait de boire n'arrangeaient rien. Ashiwara tenait décidément mal l'alcool mais au moins il se montrait plus bavard, parlant presque tout seul, évitant à Ogata d'avoir à trop lui faire la conversation. Celui-ci écoutait d'ailleurs d'une oreille distraite les propos de moins en moins cohérents du jeune homme brun.

« …Et j'ai encore perdu mon match et même Toya-sensei m'a appelé de Chine pour me réprimand »

« Et ta partie d'aujourd'hui pour les oteai ? Tu as perdu aussi ? » lui demanda tout de même Ogata, regagnant un peu d'intérêt à leur discussion.

« Non, j'ai gagné. Mais en fait… ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment gagné…. »

Ogata sourit.

« On gagne ou on ne gagne pas, Ashiwara ! Tu ne te souviens plus de ton résultat ? »

« Si ! Je sais encore ce que je dis ! J'ai gagné car le type n'est même pas venu. Ce n'est pas glorieux… »

« Ah oui ? Contre qui jouais-tu ? »

« Shinichiro Isumi. »

Ogata sursauta en entendant ce nom. Il ne s'était carrément pas présenté à sa partie ? Isumi allait-il mal à ce point ? 

C'était de sa faute ! Il aurait voulu faire quelque chose pour le petit mais quoi ? 

_« Il ne fallait pas me faire monter dans votre voiture, m'emmener chez vous la première fois !_ »__

« Il va au même club que Mlle Sakurano, je crois… » continuait Ashiwara, ne remarquant pas qu'Ogata était resté songeur.

« Elle l'a appelé depuis…. » dit Ashiwara en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » le pressa Ogata, soudain très intéressé.

« Je ne sais pas…. Peut-être qu'elle voulait un nouveau rendez-vous… »

« Hein ? »

« Peut-être que je me fais des idées et que c'était juste pour le féliciter d'avoir accédé au troisième tour du tournoi Tengen. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Ashiwara !? » lui reprocha l'homme aux cheveux châtain clair, se disant que son élève avait vraiment trop bu. « Isumi a perdu tous ses derniers matchs ! »

« Saeki… je parle de Saeki… »

« Ah…dans ce cas…. » fit simplement Ogata, se demandant ce que le disciple de Morishita venait soudain faire dans la conversation. Mais c'était Ashiwara…. Toujours dur à suivre ! Il se replongea dans ses propres pensées, écoutant d'une oreille de plus en plus distraite les propos décousus du jeune homme brun.

« Et alors ma mère voulait me présenter la voisine… »

_« Seiji… je t'aime… »_

Personne ne lui avait jamais dit cela, avant…. Seules quelques femmes, peut-être… Personne qui comptait.

Il secoua la tête. 

Il voulait que les doigts fins viennent agripper ses cheveux, il voulait se refléter dans les grands yeux marine à nouveau. 

Pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas être comme avant ? Pourquoi ces stupides sentiments venaient tout gâcher ? On tombait amoureux comme ça quand on était ado. Il savait pourtant d'ordinaire dissocier ses sentiments d'une aventure sexuelle !

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas reprendre sa vie d'avant ? 

Il avait tout d'abord envisagé passer la soirée dans un des bars qu'il fréquentait habituellement et trouver un homme pour la nuit mais il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Il n'aurait probablement pas envie de toucher un autre homme avant un moment….

« Et Mlle Sakurano, je l'ai suivi chez elle… »

« Tiens ? » remarqua Ogata tout haut. « Je croyais que tu préférais les hommes…. »

Finalement même Ashiwara était hétéro ? Cela le minait davantage. Il était le seul à avoir ce genre de problèmes. La vie était décidément injuste ! 

Mais le jeune homme brun ouvrait de grands yeux surpris.

« Quoi ? » fit Ashiwara horrifié. « Comment vous… vous… savez ? »

« Ah quand même ! » dit Ogata, soulagé.

« Pourquoi ? Comment ? »

« Pff ! Rien qu'à te voir, ça se devine facilement …»

«Ooooh ! Vous saviez ? »

« Je ne dirais rien à Toya-sensei ni à Akira, si ça peut te rassurer»

« En fait, c'est plutôt votre réaction que je craignais… » avoua Ashiwara, baissant les yeux.

Ogata lui sourit franchement.

« Moi ? T'en fais, pas, j'ai pas de problème avec ça. »

Ashiwara leva vers lui des yeux innocents.

« Ogata-sensei, vous pensez que si j'avais une liaison avec un autre joueur professionnel, je pourrais avoir des ennuis ? »

L'homme resta un moment pensif.

« C'est ce que j'aimerais bien savoir moi aussi… »

*****


	13. love and go 13

Chapitre 13 

Il ruminait depuis un moment, tournant en rond chez lui, ne se décidant pas sur son emploi du temps de la journée. Que faisait-il habituellement les jours où il n'avait pas de matchs prévus et pas d'obligations en tant que professionnel ? Il n'arrivait plus à s'en souvenir. Des choses futiles certainement… Ces dernières semaines, il les avait occupées avec Isumi et c'était la seule chose qu'il ait envie de faire aujourd'hui mais cela ne lui était pas possible.

Il n'avait pas bien dormi. Mal au ventre, l'estomac noué et le petit sans arrêt à l'esprit.

Il avait cru comme un imbécile que d'aimer se décidait et que s'il ne le voulait pas, cela ne lui arriverait pas. 

Pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux de lui ? Ce jeune homme, presque un enfant encore, si timide, si calme, si doux, peu sûr de lui…. Ce n'était pas le caractère qu'il recherchait même chez un ami. Etaient-ils fait pour être ensemble ? C'était tellement étrange !

Il secoua la tête et s'épongea le front.

Isumi était comme une drogue. Ses baisers, l'odeur de ses cheveux…. Tout cela allait terriblement lui manquer. Il n'arrivait même pas à s'imaginer sans Isumi sinon sombre et seul.

Ses rires résonnaient encore dans sa tête et il se disait que le jeune homme allait laisser un vide immense dans sa vie.

C'était la première fois qu'il se rendait compte à quel point sa solitude était grande. Cela ne lui avait jamais pesé jusqu'à présent. Il n'avait jamais envisagé une relation durable puisque cela lui paraissait inconciliable avec sa vie privée cachée. Mais il se sentait soudain terrorisé à l'idée de rester toujours seul, seul dans le silence de son grand et froid appartement. 

Il avait besoin d'une présence, d'une compagnie, de _sa_ compagnie. Il avait envie de le retrouver le soir et de lui raconter les événements insignifiants de ses journées et de l'entendre parler.

Assis sur le rebord de son lit, il releva les yeux et aperçut son reflet dans le miroir. Un homme qu'il connaissait peu lui faisait face, les épaules courbées, le regard sombre.

Il se sentait soudain si vieux… Il laissait peut-être échapper l'occasion de sa vie. S'il laissait Isumi s'éloigner, il sentait qu'il allait le regretter.

Il lui avait fallu des années pour accepter ses préférences sexuelles hors norme. C'était normal que l'étape suivante, l'idée d'avoir une relation suivie l'effraie un peu.

Lorsque, jeune homme, il s'était rendu compte de ses attirances particulières, il avait eu connu une grande honte toujours présente aujourd'hui. Il avait depuis lors mené une double vie, une vie cachée. 

Au début, il se sentait parfois comme un serial killer forcé par une force maléfique d'assouvir ses pulsions honteuses, de satisfaire sa perversion de temps à autre. Il éprouvait du plaisir mais il revenait de ses nuits de débauche avec un grand dégoût de lui-même et de ses partenaires. Il se sentait sale, pouvait rester des heures sous la douche comme pour se purifier.

Puis peu à peu, la culpabilité avait disparu avec l'habitude. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il était moins méprisable que ce qu'il pensait comme il fréquentait certains lieux gays et se rendait compte qu'il était loin d'être le seul, que cela était plus répandu que ce qu'il pensait. Surtout lorsqu'un soir, il avait croisé son facteur…

Mais cela restait malgré tout encore tabou pour lui. Personne de son entourage n'était au courant. Il conservait une certaine honte et se débrouillait toujours pour avoir une petite amie alibi.

Mais avec Isumi, il avait encore moins l'impression que cela était mal. Il n'éprouvait plus le même dégoût de lui-même. Le gamin n'avait pas l'air de se poser autant de question et d'une certaine manière, c'était contagieux. Il se sentait plus en harmonie avec son corps et son désir grâce à lui.

Il se frappa le front. Il avait été idiot de ne pas lui dire qu'il l'aimait aussi quand Isumi le lui avait demand ! Même si le jeune homme se trompait, il aurait pu le retenir quelques semaines, quelques mois… en profiter encore, connaître des semaines de bonheur.

Adorable petit Isumi qui venait se blottir dans ses bras le soir venu et qui connaissait les deux facettes de sa personnalité. Le seul à connaître les deux Ogata. Et il l'aimait quand même….

Idiot ! Idiot ! Il était vraiment stupide ! Il aurait dû lui avouer que ses sentiments étaient réciproques ! 

Isumi le repousserait certainement maintenant qu'il s'était senti humilié. Peut-être que le jeune homme n'éprouvait plus non plus la même chose à présent… Mais il n'était peut-être pas trop tard. 

Mais même à l'idée de lui parler maintenant, il sentait comme un blocage en lui. Pourquoi cela lui était-il impossible ? 

C'était la peur qui le paralysait. La peur de se livrer et d'être vulnérable.

*****

La musique assourdissante avait cessé. Le disque était fini et il ne se sentait même pas le courage de se lever pour aller remettre en marche la chaîne. Il avait monté le volume à fond, essayant de s'étourdir, de s'assommer avec ce bruit qui l'empêchait d'entendre ses propres pensées mais les trois pas qui le séparaient de sa chaîne stéréo lui paraissaient représenter un effort surhumain. Il serra plus fort contre lui son oreiller sans parvenir à s'endormir totalement. Juste cette impression d'être K.O mais même pas le sommeil qui lui permettrait de tout oublier. 

Il avait déjà dormi toute la journée de la veille et de l'avant veille. Il ne répondait plus au téléphone, se doutant que c'était l'Institut de go qui l'appelait pour savoir pourquoi il avait manqué ses deux derniers matchs.

Le tintement de la sonnette de sa porte le tira de sa léthargie. Il releva la tête, essayant de ne faire aucun bruit pour ne pas que son visiteur puisse déceler une présence, tendant l'oreille pour percevoir les bruits des pas qui s'éloignaient. 

Il hésita cependant. Waya était déjà passé la veille et il ne lui avait pas ouvert. Peut-être que ses amis risquaient de s'inquiéter et d'appeler les pompiers pour forcer sa porte, pensant qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose.

C'était sûrement encore Waya. Il n'aurait qu'à lui dire qu'il était malade et qu'il voulait rester seul. Avec la tête qu'il devait avoir, le jeune garçon n'aurait sans doute pas trop de mal à le croire. 

Il se laissa glisser du lit et la vision un peu trouble, avança vers la porte, remettant un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux. Il était uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon et d'un T-Shirt. Tant pis pour ce que Waya penserait !

Il appuya sur la poignée et se frotta les yeux en se retrouvant face à une silhouette bien plus imposante que celle du jeune Waya. Un costume beige, des cheveux châtain clair…

« _Ogata ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire l ?_ » se demanda Isumi, stupéfait.

« Je peux entrer ? » demanda l'homme.

Isumi hésita. Pourquoi venait-il sans prévenir ? Ca ne lui était jamais arrivé… N'avait-il soudain plus peur de tomber par hasard sur Waya ou un autre de ses amis ?

Et puis un désordre indescriptible régnait dans sa chambre, des habits et des livres jonchant le sol. Il avait honte à l'idée de lui montrer cela.

Ogata remarqua immédiatement l'embarras d'Isumi qui tardait toujours à lui donner une réponse, ne paraissant pas décidé à le laisser rentrer chez lui. Etait-il vraiment fâch ? Ne voulait-il plus le voir ? Ou alors… Il baissa les yeux sur la tenue du garçon. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas tout seul…

Une douleur aiguë sembla transpercer sa poitrine quand cette idée lui vint à l'esprit. Imaginer que quelqu'un d'autre puisse toucher Isumi le mit dans une grande colère.

Il bouscula le jeune homme pour rentrer. Il balaya aussitôt la pièce du regard mais il n'y avait personne. La pièce était mal rangée, certes, mais vide. Il eut un imperceptible soupir de soulagement et se tourna à nouveau vers Isumi, toujours debout, les bras ballants, la tête baissée, sa frange de cheveux sombres masquant ses yeux. Il sentit son cœur fondre en le voyant ainsi et eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Habille-toi. Allons faire un tour dehors ! » ordonna-t-il.

Isumi resta sans presque aucune réaction, cherchant simplement du regard des vêtements qu'il pourrait passer. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, Ogata ouvrit l'armoire, prit une chemise suspendue sur l'un des cintres. Il ôta son T-Shirt à Isumi qui se contenta de lever les bras pour l'aider et lui passa le vêtement. Il avait du mal à se retenir de le serrer contre lui mais il avait pris la résolution en venant de ne pas céder et de tenter juste de rétablir entre eux une relation raisonnable.

Isumi se décida à ne plus se laisser vêtir comme une poupée et termina lui-même de boutonner sa chemise avant d'enfiler un pantalon.

Il se demandait ce qu'Ogata lui voulait, pourquoi l'homme était venu le trouver. Plusieurs hypothèses lui venaient à l'esprit.

Peu-être l'homme craignait-il que par vengeance, il aille parler à quelqu'un de leur relation… Peut-être était-il en manque côté sexuel et s'était-il rappelé de son existence…. Dans ce cas.. il ne se sentait pas la force de résister et il avait de toute façon plus que tout envie de se retrouver dans les bras de l'homme. Il le méprisait certainement déjà, il n'avait plus rien à défendre. S'il lui sautait au cou, est-ce que l'homme le repousserait ?

Mais vu qu'il lui avait demandé de s'habiller pour sortir, ça ne devait pas être ça non plus.

Le plus probable était encore qu'Ogata se sentait responsable de son état. Seule la mauvaise conscience l'avait amené. Il venait simplement constater qu'il ne s'était pas suicidé durant la nuit et il repartirait ensuite comme si de rien n'était, rassuré.

Sans dire un mot, Ogata ouvrit la porte lorsqu'il fut habillé et ils sortirent dans le même silence. Ils se mirent à marcher côté à côte dans la rue toujours sans échanger une parole, chacun plongé dans ses propres pensées. 

Au hasard d'une vitrine, Ogata aperçut leur reflet dans une vitre. Il se surprit à penser qu'ils étaient finalement bien assortis. Il avait même envie de passer son bras autour de la taille du jeune homme pour qu'ils aient l'air d'un vrai couple.

Même ça, simplement se promener ensemble, ils ne l'avaient jamais fait…

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à un petit square qui se trouvait derrière l'immeuble où habitait Isumi et s'assirent sur un banc.

Ogata se décida à briser le silence même si cela lui était dur d'aborder le sujet.

« Alors ? J'ai appris que tu ne venais même plus à tes matchs. Que comptes-tu faire ? Quels sont tes projets d'avenirs ? » demanda-t-il.

Isumi réfléchit. Ogata voulait être rassuré avant de le laisser définitivement et il se décida à lui donner ce qu'il attendait.

« Je vais arrêter. Je vais reprendre mes études. Je vais demander une bourse pour partir étudier à l'étranger. »

Cela paraîtrait sûrement assez raisonnable à l'homme. 

Celui-ci rentra davantage la tête dans les épaules et ne répondit rien, baissant les yeux vers le sol.

Il chercha son briquet dans sa poche mais ne le trouva pas. Ses doigts s'étaient mis à trembler.

Isumi allait partir. Il ne le reverrait plus. Il allait le perdre à tout jamais. C'était certain, à l'étranger, loin de lui, il l'oublierait, il rencontrerait quelqu'un d'autre. Il se sentait horrifié par cette perspective. Ce n'était plus comme s'ils continuaient à se croiser, s'ignorant quelques temps avec l'espoir qu'Isumi devienne plus sage et veuille poursuivre leur aventure sans plus rien lui demander en échange. 

Il y avait urgence, il devait faire, dire quelque chose !

Une boule douloureuse s'était formée dans sa gorge.

« Ne pars pas !» dit-il, gardant les yeux rivés au sable à ses pieds.

Il se mettait à supplier alors qu'il avait toujours trouvé cela pathétique de la part des autres. On ne pouvait pas mendier l'amour, forcer les autres à vous aimer…

« Je t'en prie… » murmura-t-il.

Mais maintenant, il comprenait. Il aurait tellement donné pour quelques jours de plus, pour glaner quelque chose encore !

« …. »

Isumi le regardait étonné, la bouche ouverte. Le silence s'éternisa jusqu'à ce qu'Ogata tourne la tête vers lui.

« Je t'aime Isumi. Je t'aime, petit.»

Le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça ! Il n'osait plus l'espérer. Et non, l'homme paraissait sérieux, il ne se moquait pas de lui.

« Je t'aime moi aussi…. Je veux rester avec toi.» répondit-il la voix un peu tendue.

Il hésita un instant puis, enhardi par la déclaration que l'homme venait de lui faire, se jeta à son cou, l'enlaçant, venant nicher son visage contre son épaule.

Ogata passa son bras autour de sa taille, le serrant plus fort contre lui. Il sourit. Il ressentait la même chose qu'après un match important : l'euphorie de la victoire. Il avait gagné.

Il ne se souciait pas pour le moment d'être dans un lieu public, de pouvoir être vu et jugé, d'être aperçu par quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient.

Il ne résista même pas lorsque Isumi colla ses lèvres aux siennes, lui donnant de fougueux  baisers.

« Chut ! Chut ! Du calme ! » dit-il en riant lorsque le jeune garçon, tout à son ardeur, le renversa à moitié sur le banc. « Rentrons chez toi ! Allons ailleurs. »

*****

Isumi, assis à cheval sur lui, ne semblait pas se lasser de couvrir son visage de baisers, caressant ses mèches châtain de la main. Il semblait soudain débordant de passion et cela était plutôt agréable.

D'habitude, il n'aimait pas trop que ses partenaires le dominent. Il avait toujours besoin de garder le contrôle de la situation. Mais cela l'amusait plutôt beaucoup de voir le petit prendre l'initiative et s'occuper de lui. Il savait qu'avec Isumi, il lui suffirait d'un geste pour renverser la situation.

Il se décida d'ailleurs à accélérer les choses et commença à déboutonner la chemise du jeune homme. Il eut un sourire de contentement lorsque ses mains écartèrent les pans de tissu pour dévoiler une peau au grain fin, lisse et légèrement dorée.

Il posa ses mains sur la taille du jeune homme et caressa ses flancs avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Il voulut continuer à le déshabiller en lui ôtant son pantalon mais le jeune garçon se redressa.

Il avait traînassé au lit la moitié de la journée, il ne s'était donc pas lavé le matin et ne se sentait pas très propre, surtout en comparaison de l'élégant et toujours soigné Ogata.

« Je vais prendre une douche, avant. »

La perspective de devoir se séparer ne serait-ce que quelques minutes de lui ne l'enchantait guère. Il le voulait tout de suite. Il le retint par la taille.

« Non, pas la peine ! Viens l ! »

Il le fit basculer contre lui et renversa la situation en roulant sur lui, ses mains explorant son torse imberbe, sa bouche prenant possession des lèvres si douces du jeune homme.

Il glissa sa langue entre les lèvres d'Isumi, cherchant la sienne, la trouvant et entamant avec elle un langoureux ballet.

Il se sentait heureux. Le corps d'Isumi contre le sien, le goût sucré de ses baisers, ses mèches sombres et douces contre sa joue…. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait. _Son_ petit, comme avant. Il avait suffit de trois mots…

Cependant, il conservait tout de même une certaine inquiétude. Qu'exigerait Isumi la prochaine fois ? Allait-il lui demander toujours plus ?

« Ce que je t'ai dit aujourd'hui… Ca te rassure peut-être mais ça ne change rien. » l'avertit-il. « Nous devrons toujours rester cachés, faire comme si nous nous connaissions à peine devant les autres. »

Isumi hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« Je m'en fiche, si tu tiens à moi, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Ogata sourit, rassur : 

« Oh oui je tiens à toi ! Je vais te le prouver ! » lui chuchota-t-il en commençant à l'embrasser dans le cou. « Et puis, j'espère que tu vas renoncer à ton idée stupide d'arrêter le go ! Pour faire quoi d'autre, d'abord ? »

Isumi se sentait comme sous l'effet d'un alcool puissant. Tout ce qui lui arrivait, le revirement aussi inattendu qu'inespéré d'Ogata, le rendait euphorique. Mais il avait aussi l'impression que comme après avoir trop bu, toutes ses émotions refoulées jusqu'à présent ressurgissaient. 

Des larmes commencèrent à rouler le long de ses joues comme l'homme abordait le sujet qui le déprimait depuis des semaines.

L'homme, surpris par sa réaction, arrêta ses attentions et le dévisagea. Il le prit à nouveau dans ses bras et caressa ses cheveux avec douceur.

« Ne pleure pas ! Ne pleure pas ! »

Mais Isumi avait beau lutter, il n'arrivait pas à enrayer ses larmes. Malgré ses efforts pour se ressaisir, il s'était mis à trembler d'émotion.

« Je voyais bien que tu allais mal… Tu as vécu des moments difficiles, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il hésitait à se confier, à l'ennuyer avec ses histoires mais Ogata était soudain si gentil… Et il se sentait si vulnérable à nouveau tout à coup…

« Je voulais progresser, je voulais des victoires pour gagner ton respect, pour pouvoir parler de go avec toi, en égal, pour me montrer digne de toi… » avoua le jeune homme en reniflant.

Ogata eut un sourire. C'était encore pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé… Le petit était décidément bien épris de lui et il ne pouvait que s'en réjouir.

« Petit crétin ! » murmura-t-il avec tendresse « Tu n'as pas besoin de ça. Si tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ton niveau… »

« Tu me bats tout le temps… »

Ogata sourit plus largement encore :

« Dois-je te rappeler que tu es seulement un pro débutant, Shinchiro Isumi ? Tu penses pouvoir battre quelqu'un ayant 10 dan dès les premières confrontations ? Ne sois pas si impatient ! Cela te prendra des années, même si je ne t'ai jamais fait de cadeau jusqu'à présent car tu restes un joueur redoutable. »

Isumi leva vers lui un regard interrogatif et cessa de pleurer.

« Allez ! Sèche tes larmes et rassemble tes affaires. Tu peux venir habiter chez moi quelques jours. » décréta l'homme.

*****

Il avait réussi à éviter Ashiwara plusieurs jours, se sentant un peu gêné de se retrouver face à lui. Il avait toujours en mémoire l'épisode de la soirée chez Sakurano. 

Il fuyait d'ordinaire comme la peste ses ex-copines alors pourquoi aurait-il fait une exception avec Ashiwara ? La situation était un peu différente. Il considérait le jeune comme un ami et il trouvait un peu dommage que cela mette une certaine distance entre eux. Même s'il ne regrettait absolument pas ce qui s'était produit. L'expérience avait été intéressante, vraiment excitante. Justement peut-être parce qu'il avait franchi une sorte d''interdit'…

Alors que les portes du métro commençaient à se refermer derrière lui, il aperçut soudain un jeune homme brun qu'il connaissait bien qui courait pour tenter de monter dans la même rame que lui.

Ashiwara parvint à se glisser entre les portes automatiques et se dirigea vers lui, un sourire sur le visage, se frayant un passage parmi la foule. 

« Bonjour Saeki-kun ! »

« Bonjour. Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui et toi ? On n'a pas eu l'occasion de se croiser ces derniers jours. »

« Oui, c'est parfois comme ça… »

Ashiwara sembla tout à coup redevenir sérieux et son expression d'ordinaire insouciante se changea en une expression plus grave.

« Est-ce… à cause de ce qu'il s'est pass ? » demanda-t-il, l'air peiné. 

« Nooon ! Pas du tout ! » se défendit immédiatement Saeki. Mais devant l'air peu dupe d'Ashiwara, il regretta. Le jeune homme brun s'assit sur l'un des sièges laissé vide et Saeki prit place à côté de lui.

« Tu as raison… j'avoue… »

Ashiwara leva vers lui de grands yeux pleins d'innocence.

« Tu regrettes ? »

« Non, mais cela me met un peu mal à l'aise à présent. » répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds cendrés, évitant de le regarder.

« Il ne faut pas, tu sais. Moi… j'ai beaucoup aimé. Si tu veux, on pourrait même recommencer ? »

Saeki ouvrit de grands yeux, un peu surpris pas la proposition. Mais à présent, il commençait à mieux comprendre les attitudes parfois bizarres d'Ashiwara. Tout devenait clair ! Ce n'était pas par Sakurano qu'Ashiwara était attiré mais bien… par lui !

« D'accord… ok… j'ai pig ! » dit-il en souriant. « Tu avais ça en tête depuis le départ, c'est ça ? »

Ashiwara ne répondit rien mais son silence ressembla à un aveu.

« Désolé de te décevoir, je vais être franc mais ça ne m'intéresse pas. L'autre soir, c'était sympa, c'est vrai. C'était une expérience à faire mais moi, j'aime les femmes. »

« Saeki… Je t'aime depuis le premier jour où je t'ai rencontré. J'ai su immédiatement que tu serais quelqu'un de spécial pour moi… » confessa Ashiwara, le regardant avec des yeux implorants.

Saeki ferma les yeux en basculant la tête vers l'avant.

« Et merde ! » lâcha-t-il. 

Il soupira profondément.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Ashiwara. Je n'avais rien deviné, sinon… »

« Sinon ? »

« Tu es un bon pote mais j'ai pas envie de coucher avec toi. C'est pas pareil qu'avec une femme. Je ne veux vraiment pas te faire de peine mais tu vois… »

« D'accord, j'ai compris. Pas la peine de t'excuser. Je descends ici de toute façon. »

Avant que Saeki ait pu ajouter un mot, le jeune homme brun s'était levé et s'était précipité hors de la rame. Le jeune homme blond regarda les portes se refermer. Le train redémarra.

Il se prit le visage entre les mains.

Il ne savait s'il devait s'amuser du comique de la situation : c'était bien un homme qui venait de lui faire une déclaration d'amour ou simplement être triste pour Ashiwara et culpabiliser.

Si le jeune homme brun avait été une femme, il n'aurait pas hésité mais là… ce n'était pas possible même s'il avait un peu pitié de lui. Il était touché d'être l'objet de son affection.

Il aimait sa compagnie mais n'avait pas vraiment envie de relations plus intimes. Et surtout, n'ayant jamais été attiré par les hommes, il ne s'était jamais posé de question sur ses préférences sexuelles et ne se sentait pas capable d'assumer soudain une relation homosexuelle.

Comment devait-il agir à présent avec Ashiwara ? Pourraient-ils rester amis maintenant qu'il savait que le jeune homme brun était attiré par lui ?

*****

« Que tu perdes ou que tu gagnes, ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi. Essaie de faire de ton mieux et de te faire plaisir en jouant. »

Il essuya ses mains un peu moites sur son jean, se remémorant les paroles d'Ogata pour retrouver confiance. Il ne pouvait pas perdre ce match. Plus pour les mêmes raisons qu'avant… Il ne pouvait pas perdre car il n'avait pas l'intention de faire un tel cadeau à Mashiba.

Il jeta d'ailleurs un regard à son adversaire qui entrait justement dans la salle, un sourire confiant sur le visage.

« Hé hé h ! Une victoire dans la poche, aujourd'hui ! » lança-t-il à Okada qui le saluait.

Il vint s'asseoir en face d'Isumi, le toisant, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

Isumi soutint son regard et ils se défièrent un moment en silence.

« Ogata-sensei ne sera pas là aujourd'hui pour prendre ta défense et jouer à ta place… » dit Mashiba, moqueur.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour gagner contre toi. »

Mashiba se renfrogna et eut une moue agacée :

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop fanfaronner, Monsieur Dix-défaites-d'affil ! »

Une sonnerie électronique retentit, annonçant le début des matchs.

*****

Isumi quitta la salle le pas plus léger, infiniment soulagé et heureux. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour triompher de Mashiba. Et plus important encore que cette victoire, il avait eu l'impression de retrouver son go. Il savait que les parties d'hier y étaient pour beaucoup. Il n'avait pu que remarquer qu'Ogata ne jouait pas contre lui comme d'habitude. Du go pédagogique… Mais cela lui avait permis de reprendre confiance.

Il croisa Akira Toya qui semblait se rendre dans la Salle de presse. Il se sentait tellement mieux qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lui faire part de sa victoire. 

« J'ai gagn ! » dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Certainement le fils du Meijin s'en moquait, étant lui-même habitué à accumuler les victoires. Peut-être qu'Akira ne savait pas combien gagner aujourd'hui était important pour lui ? 

Mais le jeune prodige du go joua en tout cas le jeu et lui adressa un sourire complice.

« Oh mais tu pars demain pour la Corée avec Hikaru ! » se rappela soudain Isumi.

« Oui ! Mon match d'aujourd'hui n'a pas été reporté et j'ai encore mes bagages à préparer. Faire l'aller-retour en moins de 72 heures, ça risque d'être fatigant ! »

« Alors bon voyage ! Montrez à ces prétentieux de coréens que le go japonais est toujours l'un des meilleurs du monde ! »

Akira lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Compte sur moi ! »

*****

Merci à toutes pour vos toujours gentils commentaires ! J'ai l'impression de me répéter mais ça me fait toujours plaisir. Alana, c'est sympa de m'avoir signalé que la mise en page était foireuse, je ne m'en étais pas aperçu et j'ai pu changer^^


	14. love and go 14

Chapitre 14 

« Hikaruuuu ! »

Le jeune garçon aux courts cheveux bruns se précipita en direction du jeune homme aux cheveux décolorés dès qu'il l'aperçut. Hikaru, qui attendait déjà avec son sac dans le hall de l'aéroport, eut un grand sourire et le voyant :

« Fuku ! »

« Hi hi hi ! Je suis content de faire ce voyage ! Ca va être amusant ! »

« Moi aussi ! Je suis sûr qu'on va apprendre plein de choses ! »

Pendant qu'ils continuaient à discuter, Akira Toya était lui aussi arrivé. Il regarda d'un mauvais œil le jeune garçon brun avec qui Hikaru avait l'air de beaucoup rire. Ils le saluèrent brièvement sans faire tellement attention à lui, comme s'il n'était qu'une vague connaissance et il alla s'installer un peu plus loin avec ses bagages.

D'autres jeunes gens avec des sacs de voyage arrivaient peu à peu et Akira devina qu'il s'agissait des insei qui participaient au voyage car certains le montraient du doigt en chuchotant.

« C'est Akira Toya ! »

« Et lui, là-bas, c'est Hikaru Shindo. »

« Où est Yashiro, le troisième membre de l'équipe du Japon ? » demanda une fille aux cheveux bruns mi-long « C'est celui qui parle avec Shindo ? »

« Bêtasse ! Mets tes lunettes ! C'est Fuku ! Il est avec nous dans la classe 1 ! »

« Arrête de me parler comme ça, Shouji ! »

« Arrête de dire des stupidités ! »

« Vous deux, commencez pas ! » trancha Komiya, l'un des insei les plus âgés.

« Je me demande de quoi il à l'air ce Yashiro…. » s'interrogea Oka, songeuse.

Maître Shinoda, le directeur des Insei, faisait le tour des petits groupes, recensant tous ceux qui étaient déjà arrivés.

« Il ne manque plus que Kurata-san et Yashiro… » constata-t-il.

Comme il prononçait ses paroles, un gros garçon à l'air jovial fit son apparition dans le hall de l'aéroport et se dirigea vers leur groupe.

« Salut les jeunes ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas le mal de l'air ! » lança-t-il à la petite assemblée. 

Hikaru le salua rapidement et en profita pour jeter un œil discret sur Akira qui s'était isolé pour lire.

Il sentait un mélange de colère et de tristesse en lui. Lorsqu'ils étaient en présence d'autres personnes, Akira continuait à l'ignorer, comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas, comme s'il n'était rien pour lui et surtout pas son rival.

Il fronça les sourcils en signe de mécontentement puis inspira un grand coup, décidé à aller lui parler. Il vint se planter devant lui.

« Akira ?! » l'interpella-t-il assez sèchement.

Le jeune homme brun releva les yeux de son livre et le dévisagea d'un air innocent.

Hikaru sentit ses résolutions fléchir et demanda sur un ton plus doux :

« Tu vas bien ? »

Le jeune garçon eut un léger sourire et ils commencèrent à discuter tandis que certains insei les regardaient faire avec un air un peu surpris. 

« H ! Ils ont l'air bons amis, finalement… » constata Shouji, un peu déçu.

« Hi hi hi ! » rit Nase en l'entendant parler « Leur rivalité, c'est peut-être un peu comme toi et Oka ! » dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Pas du tout ! » protesta la jeune fille brune « Nous ne serons jamais amis ! Pas avec un type comme ça ! Je ne peux pas le supporter ! En plus pour Shindo et Toya, ça ne m'étonne pas. C'est pas vraiment des rivaux. Ils ne sont pas du même niveau ! Toya est cent fois plus fort ! »

« Quoi ? Ose répéter ça un peu pour voir ? » s'emporta Shouji, fervent admirateur d'Hikaru Shindo.

« Je sais ce que je dis ! » répéta la jeune fille, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Et tandis que le ton montait entre les deux insei, Maître Shinoda commençait à s'inquiéter du regard de Yashiro lorsqu'une silhouette à la chevelure grise et hirsute fit une entrée remarquée dans le hall de l'aéroport, traînant derrière lui avec grand bruit un sac de voyage.

Des murmures s'élevèrent du petit groupe formé par les insei.

« C'est lui, Yashiro ? C'est lui le troisième membre de l'équipe du Japon ? »

« Oui, j'ai vu sa photo dans Go Weekly ! C'est bien lui, je le reconnais ! »

Shinoda s'avança vers lui, l'air sévère et le sermonna en guise de salut :

« Tu es presque en retard, Yashiro ! Et tu es déjà si épuisé que porter ton sac te demande un trop gros effort ? »

L'intéressé serra les dents et mettant son sac en bandoulière, se dirigea vers Hikaru et Akira.

« Salut ! Content de vous revoir ! J'ai beaucoup progressé, vous allez voir ça ! Hé hé h ! »

« Tout le monde est l ? » demanda Shinoda en recomptant ses ouailles.

Le petit journaliste Kosemura s'avança avec son appareil photo à la main.

« S'il vous plait ! Est-ce qu'on peut prendre une photo avant l'embarquement ? Mettez-vous tous devant la vitre. »

Les jeunes joueurs s'exécutèrent, posant de bonne grâce.

« Yashiro, peux-tu sourire ? » le rappela à l'ordre Shinoda.

*****

Alors que Yashiro prenait place à côté d'Akira tandis que Hikaru s'asseyait près de Fuku sur le siège devant eux, une voix interpella les passagers.

« Le commandant de bord et son équipage vous souhaitent la bienvenue et un agréable voyage. Ils sont heureux d'accueillir à bord de cet avion, l'équipe de go du Japon et son capitaine Mr Akira Toya. »

« Quoi ? » fit immédiatement Hikaru, jaloux. 

« Et nous, on compte pour du beurre ? » remarqua Yashiro, également mécontent que seul Toya ait été cité.

« J'ai été premier capitaine la moitié du temps ! » précisa le jeune Shindo en se retournant vers eux « Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne parle que de lui ! J'ai joué un match en tant que capitaine.»

« Match que tu as perdu… » lui rappela Akira, prenant un petit air supérieur.

Le ton monta immédiatement.

« Et alors ? Yongha était le plus fort de ce tournoi ! »

« Je n'aurais pas perdu contre lui si tu n'avais pas pris ma place ! »

Yashiro les regarda se disputer avec un air désabus :

« Oy ! Ca s'est pas arrang ! » dit-il en mettant son walkman sur ses oreilles.

*****

« Voil ! Je crois que vous avez tout vu. » dit leur guide dans un japonais presque parfait. 

Ils avaient visité quasiment toutes les salles de jeux de l'Institut de go coréen, qui en somme, n'était pas bien différent du leur. Les estomacs commençaient à crier famine et Kurata, notamment, avait beaucoup de mal à s'intéresser à autre chose qu'à l'endroit où ils pourraient se restaurer. 

« Maintenant, vous êtes sûrement fatigués par votre voyage. Je vous propose de vous reposer un peu avant votre match de l'après-midi. » continua le joueur qui les avait guidés.

« Un match ? » demanda Komiya, surpris.

« Mais qui va jouer ? » interrogea à son tour Nase.

« Tous ! Peut-être ne vous a-t-on pas mis au courant mais une partie un peu spéciale est prévue pour cet après-midi. »

« Spéciale ? » répéta Akira, curieux.

« Oui. Vous allez tous jouer, insei comme professionnels, contre Maître Son Chan Won. »

« Tous ? Tous ensemble ? » demanda Hikaru, incrédule. « Des matchs simultanés ? »

« Ha ha ha ! Non, pas du tout ! Ce serait trop facile pour vous ! Vous allez former une équipe. Chacun des trois représentants japonais proposera un coup et les insei voteront à chaque fois pour déterminer quel coup sera joué par l'équipe. »

Les yeux d'Hikaru se mirent à briller :

« Oh ! Oh ! Ca va être génial ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ! »

Yashiro pointa du doigt les apprentis :

« Vous ! Tachez de vous montrer intelligents et de ne pas suivre uniquement les recommandations de Toya ! »

*****

Akira mordillait le bout de son stylo, le visage sévère, les yeux un peu agrandis, fixant avec la plus grande concentration le goban et le papier qu'il avait sous les yeux.

« Je recommande de jouer un hane ici. » dit-il finalement. Et joignant le geste à la parole, il posa une pierre blanche sur le goban à l'endroit voulu. « La forme est compliquée mais nous pouvons avancer encore. »

« Même suggestion. » enchaîna Hikaru « Si nous reculons, nous allons perdre beaucoup de territoire même si cette bataille est risquée pour nous. »

« Moi, je jouerai plutôt dans le coin supérieur droit. Lâchons l'affaire ici, et attaquons là-bas ! » dit Yashiro « Mais par moment, je me demande pourquoi je parle vu qu'on ne suit jamais mes propositions… » marmonna-t-il plus bas.

« Très bien. Quels sont les votes ? 10 voix pour la première proposition ? D'accord. Nous jouons cela. » décida Shinoda en posant la pierre au nom de l'équipe.

Le Maître Coréen resta plongé dans ses pensées un moment avant de renoncer au combat dans cette partie du jeu et préférant jouer plus au centre.

« Ouais ! » fit Hikaru en le voyant poser sa pierre « Mon idée était la bonne ! »

Akira lui adressa un regard furibond.

« Je te signale que c'était la mienne d'abord ! »

« Parce que tu as eu la chance de pouvoir parler en premier mais j'avais vu ce coup avant toi ! »

« Ah oui ? Prouve-le ! »

« Je t'ai vu quand tu réfléchissais. Tu as jeté un regard à ma feuille et… »

« Comme si j'avais besoin de regarder ce que tu faisais pour savoir quoi jouer ! » s'énerva Akira, criant.

Le Maître coréen ouvrit des yeux stupéfaits, ne comprenant pas pourquoi les jeunes joueurs de l'équipe adverse se criaient dessus soudainement.

Yashiro s'accouda à la table et appuya sa joue contre sa main. Il soupira profondément.

« Même quand ils sont d'accord, ils trouvent le moyen de s'engueuler… Va comprendre… »

Maître Shinoda se leva soudain de son siège, excédé.

« Ca suffit vous deux ! Vous avez quel âge ? Taisez vous maintenant et réfléchissez au prochain coup. Et toi, Yashiro, tiens-toi correctement ! »

*****

Il repoussa la porte de la pièce d'un coup de pied, ne prenant même pas la peine de sortir ses mains qu'il avait enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste.

Il traversa le couloir la tête haute, regardant droit devant lui, ne prêtant garde aux regards des autres joueurs qui ne purent s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers lui sur son passage. Il y était depuis longtemps habitué. Les conversations cessèrent comme si cette entrée remarquée avait suspendu le cours du temps.

Ses cheveux aux reflets cuivrés flottaient derrière lui comme il se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers le distributeur automatique de boisson.

Il s'arrêta à la hauteur d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux brun coupés au bol et les autres joueurs reprirent leurs activités.

« Tu n'es pas allé saluer ton ami Shindo ? » demanda Yongha à Suyon avec un sourire ironique.

Le plus jeune serra les poings et son visage se fit plus dur :

« C'est pas mon ami ! Il m'a battu deux fois mais la prochaine fois, je gagnerai ! »

« Demain ? »

« Il voudra sûrement avoir sa revanche contre toi et de toute façon, je suis dans une mauvaise période… »

« Ca ne m'intéresse pas de jouer contre Shindo. Je veux battre Akira Toya ! »

« Tu n'es pas le seul. Je crois qu'Irufhan veut prendre aussi sa revanche ! »

« Ha ha ha ! Moi, en tout cas je vais jeter un œil sur ce qu'ils font ! » annonça Yongha avant de continuer son chemin avec toujours la même allure désinvolte.

*****

« Si on avait suivi MA proposition, ce groupe de pierres là vivrait ! Mais naturellement, comme tu vois beaucoup plus loin dans le jeu, tu avais dû prévoir cela, n'est-ce pas ? » accusa Shindo.

« Ta proposition était mauvaise ! Elle nous aurait conduit à perdre le contrôle du coin inférieur gauche ! » répliqua Akira.

Les insei soupirèrent, devinant qu'il leur faudrait attendre la fin de l'orage avant de pouvoir reprendre le cours normal de la partie.

« C'est pas possible, ils sont pires que nous ! » chuchota Oka à Shouji.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Si on avait joué comme ça ensuite…. » continuait Hikaru.

« Toya, Shindo ! Arrêtez ! » dût intervenir une fois de plus Shinoda « Nous n'en sommes pas encore à refaire la partie. Continuons et essayons de rattraper nos erreurs ! Donne ta proposition, Shindo !»

« Je joue 6-6 pour essayer de connecter ces deux groupes. » dit le jeune garçon aux mèches décolorées. 

Akira eut une petite moue désapprobatrice à cette annonce. Hikaru se tourna vers lui, grinçant des dents.

« Ca signifie quoi ? »

« Pardon ? »

« La tête que tu fais ! »

« Quelle tête ? » demanda Akira, jouant les innocents.

« La tête que tu viens d'avoir ! Est-ce parce que tu penses que mon coup ne marcherait pas ? »

« Non, il ne marchera pas ! »

« Arrêtez ! » supplia Nase, prêt à s'arracher les cheveux.

Yashiro, sentant la discorde se rallumer se leva brusquement.

« Marre de vos disputes ! Je vais prendre l'air ! » annonça-t-il en repoussant sa chaise.

Hikaru comme Akira furent surpris par ce soudain mouvement d'humeur et se regardèrent étonné.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? »

« Yashiro ! Reviens ! » gronda Shinoda sans que le jeune garçon l'écoute.

La porte claqua derrière lui et Yashiro inspira profondément, appréciant quelques secondes le silence qui régnait dans le couloir.

Il traversa ensuite le hall à grands pas pour se diriger vers les toilettes. Il ouvrit un des robinets et se passa la tête sous l'eau froide. Il la secoua ensuite, ne se souciant pas de tout éclabousser autour de lui.

Un peu calmé, il prit le chemin de la sortie et ouvrit la porte d'un grand coup de pied.

« Aïe ! »

« Oups ! »

Yashiro se sentit confus lorsqu'il se trouva face à quelqu'un qui se tenait le nez, ayant visiblement pris la porte en plein visage. Le quelqu'un en question le fusilla du regard.

« Ca ne va pas d'ouvrir les portes comme ça ? Imbécile ! »

Une lueur de colère brillait toujours dans les yeux noisettes. Yashiro reconnut immédiatement le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. 

Ko Yongha ! Le premier capitaine de l'équipe coréenne lors de la coupe Hokuto, celui qui n'avait cessé de les provoquer.

« Je m'excuse ! Pas fait exprès.»

« Tu pourrais t'excuser au moins ! » cria le jeune coréen dans sa langue natale.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? » se demanda tout haut le jeune homme aux cheveux gris, ne comprenant pas plus le coréen que son interlocuteur ne parlait le japonais.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

Comme Yongha criait toujours, Yashiro éleva lui aussi le ton.

« Il m'insulte ou quoi ? » 

Ils se dévisagèrent intensément, échangeant des regards haineux.

Yongha ne cilla pas. Il s'était focalisé sur Shindo et Toya lors de la coupe Hokuto et avait un peu ignoré ce troisième capitaine de l'équipe japonaise contre qui il ne risquait pas de jouer mais ce Yashiro était finalement intéressant.

Presque aussi grand que lui, les cheveux hirsutes, des yeux gris, un visage fin…

Yongha sourit ironiquement et baissa les yeux. Il se détourna comme pour partir.

Yashiro cessa alors de le regarder pour jeter un œil vers la salle où se déroulait la partie à laquelle il participait mais le jeune homme aux cheveux cuivrés fit volte face et lui saisit le menton. Et alors que le Japonais n'y était pas le moins du monde préparé, le visage du coréen se rapprocha du sien et il sentit des lèvres humides se poser sur les siennes. Il eut un hoquet de surprise. Sa stupéfaction passée, Yashiro le repoussa brutalement.

« Pouah ! » fit-il en s'essuyant sur la manche de son pull « T'es fou, toi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?»

« T'es mignon quand tu es en colère ! » remarqua Yongha avec un grand sourire avant de lui tourner le dos et de s'éloigner d'une démarche nonchalante sous les regards noirs du jeune japonais. 

Arrivé au coin du couloir, il se retourna et ils se dévisagèrent à nouveau.

« A bientôt ! » lança-t-il au jeun garçon avec un nouveau sourire moqueur.

« Ouais c'est ça, casse-toi ! » cria Yashiro comme le jeune homme aux cheveux cuivrés disparaissait.

« Il a fait cela pour se foutre de ma gueule… T'en fais pas, mon pote ! Tu ne vas pas rire bien longtemps ! » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Il regagna la salle dans laquelle avait lieu le match. Le calme semblait revenu.

« Quel est ton conseil pour ce coup ? » lui demanda Maître Shinoda lorsqu'il reprit sa place.

« 5-7 » répondit-il rapidement en jetant un œil distrait sur le goban.

Akira et Hikaru ouvrirent de grands yeux tandis que la majorité des insei validait ce coup en 5-7.

« Quoi ? Mais c'est très mauvais ! » s'écrièrent en même temps les deux jeunes pros, retrouvant leur solidarité face au manque de discernement des jeunes apprentis.

*****

Yashiro enfournait ses habits dans son sac de façon désordonnée sans se soucier de les replier correctement. Il avait regagné sa chambre et entrepris de faire immédiatement ses bagages une fois le match contre Son Chan Won terminé et perdu.

« Marre de ce pays de cinglés ! Y'a que des tarés ici ! » marmonna-t-il « Entre ce dégénéré de coréen qui m'embrasse sans crier gare et les deux allumés qui s'engueulent tout le temps… »

Furieux, il tira la fermeture éclair de son sac de voyage d'un geste sec et le posa sur le lit dans un grand craquement de sommier.

Il enfila sa veste et jeta ensuite son sac sur son épaule. Il se heurta presque à Nase en sortant de sa chambre. Elle le dévisagea avec un regard surpris.

« Tu vas où comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Chez moi ! Je me tire ! »

La jeune fille esquissa un grand sourire :

« Et tu comptes t'y rendre comment ? En canot pneumatique ? Réfléchis un peu ! Tu n'auras sans doute pas d'avion avant celui d'après demain soir que nous devons tous prendre. Tu ferais mieux de te calmer. C'est à cause de la dispute de tout à l'heure ? »

« Entre autre… » répondit le jeune homme en laissant lourdement retomber son sac sur le sol.

« Le voyage était fatigant. Demain, tu verras, tout le monde sera de meilleure humeur et tout se passera mieux. En plus tu as un match à gagner ! Tu ne veux pas que ce soit un des insei qui te remplace, quand même ? »

« Non… » Yashiro sourit, se moquant intérieurement de sa réaction stupide. « Merci. Au fait c'est quoi ton nom, déj ? »

« Nase. Asumi Nase. Allez viens, on a rendez-vous pour le dîner ! »

*****


	15. love and go 15

Chapitre 15 

Il se sentait mal à l'aise depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce. Même s'il lui tournait le dos, il devinait ce regard posé sur lui et quand par hasard le jeune homme entrait dans son champ de vision, il croisait les yeux noisette constamment qui restaient constamment rivés sur lui. 

Que lui voulait ce Coréen de malheur ? Avait-il besoin d'énerver son adversaire, de déclencher sa haine pour mieux le combattre ?

Cette idée avait germée dans le cerveau de Yashiro en voyant le tableau des parties. Alors qu'il s'attendait à prendre sa revanche contre Suyon, il avait été étonné de voir qu'il affronterait l'ex-premier capitaine de l'équipe de Corée…

Peut-être que c'était sa tactique finalement… Hier le baiser et aujourd'hui ce regard… Ca marchait bien en tout cas ! Il se sentait agacé au possible ! Il tenta de se passionner pour le début de dispute qui semblait s'être déclenché entre Shindo et Toya pour penser à autre chose mais ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte et le ton retomba assez vite au soulagement général. 

« Prenez place ! » les pressa leur interlocuteur coréen. « Shindo, ici Yashiro, par-l ! »

Yashiro sentit qu'on le poussait et se retrouva assis face à un Yongha au sourire plus moqueur que jamais. Le jeune homme soutint son regard.

« _Toi, si tu crois que tu m'impressionnes, tu te trompes ! Toutes tes petites manigances pour me mettre mal à l'aise, ne marchent pas avec toi !_ » dit-il par la pensée au coréen, pour se rassurer « _C'est vrai, quoi ! Si tu crois qu'embrasser un mec va me perturber… Peuh ! Que dalle ! Ca ne m'a rien fait ! Je ne m'en souviens même plus, tiens ! Oubli !_ _C'est pas comme si je m'étais interrogé là-dessus toute la nuit ! Je n'y ai pensé que… allons, trois heures… et encore, trois petites heures ! Ca ne me fait absolument rien et je n'y pense plus…. Faut plus que j'y pense…. Allez Kiyoharu, concentre-toi sur ton premier coup !  Cesse de le regarder ! …………. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve celui-là avec ses sourires !_»

« J'ai blanc, tu commences. »

« Je commence car j'ai noir ! »

« Bonne partie. »

« Bonne partie. »

*****

Yashiro jeta un œil aux deux autres parties qui se déroulaient parallèlement à la sienne. 

Toya avait l'air sérieux et concentré comme toujours. Le visage fermé, indéchiffrable, il attendait visiblement que son adversaire joue. Il y avait peu de pierres sur le goban. Les deux jeunes gens semblaient jouer prudemment.

Shindo, lui, arborait un petit sourire qui laissait deviner qu'il était confiant quant à l'issue de son match contre Suyon. 

Yashiro se pencha sur sa propre partie. Tant pis ! Il serait le premier à capituler mais il n'avait pas démérité. 

« J'ai perdu ! » admit-il en s'inclinant.

Cette fois-ci, Yongha qui avait dû finir par réaliser qu'il ne comprenait pas le coréen, s'adressa à lui en anglais en enlevant les pierres du goban :

« Not too bad. »

Son anglais étant plutôt limité, Yashiro ne comprit que le dernier mot et s'énerva, croyant que le jeune homme aux cheveux cuivrés ironisait sur sa défaite.

« Bad yourself ! Asshole ! » répondit-il, les injures composant heureusement presque l'essentiel de son vocabulaire en anglais.

Ce Coréen commençait à sérieusement l'énerver ! Pour qui se prenait-il à la fin ?

Yongha fronça les sourcils.

« You, stupid ! I've complimented you ! » dit-il dans un anglais approximatif.

Mais il sembla aussitôt se radoucir et se leva.

« Come on ! » fit-il en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Yashiro hésita mais le ton de son adversaire était calme. Il repoussa sa chaise et obéit docilement. 

« Eh! Où tu m'emmènes ? » protesta-t-il lorsque après un nouveau couloir, Yongha repoussa une nouvelle porte et entra dans une grande pièce déserte.

Yashiro regarda tout autour de lui. Le mobilier était sommaire. Quelques chaises empilées…. Une sorte de salle de réunion.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux me montrer ? » demanda-t-il un peu étonné.

Yongha s'était immobilisé et souriait toujours, l'air assez content de lui tandis que le jeune japonais s'interrogeait toujours.

« Bon, ok ! J'ai pig ! Tu te fous encore de ma gueule, quoi ! Au Japon aussi on a des chaises. Et oui ! Ca existe ! » ironisa-t-il. « Et je sais même m'asseoir dessus. Bon, j'ai assez perdu mon temps. »

Il voulut sortir mais le Coréen lui barra la route.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? »

Yongha lui répondit quelque chose en coréen que Yashiro ne comprit bien évidemment pas. 

Ce Coréen lui tapait sérieusement sur le système ! 

Yashiro voulut le prendre par l'épaule pour le pousser de son passage mais le jeune homme aux cheveux cuivrés ne bougea pas. Le jeune homme aux cheveux gris hirsutes fut étonné de le découvrir si fort malgré l'allure presque féminine que lui donnaient ses cheveux longs et son visage aux traits délicats. Il était plutôt beau, en fait ! 

Il plongea son regard dans les yeux noisette et ils restèrent quelques secondes ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux.

Décidé à passer, Yashiro tenta de le contourner mais Yongha tira brusquement sur son bras et déséquilibré, le Japonais lui tomba à moitié dessus. Coréen en profita pour le saisir par la nuque et coller ses lèvres aux siennes. 

Yashiro fut presque aussi surpris que la première fois mais il se laissa faire lorsque la bouche du jeune homme aux cheveux cuivrés s'ouvrit sur la sienne. Instinctivement, sa langue vint chercher celle du Coréen et se frotta à elle langoureusement. Il sentit ses joues devenir chaudes et son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Les doigts qui lui maintenaient la tête renversée en arrière effleurèrent doucement son cuir chevelu, le faisant frissonner de bien-être.

La langue du jeune coréen caressait la sienne, explorant lentement son palais et perdu dans ces agréables sensations, il mit quelques temps avant de réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Quand il se décida enfin à réagir, il eut toutes les peines du monde à se dégager du baiser du jeune homme aux cheveux cuivrés. 

« Encore? Ah l'enfoiré! A chaque fois tu m'as en traître ! » dit-il en le fusillant du regard.

Un peu furieux contre lui-même, il cracha par terre pour montrer son dégoût. Yongha sourit, ne paraissant pas dupe.

Yashiro fronça les sourcils et n'hésita pas cette fois-ci à bousculer carrément le Coréen pour passer.

*****

« J'ai gagn ! » annonça Hikaru arrivant derrière lui.

Akira hésita à répliquer sur un ton sec qu'il n'avait aucun mérite contre le dernier capitaine de l'équipe coréenne mais le sourire d'Hikaru le coupa dans son élan.

« Moi aussi. » dit-il simplement en finissant de ranger les pierres.

« Hé hé h ! Si nous étions dans la coupe Hokuto, le Japon l'aurait emport ! »

« Arrête de rêver ! » l'arrêta Suyon, dont le mécontentement se lisait aisément sur le visage. « On a était gentils avec vous car vous êtes nos invités ! »

« Mauvais perdant ! » lui lança Shindo en se renfrognant. 

Akira se mit à rire et Suyon, vexé, leur tourna le dos et s'éloigna, cherchant le capitaine de leur équipe du regard.

« Mais au fait… ? Où est Yashiro ? » s'interrogea soudain Hikaru.

« Avec Nase. » lui répondit Komiya. « Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre tous les deux… » continua-t-il, adressant au jeune homme aux mèches décolorées un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendu.

*****

Il avait pris la résolution de ne pas s'éloigner de Nase de plus de deux mètres. Il trouvait la jeune fille vraiment sympa mais il espérait surtout dissiper tout malentendu avec Yongha. Si ce dernier ne voulait rien entendre en japonais, peut-être qu'il comprendrait en les voyant ensemble et irait mettre en pratique ses idées tordues avec quelqu'un d'autre. Son ami Suyon par exemple…

Il jeta un regard furtif à la table des Coréens et détourna bien vite les yeux en constatant que Yongha le fixait toujours.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait encore ?

Il fit semblant de s'intéresser à la conversation qui se tenait à sa table. Nase, assise à sa droite, discutait principalement avec le jeune Insei aux cheveux châtain nommé Komiya qui se trouvait en face de lui et avec Hikaru à sa gauche. Akira Toya complétait leur table, gardant le silence depuis presque le début du repas.

« Je ne sais pas si je ne vais pas arrêter avant même l'examen pro pour me concentrer sur mes études…. » soupira la jeune fille. « Je me demande pourquoi je m'acharne ! Cette année encore je vais être recalée comme les années précédentes… »

« Ne dis pas ça ! Si tu y vas dans cet état d'esprit, c'est sûr que tu vas échouer ! Tu n'as pas fait ces années pour rien ! Tes efforts payeront ! » tenta de la réconforter Komiya « Et en plus, tu as l'avantage de savoir maîtriser ton stress puisque tu as déjà tenté l'examen plusieurs fois… »

« Tu parles ! J'ai presque l'âge limite et les jeunes sont si forts et progressent si vite ! Regarde Oka et Shouji ! Moi j'ai l'impression de stagner ! Soit tu réussis à la première tentative, soit c'est fichu…. Yashiro ? Tu as réussi à devenir pro à ta première tentative toi aussi ? »

« Oui. » répondit simplement le jeune home, cherchant une phrase gentille pour l'encourager mais il n'en trouva pas et eut peur de se montrer au contraire maladroit dans ses propos.

Nase soupira : « Tout comme Hikaru…. »

« H ! Ne dis pas ça ! » s'écria Komiya « Tu vas me décourager aussi ! Regarde Waya ! Il lui a fallu plusieurs tentatives mais il y est arriv ! Regarde Isumi ! »

Akira, qui jusqu'alors restait muet, se sentant bien loin de toutes ces préoccupations qu'il n'avait jamais eues, sembla se réveiller en entendant le nom d'Isumi. L'image du jeune homme dans les bras d'Ogata s'imposa brièvement à son esprit.

« Isumi ? » répéta-t-il, levant les yeux de son bol.

Hikaru lui adressa un regard curieux.

« C'est un peu différent ! » reprit Nase « Il était le meilleur insei depuis des années et c'était certain qu'il y arriverait un jour. »

« Isumi ? Qui est-ce ? Tu le connais aussi, Toya ? » demanda Yashiro, la bouche pleine. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec lui ? Pourquoi il n'est pas devenu pro avant s'il était si fort ? »

« Je ne sais pas…. »répondit Nase « C'était peut-être dans sa tête et lorsqu'il a eu le déclic, il a réussi, écrasant tous ses adversaires. »

« Il venait de passer l'âge limite pour être insei. » expliqua Komiya « C'est peut-être ça qui l'a fait réagir. »

« Ah oui ? Je vois ! » dit Yashiro entre deux bouchées « Il n'a plus eu la pression en se présentant l'année suivante en touriste et hop ! Bingo ! »

« Pas du tout ! » le corrigea Nase « Il s'était préparé très sérieusement en Chine. »

« En Chine ? » répéta Akira, surpris.

Hikaru lui jeta un nouveau regard intrigué, se demandant pourquoi le jeune Toya semblait très intéressé par tout ce qui touchait à Isumi. Il se sentait même un peu jaloux.

« Il a de la chance que ses parents l'aient soutenu ! Moi je n'ai pas eu le choix, je devais réussir au premier coup ! Mes parents ne voulaient absolument pas que je devienne professionnel de go. »

« Ah bon ? » fit Nase étonnée.

« Même encore aujourd'hui…. Ils pensent que ce n'est qu'une lubie d'adolescent… » murmura Yashiro devenant soudain sombre.

*****

« Arrête ! »

« Quoi ? » Yongha sursauta, surpris et se retourna vers ces yeux noirs qui le fixaient avec sévérité.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda le jeune coréen aux cheveux cuivrés en haussant les épaules, prenant le ton de quelqu'un qu'on avait dérangé inutilement.

« Arrête de le regarder sans arrêt ! »

« Je regarde qui ? » demanda Yongha à Suyon, jouant les innocents.

« Je ne sais pas. Toya ? Yashiro ? »

Le plus grand sourit ironiquement et rejeta ses cheveux derrière ses épaules.

« Tu es jaloux ? » interrogea-t-il avec un sourire à la fois séducteur et provocateur.

Suyon détourna le regard et prit un air dédaigneux.

« Pff ! De quoi ? »

Yashiro se pencha sur lui, rapprochant son visage du sien, faisant rougir le jeune garçon brun.

« Tu devrais… » susurra-t-il.

Suyon recula sa chaise.

« Yongha ! J'aime pas quand tu fais ça ! »

Le jeune homme roux éclata de rire, rejetant la tête en arrière. Son rire clair raisonna dans la salle, faisant se retourner toutes les autres tables.

*****

Yashiro piétinait, attendant Akira pour ne pas avoir à traverser seul le hall de peur qu'un certain Coréen aux cheveux de feu ne se trouve comme par hasard sur son passage.

Il eut un petit geste d'agacement en voyant que le fils du Meijin rêvassait au lieu de terminer son dessert.

« Bon, tu finis de manger ?! » demanda-t-il un peu sèchement.

Sa phrase eut l'air de tirer le jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns de ses pensées et celui-ci leva vers lui des yeux innocents.

« C'est gentil mais tu n'es pas obligé de m'attendre ! »

« Tu risques de te perdre ou te faire agresser ! » expliqua Yashiro, trouvant lui-même son excuse lamentable. 

Akira eut un sourire moqueur et sceptique.

« Tu crois ? Ici ? »

« Y'a plein de jaloux par ici ! Bon, laisse si tu n'arrives pas à finir ! J'imagine que comme tu es bien élevé, on t'a habitué à toujours finir tes plats mais tes parents ne sont pas là alors profites-en et te force pas ! »

« Bon…. » Akira regarda son bol comme avec regret, se leva et prit sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise.

Yashiro regarda à droite puis à gauche. Pas de cheveux roux en vue. Il soupira, soulagé, et emboîta le pas à Toya.

« Avance ! » dit-il avec impatience.

Deux yeux verts se retournèrent vers lui pour lui adresser un regard mécontent.

« Tu es press !? »

Yashiro s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose mais la longue silhouette appuyée nonchalamment contre un mur en face de la porte de sortie le coupa dans son élan. 

Il resta la bouche à demi-ouverte, se demandant comment il allait trouver le moyen de se trouver loin de cette personne au plus vite. 

Yongha le dévisagea insolemment et marcha jusqu'à eux. 

« Alors ? Tu apprécies ton séjour ici ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? » demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux gris à son compatriote qui comprenait un peu la langue étrange que l'on parlait dans ce pays. 

« You enjoy your days here ? » demanda le Coréen cette fois-ci en anglais, ne laissant pas le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns traduire.

Yashiro se tourna vers Akira.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« C'est de l'anglais je te signale ! Tu n'apprends pas ça au lycée ? »

« Mais c'est lui qui parle mal ! Traduis ! Cesse de me parler en anglais, j'y pige que dalle ! Ton accent est pourri ! »

Akira bégaya vaguement quelques mots à l'attention de Yongha qui même en coréen, parurent beaucoup plus conciliants à Yashiro que ceux qu'il avait prononcés. 

Le jeune homme aux cheveux cuivrés parut amusé. Il fit un pas en direction du jeune Japonais qui recula prudemment. L'air provoquant, il plongea ses yeux dans ceux gris du jeune nippon. 

« I want you. You understand this? »

Akira, gêné, les joues rouges, baissa les yeux et se mit à fixer le sol comme s'il espérait y découvrir un passage secret pour disparaître tandis que Yashiro serrait les poings. Le Coréen semblait agir de cette manière exprès pour le mettre mal à l'aise sinon pourquoi cette scène devant le fils du Meijin ?

Yongha voulut lui saisir le bras et Yashiro se dégagea d'un geste brusque 

« Dégage ! Péd ! »

Etrangement, le Coréen sembla comprendre. Il fronça les sourcils et regardant toujours Yashiro droit dans les yeux. Il répondit quelque chose en coréen avant de tourner les talons, ne prêtant plus attention aux deux japonais.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » s'empressa de demander Yashiro à Akira.

Le jeune prodige du go s'empourpra davantage.

« Je… euh… je n'ai pas bien compris… » s'excusa-t-il.

Et tandis que Yashiro, plongeant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon le devançait pour reprendre le chemin de leurs chambres, Akira sentit son cœur devenir plus triste, les mots du Coréen résonnant encore dans son esprit :

« C'est toi qui as mis la langue je te signale… »

*****

Isumi sentit un bras passer autour de sa taille tandis qu'une silhouette imposante se penchait sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Encore à jouer à ce truc ? » demanda Ogata en ajustant ses lunettes pour regarder l'écran.

Isumi sourit en guise de réponse et cliqua pour placer une nouvelle pierre virtuelle.

Ogata recula, essayant d'entraîner Isumi et sa chaise avec lui, loin de l'ordinateur.

« Laisse ça ! » exigea l'homme.

« Non…. » protesta mollement Isumi, concentré sur sa partie.

« Pourquoi tu ne joues pas plutôt avec moi ? »

« Tu es trop fort ! » 

L'homme qui était resté debout derrière le jeune homme aux cheveux brun suivit le jeu un moment en silence, les bras croisés, avec son habituel air sérieux, avant de finalement revenir à la charge et d'enlacer son amant pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

« Arrête ! Tu me fais perdre ! » râla le jeune garçon « Je n'ai pas cliqué au bon endroit à cause de toi ! »

« Tu es à fond dans ce jeu…. » constata Ogata qui commençait à comprendre la frustration que les autres devaient ressentir de passer après le go.

Il ne se découragea cependant pas, habitué à toujours avoir ce qu'il voulait au moment où il le souhaitait et fit basculer Isumi sur le côté avant de le tirer contre lui.

Le jeune homme rit en le voyant agir à la manière d'un gamin capricieux et tenta de se relever pour se rasseoir devant son écran afin de terminer sa partie mais Ogata en avait décidé autrement et le bâillonna d'un baiser, entourant fermement sa taille d'un bras et lui caressant doucement la joue de sa main libre pour le dissuader de s'échapper. 

« Je suis horriblement vexé que tu préfères jouer avec un médiocre anonyme plutôt qu'avec Maître Ogata 10 dan. Il va falloir te faire pardonner cet affront ! Je suppose que tu sais comment faire ? » demanda-t-il à moitié sérieux.

L'homme prit la main du jeune homme dans la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres. Il embrassa avec douceur la paume à la peau fine.

Il avait de si belles mains ! Un joueur de go remarquait immédiatement cela chez une personne. Des doigts fins, longs, souples, droits où les articulations n'étaient pas apparentes… Pas comme les serres de Kuwabara, les phalanges boudinées de Kurata ou des mains à la peau dure, fatiguée par les travaux manuels. De vrais doigts de joueur de go, élégants, à la peau encore douce comme celle d'un enfant.

Ogata les embrassa avec passion puis prit dans sa bouche l'index et le majeur de la main droite du jeune homme, les deux doigts qui posaient d'ordinaire les pierres sur le goban pour les sucer de façon prometteuse. 

Il renversa Isumi sur la moquette et plongea son regard dans le sien. Oubliant sa partie sur Internet, ce dernier commença à déboutonner la chemise bleu-clair de l'homme pour caresser son torse avec plus d'insistance. Ogata le regarda faire en souriant.

Il pouvait profiter de cette merveille presque tous les soirs à présent. Et il se disait que c'était tellement agréable que ça ne serait forcément qu'éphémère.

Isumi et son habituelle douceur uniquement pour lui… Il ne méritait certainement pas de l'avoir mais tant que le jeune homme ne prendrait pas conscience de sa valeur, il en profiterait ! Ca, il n'allait pas s'en priver. 

Il s'étonnait même de pouvoir lui aussi se montrer naturellement attentionné. Peut-être parce qu'il sentait qu'Isumi avait besoin de cela….

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui donner tout ce qu'il voulait mais tant que ces petites concessions suffiraient à Isumi, il serait heureux de le garder près de lui.

*****

Marcello s'impatientait, pianotant nerveusement sur la table.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Ca fait vingt minutes qu'il réfléchit pour ce coup ! C'est pourtant une séquence assez simple… »

Il jeta un œil mauvais à son paquet de cigarette vide dans la corbeille à papier.

« Tu es sûr qu'il n'a pas été déconnect ? » lui demanda son ami allemand Dirk qui avait réussi depuis cinq ans déjà, à le convertir au go après un séjour au Japon. 

« Non, regarde ! La petite icône est toujours allumée. »

« Il croit peut-être que le match est fini… »

« Mais non ! Bien sûr, il sait qu'il mène mais justement ! Il est assez fort pour savoir qu'il n'a pas encore gagné. Enfin, pas tout à fait…. Je n'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot! »

« Alors si c'est un malin, il sait cela et prépare sûrement un plan autrement plus intelligent que juste te faire perdre patience en te faisant poireauter … »

« Oh la la ! Tu crois ? Il est déjà tellement fort ! Je vais me prendre une raclée monumentale, alors ! »

« Oui…. Certainement…. »

L'homme soupira et bougea la souris pour placer le curseur sur l'un des icônes.

« Bon…. Tout bien réfléchi… Mieux vaut reconnaître ma défaite tout de suite que de perdre de cinquante millions de moku ! »

*****

Isumi fermait les yeux, tout au baiser que lui donnait Ogata.

Depuis une semaine, tout semblait être rentré dans l'ordre dans sa vie comme si une bonne fée s'était soudain penchée sur son cas et avait transformé son existence d'un coup de baguette magique. 

Ogata qui lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait même s'il n'osait y croire et qui en tout cas s'intéressait quelque peu à lui… Ses matchs qu'il gagnait désormais… La vie de joueur professionnel épanoui dont il rêvait depuis des années !

Le petit signal sonore annonçant la fin de la partie sur le net le tira de ses pensées. 

Certainement son adversaire avait dû se lasser… Il cessa d'y penser comme l'homme lui ôtait sa chemise.

« Je t'aime ! Fais-moi l'amour ! » murmura-t-il.

*****


	16. love and go 16

Chapitre 16 

Yashiro poussa un petit soupir de soulagement en passant les portes automatiques de l'aéroport, la première étape sur la route qui le ramenait enfin au Japon. Il se sentit un peu plus détendu maintenant qu'il se trouvait hors de portée, loin de ce diable de Coréen. 

Pendant tout le trajet, il avait ruminé leurs 'adieux'. Le jeune homme aux cheveux cuivrés avait trouvé le moyen de lui crier un : « See you soon, darling ! » devant une assemblée d'Insei aux yeux grands écarquillés. 

D'ici un mois, heureusement, il avait le temps de se casser une jambe, de se trouver un vieil oncle malade à veiller ou d'émigrer en Patagonie. Tout valait mieux que de se retrouver à nouveau face à ce dégénéré de Coréen qui semblait en vouloir à son corps!

Comme il marchait en tête du petit groupe, il jeta un regard derrière lui à ses coéquipiers. Il n'était pas le seul à être resté silencieux durant le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport. A la plus grande satisfaction de Maître Shinoda, bien qu'ils se soient assis côte à côte dans le bus, aucune dispute n'avait encore éclaté entre Akira Toya et Hikaru Shindo. Mais Yashiro se montrait moins optimiste que le directeur des Insei qui souriait en pensant certainement que son sermon de la veille les avaient conduit sur la voie de la sagesse. Cela ressemblait trop au calme avant la tempête et le jeune Japonais guettait d'éventuels signes avant-coureurs pour s'enfuir loin de cet orage qui promettait d'être dévastateur. 

Mais pour le moment, les deux adolescents suivaient Kurata sans échanger un mot.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la zone d'embarquement, une voix au micro résonna dans tout le hall :

« Votre attention s'il vous plait ! En raison des mauvaises conditions météorologiques au-dessus de la mer du Japon, le vol 6875 à destination de Tokyo est retardé. Pour de plus amples informations, veuillez vous adresser au guichet de la compagnie. »

« Oh non ! » s'exclama en cœur le groupe des insei, s'immobilisant au milieu du hall.

« Quoiiiiii ? » s'écria Yashiro en entendant l'annonce « Mais c'est notre avion ! Ne me dites pas qu'on va rester bloqués ici ? » 

Tous poussèrent de gros soupirs découragés tandis que Maître Shinoda tentait de les rassurer.

« Allons ! Pas d'énervement ! Kurata-kun va aller aux renseignements. »

Et tandis que le gros garçon se dirigeait vers les guichets, Yashiro s'assit sur son sac qui eut un craquement inquiétant.

« Je suis maudit ! Je suis maudit ! » s'écria l'adolescent aux cheveux hirsutes en se relevant aussitôt et ouvrant son sac pour constater que sa bouteille de shampoing avait implosée sous son poids et se rependait, poissant tous ses vêtements.

Komiya se mit à rire et Yashiro lui jeta un regard mauvais qui le fit immédiatement taire.

« Bonne nouvelle ! » annonça de loin Kurata en revenant vers eux.

« Ah ! Le retard ne va pas être très important ? » demanda Shinoda soulagé. Il n'avait guère envie d'avoir à jouer plus longtemps les baby-sitter pour ce groupe d'adolescent pas toujours très discipliné.

« Ca, je ne sais pas ! » avoua le joueur « Ils n'ont pas pu me dire quand l'avion pourrait décoller mais la compagnie m'a promis de nous offrir des sandwichs et des boissons en dédommagement pendant que nous patientons. »

Maître Shinoda soupira profondément, découragé, mais se ressaisit en voyant des petits groupes se former et ses insei s'éparpiller dans le hall.

« H ! Où vous allez tous comme ça ? ! » les rappela-t-il.

« J'avais dit à ma mère de venir me chercher à l'aéroport ! Faut que je l'appelle pour la prévenir. » s'excusa l'un des Insei.

« Et moi je vais acheter un magazine ! » dit un autre.

« Ne commencez pas à vous disperser et à partir n'importe où que je ne vous retrouve plus ! » cria en vain Shinoda. 

Bientôt, il ne se retrouva plus qu'en compagnie de Kurata, d'Akira Toya qui avait obéit bien sagement et de Yashiro toujours occupé à sortir ses affaires de son sac en râlant contre le manque de solidité des bouteilles de shampoing. 

« Eh ! Tu ne suis plus Toya comme un petit toutou ? » demanda Komiya à Hikaru avec un sourire moqueur.

L'adolescent leva les yeux du magazine coréen qu'il était en train de consulter malgré sa méconnaissance de cette langue étrange pour jeter un regard derrière son épaule.

« Pas du tout ! Je ne le suis pas ! » répliqua-t-il un peu mécontent.

« Il est bizarre n'empêche comme mec ! »

« Bizarre ? Comment ça bizarre ? » demanda le jeune homme aux mèches blondes, étonné.

« Je ne sais pas… On dirait qu'il n'a pas notre âge, qu'il est vraiment différent de nous tous. Regarde par exemple. Hier quand on est allé jouer à des jeux vidéos, il est resté dans sa chambre pour lire… »

« Bah, Yashiro non plus n'est pas venu. Et puis il n'est peut-être pas très fort aux jeux vidéos ! Hé hé h ! Et comme il déteste perdre… »

« Ha ha ha ! C'est vrai ! Et puis en fait, j'imagine mal Toya Meijin lui offrir une console de jeux pour son anniversaire…. »

Ils rirent un moment ensemble mais virent rapidement que la vendeuse les regardait avec de moins en moins de bienveillance.

« Bon, je crois que soit on achète, soit on s'en va… » fit remarquer Komiya.

Hikaru reposa sa revue :

« Allons-y ! »

« Dis donc en parlant d'Akira Toya, tu sais qu'Oka est super fan de lui ! » Komiya se pencha vers Hikaru pour chuchoter : « Je crois même qu'elle en est un peu amoureuse… ! » 

Le jeune homme aux mèches décolorées haussa les épaules :

« Et alors ? »

« Ben je ne sais pas ! Il joue tellement les mecs hautains qu'à mon avis, elle n'ose pas aller lui parler. Il a pas de petite amie, non ? On pourrait arranger un plan pour les laisser tous les deux… »

« Pas question ! » hurla Hikaru.

Komiya ouvrit de grands yeux et plaqua sa main sur la bouche de l'adolescent.

« Eh ! Du calme ! Crie pas comme ça, tout le monde nous regarde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? »

« Rien, c'est bon ! Lâche-moi ! Mais Akira ne s'intéresse qu'au go ! C'est pas une bonne idée ! »

« Pfff ! » fit Komiya, le regardant bizarrement « Quand même… »

Hikaru, surpris lui-même de sa réaction excessive, s'isola un moment pour y réfléchir, collant son nez à une vitre qui donnait sur l'extérieur. Le ciel était complément gris, la dépression arrivait sur eux.

Pourquoi avait-il senti une telle jalousie lorsque l'adolescent aux cheveux châtain avait évoqué la possibilité de présenter Akira à quelqu'un qui s'intéressait à lui ?

La mauvaise humeur commençait à gagner tout le monde. Les passagers perdaient patience à mesure que l'attente se prolongeait.

Shinoda, fatigué et désespéré par le manque d'information avait délacé sa cravate et attendait assis dans une position de moins en moins correcte sur un des bancs dans la salle d'attente, surveillant les allées et venues des jeunes dont il avait la charge.

Non loin de lui, Kurata entamait sa cinquième part de pizza et il semblait être le seul à rester philosophe sur leur mésaventure.

A ses côtés, Akira lisait, gardant un visage renfrogné et comme l'attente commençait également à lui peser, il perdait peu à peu ses bonnes manières, jetant des regards en coin agacés de moins en moins discrets à son voisin dont les bruits de mastication incessants lui portaient sur les nerfs.

Hikaru, toujours collé à la vitre regardait la pluie qui tombait drue dehors. 

Yashiro restait zen en discutant avec Nase mais il priait intérieurement pour qu'ils ne soient pas obligés de revenir à leur hôtel pour y passer la nuit.

Le journaliste Kosemura était pendu au téléphone, laissant une longue file d'attente mécontente derrière lui à la cabine téléphonique.

Certains insei disputaient des parties de go sur des gobans magnétiques et des altercations éclataient entre eux de plus en plus fréquemment.

Ce dans ce contexte que Fuku arriva soudain vers Shinoda en pleurnichant :

« Ouiiiiin ! J'ai perdu mon sac ! »

Le directeur des insei se redressa et prit un air sévère. 

« Comment tu t'es débrouillé encore ? Comment ça s'est produit ? »

« Je l'ai laissé là avec tous les autres, je crois, et il n'y est plus ! »

« Allons demander si quelqu'un l'a vu ! »

Pendant ce temps, une énième dispute plus bruyante encore que les autres avait éclaté entre Shouji et Oka, tirant Hikaru de sa rêverie. Il revint s'asseoir parmi ses amis.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est deux là sont encore en train de s'engueuler ! » lui signala Komiya. « Ils ne s'arrêtent jamais, c'est pénible ! Il n'y a que toi et l'autre pour être encore plus gamins ! »

L'autre en question leva les yeux de son livre pour lui jeter un regard noir :

« Je ne suis pas _gamin _! » répliqua Akira « C'est lui qui fait toujours des remarques idiotes et qui croit avoir raison quand ce n'est pas le cas ! »

« Quoi ? » s'écria Hikaru « Tu es d'une mauvaise fois ! Ce n'est pas croyable ! Tu es le seul avec qui je me dispute tout le temps je te signale alors que toi, tu ne t'entends avec personne ! »

« Et c'est reparti… » constata Komiya, désabusé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? » demanda Akira, énervé, se levant « Que je n'ai pas d'amis ? »

« Du calme les jeunes ! Prenez plutôt un soda, il en reste plein ! » proposa Kurata pour les calmer.

Mais l'intervention du gros joueur ne les arrêta pas. Hikaru se leva à son tour pour être à la hauteur d'Akira et ils se dévisagèrent avec haine.

« Non, tu n'as pas d'amis. Tout le monde te déteste car tu es insupportable ! » répéta Hikaru avec froideur.

Akira le fusilla un instant du regard et ne trouva rien à répondre.

Hikaru n'avait pas tort. Hormis peut-être Ashiwara, il n'avait pas véritablement d'amis ni même de camarades… 

« _Tout le monde te déteste…_ »

Ces mots-là venant de cette bouche lui faisaient mal.

Il se sentit triste mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Il se rassit simplement comme si, par sagesse, il décidait de ne pas répliquer à l'affront.

Yashiro adressa un regard désapprobateur à Hikaru qui resta un moment debout tout seul au milieu du passage. Après ce bref intermède qui avait mobilisé l'attention générale, chacun reprit le cours de ses activités et Oka et Shouji leur querelle.

Hikaru se laissa tomber sur le banc à côté de Komiya, vaguement triste lui aussi, regrettant ses paroles.

« Ces deux là, ils ne pourront jamais s'entendre…. Ah la rivalit ! » lâcha l'Insei à la chevelure châtain.

« … Je répète, un sac de sport de couleur bleu marine a été trouvé près des toilettes. Si vous en êtes le propriétaire, prière de vous adresser au guichet numéro 5. »

« Il doit s'agir du sac de Fuku ! » dit Nase en souriant. « Ils l'ont finalement retrouv ! Quel étourdi celui-l ! »

La salle d'attente était de plus en plus encombrée à mesure que les vols étaient annulés. Certains Insei étaient même assis par terre tandis qu'Hikaru s'était retrouvé assis sur un banc juste à côté d'Akira mais pour le moment, ils s'ignoraient.

La fatigue les avait tous gagnés. Kurata squattait un banc à lui tout seul et ses ronflements résonnaient dans le silence de la  pièce. Beaucoup de passagers s'étaient endormis et ceux qui restaient éveillés se parlaient en chuchotant pour ne pas les réveiller. 

La lumière fut soudain baissée et Akira referma son livre. Ses yeux le piquaient trop pour continuer.

Hikaru se retourna vers lui et se décida finalement à lui parler :

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? »

« Rien. » répondit Akira, boudant encore.

« Tu es toujours fâch ? »

« Pourquoi tu te soucies de ça puisque je suis insupportable ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Excuse-moi. Mais c'est vrai que par moment, tu es un peu dur à supporter. Mais c'est comme pour Oka et Shouji ! » continua Hikaru en souriant « Si nous sommes rivaux dans le go, c'est normal que nous soyons ennemis dans la vie…. »

« Ennemis… ? » répéta Akira, les yeux dans le vague.

Il resta songeur plusieurs minutes et Hikaru le regarda, se demandant pourquoi ses propos avaient semblé laisser si perplexe le jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns.

Il le dévisagea sans rien dire, trouvant étrange mais agréable ce moment où il pouvait rester près d'Akira, le contempler presque à son insu. Le jeune homme brun ne semblait plus prêter attention à lui. Hikaru admira les yeux verts fixés sur quelque chose d'invisible et les longues mèches sombres qui retombaient masquant partiellement des joues à la peau si lisse.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il le poursuivait, le voyant toujours de loin, toujours brièvement… Il n'avait peut-être jamais eu l'occasion de se trouver à ses côtés dans le calme.

Akira tourna son visage vers lui et les grands yeux verts lui parurent tristes. Hikaru s'en étonna et sentit comme une douleur dans sa poitrine.

« Tu me détestes toi aussi ? » demanda Akira avec douceur, le regardant dans les yeux. 

« Hein ? »

« Tu as dit que nous étions rivaux, que nous ne pouvions nous apprécier. Tu me détestes vraiment ? »

Hikaru le fixa étonné. Il avait davantage dit cela parce qu'il pensait que c'était ce qu'Akira songeait mais il n'y avait pas réellement réfléchi. Cela attristait donc le jeune Toya qu'il le déteste ? Il aurait plutôt cru qu'il s'en moquerait. Il le reconnaissait donc comme son rival, comme quelqu'un de spécial ? Il s'en sentait heureux.

« Non, je ne te déteste pas du tout. Enfin, pas vraiment… » se reprit-il.

Il ne voulait pas non plus dire combien tout ce qu'Akira faisait comptait pour lui depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, qu'il se sentait avec lui à chaque match auquel le jeune garçon brun participait, qu'il le suivrait pas à pas aussi loin qu'Akira pourrait le mener. 

Akira sourit à cette remarque.

« Et toi ? Tu me détestes ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Hikaru en retour, se remémorant comme Akira Toya semblait désapprouver presque chacune de ses conduites.

« Pas vraiment… » dit aussi Akira, regardant soudain ailleurs comme si cette réponse n'avait pas tellement d'importance et que le sujet l'ennuyait à présent.

Hikaru serra les dents.

« _Il est terrible !_ » pensa-t-il « _Une fois rassuré sur ce qu'il est pour moi, il m'ignore comme si je n'étais rien !_ »

Plusieurs minutes se passèrent sans que l'un d'entre eux ne disent un mot.

Kosemura téléphonait toujours, Kurata continuait à ronfler et Shinoda après avoir sermonné Fuku sur son manque de vigilance avait regagné sa place. Komiya s'était endormi lui aussi, se recroquevillant sur lui-même. La salle d'attente se faisait de plus en plus silencieuse.

« Je suis fatigu » soupira Akira, se frottant les yeux.

« Tu n'as qu'à dormir ! » lui fit remarquer Hikaru.

Les yeux verts balayèrent l'espace tout autour d'eux, remarquant qu'il devrait soit s'allonger sur le sol soit se résoudre à s'assoupir assis.

Le jeune garçon aux mèches décolorées fit la même constatation au même moment.

« Tu peux poser ta tête sur mes genoux si tu veux, ça sera plus facile pour te reposer… » proposa-t-il gentiment.

Akira ouvrit de grands yeux à la façon d'un chat pris dans les phares d'une voiture et Hikaru regretta immédiatement sa proposition. Mais le jeune brun accepta finalement après quelques secondes de réflexions.

« Merci, c'est gentil. Et toi, tu ne vas pas dormir ? »

« Non, moi ça va ! J'ai pas tellement sommeil ! »

Akira eut un léger sourire et avec précaution, s'allongea à moitié sur le coin du banc qu'il lui restait pour poser sa tête sur les cuisses du jeune garçon.

Il se sentait tout à coup beaucoup moins endormi qu'un instant auparavant, son cœur battant à toute vitesse. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour s'habituer à la chaleur de son nouvel oreiller et se détendre totalement mais le sommeil le gagna à nouveau et il ferma les yeux. 

Hikaru sourit en entendant la respiration du jeune garçon devenir plus régulière et il regarda avec tendresse les mèches sombres qui s'étalaient sur son jean.

Elles paraissaient si soyeuses ! Cela faisait des années qu'il avait envie de les toucher et elles se trouvaient si près… Il ne résista pas et du bout des doigts pour ne pas réveiller Akira si celui-ci s'était déjà endormi, il caressa les cheveux de l'adolescent.

Akira avait l'impression de tomber, de s'enliser dans quelque chose de moelleux. Les bruits de la salle d'attente lui parvenaient atténués et il avait de plus en plus de mal à faire la différence entre ce qui était réel et ce qui venait de son rêve. La main d'Hikaru caressant avec douceur ses cheveux… pouvait-il ressentir cette chaleur, ses frissons agréables si ce n'était qu'un rêve ?

Il se sentait en tout cas heureux, apaisé. 

Un bruit soudain le tira un peu de son sommeil. Doucement, il glissa sa main dans celle, embarrassée, que le jeune garçon aux mèches décolorées avait posée sur son genou et la serra.

Hikaru le regarda faire, le cœur léger en constatant que le jeune garçon, dans son sommeil, avait un léger sourire.

Ogata baissa les yeux vers le planning des matchs que le réceptionniste de l'Institut de go venait de lui remettre. Son emploi du temps n'allait pas être très chargé dans les semaines à venir. Il fit semblant de s'y intéresser dans le détail afin de regarder quels allaient être les adversaires d'Isumi sans que cela paraisse suspect.

« L'agenda sera expédié demain. Vous devriez le recevoir dans quelques jours. » l'avertit le toujours mignon réceptionniste. 

« Merci. » répondit l'homme, ôtant ses lunettes pour les essuyer sur un des pans de sa veste. « Bonne soirée. A mardi prochain ! »

Le réceptionniste sourit :

« Je suis également invité à la soirée de demain soir. Nous nous y croiserons sûrement ! »

Ogata se figea une demi-seconde. Il avait complètement oublié cette soirée ! Ces derniers temps, il avait eu d'autres préoccupations, il est vrai…

Un grand industriel, Mr Yamamoto, envisageait de créer un nouveau tournoi dont son entreprise serait le sponsor. Il avait contacté l'Institut de go puis Toya-sensei qui allait en devenir le parain. La plupart des joueurs de go étaient conviés à ce gala où les dates, le montant plutôt attractif des gains et tout un tas d'autres choses leur seraient présentés.

Isumi devrait certainement s'y rendre également.

Il tritura nerveusement les clés de sa voiture dans sa poche.

Il ne pouvait pas s'y montrer en compagnie d'Isumi. Et même s'il convenait à l'avance avec le garçon de feindre de ne pas se connaître, il savait qu'inévitablement, ils échangeraient des regards… Or, Mashiba veillait toujours, guettant la moindre de leurs réactions…

Toya-sensei serait furieux contre lui s'il ne s'y rendait pas. Il ne voyait pas comment se défiler.

Il inspira une grande bouffée de l'air du dehors, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait plus que quelques heures pour trouver une solution ou pour briefer longuement Isumi sur l'attitude à avoir.

« Et ça, ce sont les matchs du lendemain ? Irufhan et Toya ? » demanda Amano en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez et jetant un œil à la nouvelle photo.

« Oui. Deux victoires à une ! » répondit Kosemura « Si seulement on pouvait avoir les mêmes résultats lors de la prochaine coupe Hokuto ! Battre la Corée, ce serait incroyable ! »

« Tiens ? Et cella-l ? Tu l'as prise quand ? » interrogea le journaliste, désignant un nouveau cliché. 

« Ah ! celle-ci ? A l'aéroport ! Je n'ai pas pu résister. Elle est amusante, non ? Les deux rivaux qui ne se disputent plus… »

« Oui, ils font si jeunes…. C'est plutôt mignon et c'est original. Et si on la mettait en couleur sur une page entière ? »

« Shindo est encore absent !?! » gronda Morishita en recomptant ses ouailles.

Les sessions d'études du mardi était un moment quasiment sacré et il n'appréciait pas qu'on manque à moins d'avoir 40 de fièvre ou les deux jambes dans le plâtre. 

« Il doit être encore fatigué par son voyage en Corée ! » l'excusa Waya.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai, ce voyage…. J'avais oubli ! Peu importe…. C'est surtout  Saeki que je voulais voir ce soir ! Saeki !»

Le jeune homme sursauta en entendant son nom et rentra la tête dans les épaules, se crispant en attendant que la tempête ne fonde sur lui. 

« Oui… ? » demanda-t-il presque timidement.

« Tu as perdu ton dernier match ! Il faut absolument que tu gagnes le suivant pour remporter ton cinquième dan ! »

« Oui. »

Morishita le pointa de l'index. 

« Ashiwara du groupe Toya sera dans le même cas que toi alors plus d'erreur comme la dernière fois ! Joue sans te presser ! »

« Oui. » promit à nouveau le jeune homme aux cheveux blond cendré.

« Bien. Maintenant je voudrais savoir qui d'entre vous compte se rendre à cette mascarade de demain soir ? »

« Euh… » fit Waya qui avait dit à Isumi au téléphone un peu plus tôt qu'il y serait mais se rendait compte à présent que son professeur n'allait pas apprécier.

« Je n'irai pas assister à ça ! » trancha le Maître « Voir Koyo Toya toujours très imbu de lui-même jouer les bons samaritains, très peu pour moi ! Je croyais d'ailleurs qu'il s'était retiré du monde professionnel, celui-l ! Faudrait savoir ! »

« Je n'irais pas non plus, Maître. » l'apaisa Saeki.

« Moi non plus. » décida Shirakawa.

« Dans ce cas…. » dit Waya en baissant la tête. «_ Isumi va être déçu… Il risque de se retrouver tout seul…. _»

_Encore un grand merci pour vos reviews ! _

Mimi, tous les personnages employés appartiennent à Hikaru no go (Yashiro, Yongha, Suyon, les coréens, le journaliste…. et même les insei) même si parfois ce ne sont que des personnages très secondaires.


	17. love and go 17

Chapitre 17 

« Votre fils Akira n'est pas l ? » constata Mr Yamamoto avec un peu d'étonnement en s'approchant de Koyo Toya.

L'homme sourit :

« Non, excusez-le, il est revenu seulement aujourd'hui d'un voyage en Corée suite à un retard de son avion. Il était épuisé et il a préféré rester chez nous à se reposer. »

« Oui, je comprends. C'est presque encore un enfant, c'est normal qu'il ait besoin de sommeil. » répondit l'industriel avec un sourire bienveillant.

L'homme se retourna soudainement et sembla apercevoir quelqu'un de sa connaissance dans la foule.

« Ah ! Excusez-moi, je vais aller saluer un vieil ami ! » annonça-t-il pour prendre congé du Maître.

Koyo Toya le regarda s'éloigner et balaya la pièce de ses yeux sombres. Il chercha du regard ses deux disciples et ne tarda pas à repérer Ogata accompagné de sa petite amie du moment : une jeune femme aux cheveux auburn. Il localisa Ashiwara un peu plus loin au milieu d'un groupe de jeunes joueurs qui avaient l'air de beaucoup s'amuser mais celui-ci ne paraissait pas partager leur bonne humeur. Contrairement à son habitude, le jeune homme brun avait l'air sombre. Le Meijin en fut un peu surpris et se demanda pourquoi son élève paraissait si absent, fixant sans arrêt la porte comme s'il attendait quelqu'un.

Il fut interrompu dans son observation par un homme chauve assez corpulent qui se dirigeait droit sur lui, un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Toya-san ! Comment allez-vous ? »

« Ichiryu-san ! Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est vu ! »

Comme Ashiwara, Isumi scrutait lui aussi l'entrée. Ou plutôt, il s'efforçait de la fixer pour ne pas être tenté de regarder ailleurs… Que faisait Waya ? Ne lui avait-il pas dit la veille qu'il viendrait ?

Comme il se retrouvait seul et désœuvré, il avait du mal à respecter les 'consignes' et à ne pas jeter un œil de temps à autre sur Ogata. Surtout après la mauvaise surprise qu'il avait eue en arrivant de le trouver en compagnie de Michiyo…

Mais de toute façon, Mashiba n'était pas là et il pouvait ruminer à loisir toute la soirée en les observant, personne ne prêtait attention à lui….

Il avait essayé un peu plus tôt de discuter avec Kadowaki, son camarade de promotion mais il avait sans arrêt l'esprit tourné vers Ogata et la femme aux cheveux auburn et il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne suivait même pas ce que lui racontait son collègue.

Il avait d'abord eu le cœur lourd mais à présent, une sorte de colère le gagnait peu à peu. Il savait fort bien ce qui lui arrivait, la jalousie le dévorait et il perdait peu à peu son calme. Il lui était intolérable de penser que cette femme se trouvait en permanence à côté de _lui_, qu'elle pouvait prendre son bras, lui parler, le respirer… alors qu'Ogata avait honte d'être avec lui.

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à jouer la comédie et à faire semblant de ne pas le connaître. Ses regards mauvais à l'adresse de la jeune femme se faisaient moins discrets à mesure que se déroulait la soirée.

Il avait même imaginé prendre la jeune femme à part pour tout lui dire. Ca l'aurait soulagé lui mais il savait que cela ferait mal à Michiyo. Ca serait égoïste et méchant. Pourrait-il se regarder dans une glace après ça ? Et peut-être qu'Ogata ne lui pardonnerait pas…

« Shin-chan ?! »

Isumi sursauta en s'entendant interpeller aussi familièrement mais il sourit en reconnaissant Mlle Sakurano, une joueuse professionnelle qui fréquentait depuis très longtemps le même club de go que lui.

« Que fais-tu, comme ça, tout seul ? » demanda la jeune femme en venant s'adosser au mur à côté de lui. «Tu n'as pas amené ta petite amie ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire à la fois complice et un peu moqueur.

« N…non… je… » balbutia-t-il.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as pas à te justifier, je te charrie ! Moi aussi je suis seule ce soir… » dit-elle en soupirant et en rabattant une mèche châtain derrière son oreille. « Je trouve ces soirées vraiment ennuyeuses mais ce sont les obligations du métier ! »

Isumi sourit en guise de réponse et la jeune femme le dévisagea en silence.

Il avait bien grandi, le petit Shinichiro, depuis le temps où il était venu pour la première fois dans leur club ! Elle se rendait à présent compte que même si elle continuait à lui parler comme à une fillette, il était devenu un homme, fort séduisant au demeurant. Peut-être devrait-elle essayer d'en tirer parti ? Ces derniers temps surtout, il semblait beaucoup plus épanoui et n'en était que plus charmant. Sauf justement ce soir où il paraissait avoir retrouvé sa mine de petit chaton blessé….

Elle s'était sentie vexée en début de soirée lorsqu'elle était allée parler à Ashiwara que le jeune homme ne lui prête pas plus d'attention. Ils avaient couché ensemble, tout de même ! Et elle ne pensait pas que le gentil et toujours aimable Ashiwara soit de ces goujats qui profitaient de vos charmes et ne vous connaissaient plus ensuite…

Peut-être perdait-elle de son charme…

Un frisson d'appréhension la parcourut à cette pensée. Peut-être devrait-elle tester son potentiel séduction auprès de Shin-chan ? Mais la connaissant depuis des années, pouvait-il la voir autrement que comme une amie beaucoup plus âgée ?

Elle cherchait un sujet de conversation à lancer lorsque Isumi prit la parole.

« Excusez-moi, je vais prendre un peu l'air. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer ici. »

« Comme tu veux. A plus tard ! »

Sakurano parcourut la pièce du regard, cherchant une connaissance à qui aller parler. Elle constata que beaucoup de jeunes joueurs n'étaient pas venus. Même Akira Toya manquait à l'appel et Koji Saeki n'était pas là non plus… Alors qu'elle s'approchait du buffet dans le but  de s'occuper les mains avec un verre d'apéritif, elle remarqua qu'Ogata quittait discrètement la salle.

Isumi entendit des pas précipités derrière lui mais il ne se retourna que lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Où vas-tu ? »

Isumi adressa un regard noir à l'homme qui l'avait rejoint dans le parking, le détaillant des pieds à la tête avec une sorte de mépris.

« Je suis lassé de ta petite comédie avec Michiyo ! Je rentre chez moi ! » dit-il sur un ton sec.

Ogata le dévisagea avec un sourire ironique.

« Oh ! oh ! Tu es jaloux ma parole ! »

Le jeune homme brun détourna le regard, mécontent, mais l'homme lui saisit le menton.

« Tu sais bien que c'est toi que je préfère ! » chuchota-t-il avant de vouloir l'embrasser.

Le jeune homme se dégagea.

« Tu n'as même pas rompu avec elle ! »

« Pour quoi faire ? » demanda Ogata toujours souriant.

« Salaud ! »

Isumi sentit la colère le submerger et voulut frapper l'homme qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser de son comportement. Ogata lui saisit le poignet au vol.

« Tu es aussi inoffensif qu'un moineau ! »

Il essaya de l'embrasser à nouveau mais le garçon se détourna.

« Très bien ! Tu n'as qu'à lui dire toi-même si tu y tiens tant que cela. Tu as mon accord ! »

Les yeux marine du garçon vinrent défier ceux de l'homme.

« Ca t'arrangerait bien, hein ?! Car tu es lâche ! »

L'homme cessa de sourire, un peu blessé par la remarque et ses yeux gris s'assombrirent. C'était vrai. Par manque de courage il ne rompait jamais avec ses conquêtes féminines, attendant qu'elles se lassent d'elle-même de n'être jamais rappelées.

Comme s'il s'attendait à recevoir une gifle pour son insolence, Isumi tourna la tête. Cela peina encore plus Ogata qui le lâcha.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux dans un geste de nervosité et s'assit sur un des plots.

« Ok ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Dis-moi ? Tu t'imagines peut-être que si nous étions arrivés ce soir main dans la main tout le monde aurait trouvé cela formidable ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton ironique.

« Non…. » admit Isumi à contrecœur.

« Ce petit jeu ne m'amuse pas plus que toi ! Devoir supporter cette gourde… Tu ne te rends peut-être pas compte. Les gens ne comprendraient pas. »

« Akira a bien compris, lui. » objecta le jeune homme.

« Mais Akira est peut-être plus intelligent que la plupart des gens. Et de toute façon, c'est différent ! Je ne veux pas que tout le monde soit au courant de la vie que je mène ! Ca ne regarde que moi ! »

« Je m'en fiche si on doit rester discret. Mais je ne veux pas que tu t'affiches avec cette fille ! Et je veux que l'on puisse faire des choses ensemble, sortir, se promener… »

Ogata, passablement énervé, passa à nouveau la main dans ses cheveux.

Deux choix s'offraient à lui. Soit il décidait de suivre l'inconscience d'Isumi qui, dans l'euphorie de sa jeunesse, de sa première histoire d'amour ne se rendait certainement pas compte des conséquences soit il imposait une nouvelle fois sa volonté avec le risque de le perdre s'il se montrait trop intransigeant.

Des années passées à ruser… A Isumi, tout semblait facile. A vingt ans, on avait envie de crier son amour au monde entier. C'était normal à son âge… S'il ne lui donnait pas ce qu'il souhaitait, il savait qu'il finirait par le perdre.

Mais comme le temps passait, il était de plus en plus dingue de ce petit ! Celui-ci commençait d'ailleurs à le mener par le bout du nez et cela l'agaçait prodigieusement… Non, ce n'était pas ça. Isumi était toujours d'accord pour tout, suivait ses choix docilement mais pour les décisions importantes, c'était le jeune homme qui imposait sa volonté en dernier lieu.

« D'accord, c'est bon… » céda-t-il en se levant et l'entraînant dans un coin sombre, pressé de retrouver le goût sucré de ses lèvres.

Il ouvrit sa bouche sur celle du jeune homme pour mêler sa salive à la sienne et Isumi accepta son baiser.

Il savait que ce n'était pas raisonnable parce que trop risqué mais son envie prenait une fois de plus le dessus. Alors que sa langue se mêlait à celle du jeune joueur en un délicieux ballet, ses mains glissèrent sur ses fesses qu'il sentait rondes et fermes malgré le tissu.

Isumi, agrippé à son cou se laissait aller, caressant de ses doigts sa nuque. L'homme sentit un agréable frisson le parcourir, n'arrivant à mettre un terme à leur baiser.

Mais une voix aiguë venant de derrière eux le fit réagir et il se sépara rapidement de son amant avant de réarranger sa veste.

« Seiji ? Ah ! Te voil ! » fit Michiyo en apparaissant dans la lumière d'un néon. « Tiens! Isumi-kun! Tu es là aussi ? »

« Bonsoir. » la salua le jeune homme, poli.

Elle s'approcha de l'homme qui arborait un air de '_il ne s'est rien passé' _et le saisit par le col de sa veste.

« Toi ! Tu n'es pas gentil de me laisser en plan comme ça sans explication ! Je ne connais personne ici ! Je m'ennuie sans toi ! »

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et Isumi, grinçant des dents, adressa à l'homme un regard impératif.

Il osait embrasser devant lui cette femme alors que lui avait encore dans la bouche le goût du baiser passionné qu'il venait de lui donner ?

« On rentre ! » annonça Ogata, dissimulant son sourire. « Isumi, je te dépose aussi ? »

Voir le jeune homme se rebeller l'excitait plutôt. Il le trouvait encore plus mignon, la mine renfrognée et le regard noir.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la magnifique voiture de sport rouge et Michiyo prit place à côté du conducteur.

« _T'as intérêt à lui parler maintenant ! _» pensa Isumi, ne manquant pas d'adresser des regards de reproches à l'homme par l'intermédiaire du rétroviseur.

« Il n'y avait presque pas de femmes à cette soirée ! » fit remarquer la jeune femme, toujours très bavarde. « Il n'y a aucune joueuse de go ? »

« Presque pas…. » répondit Ogata, peu disposé à lui donner la réplique.

« Au moins je ne me fais pas de soucis lorsque tu es à tes matchs ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais retrouver une jolie blonde ! »

« Ha ha ha ! » fit Ogata, se moquant visiblement d'elle.

Mais Isumi, à l'arrière, semblait beaucoup moins apprécier la plaisanterie et ses regards furibonds firent cesser les ricanements de l'homme.

La voiture stoppa soudain.

« Tu es arrivée, Michiyo. »

« Ah ? On ne passe pas la nuit ensemble ? » demanda-t-elle, surprise.

« Non. »

Elle comprit au ton employé par Ogata qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister et elle ouvrit la portière.

« Alors rappelle-moi bientôt ! »

« Mais oui, mais oui ! »

L'homme redémarra en trombe sans même lui dire au revoir et Isumi se pencha vers lui pour lui parler.

« Tourne à droite ! Je veux rentrer chez moi ! »

« Pas question ! Toi, tu passes la nuit avec moi ! »

« Après ça ? Pas question ! Tu t'es défilé encore une fois ! Tu te moques d'elle comme tu te moques de moi ! »

L'homme ne répondit rien, étonné de voir Isumi autant lui tenir tête. Il aimait avoir toujours raison mais cette résistance inattendue mettait un peu de piment, surtout qu'il savait qu'il pourrait facilement retourner la situation.

« Et si je t'emmène au restaurant avant ? » proposa l'homme avec un sourire déjà victorieux.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda le jeune homme, conquis d'avance. « Tous les deux ? Mais pas un endroit où il n'y a personne, alors ! »

« Il y aura plein de monde, c'est un endroit très bien. Tu es content ? »

« Oui ! » dit le garçon, enthousiaste.

Ogata eut un léger rire et changea de direction.

« Bonne chance pour ton match, Saeki ! » lui lança Waya, le croisant dans le couloir qui menait à la salle des jeux.

« Merci ! Je vais faire de mon mieux ! »

« N'oublie pas que la colère de Morishita-sensei sera terrible si tu perds ! » lui rappela Hikaru, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Saeki eut un sourire crispé.

« Je n'oublie pas ! » dit-il, poussant la porte de la salle.

Ashiwara qui arrivait derrière lui et à qui il fut obligé de tenir la porte lui adressa un regard plein de douceur.

« Bonjour Saeki ! »

« Bonjour. »

« C'est un match important pour toi…. »

« Très important. Mais pour toi aussi. » répondit Saeki, un peu sèchement.

« Bonne chance. »

« Bonne chance à toi aussi. »

« H ! »

Il avait quitté la salle sans un mot, la tête basse une fois leur partie finie. L'allure parfaite du perdant….

Ashiwara s'apprêtait à disparaître dans l'ascenseur, filant comme un voleur lorsque Saeki arriva en courant et bloqua la fermeture des portes avec son pied.

Il réussit à monter dans la même cabine et les portes se refermèrent sur eux.

« T'es complètement idiot ou quoi ? » s'écria Saeki.

Le jeune homme brun qui gardait les yeux baissés releva le visage, surpris.

« Hein ? »

« Tu crois que je n'ai rien remarqu ? Tu as fait exprès de me laisser gagner ! »

Le jeune homme s'empourpra.

« Mais non, je… »

« Ne dis pas non ! C'était pas discret ! »

« Pardon… » bredouilla Ashiwara, avec un sourire contrit.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds cendrés s'énerva.

« Tu vas cesser de me regarder avec ces yeux de chien battu ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé de gagner pour toi ?! »

Voir Ashiwara constamment en adoration devant lui le mettait en colère. Pourquoi le jeune homme brun ne pouvait-il se faire une raison et trouver quelqu'un d'autre avec qui il pourrait être heureux ? Qu'avait-il de si spécial à la fin ?

« Saeki… Je t'aime… » répondit Ashiwara, les yeux humides.

C'était la seule explication qu'il avait trouvée. Plus que tout, il voulait le bonheur de celui qu'il aimait et il savait combien cette victoire comptait pour le jeune homme.

« Je sais ! Merde ! »

Ca lui faisait mal qu'il lui rappelle cela. Il voyait bien qu'Ashiwara était triste, que depuis plusieurs semaines il allait mal. C'était son ami et il l'aimait bien. Les yeux du jeune homme brun devinrent plus brillants et Saeki le prit par l'épaule.

« Allez ! Pleure pas ! »

Même s'il ne pouvait rien lui donner en échange, il était touché par sa gentillesse et son amour si candide, innocent. S'il pouvait le réconforter un peu…

Ashiwara leva des yeux implorants vers son ami.

Son beau visage si près… si près… Ses lèvres… Il se damnerait pour un baiser !

Saeki le dévisagea et se pencha soudain vers lui :

« Que cela ne te donne pas de faux espoir ! C'est juste pour que tu n'aies pas fait ça pour rien. Mais ne refais plus jamais ça, compris ? »

Le jeune disciple de Morishita colla ses lèvres aux siennes quelques secondes, le laissant tremblant de frustration.

L'homme partit soudain d'un grand éclat de rire qui résonna dans la salle de repos dans laquelle il se trouvait au quatrième étage de l'Institut de go. Il avait connu une minute de stupéfaction en découvrant la photo de la page 6. Mais maintenant, il exultait. Il ôta ses lunettes pour s'essuyer les yeux et les remit sur son nez pour regarder une nouvelle fois la fameuse image du magazine.

Sur une page entière s'étalait Akira, la tête posée sur les genoux d'Hikaru, sa main refermée sur celle du garçon aux mèches décolorées qui semblait le regarder dormir avec tendresse, son autre main glissée dans les cheveux noirs du jeune Toya.

C'était assez jubilatoire de penser que finalement, Akira était peut-être comme lui. La photo pouvait paraître innocente mais maintenant, il réalisait la raison des interrogations et de la bienveillance du jeune prodige du go concernant Isumi et lui.

Quel trouble cela allait causer à la famille Toya ! Il trouvait cela plutôt amusant et se sentait curieux de découvrir ce qui allait se passer. Depuis des années, son pire cauchemar était que le Meijin apprenne sa double vie. C'était presque une vengeance personnelle que cela arrive maintenant à son propre fils ! Une vengeance pour tous ses tracas passés….

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amuse tant, Ogata-kun ? » demanda une voix chevrotante derrière lui.

Kuwabara se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour voir le magazine et sourit à son tour :

« C'est cette photo ? Adorable, non ? Ils sont si jeunes tous les deux ! Ils ont l'air de deux enfants. Ca aurait fait plus jaser s'il s'était agi de toi et de moi ! Hé hé h ! »

« Je ne peux même pas imaginer que ça aurait pu se produire ! » dit Ogata sèchement en se levant.

Ashiwara entrait justement dans la pièce et il regarda les deux hommes l'air interrogateur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il.

En passant près de lui, Ogata lui mit la revue dans les mains.

« Go weekly fait dans le people désormais… »

Toya Meijin replia le journal d'un geste un peu agacé. L'article sur le voyage des Insei et de l'équipe de go japonaise en Corée l'avait quelque peu irrité. Enfin, pas l'article en lui-même mais surtout la photo montrant son fils épuisé en train de dormir, la tête posée sur les genoux de Shindo. Il avait l'air d'une fillette ainsi et il n'aurait pas su expliquer pourquoi mais le geste un peu protecteur du jeune adolescent aux mèches décolorées le froissait un peu.

Akira était fort ! Certes, tout le monde présentait Hikaru comme son rival et lui ne doutait pas que dans un futur proche, ils soient tous les deux au sommet de la hiérarchie du go, s'affrontant pour les plus grands titres mais pour le moment, Akira était bien supérieur à ce petit impertinent. Et il le resterait ! Cette soudaine familiarité ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Comment se permettait-il ?

Il se leva et traversa le couloir d'un pas rapide.

« Où vas-tu ? » lui demanda son épouse.

« Je vais faire un petit tour. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air ! »

« T'es complètement débile ou quoi ? » demanda Waya en tapant sur la tête d'Hikaru au moyen du journal.

« Aïe ! Ca va pas ?! Arrête ! » cria le jeune adolescent aux mèches blondes en se protégeant la tête de ses mains.

« Je vous rappelle que c'est moi qui ai payé le journal. Vous seriez aimables de ne pas trop me l'abîmer. » fit remarquer Isumi calmement, finissant de lire une autre revue.

« Il y a encore quelques jours tu disais que c'était ton rival et là, tu fais ton gentil avec lui ! Ne perds pas ta combativité contre lui ! Il va t'amadouer et t'écraser ensuite pas derrière ! Lui n'aura pas d'états d'âme ! » continua Waya, toujours furieux.

« Tu n'as rien compris, Waya ! » expliqua Hikaru « C'était particulier. On était éreintés et y'avait pas de place pour dormir ! »

« Fallait le laisser crever et dormir sur le sol, ça l'aurait mât ! »

« C'est pas gentil, ça. » signala Isumi, la tête appuyée contre sa main, ne levant même pas les yeux de son article.

Il ne lisait pourtant pas. Depuis qu'il avait vu lui aussi la photo, il réfléchissait, repassant en revue dans sa tête ses souvenirs, trouvant maintenant des explications aux choses qu'il n'avait pas comprises alors. Toutes les questions étranges d'Akira… Se faisait-il des idées ou alors se pouvait-il que le jeune Toya éprouve quelque chose de particulier pour Hikaru Shindo ? Des sentiments de la même nature que lui avait pour Ogata ?

Certes, il n'y avait pas tellement matière à interpréter de la sorte une unique photo prise justement au moment le plus embarrassant et d'ailleurs même Waya y lisait davantage un geste amical…. C'était peut-être son esprit qui lui jouait des tours ou alors peut-être espérait-il qu'il ne soit plus le seul à connaître de telles difficultés… En tout cas, il allait garder les deux adolescents à l'œil désormais !


	18. love and go 18

Chapitre 18 

Le jeune homme repoussa la porte de l'Institut d'un geste brusque qui reflétait son agacement. D'un pas rapide, il commença à s'éloigner de l'imposant bâtiment, le regard toujours sombre et le visage tellement fermé qu'Ashiwara, qui l'avait croisé dans un des couloirs, n'avait osé l'aborder de peur de sa faire rembarrer peu aimablement.

Même s'il avait réussi à rester concentré sur son match, les ricanements sur son passage ne lui avaient pas échappé et l'avaient considérablement énervé. La faute à cette fameuse photo parue dans Go Weekly… !

Maudit journaliste qui semblait avoir imprimé sur papier ce qu'il gardait caché tout au fond de lui !

Il avait contemplé l'image des heures durant, sondant la lueur de tendresse dans le regard d'Hikaru, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait signifier, espérant que cette main qui tenait autrefois si mal les pierres revienne se promener dans ses cheveux, regrettant l'esquisse de sourire révélateur sur son propre visage.

Si, d'ordinaire, il arrivait plutôt bien à ignorer les remarques désobligeantes des autres, elles le mettaient aujourd'hui hors de lui. Les autres fois, ce n'était que des jalousies mais à présent, certains semblaient avoir compris le lien invisible si fort et si étrange qui le liait à son rival.

Il serra le poing. Il ne laisserait personne faire intrusion dans leur relation. Qu'avaient-ils tous à se retourner sur eux ? A se poser des questions ?

Il inspira profondément pour se calmer. Pour le moment, il allait prendre un peu de distance. Leurs chemins respectifs les ramèneraient inévitablement l'un vers l'autre comme cela avait toujours été le cas, lorsque les autres ne se soucieraient plus d'eux.

Il sourit, ayant réussi à se rassurer lui-même, comptant mentalement les heures d'éloignement jusqu'à leur prochain match qui, selon lui, serait le dernier test des mauvaises langues. Jusque là, il se concentrerait sur son go et ignorerait Hikaru.

Hikaru continua de courir jusqu'au coin de la rue et s'y arrêta haletant pour regarder de chaque côté de l'intersection. Trop tard ! Akira avait déjà disparu.

De dépit, il donna un coup de pied dans une cannette de soda qui traînait par terre. Une fois de plus - et ça commençait à devenir une habitude - il n'était arrivé à le rattraper. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs s'était montré plus malin en sortant par une des portes de derrière, réussissant ainsi à l'éviter.

Hikaru grinça des dents à l'idée qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Akira était mécontent parce que certains affirmaient qu'ils étaient finalement amis ? Il ne voulait absolument pas admettre qu'Hikaru était quelqu'un de spécial pour lui, son rival, son unique rival et non pas un joueur de go comme tous les autres que le jeune Toya ne redoutait même pas particulièrement.

« Il est terrible ! » ragea Hikaru, parlant à voix haute « Je le déteste ! Finalement je le déteste ! Je déteste qu'il me méprise comme ça ! Je déteste son arrogance ! Je déteste sa stupide fiert !»

Au moment où il pensait être arrivé à devenir ce qu'il avait toujours voulu être depuis leur première rencontre, Akira semblait lui échapper à nouveau !

Il souhaitait tellement le connaître mieux, rester avec lui, jouer contre lui ! Akira… Son dieu du go, son idéal, celui qui avec Sai avait bouleversé sa vie banale de collégien… Tout ce qu'il faisait depuis cinq ans était en fonction d'Akira, en pensant à lui.

Il voulait faire face à ses yeux verts si intenses et toucher ses mains qui plaçaient toujours les pierres à la meilleure place. Mais une fois de plus, il semblait que le jeune fils du Meijin ait décidé de le faire courir, réduisant son espoir de le rattraper un jour pour lui faire face en égal, en rival ayant obtenu sa considération.

Hikaru eut un gros soupir et se laissa glisser le long d'une haie pour se retrouver assis sur un petit muret, découragé.

C'était le jour où parfois, il se rendait au salon de go du père d'Akira mais il y avait gros à parier que ce soir, Akira ne s'y trouvera pas. Il préféra errer quelques temps dans les rues, prenant un chemin détourné pour se rendre à la gare, qui devait aussi être la destination d'Akira certainement.

Traînant des pieds, il tourna à droite, longeant des magasins, regardant la plupart du temps le goudron au sol, levant parfois les yeux sur les objets exposés en vitrine. Mais soudain, alors qu'il continuait sa promenade, il aperçut au détour d'une rue une silhouette longiligne vêtue d'un pull bleu marine et aux cheveux coupés juste au-dessus des épaules. Une coupe peu ordinaire qui ne lui était pas inconnue… Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite.

« Akiraaa ! »cria-t-il en se remettant à courir dans sa direction.

Le jeune homme ne parut pas l'entendre et disparut de nouveau. Hikaru accéléra sa course.

« Akira ! Attends ! »

Cette fois-ci, le jeune garçon s'immobilisa et se retourna vers lui, surpris. Le jeune homme aux mèches décolorées manqua de lui rentrer dedans en arrivant en courant. Il peina à reprendre sa respiration.

« Hikaru ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

« Te parler ! » répondit Hikaru, haletant toujours.

« Oui ? » demanda Akira, calmement, semblant regarder ailleurs, comme s'il ne lui prêtait pas tellement d'attention.

Hikaru serra les dents, sentant une certaine colère le gagner.

« Tu ne me regardes plus à cause de ce que les autres pourraient dire ? Tu ne veux pas admettre devant d'autres que tu prêtes attention à ce que je peux faire parce que tu me vois comme un rival ? »

Akira ouvrit de grands yeux, un peu surpris par la détermination qu'Hikaru manifestait et il le fixa enfin, plongeant ses troublants yeux verts dans ceux du jeune garçon. Mais au lieu de répondre à sa question, il l'interrogea à son tour.

« Tu me poursuis juste pour me combattre ? »

« Hein ? Que… » bégaya Hikaru, un peu déstabilisé par cette question.

Akira Toya était décidément étrange, parlant souvent par ellipse ! Il n'arriverait jamais à le comprendre !

« Pour quoi d'autre ? » demanda-t-il innocemment.

« Rien. » fit Akira, levant les yeux pour regarder les nuages d'un air distrait mais sérieux.

Le jeune garçon brun se demanda brièvement s'il devait lui rappeler l'épisode de l'anniversaire d'Isumi, la main dans ses cheveux à l'aéroport. Mais comme Hikaru semblait n'avoir même pas compris son sous-entendu, il se disait qu'il avait peut-être interprété les choses y voyant des sens qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être… Certainement le jeune garçon se moquerait de lui s'il devinait à quoi il avait pensé…. Il l'imaginait déjà lui riant au visage et peut-être même qu'il irait raconter cela à Waya et aux autres… C'était prématuré et trop imprudent de lui parler maintenant…. s'il y aurait un jour un moment appropri

Hikaru en profita pour réfléchir à ces paroles comme son jeune vis à vis ne semblait pas vouloir partir tout de suite.

Est-ce qu'Akira attendait une réponse particulière ? Il semblait presque déçu à présent… Les yeux verts avaient cessé de le dévisager pour contempler le ciel d'un air résigné.

Son cœur reprit une cadence folle tandis qu'une idée assez saugrenue lui traversait l'esprit.

Peut-être que ce qu'attendait Akira, c'était un geste de sa part. Mais quel geste ? Quels mots ?

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, tremblant par anticipation de son audace mais se décidant à suivre son instinct.

« Akira ? »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres sembla tiré de sa rêverie et se tourna vers lui.

Pourquoi y'avait-il cette flamme inhabituelle dans les yeux d'Hikaru ? Il eut soudain la certitude que quelque chose d'important allait se produire.

Hikaru se rapprochait et Akira, figé, le regardait faire. Dans son esprit se mélangeaient la réalité et ses fantasmes. Il se perdit dans la contemplation des grands yeux du jeune garçon aux cheveux bicolores qui devenaient moins lointains.

Son cerveau semblait ne plus fonctionner qu'au ralenti et la raison, sûrement banale et évidente qu'avait Hikaru d'agir aussi étrangement lui échappait, troublé qu'il était par la proximité de son visage. Si proche du sien… à tel point qu'il aurait presque pu sentir… qu'il sentait même ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le jeune garçon eut un tressaillement au contact bien réel de ces lèvres étrangères, chaudes et légèrement humides contre les siennes. Ca, ce n'était pas issu de son imagination ! Hikaru l'embrassait bel et bien ! Il eut l'impression que son cœur allait s'arrêter sous le choc.

Il ferma les yeux pour savourer cet instant si agréable en se coupant totalement de la réalité. Tout son corps frémissait et il sentit ses jambes mollir alors même que le bref et doux contact cessait.

Hikaru se sentit trembler et une grande chaleur monta jusque dans son visage. Il  recula d'un pas, craignant de recevoir une gifle en retour. Il ouvrit les yeux avec appréhension, constatant que les yeux verts le fixaient déjà avec étonnement. Puis l'expression changea sur le visage d'Akira qui devint souriant. Mais ce n'était pas une expression moqueuse.

Ce fut au tour d'Hikaru d'être surpris lorsque le jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns tendit le cou pour effleurer également ses lèvres des siennes et lui rendre ainsi brièvement son baiser.

Ils se regardèrent en souriant, se comprenant enfin, se sentant l'un et l'autre un peu euphorique leur appréhension passée.

Hikaru sentit sa tension interne se relâcher, comblé de voir Akira lui sourire enfin comme lors de leur première rencontre. Il aimait plus que tout cet Akira-là, celui qui aurait pu devenir immédiatement son ami.

Sans avoir besoin d'échanger un mot, ils vinrent se blottir l'un contre l'autre, s'entourant de leurs bras, se pressant contre l'autre. Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger quelques minutes, sentant la chaleur du corps de l'autre se transmettre, se propager à leur propre corps.

Hikaru sourit, passant la main dans les cheveux noirs du garçon, se disant que si Akira lui accordait ce genre de chose, il était comme il le souhaitait, définitivement quelqu'un de spécial aux yeux si beaux du jeune homme.

L'homme précédait le garçon aux cheveux bruns, portant les deux sacs de course. Il s'effaça cependant pour le laisser lui ouvrir la porte de l'immeuble. Il poursuivit la discussion qu'ils avaient entamée en sortant du magasin, de plus en plus tracassé par les réponses que lui donnait le jeune homme.

« Mais tu ne t'aies jamais senti troublé par un homme ? » demanda Ogata, un peu étonné qu'Isumi ait eu soudain une révélation en acceptant ses avances.

C'était surprenant qu'il ne se soit jamais posé des questions sur ses préférences avant…. C'était peut-être même inquiétant…

« Non, je ne crois pas. Je n'y avais pas songé. » avoua le jeune homme, un peu embarrassé.

« Et si tu devais te trouver quelqu'un maintenant, tu irais vers qui ? Homme ou femme ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment…. Mais la question ne se pose pas ! » répondit Isumi, décidé à changer de sujet.

« Hm… » fit l'homme, songeur.

Si Isumi n'avait pas essayé avec une femme, il ne pouvait pas dire s'il préférait l'un ou l'autre. Et peut-être qu'un jour, il serait tenté de faire l'expérience et peut-être même qu'il aimerait davantage… Et s'il ne ressentait pas d'attirance particulière pour la gente masculine, c'était à craindre. Peut-être était-il seulement amoureux de lui parce que c'était la première expérience qu'il ait connue….

Il monta les escaliers en réfléchissant à cela, restant silencieux. Isumi montait derrière lui, se taisant lui aussi, se demandant certainement pourquoi il lui posait soudain toutes ces questions. L'homme ne l'avait jamais interrogé sur sa vie, sur ses amis ou quoi que ce soit de son passé avant… Est-ce que c'était bon signe ? Le signe qu'il s'intéressait soudain à lui ?

L'homme s'immobilisa brusquement et Isumi, perdu dans ses pensées manqua de peu de lui rentrer dedans.

« Attention ! Chut ! »

Ogata ne bougea plus, regardant la forme sombre mais humaine recroquevillée sur le pallier. Etait-ce quelqu'un qui venait voir Isumi ? Ou un rôdeur ? Quelqu'un de leur connaissance qui allait les surprendre ensemble ?

La forme bougea et il crut soudain que son cauchemar prenait forme. Un visage fin, des traits féminins… Une ex-petite amie ?

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de la visiteuse et elle se jeta dans les bras d'Isumi dès qu'elle le vit.

« Shin-chan ! »

Ogata se renfrogna en la voyant se blottir contre son amant et il la fixa d'un air mauvais. Isumi, surpris, recula et la reconnut immédiatement.

« Tamiko ! »

L'homme la détailla plus largement comme elle se trouvait enfin en pleine lumière.

Plutôt jolie, des cheveux coupés assez court, un visage fin…. Son visage lui disait vaguement quelque chose mais… il aurait juré ne pas l'avoir rencontré. Ce qui était en tout cas rassurant, c'est qu'elle semblait beaucoup trop jeune pour être la petite amie d'Isumi… Et puis… ces cheveux sombres et ces yeux noirs, cette mine de petit chat… les mêmes que son petit Isumi ! La ressemblance était trop frappante pour qu'elle ne soit qu'accidentelle ! La génétique devait y être pour quelque chose…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais l ? » demanda le jeune homme, visiblement surpris.

« Je me suis disputée avec Maman ! Et je suis venue te voir ! » La jeune fille jeta un regard intrigué à Ogata. « Qui c'est ce mec ? »

« Tamiko ! » la gronda Isumi, lui donnant une tape derrière la tête « Ce n'est pas une façon de parler ! »

« Pardon ! » s'excusa-t-elle, faisant une courbette « Je suis Tamiko Isumi. » se présenta-t-elle.

« C'est ta sœur ? »

« Oui, c'est ma plus jeune sœur. » expliqua le jeune homme, se demandant de quelle façon il devait présenter Ogata mais l'homme le fit de lui-même.

« Je suis un collègue. Je vais vous laisser en famille. » dit-il en posant les sacs sur le pallier.

Isumi le retint par le bras, lui adressant un regard suppliant :

« Reste ! Tamiko ne sera pas là longtemps… Il est déjà tard. »

« Non ! » cria la jeune fille « Je ne veux pas rentrer ! Je veux rester chez toi, Shin-chan ! S'il te plait !»

Elle dévisagea son frère avec de grands yeux de chien battu et Isumi sentit qu'il allait céder. Il se retourna vers Ogata avec un regard qui signifiait 'désolé'.

« Maman dit que tu as une petite amie. Elle ne vit pas avec toi ? » demanda la jeune fille, continuant de se goinfrer « Tu me montres une photo ? »

« Euh… » fit Isumi, gêné, se demandant ce qu'il devait répondre « Je n'ai pas de photo. De toute façon, je n'ai même pas de petite amie ! »

Tamiko eut un regard malicieux et se balança de plus belle sur sa chaise, ce qui avait tendance à horripiler Ogata.

« Tu la caches ? Tant pis ! J'aurais bien aimé savoir !»

« Pourquoi tu t'es disputée avec Maman ? »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, éludant une fois de plus la question qui semblait la déranger.

« Tu as des matchs demain, Shin-chan ? Sinon on pourrait se promener tous les deux… »

Ogata qui restait silencieux, jeta un œil à sa montre. Elle ne comptait tout de même pas s'incruster plusieurs jours ?

Etant plutôt égoïste de nature, il n'avait déjà pas apprécié qu'on vienne lui gâcher sa soirée en tête-à-tête avec Isumi.

Cela aurait été trop beau que le petit soit orphelin ! C'était inévitable que sa famille vienne s'en mêler un jour ou l'autre….

Mais la jeune sœur de son amant s'adressa soudain à lui, le tirant de son mutisme.

« Vous êtes professionnel depuis longtemps, Ogata-san ? »

« Assez oui… » répondit-il, laconiquement, pas décidé à lui donner des détails sur sa vie.

« Shin-chan aurait pu l'être depuis longtemps aussi s'il n'avait pas foiré l'examen tant de fois ! » raconta-t-elle.

« Tamiko ! » Le jeune homme s'empourpra immédiatement, honteux que sa sœur face part des difficultés qu'il avait connues à Ogata qui ne devait sûrement pas être au courant. Ses échecs n'étaient pas bien glorieux… et il n'était pas nécessaire que sa propre sœur évoque sa médiocrité devant l'homme qu'il aimait. Mais la jeune fille, bavarde, poursuivit :

« D'ailleurs personne ne pensait que tu réussirais l'année dernière, Shin-chan ! Papa t'avait même trouvé une place de vendeur chez le fleuriste au coin de la rue. »

Isumi sembla se décomposer à cette évocation tandis qu'Ogata, replaçant sur son nez ses lunettes qu'il venait d'essuyer, riait de bon cœur.

« Ha ha ha ! Ca t'aurait bien all ! »

Yashiro tendit finalement la main vers le combiné téléphonique sur lequel il lorgnait depuis un moment, hésitant encore.

Il aurait voulu éviter par dessus-tout de se retrouver à nouveau confronté à ce Coréen de malheur. Mais s'il réussissait à trouver une excuse bidon pour ne pas se rendre à Tokyo, se serait une sorte de victoire pour Yongha.

Il n'allait pas lui faire le plaisir de se laisser intimid ! Il se rendrait à Tokyo comme convenu et le regarderait droit dans les yeux, sans ciller !

« Kiyoharu ? Tu te sers du téléphone ? » lui cria sa mère, du jardin.

« Oui ! J'ai un coup de fil à passer ! » lui répondit-il en se saisissant du combiné.

Le visage déterminé, il composa le numéro de la gare pour réserver ses billets de train.

Hikaru faisait les cent pas, se sentant de plus en plus nerveux comme le temps passait. Il regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre.

Il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, il était en avance de dix minutes sur l'heure de rendez-vous qu'ils s'étaient fixés. Mais malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre qu'Akira ait changé d'avis, soit revenu à la raison, ait regretté durant la nuit ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et ne vienne pas, le laissant là, à l'attendre, au jardin des plantes.

Mais comme il venait de compter le cinquième bambin qui passait à vélo devant lui, un adolescent aux cheveux brun poussa la porte grillagée et Hikaru, sentant un grand poids s'ôter de son cœur, courut à sa rencontre.

« Akira ! Tu es venu !»

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux sombres lui rendit son sourire et Hikaru lui prit la main pour l'entraîner vers les massifs fleuris.

Pour une fois, il ne savait pas trop quoi dire et il préféra se taire plutôt que de briser la magie du moment en racontant des banalités du style : « Il fait beau, hein ? »

Ils avaient l'après-midi devant eux, enfin seuls tous les deux.

Akira, admiratif, compta cinq rebonds à la pierre d'Hikaru. Le jeune homme aux mèches décolorées, assez fier de lui, ricana en se grattant la tête.

« Tu n'y arrives pas car tu ne tiens pas ta pierre correctement. » expliqua Shindo, se rapprochant de son rival.

« Ah bon ? Comment je dois la tenir ? »

« C'est pas une pierre de go ! Attends, je vais te montrer comment il faut faire ! »

L'adolescent aux mèches blondes se plaça derrière lui et lui saisit le poignet, guidant son mouvement.

« Tu dois faire comme ça… voilà…. Et maintenant… comme ça. Essaie ! »

Le bras d'Hikaru accompagna son geste et la pierre vint pour la première fois ricocher sur la surface brillante de la petite étendue d'eau. Akira compta à voix haute les rebonds et eut un léger rire lorsqu'il arriva à quatre.

« Super ! » rit Hikaru à son tour « Tu vois ? »

Il passa son bras autour de la taille d'Akira toujours contre lui et écartant ses mèches sombres, déposa un léger baiser dans son cou.

Akira sourit.

« On continue ?»

« Je crois qu'on a presque tout vu… »

Une vieille femme occupée à donner du pain aux oiseaux, regardait depuis un moment les deux adolescents  avec un sourire bienveillant. Elle leur adressa un sourire lorsqu'ils prirent place sur un banc à côté du sien.

« Vous êtes patient avec la jolie demoiselle ! » dit-elle en s'adressant à Hikaru.

Akira, comprenant qu'elle parlait de lui, devint immédiatement aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

« C'est pas une fille, c'est un mec ! » la corrigea Hikaru, un peu mécontent lui aussi.

La grand-mère fouilla fébrilement dans son sac pour en extraire ses lunettes afin de détailler Akira. Et comme elle semblait se décomposer, la mâchoire tombant, les yeux exorbités, en se rendant compte que le jeune couple d'amoureux était composé de deux garçons, il eut soudain peur qu'elle fasse un arrêt cardiaque mais Hikaru, éclatant de rire en voyant son expression le tira par le bras et se mettant à courir, l'entraîna avec lui.

« C'était une belle journée, non ? » demanda Hikaru en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

Akira, un peu intimidé, regardait tout autour de lui cette chambre jusqu'alors inconnue de lui et si différente de la sienne. Des étagères pleines de mangas, une télévision, des consoles de jeux et même un réfrigérateur…. La sienne qui ne comportait qu'un futon et un bureau paraissait presque vide en comparaison. S'il n'avait pas possédé un ordinateur, on n'aurait pas pensé qu'ils vivaient dans le même siècle.

« Assieds-toi ! » proposa Hikaru, s'allongeant. « Je suis crev ! »

Akira s'assit sur le rebord du lit et demanda :

« Tu n'as pas de goban dans ta chambre ? »

« Si, regarde ! L ! Sous le bureau ! »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, curieux de tout ce qui avait trait au go, se leva et se penchant, tira le vieux goban à lui.

« Il paraît très ancien… » constata-t-il.

« Ouais, c'est mon Grand-père qui avait ça dans son grenier…. »

Akira fixa l'objet avec attention puis sembla quelque peu interloqué.

« On dirait… » murmura-t-il en fixant l'un des coins.

« Quoi ? » s'écria Hikaru, se redressant.

Ce goban, c'était celui où l'esprit de Sai était resté enfermé, des siècles durant… Se pouvait-il qu'Akira puisse apercevoir lui aussi les traces, presque invisibles à présent, de sang ?

« Non… rien… » répondit le garçon brun, se relevant et venant se rasseoir sur le lit près d'Hikaru.

Celui-ci soupira, ne pouvant déterminer s'il se sentait soulagé ou bien déçu qu'Akira ne partage pas son secret. Penser à Sai le rendait toujours triste et il sentit l'insidieuse douleur de son absence lui serrer le cœur. Mais il avait Akira près de lui…. Et sans qu'il le sache, le jeune Toya était un autre lien avec Sai… Tant qu'il pourrait jouer contre Akira, tant que ce dernier et les autres continueraient à poursuivre le fantôme du mystérieux joueur d'Internet, Sai vivrait toujours…

« Ca ne va pas ? » demanda Akira, le dévisageant.

Hikaru sursauta légèrement, tiré de ses pensées.

« Non, ce n'est rien… » répondit-il avant de sourire, se rendant compte qu'il venait de donner à Akira la même réponse que ce dernier lui avait fait quelques minutes auparavant. Ils n'étaient apparemment pas encore prêts à tout se dire…

Le jeune homme aux mèches décolorées le saisit par la taille, le déséquilibrant, le faisant tomber sur le lit à côté de lui. Il se tourna sur le côté et s'appuya sur son avant-bras pour le contempler, caressant du regard son visage si fin, aux traits si délicats qu'avec son étrange coiffure, il n'était pas étonnant que la vieille femme l'ait pris pour une fille…

Il tendit la main pour effleurer légèrement sa joue et Akira ne baissa pas les yeux, son intense regard vert toujours rivé sur lui.

« Akira… » murmura tendrement l'adolescent aux cheveux bicolores.

« Tes parents ne sont pas l ? » questionna l'adolescent brun, toujours très sérieux.

« Non. Je ne sais pas quand ils vont rentrer… Peu importe…. »

Akira sourit en guise de réponse. Il était si près d'Hikaru, étendu auprès de lui, dans son lit… La scène ressemblait un peu à celle qu'il avait entrevu chez Ogata et à laquelle il ne cessait de penser depuis lors. Il se redressa légèrement et s'approchant encore plus d'Hikaru, vint poser sa tête sur sa poitrine. L'adolescent aux mèches blondes referma ses bras sur lui, le pressant contre son torse.

Akira ferma les yeux, savourant cet instant tant attendu, tant espéré. Il pouvait sentir le corps d'Hikaru contre le sien, respirer son parfum, entendre son souffle… Tout connaître de lui comme il le souhaitait, être plus près encore…

Le T-shirt de l'adolescent et sa propre chemise faisaient un rempart entre eux et Hikaru sembla s'en agacer aussi. Avec lenteur afin de ne pas brusquer son ami, il déboutonna sa chemise et l'ouvrit partiellement, dévoilant un corps fin et imberbe. Ils posa ses mains sur sa taille et remonta le long de ses flancs, les caressant.

Akira sentait son cœur résonner dans tout son être et le sang battre dans ses tempes, l'assourdissant.

Il voulait lui aussi toucher Hikaru de la même façon et il releva son T-Shirt, effleurant au passage sa peau dorée mise à nu. Il posa sa main sur le cœur de l'adolescent pour savoir si celui-ci se trouvait dans le même état d'excitation que lui. Il perçut des battements rapides sous ses doigts et sentit que peu à peu, leurs deux organes semblaient se synchroniser, prenant un rythme semblable.

Hikaru sembla avoir la même idée que lui car il plaça sa main sur son cœur avant de se pencher sur lui pour l'embrasser, posant à peine ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Son sang se mit à bouillonner dans ses veines tandis que la pièce prenait quelques degrés et même le corps d'Hikaru qui pesait sur le sien, lui paraissait brûlant.

Ses mains s'aventurèrent dans le dos du garçon, en explorant les reliefs, se familiarisant avec cet autre corps d'homme.

Le baiser du jeune homme aux mèches blondes se fit plus appuyé et il le pressa lui-même plus fortement contre lui, son corps semblant appeler le sien.

Les mains du garçon qui passaient sur ses hanches le firent  frémir et la chaleur se concentra dans son bas-ventre dans une étrange sensation à la fois torturante et agréable.

Hikaru dénuda totalement une de ses épaules et en embrassa l'arrondi.

Son esprit devenait plus confus comme le garçon explorait son corps, passant les doigts sur son ventre, caressant ses reins. Il avait envie qu'il descende plus bas mais il n'osa lui demander.

Il ferma les yeux, rejetant la tête en arrière, ne percevant plus que la respiration du garçon et les battements de son propre cœur.

« Hika… QUE… ?!? »

Le cri puis la sensation de froid lorsque Hikaru se détacha de lui pour se redresser lui firent ouvrir les yeux.

« Maman ! »

Akira battit plusieurs fois des paupières, constatant la présence dans l'encadrement de la porte d'une femme aux cheveux châtains noués en un chignon qui les regardait avec un air éberlué.

La mère d'Hikaru, apparemment… Il se redressa à toute vitesse dans le lit et son excellente éducation reprit le dessus malgré sa tenue et l'embarras de la situation et il salua poliment la nouvelle arrivante, inclinant légèrement la tête :

« Bonjour, Madame ! »

La femme resta figée de stupéfaction et ne répondit pas à son salut. Elle semblait se demander comment réagir, pas totalement certaine d'avoir saisi la situation.

Après quelques secondes, son visage redevint grave.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda-t-elle à son fils, désignant Akira.

Celui-ci eut un haussement d'épaule, un peu mécontent que sa mère les ait surpris ainsi. Il allait avoir droit à une leçon de morale, ce soir, lorsque son père rentrerait, il en était certain ! Mais le plus embêtant était qu'Akira soit impliqué. Un garçon si bien élevé et si sérieux, sa mère l'aurait certainement adoré en d'autres circonstances. Mais désormais…

« Un ami… » répondit Hikaru, pas désireux de fournir plus d'explications.

« Je suis Akira Toya. » se présenta spontanément le garçon.

Hikaru fut soulagé en constatant que l'évocation de ce nom ne provoquait aucune réaction chez sa mère.

« Je crois que je devrais appeler tes parents pour les mettre au courant de la situation ! »

« Non ! » s'écria Hikaru tandis qu'Akira roulait des yeux affolés. « Maman ! Tu ne vas pas faire ça ! » s'opposa le jeune garçon.

« Je ne sais pas ce que ton père en dira, Hikaru, mais il ne sera pas content ! Quel est ton numéro de téléphone ?» demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers un Akira livide.

Le jeune homme, obéissant, s'apprêtait à répondre malgré l'appréhension qu'il avait de la réaction de ses parents et notamment de son père mais Hikaru l'interrompit :

« Il n'a pas de parents ! Il est orphelin ! »

« Ah bon ? » demanda la mère, surprise « Mais il y a bien quelqu'un qui s'occupe de lui ? Il est encore jeune ! »

« Oui mais son tuteur est très strict, très méchant ! Il le battra si tu l'appelles ! »

« Ah… » La femme sembla se radoucir et regarda Akira avec compassion, pensant que le comportement étrange du jeune homme trouvait certainement dans cette vie difficile toute son explication.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! » continua Hikaru, insistant.

« Bon… Je ne dirai rien, alors, mais Hikaru, tu auras tout de même une petite conversation avec ton père ! Rhabillez-vous et raccompagne-le à l'arrêt de bus ou à la gare ! »

Hikaru la regarda sortir et sourit à son rival :

« Hé hé h ! » ricana le jeune garçon aux mèches décolorées, fier de lui.

« Tu fais un très bon menteur ! » lui fit remarquer Akira avec un air suspicieux.

Hikaru soupira :

« T'es jamais content ! Tu devrais plutôt me remercier ! »

Une fois de plus, ce fut Tamiko qui se précipita pour lui ouvrir quand il pressa sur la sonnette de la porte d'entrer.

« Ah. » fit-elle un peu déçue en lui ouvrant tout de même et le laissant entrer. « Encore vous… »

« T'occupe ! Ce n'est pas toi que je viens voir mais ton frère. » dit-il en se laissant tomber sur une chaise comme s'il était chez lui. « Où est-il ? »

« Dans la salle de bain. Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire, Ogata-san ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Jouer au go. Mais toi, ça ne t'intéresse pas, hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ce soir ? »

« Ben rien ! »

« Tu ne vas pas rester là, non ? » insista-t-il, la fixant de ses intimidants yeux gris.

« Ben si, j'ai rien prévu de spécial ! » dit-elle, souriant à pleines dents, pas mécontente de le contrarier par sa présence.

L'homme tira son portefeuille de la poche de sa veste et lui tendit deux billets.

« Ca te fera du bien de prendre l'air. Et si tu allais au bowling avec tes amis ? Je te le paie.»

La jeune fille eut une moue indécise :

« L'entrée est trop chère pour mes amis. Il fait toujours super chaud là dedans et comme on ne peut pas emmener de bouteille… »

Ogata lui donna deux nouveaux billets mais ses yeux gris se firent plus dur.

« Dépêche-toi de filer ! Je ne veux plus voir ton visage de petite profiteuse de la soirée ! »

La jeune fille eut un grand sourire, attrapa sa veste et rangea l'argent dans la poche intérieure avant de sortir.


	19. love and go 19

Chapitre 19 

« Ogata-san ! Pourquoi vous êtes toujours avec mon frère ? » demanda Tamiko avec un regard malicieux, finissant de mâchonner un biscuit au chocolat.

L'homme lui adressa un regard noir par-dessus ses lunettes, continuant d'agiter son café avec sa cuillère.

« De quoi je me mêle ?! »

Il porta la tasse à ses lèvres mais manqua de s'étrangler lorsque la jeune fille demanda :

« Vous êtes sa fiancée ? »

Il toussa plusieurs fois et interpella le jeune homme qui était occupé dans la cuisine mais avait certainement entendu.

« Isumi ! Isumi ! Elle se fout de ma gueule, l ! »

L'intéressé fit son apparition, donnant un coup d'éponge sur la table. Il voulut éviter de jouer les arbitres entre Ogata et sa sœur et tenta de changer de sujet de conversation.

« Il paraît qu'il y a un bon film comique à la télévision, ce soir. »

Il savait qu'Ogata avait une patience limitée pour certaines choses et ce n'était pas le genre de personnes à faire des concessions. Lui demander de supporter Tamiko depuis déjà quatre jours était certainement trop pour lui. Mais il se voyait également mal mettre sa propre sœur à la porte, même s'il craignait que sa relation amoureuse n'en pâtisse.

« Chouette ! » s'écria Tamiko « Je veux regarder ça ! »

Ogata croisa les bras sur sa poitrine :

« Non, toi tu vas au karaoké. » décida-t-il.

La jeune fille prit un air boudeur :

« Je n'ai pas envie ! Je veux rester ici regarder le film avec mon grand-frère ! »

« Pas question ! »

L'adolescente se rebella :

« Non ! Je sais très bien que vous me payez pour pouvoir rester seul avec mon frère et lui faire des choses pas nettes ! » accusa-t-elle.

« Tu la paies ?! » découvrit Isumi, rosissant légèrement tandis qu'Ogata, embêté qu'elle ait vu clair dans son jeu, ôtait ses lunettes pour les essuyer.

Fallait-il continuer à nier ?

Isumi adressa un regard à Ogata qui semblait dire 'Plus la peine de se cacher… Si elle est au courant…'

« Ah ! J'avais deviné juste ! » dit la jeune fille, triomphante.

« Tu peux rester regarder le film. » décida Isumi « Mais dès qu'il est fini, tu vas te coucher ! »

« Elle est couchée ? » demanda Ogata en voyant entrer Isumi dans la cuisine.

« Oui. »

L'homme sourit et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ferma avec précaution. Il enlaça ensuite son amant, essayant de le renverser sur la table dans un élan de passion. Il se sentait frustré depuis  quelques temps de ne pas pouvoir être aussi souvent seul qu'avant avec Isumi et il rêvait que Tamiko se barre et qu'ils soient à nouveau tous les deux afin qu'il puisse lui faire l'amour dans toutes les pièces de l'appartement sans se soucier d'être surpris par cette petite peste.

Il détestait les enfants et ça ne lui manquait pas. Il était bien heureux de ne pas en avoir, il aimait le silence de ses poissons et le calme de son appartement.

Tout en embrassant le jeune homme, il tenta de lui ôter sa chemise.

« Non ! » se rebella Isumi, stoppant sa main.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » demanda Ogata, surpris que le petit lui résiste pour la première fois.

« Je … je ne peux pas faire ça avec ma sœur à côt ! »

Ogata le lâcha, furieux et comme pour confirmer quelle était toujours là, Tamiko appela son frère de la chambre.

« Shin-chan ! »

Ce fut un Ogata toujours très en colère qui repoussa la porte violemment et qui apparut devant elle.

« Tu vas te décider à laisser ton frère tranquille ? Ce n'est pas ta mère ! »

« Vilain ! Sadique ! Méchant ! » hurla-t-elle, terrorisée par l'expression meurtrière qu'avait l'homme en la regardant.

« Je ne vais pas me laisser empoisonner la vie par une petite emmerdeuse !

Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Isumi avait tant besoin d'affection de sa part. Il avait dû jouer les grands frères attentifs durant des années, s'occupant de ses sœurs avec la patience et la douceur qui le caractérisaient. Et étant toujours si sage, si raisonnable, ses parents s'étaient sûrement moins inquiétés pour lui que pour ses sœurs et il n'avait pas eu sa dose d'affection.

Et alors qu'aujourd'hui il était amoureux et pouvait bénéficier des attentions de son amant, cette pimbêche rappliquait pour jouer les trouble-fête !

« Je reviens dans cinq minutes ! Tu as intérêt à dormir ou à faire semblant ! Je ne veux plus entendre un mot ou je t'étrangle ! » menaça-t-il.

L'homme jeta un regard circulaire, constatant que le salon de go était ce soir-là bien rempli. Il était tellement énervé de devoir supporter Tamiko, étant très peu porté sur le baby-sitting et ne se sentant pas du tout de fibre paternelle, qu'il avait décidé de se rendre ici, même s'il n'avait aucune partie pédagogique à donner.

Il remarqua Akira assis seul comme à son habitude à l'une des tables du fond et se dirigea vers lui, avec l'intention inavouable de passer ses nerfs sur lui en le taquinant un peu. Le jeune garçon était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il le fit sursauter en tirant la chaise en face de lui. Ogata sourit et alluma une cigarette.

« Shindo ne vient pas ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire ironique, lâchant une bouffée de fumée.

« Non. » répondit Akira, l'air sombre.

« J'ai lu le reportage dans Go weekly sur votre voyage en corée. On dirait que finalement, tu as plus d'intérêt pour lui que tu ne veux bien l'avouer… » dit-il, mi-moqueur, mi-amusé.

Akira ne répondit pas, gardant la tête basse, l'air concentré. Il plaça une nouvelle pierre sur le goban en face de lui.

Il avait l'air triste et Ogata décida de cesser ses railleries.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Akira réfléchit, fixant du regard une des pierres sur le goban. Il avait envie de se confier à quelqu'un et Ogata était peut-être la seule personne qui le comprendrait. Mais il l'ennuierait certainement avec ses histoires… Cependant, il lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas….

« Hier, je suis allé chez Hikaru mais sa mère ne veut plus que j'y remette les pieds… » raconta-t-il.

Ogata, étonné, leva un sourcil. Akira n'était pas du tout le genre de garçon que les mères redoutaient de voir se lier avec leur fils… bien au contraire ! Il inspirait tout de suite confiance avec ses bonnes manières et son air sage. Cette femme était-elle folle ou s'était-il passé quelque chose ?

« Tiens ? Et pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Akira rougit et baissa à nouveau la tête.

Ogata devina et se mit à rire :

« Ha ha ha ! Tu as déluré son fils chéri ? »

Akira lui jeta un regard sévère, lui montrant que ce n'était pas un sujet sur lequel on pouvait plaisanter mais comme il ne démentait pas, Ogata devina qu'il avait vu juste.

Etant lui-même passé par-là, il comprenait le désarroi que devait connaître Akira et compatissait. Mais le jeune Toya était encore adolescent, sa sexualité n'était pas bien orientée, il pouvait encore changer et Ogata pensait que ce serait ce qui finirait par se passer. Surtout quand Toya-Sensei s'en mêlerait pour faire retourner son fils dans le droit chemin….

Mais en attendant, il trouvait amusant que ce vaurien de Shindo soit arrivé à mater le caractériel petit Akira.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » demanda Akira, levant vers lui des yeux désespérés et implorants, comme s'il attendait que l'homme lui donne la solution miracle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire, toi ? Ne plus le voir ? »

« Non ! » cria spontanément Akira, se révoltant à cette pensée.

« Alors tu as ta réponse… Fais attention à toi, Akira ! » continua Ogata, qui au fond de lui aimait beaucoup le jeune garçon « Je te donnerai quelque chose. » promit-il.

L'homme leva les yeux de son journal et le spectacle qu'il vit l'horripila encore un peu plus. Surtout qu'il avait lieu chez lui.

Tamiko, qui n'avait pas tardé à se sentir à l'aise, mastiquait comme à son habitude une friandise, jouant avec un élastique à cheveux.

« Tiens-toi correctement ! On ne t'a jamais interdit de mettre tes pieds sur la table ?! » lui rappela l'homme. Excédé, il se tourna vers Isumi qui consultait son agenda : « Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit ta sœur ! »

De mauvais gré, la jeune fille se rassit convenablement et adressa un regard noir à Ogata.

« Il est pire que Maman ! C'est quoi ce type ?! Quand est-ce qu'on mange ?! »

« File faire tes devoirs ! Tu ne passeras pas à table avant d'avoir fini. Et arrête de manger n'importe quoi à n'importe quelle heure, tu commences de plus en plus à ressembler à une barrique ! »

« Ouiiin ! Shin-chan ! » se mit-elle à pleurnicher pour attirer l'attention de son frère, espérant qu'il vienne prendre sa défense « Il essaie de me filer des complexes ! »

Isumi ne répondit pas. Il convenait qu'Ogata n'était pas toujours très gentil avec Tamiko mais celle-ci avait également tendance à devenir agaçante et envahissante.

Il voulait par moment défendre sa sœur mais il se rendait compte en même temps que cela  ne faisait pas de mal à l'adolescente d'être un peu cadrée et d'avoir un adulte intransigeant en face d'elle, même s'il devinait qu'Ogata ne faisait pas ça pour jouer les pères de substitution.

« Arrête de me commander ! » cria-t-elle en devinant qu'elle allait devoir se débrouiller seule.

« Tu es chez moi, ici. Alors tu feras ce que je te dirai. On ne t'a jamais appris à obéir ? Petite fille gâtée va ! Tu as vu ton bulletin scolaire ? »

Sa mère l'avait appelé le matin à ce sujet et sur ce point, il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec l'homme. Isumi releva la tête de ses papiers :

« Tamiko, qu'est-ce que tu feras si tu n'as pas de bonnes notes ? »

« Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ? » râla la jeune fille « C'est pire que l'armée ici ! »

« Si t'es pas contente, rentre chez toi ! Tu sais que je ne te retiens absolument pas ! » lui lança Ogata.

Tamiko enfourna totalement son bâton de guimauve dans sa bouche tout en adressant un regard provocant à Ogata :

« Bah ! Ca ne sert à rien d'avoir de bons résultats en classe ! Plus tard, je pourrai toujours faire comme Shin-chan et trouver un vieux friqué pour m'entretenir ! »

Ogata eut un regard de tueur et se replongea dans son journal, ruminant sa vexation.

« Tamiko ! Tu exagères ! » la sermonna Isumi, craignant qu'un jour, il finisse par devoir faire un choix entre sa sœur et son amant.

« Je me demande comment papa réagira lorsqu'il apprendra pour Shin-chan…. Il risque de ne pas être content ! » menaça-t-elle, se rendant compte qu'elle était peut-être allée trop loin et qu'elle risquait de perdre le soutien de son frère.

« Pas de chantage avec moi ! » l'avertit Ogata.

Il ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de craindre de se retrouver un jour face aux parents de son amant. Et il voyait déjà très bien qu'il allait passer pour le vieux dégueulasse qui avait perverti leur adorable petit garçon.

« Tu ne t'es pas trop fait réprimander par tes parents ? » demanda Akira discrètement à son rival, profitant que lui aussi soit venu se rechausser dans le couloir de l'Institut de go.

« C'est déjà oublié, t'inquiète ! C'est toujours comme ça avec eux ! Il suffit de laisser passer l'orage… Mais il ne vaut mieux pas que tu reviennes à la maison pour le moment. »

« C'est demain que l'équipe coréenne arrive.. » lui rappela le jeune homme brun.

« Je sais ! Je pensais qu'on aurait pu passer l'après-midi ensemble si tu es libre. Quand ils seront là, on aura moins de temps. »

« D'accord ! »

Il emboîta le pas au jeune garçon aux mèches décolorées et ils se retrouvèrent dans la rue, se demandant où aller.

Depuis l'épisode dans la chambre d'Hikaru, Akira n'avait cessé de penser aux caresses échangées et à ce que cela avait provoqué en lui. Il se demandait s'ils auraient l'occasion de renouveler ça et de poursuivre ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Et puis avec ce qu'Ogata lui avait donné… Il avait lu la notice et elle était plutôt explicite. Il sentait une grande chaleur l'envahir rien qu'en y repensant, même si c'était peut-être trop tôt pour avoir à s'en servir….

« Si nous allions à l'hôtel ? » proposa Hikaru, rougissant, se demandant comment Akira allait accueillir sa proposition plutôt audacieuse. « Aucun parent ne pourra nous interrompre… »

Il y avait réfléchi toute la matinée et s'était dit que c'était ce que les héros faisaient généralement dans les films.

« Si tu veux… » répondit Akira, d'une petite voix, baissant les yeux, confus.

Comme Akira ne semblait pas décidé à prendre l'initiative, Hikaru commença à marcher d'un bon pas, se retournant pour constater que l'adolescent brun le suivait bien.

Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot avant d'arriver devant une enseigne connue. Akira s'immobilisa, intimidé, n'osant visiblement pas entrer. Hikaru lui lança un regard interrogateur puis déterminé, poussa la porte, suivit par un Akira qui gardait les yeux baissés.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'accueil puis attendirent poliment que l'hôtesse s'adresse à eux.

« Arrête de rougir ! » marmonna Hikaru entre ses dents à l'adresse d'Akira devenu écarlate « Tu vas nous faire repérer ! »

« Mais… je n'y peux rien ! » se défendit le garçon.

« Idiot ! »

L'hôtesse les regarda avec un air suspicieux :

« Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez, vous deux… ? »

« Bonjour Madame ! » fit Hikaru, gardant une certaine assurance et sortant un billet de son portefeuille « Je voudrais une chambre. »

« T'as failli faire tout rater ! » l'engueula Hikaru une fois la porte refermée.

« Je te l'ai dit ! Je n'y peux rien! Je ne le fais pas exprès ! »

« T'es même pas capable de prendre une chambre d'hôtel sans ressembler à une tomate ? »

« J'ai pas l'habitude de ces choses l ! » répliqua le jeune garçon brun, haussant le ton.

« Bon, nous ne sommes pas là pour nous disputer… »

Hikaru se laissa tomber sur le lit, testant les ressorts.

« Viens ! » dit-il à Akira, lui tendant la main.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres se hissa à ses côtés.

« Tu sais comment faire ? »

« … ? »

Akira rougit à nouveau en regardant Hikaru se dévêtir devant lui, ôtant son T-Shirt puis son pantalon, se retrouvant en caleçon.

« Tu vas rester habill ? »

Akira, malgré sa gêne, enleva aussi ses habits, ne conservant que son sous-vêtement.

Ils se détaillèrent un moment avant qu'Hikaru, le plus actif, ne l'entoure de ses bras et ne presse ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« Akira… Ca m'a fait mal quand tu m'as mépris ! Je me suis juré de te faire me regarder autrement ! Comme lors de notre première rencontre ! Je veux que plus rien ne change désormais, que nous soyons toujours comme aujourd'hui, tous les deux. »

« Oui… » répondit simplement le jeune garçon, frémissant dans ses bras.

Partant de ses chevilles, les mains d'Hikaru remontèrent tout le long de ses jambes en une douce caresse tandis qu'il lui parlait. Hikaru s'appuya sur ses bras pour se redresser au-dessus de lui puis descendit le long de son corps, embrassant son ventre, faisant s'emballer son cœur dans sa poitrine.

L'adolescent aux mèches décolorées plaça une de ses mains sous sa cuisse, relevant sa jambe pour embrasser son genou. Il posa ensuite de légers baisers tout le long de sa cuisse pour revenir coller ses lèvres aux siennes, passant ses bras autour de sa taille, le serrant contre lui, tremblant en sentant sa peau nue contre la sienne.

« Tu es beau ! » lui murmura-t-il, se redressant pour admirer les cheveux noirs épars sur l'oreiller blanc.

« Hikaru… je veux être tout contre toi. Serres-moi fort ! »

Yashiro jeta un nouveau coup d'œil étonné à ses deux coéquipiers. Non, il ne rêvait pas ! Les deux avaient l'air d'avoir signer une sorte de trêve car aucun mot un peu haut n'avait été prononcé et ils se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre, comme s'ils étaient des amis de longue date.

C'était au moins ça de gagn ! Il n'aurait pas aimé avoir à supporter leurs disputes en attendant cet avion de malheur, qui, naturellement, avait du retard et qui amenait l'autre taré et ses copains.

« Ils sont l ? » demanda Kurata, arrivant essoufflé dans le hall de l'aéroport.

« Non, pas encore ! »

« Ouf ! Je suis un peu en retard ! Je ne voulais pas manquer nos invités même si je n'ai aucune envie de côtoyer ce prétentieux d'An Taeson ! »

« Personne les aime, ces Coréens ! » l'approuva Yashiro « Pourquoi on les reçoit ? »

« Je me demande…. » répondit Hikaru, haussant les épaules.

Presque aussitôt, ils aperçurent un petit groupe au sein duquel une chevelure couleur feu se balançant au rythme des pas de son propriétaire, attirait tous les regards.

« Le voil » marmonna Yashiro, déterminé à ne pas se laisser intimider par quoi que ce soit.

« Bienvenue au Japon ! » cria Kurata pour les accueillir. « Vous avez fait bon voyage ? »

« Merci ! C'était fatiguant et nous sommes contents d'être arrivés ! » répondit poliment le directeur de l'Institut de go coréen.

« Where's Yashiro ? » demanda immédiatement Yongha, le cherchant du regard.

« J'suis l ! » répondit l'intéressé, plantant son dur regard gris dans celui, noisette, du Coréen.

« Oh ! Fine ! You're not living in Tokyo, aren't you ? Do you go to the same hotel than me? »

«Heureusement, non ! » répondit sèchement le Japonais.

Yongha ne parut pas s'en formaliser et comme ils prenaient tous la direction de la sortie, il se porta à la hauteur du jeune homme et continua à lui parler, ayant visiblement décidé de changer de stratégie et de ne plus le provoquer de façon aussi évidente :

« You play go against me ? »

« Quand ? »

« Tomorrow afternoon. In my room… »

«Juste pour jouer au go, alors! T'es prévenu ! Tu me touches, je te refais la tronche ! Compris ? »

Yongha eut un sourire ironique et s'arrêta de marcher pour laisser Hikaru et Akira le devancer et attendre Suyon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui disais ? » lui demanda son ami.

« Je l'invitais à jouer contre moi ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves, à la fin ?! »

« Je n'y peux rien, je l'adore ce petit emmerdeur ! »


	20. love and go 20

Chapitre 20 

Ogata laissa négligemment tomber sa veste sur le canapé et se dirigea vers son aquarium où une forme jaune flottant à la surface avait tout de suite attirée son attention.

« Tamiko ! Je t'avais interdit de toucher à mes poissons ! » gronda-t-il en repêchant avec un geste agacé un de ses petits chéris plus bien vaillant.

Isumi qui venait d'entrer à sa suite adressa un regard noir à sa sœur, occupée à pianoter sur l'ordinateur de l'homme. Lui aussi s'était attaché à ces petits animaux de compagnies à nageoires et n'aimait pas lorsque l'un d'eux disparaissait.

 « Vous me devez 800 yens ! » signala la jeune fille à l'homme sans lever les yeux de son écran.

« Hein ? Et pour quelle raison ? »

« Mon salaire de la journée pour avoir joué les standardistes ! »

« Tu as répondu au téléphone !?! » demanda Ogata mécontent et vaguement inquiet. « Qui a appel ? »

« Tamiko ! » se fâcha Isumi « Tu n'as pas honte de réclamer de l'argent pour ça ? »

« Pourquoi tu prends toujours son parti, Shin-chan ?! » s'énerva l'adolescente « En plus c'est ses fiancées qui ont appel ! »

« _Ses_ fiancées ? » répéta Isumi, interloqué car il ne connaissait jusqu'alors que Michiyo.

« _Mes_ fiancées ? » insista Ogata, surpris lui aussi.

« Oui ! Y'a eu deux dames ! Et elles n'étaient même pas au courant pour Shin-chan ! Pourquoi tu restes avec lui ? »

« Tu leur as parlé de ton frère ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ! » cria Ogata.

Même Isumi avait pali, de peur que sa sœur ait touché à ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux pour son amant : le secret de leur liaison. Lui aussi attendait avec crainte les explications de Tamiko, redoutant qu'Ogata veuille la noyer dans son aquarium si elle avait laissé échapper une indiscrétion.

La jeune fille eut un sourire provocateur, devinant que ce qu'elle était sur le point de dire allait être important.

« La première, je ne me souviens plus de son nom mais elle a dit qu'elle était votre petite amie ! Et elle a eu l'air d'être en rogne quand je lui ai dit pour Shin-chan et vous. Elle a dit que vous auriez de ses nouvelles ! »

« Michiyo ! » devina Ogata en souriant, assez réjoui en imaginant la scène et un peu soulagé.

« La deuxième était très gentille et ça l'a plutôt amusée…. »

« Quelle deuxième ? » demanda Ogata, redevenant soucieux.

« La deuxième dame qui a appel ! »

« A qui as-tu parl ? Son nom ! » exigea l'homme, s'énervant à nouveau.

«Je ne me souviens plus ! Elle était sympa et on a pas mal discut ! Elle m'a dit un truc pour vous demain soir, une soirée ! »

« Demain soir… ? » s'interrogea Ogata, cherchant ce qu'il avait de spécial de prévu mais il ne trouva pas.

« Tamiko ! Tu n'as pas à raconter ta vie comme ça aux gens ! » la sermonna son frère « Essaie au moins de te souvenir à qui tu as parl ! »

« Je veux bien faire un effort… mais…. C'était un nom comme Tuya, Tayo… Je ne sais plus, moi ! »

« Akiko Toya ! » devina Ogata, ouvrant des yeux effarés.

« Oui c'est ça ! Toya ! » s'exclama la jeune fille.

« Tu as dit à Akiko Toya que je vivais avec ton frère ?! » l'interrogea Ogata, ne pouvant y croire.

« Ben oui. Pourquoi ? » demanda la jeune fille, faussement innocente.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? On ne plaisante plus, Tamiko ! Tu veux ma main dans la figure ?! » cria l'homme, se mettant dans une colère noire.

« Aïïïe ! »

Tamiko ne put esquisser un geste qu'une poigne solide lui saisissait le poignet, le lui tordant. Elle cria de douleur.

Isumi assistait à la scène consterné, se demandant s'il devait intervenir pour protéger sa sœur dont les jours semblaient désormais être en danger. En même temps, il comprenait qu'étant indirectement responsable de la venue de Tamiko dans la vie d'Ogata, ce dernier allait lui en tenir rigueur.

« Arrête ! » dit-il en s'interposant finalement lorsque l'adolescente se mit à pleurer.

« Sors ! Sortez tous les deux ! Je ne veux plus vous voir ! » hurla l'homme hors de lui, leur montrant la direction de la porte.

« Tu es fâché contre moi, Shin-chan ? » demanda timidement la jeune fille comme son frère restait silencieux en marchant à côté d'elle.

« Bien sûr ! Tu es allée trop loin ! Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça ! »

« Je l'aime pas, moi, ce type ! Il est pas marrant !»

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis ! C'est _ma _vie ! Et moi je l'aime...»

« Tu es triste ? »

Isumi ne répondit pas et regarda le bout de ses chaussures, songeur.

Bien sûr, il y avait fort à parier qu'Ogata l'avait mis dehors sous le coup de la colère mais changerait-il d'avis par la suite ? Accepterait-il de le revoir ?

Il savait que pour l'homme, rien ne pouvait être pire que d'avoir mis Toya-sensei ou sa famille au courant. C'était quasiment un crime de lèse-majesté et il ne lui pardonnerait pas si facilement.

Juste au moment où tout commençait à bien aller… Il décida cependant de rester optimiste. Il fallait juste un peu de temps à l'homme pour digérer l'incident.

La jeune fille jeta un œil à son frère et se sentit peinée de lui voir un air si triste :

« Je suis désolée, Shin-chan… Tu devrais aller lui parler, lui dire que c'est de ma faute et pas de la tienne… »

« Hey ! Hikaru ! Hikaru ! »

Le jeune garçon aux mèches décolorées s'arrêta de marcher pour attendre que la jeune fille qui courait en criant son nom n'arrive à sa hauteur.

« Salut Akari ! »

Sa jeune voisine eut un sourire malicieux :

« Salut ! Il paraît que tu as encore fait des tiennes ! »

« Quoi ? » demanda Hikaru, surpris.

« J'ai entendu ta mère parler à la mienne. Elle était inquiète à propos de ton… euh… 'petit ami'… »

Hikaru s'arrêta de marcher pour la dévisager.

« T'es au courant ? »

Akari eut un sourire réjoui :

« Alors c'est vrai ? Ta mère t'a surpris en train d'embrasser un autre garçon ? C'est qui ? C'est qui ? Dis-moi qui c'est ! » demanda-t-elle toute excitée.

« Non. Pas question ! »

«Je m'en fiche, je finirai bien par le savoir ! C'est pas quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait en tout cas…. Hm… Moi je le connais ? »

«… »

« Ca fait comment d'embrasser un autre garçon, c'est comme pour une fille ? »

« T'as jamais embrassé un mec ? Alors essaie ! » répliqua Hikaru sèchement.

« Je crois que j'ai trouv ! » continua Akari, nullement découragé par la remarque désobligeante de son voisin. « C'est Akira ! »

« … »

« C'est bien lui ? Noooooon !? Tu as embrassé Akira Toya ? Et il s'est laissé faire ? »

« Et alors ? » demanda Hikaru de mauvaise humeur.

« C'est vrai qu'il se comportait bizarrement avec toi, je me souviens…. Alors tu vas devenir homosexuel ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

Hikaru ouvrit de grands yeux et fit volte face. Akari s'arrêta de jacasser quelques secondes en voyant son expression :

« Ben oui, c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle quand deux garçons sortent ensemble ! Tu vas continuer à le voir ? »

« Bien sûr ! Mais Akira et moi, c'est différent ! » dit-il en prenant un air supérieur.

« Comment ça, différent ? »

« C'est différent, c'est tout ! » trancha le jeune garçon en accélérant le pas.

Il essaya de stopper les tremblements de rage et de peur mêlées qui continuaient à l'agiter. Il saisit une tasse qui était restée sur la table et la lança sur le carrelage où elle se brisa avec fracas. Cela le soulagea à peine.

Cette petite écervelée ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle venait de réduire quinze ans d'efforts et de ruses à néant !

Akiko Toya avait dû déjà tout raconter à son mari…. Comment réagirait le Meijin en apprenant cela ?

« Aïe ! »

En voulant ramasser les éclats de porcelaine, il s'entailla un doigt. Il se rendit dans sa salle de bain et passa sa main blessée sous l'eau glacée.

Depuis un moment, Ogata se demandait quelle excuse trouver pour ne pas aller à la session d'étude du lendemain, ne se sentant pas d'affronter le nouveau regard que son professeur porterait sur lui.

Il avait l'impression de se trouver en plein cauchemar. Et comme cela ne suffisait pas, un mal de crâne tenace l'empêchait de faire autre chose que de ruminer.

Après avoir bandée sa main puis déambulé de longues minutes dans son salon, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, se prenant la tête entre les mains. La sonnette de l'entrée retentit et il se releva pour aller ouvrir.

Il poussa la porte, laissant apparaître un jeune garçon brun qui s'inclina immédiatement pour lui présenter ses excuses :

« Pardon ! Pardon ! Je suis tellement désol ! »

Ogata, un peu amusé et pas mécontent de voir qu'il s'agissait d'Isumi, se détendit légèrement et sourit :

« Entre. Ce n'est pas à toi que j'en veux. »

« Je sais que ça ne suffit pas mais Tamiko est réellement désolée ! »

« Où est-elle ? » demanda Ogata, soulagé qu'Isumi ne l'ait pas amené avec lui.

« Chez moi. Elle m'a promis de rester sage. »

« Très bien. Nous avons un peu de temps pour nous, alors… Tu sais comment la faire pardonner ? » fit l'homme avec un sourire ironique, passant son bras autour de la taille du jeune homme pour l'attirer à lui.

Isumi se sentit à la fois rassuré et heureux qu'Ogata passe l'éponge si facilement même s'il se doutait qu'il ne faudrait plus parler de Tamiko devant lui. Au fond de lui, il avait tant craint de le perdre ! Il tendit ses lèvres à l'homme qui déjà s'attaquait à ses vêtements, visiblement pressé de rattraper le temps perdu ces dernières semaines.

Ogata eut l'impression que son mal de tête se dissipait quelque peu comme il déshabillait Isumi. S'il devait affronter Toya-sensei, autant en avoir bien profiter, que ça vaille son mépris !

La jeune femme tourna la clé dans la serrure avant descendre les escaliers rapidement.

Elle s'était finalement décidée à aller tirer les choses au clair après plusieurs heures d'atermoiements et d'interrogations qui lui donnaient la migraine.

Certes, à chaque fois qu'elle avait vu Seiji Ogata ces dernières semaines, il était avec ce jeune Isumi. Mais plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle se trouvait stupide d'avoir cru un instant ce que cette petite sotte lui avait dit au téléphone. Ogata qui aimerait les hommes ? Ca lui paraissait peu crédible. Ca ressemblait trop à une grosse farce.

Le mieux était qu'elle aille en parler avec l'intéressé en personne ! Elle en profiterait pour lui faire des remarques sur sa conduite. C'était parce qu'il la négligeait depuis des semaines qu'elle avait finit par croire ces sornettes.

Elle monta dans sa voiture et prit la direction de l'appartement de son petit ami.

Toute son assurance s'envola lorsqu'un Ogata torse-nu vint lui ouvrir la porte.

Elle ne le connaissait pas si bien que cela, semblait-il, mais elle savait cependant qu'il n'était pas le genre d'homme à traîner chez lui à moitié habillé. Mais peut-être sortait-il simplement de la douche…. Elle ne put empêcher que ses craintes absurdes lui viennent à nouveau l'esprit.

« Il est là aussi ? » demanda-t-elle aussitôt, paniquée, forçant le passage.

Ogata se contenta de sourire ironiquement et la suivit avec calme lorsqu'elle prit le chemin de la chambre d'un pas décidé, sans attendre de réponse.

Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait déjà ce qu'elle allait y trouver mais elle dût se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas crier en découvrant un jeune homme complètement nu endormi dans le lit.

Une boule douloureuse se forma dans sa gorge et elle resta sans voix, refoulant ses larmes et la violence de sa colère, ne pouvant encore croire que ce soit réel.

« Tu es contente ? Tu as vu ce que tu voulais voir ? » demanda l'homme très calme sur un ton un peu moqueur.

Elle ne répondit pas, clouée sur place, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de ce garçon qui dormait toujours paisiblement, ne se doutant même pas du drame qu'il venait de provoquer.

Pleins de sentiments contradictoires luttaient en elle : la tristesse, la colère et surtout, la jalousie.

Elle l'avait trouvé presque insignifiant les fois où elle l'avait croisé. Elle ne lui avait pas prêté tant d'attention mais maintenant qu'elle le voyait différemment, comme un rival, elle ne put s'empêcher de le détailler.

Allongé sur le ventre, le corps fin, les membres longs et déliés, la taille marquée, des fesses rondes soulignées par le reflet qu'y laissait la lampe, la peau brillante presque nacrée, une frange de cheveux sombres cachant partiellement son visage laissant seulement apparaître une joue encore un peu arrondie comme celle d'un enfant, il semblait irradier comme si toute la lumière de la pièce s'était mise à se diriger vers cette créature somnolente.

Un mélange de candeur et de quelque chose d'infiniment sensuel se dégageait de lui. Le contraste de son visage d'enfant aux traits doux et la pose presque provocante qu'il avait pris sans sûrement le vouloir dans son sommeil. Erotique et innocent à la fois…

« Petit allumeur ! » siffla-t-elle.

« Tu ne le trouves pas magnifique, toi aussi ? » demanda l'homme, moqueur.

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers son ancien amant qui regardait lui aussi le jeune homme, une flamme de désir dans le regard qui n'échappa pas à la femme, renforçant sa colère. Lui aussi dégageait quelque chose de particulièrement sexy et d'assez inhabituel.

« Tu viens de coucher avec lui ? » ne put-elle s'empêcher de lui demander, même si la réponse était déjà évidente.

« Ouais. » confirma-t-il, assez fier de lui.

Il prit une cigarette, approcha son briquet de son visage et l'alluma. Elle reporta à nouveau son attention sur le jeune garçon allongé dans le lit.

Elle sentit ses lèvres trembler. Elle avait envie de déchirer ces draps qui portaient encore les traces de leur union, de frapper ce jeune homme si beau sous la lumière artificielle.

Ogata ne lui avait jamais fait l'amour en plein après midi et il ne restait jamais à traîner au lit après… Il ne l'avait jamais regardé avec ce feu qu'il avait dans le regard quand quelques minutes auparavant, il avait posé ses yeux gris sur le jeune garçon.

Elle détestait cet Isumi ! Elle le jalousait comme peut-être elle n'avait jamais envié personne car elle devinait la passion avec laquelle cet homme, si froid avec elle, avait dû étreindre ce petit morveux.

Elle serra le poing.

« Comment a-t-il fait pour te faire changer ? »

L'homme haussa simplement les épaules, recrachant une bouffée de fumée.

« Il y en a eu d'autres avant lui et il y en aura d'autres après… » répondit-il avec un ton détaché.

Il remarqua alors qu'Isumi venait de bouger dans le lit, rougissant de se réveiller nu et observé, cherchant de la main à attraper le drap pour se couvrir, ne pouvant se redresser sans dévoiler une autre partie de son anatomie.

Michiyo n'avait apparemment pas envie de se retrouver confronter à son rival. Elle lui adressa un regard noir et sortit d'un pas rapide.

Le jeune garçon se tourna vers lui et Ogata, se doutant à sa mine triste qu'il avait dû entendre ses dernières paroles, les regretta. Il les avait prononcés davantage par provocation envers Michiyo que parce qu'il les pensait réellement.

Il vint s'asseoir sur le lit près d'Isumi et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Tu n'es pas content ? Tu vas m'avoir pour toi seul. »

Le jeune garçon eut un léger sourire et vint se blottir contre lui. L'homme referma ses bras autour de lui, l'embrassant dans le cou.

L'avoir contemplé dormant nu avait à nouveau éveillé son désir et il entreprit l'exploration de son corps, ses mains allant et venant sur son dos et sur son torse.

« Je ne veux pas te partager… » chuchota Isumi, passant les bras autour de son cou et rejetant la tête en arrière pour lui offrir sa gorge.

Ogata sourit, se sentant un peu ému.

Ses mots avaient peiné Isumi mais celui-ci ne lui ferait pas de scène… Il resterait gentil et doux comme il l'était toujours…

Ce petit-là valait bien le coup d'affronter les foudres de Toya Meijin !

« Je dois y aller, Maman. Merci pour le dîner. »

« Tu ne reprends pas du dessert ? »

« Je n'ai pas le temps. Toya-sensei va m'attendre ! » s'excusa le jeune homme brun en prenant sa veste et la passant.

Sa mère le regarda, un peu inquiète de le trouver si calme.

« Tu ne me dis plus rien, Hiroyuki ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ? C'est ça ? Tu vas te marier et tu n'oses pas m'en parler ? »

« Maman ! Je n'ai rencontré personne, je te l'ai déjà dit ! »

« Tu devrais ! Au lieu d'aller à ces sessions d'études, tu ferais mieux de sortir, d'aller au cinéma…. Tu ne trouveras jamais à te marier si tu ne fais pas d'efforts ! »

Ashiwara baissa les yeux, résigné.

« Alors tant pis ! Je ne crois pas que je me marierai un jour de toute façon. Il faudra que tu te fasses à cette idée. »

« Hiroyuki ! »

La femme brune voulut ajouter quelque chose mais son fils était déjà sorti et avait refermé la porte derrière lui.

Elle soupira fortement. Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Pour parler ainsi, Hiroyuki était en pleine dépression en ce moment… Que pouvait-elle faire pour l'aider ?

Yashiro scruta longuement son reflet dans la glace.

Il plaça devant lui une nouvelle chemise puis réessaya celle qu'il portait précédemment, n'arrivant à se décider entre les deux.

Il se laissa finalement tomber sur le lit de sa chambre d'hôtel et regarda désabusé le miroir.

Il était stupide ! Pourquoi se souciait-il tant du look qu'il aurait le lendemain ? Face à ce pas-bien-fini-du-cerveau de Coréen, il aurait dû, au contraire, mettre les fringues les plus moches qu'il ait pour éviter que l'autre pervers ne lui saute dessus….

Mais il ne savait pourquoi, il était très impatient d'être au lendemain. Il arriva même à se convaincre que c'était pour prendre sa revanche au go…

L'homme alluma une dernière cigarette pour se donner du courage. Il se sentait comme un enfant qui aurait fait une bêtise et qui attendait avec crainte la punition de ses parents. Il sourit à cette pensée. Il essayait depuis un moment de se raisonner, tentant de se convaincre que ce que pouvait penser Toya-sensei lui importait peu mais il se mentait en se disant cela. L'opinion qu'avait le Maître de lui avait toujours énormément compté. Koyo Toya était la personne qu'il admirait le plus et même maintenant qu'il avait lui-même réussi à devenir un joueur incontournable sur la scène internationale, il continuait à se sentir face à lui, comme le jeune disciple qu'il avait été.

Sa dernière bouffée de nicotine aspirée, il écrasa son mégot sur le sol et se décida à rejoindre la salle d'étude avec toujours la même appréhension. Il avait imaginé les pires scénarios depuis la veille, jusqu'à se faire chasser du groupe d'étude le plus en vue du Japon, ses vieilles craintes et sa honte resurgissant.

Essayant de garder un visage impassible, il poussa la porte de la salle. Comme il s'y attendait, le Maître était déjà là, recréant une partie, un livre à la main.

Ce fut Ashiwara qui le salua le premier avec le sourire :

« Bonsoir Ogata-sensei ! »

Le ton ne lui sembla pas forcé et lorsque le Meijin se retourna à son tour pour le saluer le plus naturellement du monde, il eut un petit soupir. Il s'était sûrement fait peur pour rien. Son épouse ne lui avait peut-être rien dit. Ou alors… peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas compris ce que lui avait dit Tamiko ou peut-être ne l'avait-elle pas cru.

Il esquissa un petit sourire, se moquant intérieurement de lui, de ses peurs qui l'avaient empêché de dormir et vint s'asseoir à côté de son professeur.

« Akira n'est pas l ? » demanda Ogata, étonné.

« Non, les Insei et joueurs coréens sont arrivés depuis quelques jours et il a dû les accompagner. C'est vrai que nous sommes de moins en moins nombreux… Je me demande pourquoi tout le monde déserte… »

« Moi je suis toujours, là, Sensei ! » fit remarquer Ashiwara.

« C'est vrai et je te félicite ! Tu es très assidu et tu fais preuve de plus de sérieux qu'autrefois ! Je suis sûr que tu en seras récompensé et que tes résultats suivront bientôt ! »

Ashiwara, un peu gêné, eut un petit rire tandis que le Meijin se tournait vers Ogata :

« Mais pourquoi n'amènes-tu pas ce jeune homme à nos sessions d'études. Il est joueur, lui aussi… Isumi, c'est cela ?»

L'homme aux cheveux châtain clair eut l'impression de recevoir un coup sur la tête. Il resta muet sous le choc. Ainsi, Toya-sensei savait. Et il le lui faisait comprendre discrètement. Cependant, il n'y avait ni mépris, ni jugement dans ses mots et Ogata s'en sentit soulagé.

Finalement, Koyo Toya se montrait fidèle à lui-même et l'homme pensa qu'il avait été idiot de s'attendre à des sermons sur sa vie privée. Il aurait dû savoir que le Meijin réagissait toujours avec dignité et retenue.

« J'y penserai… » répondit-il.

« Where are Suyon and Irufhan ? » demanda Yashiro dans son anglais à l'accent pas vraiment british, en entrant dans la chambre et regardant tout autour de lui.

« Not here. »

Yongha, un peu agacé qu'il s'intéresse à ses coéquipiers, voulut le lui faire savoir mais il se douta que vu leur maîtrise de la langue de Shakespeare à tous les deux, mieux valait ne pas se lancer dans une trop longue conversation.

« They went out. They had a date with girls. »

«And you? »

«I have a date with you! »

Le Coréen eut un grand sourire séducteur et Yashiro commença se maudire de poser toujours les mauvaises questions. Mais le jeune homme aux cheveux roux sembla redevenir sérieux et prit place derrière le goban, s'asseyant en tailleur.

« Let's play ! »

« I'll win ! » annonça Yashiro remonté à bloc, plaçant trois pierres sur le goban.

Le Coréen lui lança un regard de défi :

« Do you want to bet ? »

« Hein? Quoi? »

« You say you will win. I'm pretty sure you won't! I'm white. No komi but if I win, you'll do everything I want.»

« Non mais ça va pas? »

Malgré sa mauvaise maîtrise du japonais, Yongha devina aisément qu'il essuyait un refus.

« So you know I'll win too… »

«Moi je crois rien avant d'avoir jouer ! Mais je ne suis pas fou, je ne parie rien ! » annonça Yashiro en plaçant sa première pierre sur le goban.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux cuivré redevint sérieux et se tut, le temps de réfléchir à son premier coup. Il ne fallut pas très longtemps à Yashiro, en revanche, pour répondre à son coup, ce qui fit sourire Yongha.

En silence, il commencèrent une bataille acharnée comme s'ils se trouvaient dans un match officiel, aucun des deux ne voulant céder.

Finalement, Yashiro finit par renoncer et s'inclina :

« J'ai perdu…. »

Le Coréen sourit et ôta les pierres du goban.

« Another game ? » proposa-t-il.

« No. C'est bon, j'ai compris ! » refusa le japonais, découragé.

« So… another kind of game ? » demanda le Coréen avec son habituel sourire ironique.

Yashiro devina en le voyant s'avancer vers lui que ce sourire était annonciateur d'un mauvais moment pour lui et il essaya de reculer, malgré sa position toujours assise. Yongha, s'appuyant sur ses avants bras, le bloqua contre le mur et tenta comme il l'avait fait chez lui de l'embrasser.

Il fut accueilli par un coup de coude au visage et recula en gémissant.

« Tar ! Je t'avais dit de ne plus essayer ! » cria Yashiro.

« Bastard ! » répliqua l'autre furieux, pinçant entre ses doigts son nez douloureux qui commençait à saigner.

« Hé…. »

Yashiro se calma en voyant un mince filet de sang dégouliner le long de la main du Coréen.

Il y était peut-être allé un peu fort ! Essayant de réparer son geste, il se rapprocha du jeune homme aux cheveux roux pour l'aider à stopper l'hémorragie.

« C'est pas comme ça qu'il faut faire…. »

« Don't touch me ! » l'avertit Yongha, le repoussant.

« Hé hé h ! Tu n'as pas toujours dit ça… »

Le Coréen ne parut pas comprendre mais il semblait en tout cas guéri de son envie de lui sauter dessus.

Yashiro, qui avait suivi des cours de secourisme à son Lycée, sortit un mouchoir de sa poche.

« Attends ! Laisse-moi faire… » dit-il plus doucement en posant sa main sur la tête du jeune homme, le forçant la baisser.

Yongha lui adressa un regard mécontent mais se laissa faire, visiblement toujours blessé dans son amour propre et certainement décidé à ne plus rien tenter de la journée.

« Akira ! Viens ici tout de suite ! »

Akira ouvrit de grands yeux à la façon d'un chat apeuré en s'entendant appeler de la sorte par son père.

Le ton ne présageait rien de bon. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait employé remontait à des années, lorsqu'il avait oublié un goban dans le jardin et qu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir. Il s'en souvenait fort bien et d'expérience, mieux valait ne pas le faire attendre !

Qu'avait-il pu faire pour contrarier son père ?

Il eut tout de suite une explication en entrant dans la pièce et en trouvant l'objet du délit qui trônait bien en vue sur la table. Il se sentit pâlir en reconnaissant la boîte bleu-clair qu'Ogata lui avait donnée. Il avait pourtant pris soin de la cacher dans ses affaires.

Sa mère se tenait en retrait derrière son père, semblant assister à la scène avec crainte. Il devina que c'était elle qui avait trouvé la chose en faisant le ménage et s'était empressée d'aller la montrer à son père.

« Oui ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !? »

« Euh… une boîte de préservatifs ? » proposa naïvement Akira en rougissant.

« Merci ! Je sais ce que c'est ! » s'énerva le Meijin.

Son fils le prenait-il pour quelqu'un d'arriéré qui n'était pas au courant de ces choses-l ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'il ne lui en avait pas parl ? Heureusement pour lui, la boîte était intacte. Il intervenait à temps !

« Comment t'es-tu procuré cela? Qui t'a donné ça ? » continua le Meijin.

Akira baissa les yeux, ne pouvant soutenir le terrifiant regard gris.

« …Ogata-san… » ne put-il que répondre docilement, n'ayant pas l'habitude de désobéir.

« Ogata-kun ? » répéta son père étonné « Quelle idée lui est passée par la tête ? » se demanda-t-il, pensif.

De jour en jour, il découvrait des facettes de son élève qu'il ne connaissait pas et cela commençait à l'inquiéter…

Saeki leva les yeux du goban en entendant les éclats de voix. Curieux, il se leva et heurta presque un corpulent jeune homme qui arrivait en sens inverse, semblant fuir la tempête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il à Kurata.

« Il semble y avoir de l'eau dans le gaz dans le clan Toya… » expliqua brièvement le gros garçon brun.

« C'est Akira Toya qui se dispute encore avec Hikaru Shindo ? »

« Non ! Tu n'y es pas du tout ! Ogata-san et Toya-sensei ont une explication assez orageuse, semble-t-il…. »

« Quoi ? » Saeki ouvrit d'abord des yeux étonnés puis sourit : « J'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'ils se disent… Ca plairait à Morishita-sensei d'être le premier au courant s'il y a un clash ! »

Comme le jeune disciple de Morishita se dirigeait vers le lieu d'où venaient les voix, Kurata l'interpella :

« Eh ! Tu vas écouter ? »

« Ben oui ! Je suis trop curieux ! »

« Attends-moi ! » se ravisa le jeune homme brun.

Suivant Saeki du pas le plus léger que sa stature lui permettait, Kurata s'avança comme son collègue derrière la porte, tendant lui aussi une oreille indiscrète.

« Quand vous rendrez-vous compte qu'Akira grandit et qu'il n'est plus un enfant ?! » disait Ogata, tenant tête à son professeur.

« Il n'a encore que 16 ans ! Et puis aux dernières nouvelles, je suis toujours son père et tu n'as pas à te mêler de son éducation ! »

« C'est lui qui est venu me trouver pour me parler de ça… Mais très bien ! Je ne lui adresserai même plus la parole si c'est ce que vous voulez… » termina Ogata, ironique, essayant de sortir de cette discussion la tête haute.

Un long silence suivit cette réplique. Il y eut un déclic, le bruit d'un briquet qu'on allumait puis quelqu'un toussota.

« Si nous rentrions ? » proposa une voix féminine.

Derrière la porte, Kurata et Saeki échangèrent un regard déçu. L'incident semblait clos…

« Un instant, j'arrive… » répondit Koyo Toya.

Essayant de détendre un peu l'atmosphère, Akiko essaya de plaisanter, s'adressant à Ogata :

« Je passe mon temps à l'attendre ! » se plaignit-elle « La vie d'épouse de joueur de go n'est pas marrante ! Et depuis qu'il est à la retraite, c'est presque encore pire ! Votre compagne n'est pas fâchée que vous ne soyez jamais là, Ogata-san ? Elle ne dit rien ? »

Ogata se leva, s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce. Akiko Toya s'évertuait visiblement à jouer les hypocrites… Toujours agacé par la conversation un peu rude qu'il venait d'avoir avec son mari, il rectifia :

« Mon compagnon, vous savez très bien…. »

Derrière la porte, Kurata haussa les sourcils mais devinant qu'Ogata allait sortir, Saeki, plus vif, eut la présence d'esprit de le tirer par la manche de sa chemise pour qu'il ne se fasse pas surprendre en flagrant délit d'espionnage. Ils firent mine de regarder les tableaux d'affichage et Ogata qui sortit effectivement, leur jeta un regard suspicieux, se demandant visiblement s'ils n'avaient pas surpris leur conversation.

« Ca alors ! » fit Kurata ouvrant de grands yeux, lorsque l'homme fut hors de vue « Il est gay ? Lui ? »

« Je ne m'en serais jamais dout ! » renchérit Saeki, tout aussi stupéfait.

« Il dit qu'il a quelqu'un mais je ne l'ai jamais vu avec personne… » continua le gros garçon, fouillant dans sa mémoire « Il est peut-être avec un autre joueur… »

« Non pas possible ! Ca se saurait ! »

« Je n'en reviens pas ! «

« Moi non plus ! Il cache bien son jeu ! Mais je crois qu'on devrait garder ça pour nous… »

Merci ! Merci pour vos reviews ! C'est super sympa et ça fait vraiment plaisir ! J 


	21. love and go 21

Chapitre 21 

L'endroit était plutôt sordide. Beaucoup trop enfumé et malsain pour qu'il veuille l'y emmener mais Isumi avait insisté pour qu'il lui montre les lieux où il se rendait habituellement le soir.

A leur arrivée dans le bar, tous les regards avaient convergé vers le jeune garçon. D'autres clients, le trouvant eux aussi visiblement à leur goût l'avaient sifflé et Isumi, décontenancé de se voir traiter comme s'il était une jolie fille s'était senti rougir.

Ils ne devaient pas être habitués à voir un si jeune et si mignon garçon… Il se sentait assez fier de se montrer avec lui. Il passa son bras autour de la taille du jeune homme pour le rassurer et surtout pour bien montrer aux autres qu'il lui appartenait.

Ils s'assirent côte à côte à une table isolée et Ogata commanda pour eux avant d'entreprendre de l'embrasser longuement et langoureusement.

« Je t'invite à boire quelque chose, fillette ? » demanda au bout de quelques temps un grand homme blond, s'accoudant à leur table en s'adressant à Isumi, nullement découragé par la présence d'Ogata.

« Non-merci. » déclina Isumi visiblement très mal à l'aise.

« Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as voulu venir… » lui remémora Ogata, ironique.

« Je voulais voir… » expliqua Isumi.

« Et ? »

« Ca ne me plait pas du tout. »

« Tu ne trouves personne à ton goût ? Pourtant ce ne sont pas les propositions qui manquent… »

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! Je ne suis pas une fille ! Ca me fait bizarre de me faire draguer par des mecs. Partons ! »

« Comme tu veux ! » répondit Ogata, se levant. « Je connais un endroit que tu aimeras sûrement davantage. Mais là, nous devrons être discrets… »

« Oui… »

L'homme sortit un billet pour régler leurs consommations et prit à nouveau Isumi par le bras pour l'amener vers la sortie, essayant d'éviter qu'il ne se fasse aborder par quelqu'un d'autre.

Isumi plaisait. Cela flattait plutôt son ego d'autant que le jeune homme ne semblait pas du tout réceptif aux avances des autres. Mais une nouvelle inquiétude commençait à grandir en lui : hormis lui, le petit ne semblait pas attiré par la gente masculine plus que ça… Mais les femmes ? Isumi aimait-il les femmes ?

Sa leçon avait été éreintante ! Certains clients avaient décidément la tête dure ! Et même la partie finie, il avait dû rester près d'une demi-heure à donner d'autres explications. Bilan des courses : un énorme mal de crâne, le dernier bus raté et la perspective d'un frigo vide qui l'attendait chez lui malgré son estomac qui criait famine.

Il se mit en quête d'un combini mais le quartier dans lequel il se trouvait semblait plutôt réservé aux discothèques et bars en tout genre.

Waya soupira profondément, rentrant le ventre pour réprimer les grondements de protestation de son estomac.

Alors qu'il tournait la tête de gauche à droite pour essayer de s'orienter, il reconnut un blouson qui lui semblait familier sur le trottoir en face. Il plissa les yeux. La longue silhouette se déplaça jusqu'à s'arrêter sous un lampadaire et Waya se mit à crier en agitant la main pour attirer son attention.

« Isumi ! Isumi ! »

Mais son ami ne semblant pas l'entendre en raison du bruit de la circulation ne tourna même pas la tête vers lui.

Waya courut jusqu'au passage piéton où il dut patienter.

Que faisait Isumi dans un endroit pareil à une heure aussi tardive et seul, en plus ? Avait-il lui aussi une leçon dans le coin ? Bizarre… Il n'avait même pas l'air press

Et soudain, Waya aperçut un autre visage familier parmi les badauds.

Ogata-sensei !

Dans une tenue plus décontractée que son habituel costume. Etait-ce une coïncidence que lui aussi se trouve ici ? Où y'avait-il quelque chose de spécial dans le quartier ? Les deux hommes s'étaient-ils rencontrés par hasard ? Ogata l'avait-il reconnut ? Ou alors connaissait-il Isumi ? Il ne fréquentait pas le club des neuf étoiles… A ce qu'il en savait, Ogata avait toujours était l'élève du Meijin et n'avait suivi que son instruction…

Waya le suivit du regard et l'homme avança droit vers Isumi.

« Tiens ? Il daigne lui parler ? » constata-t-il tout haut.

Mais maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il se rappelait bien avoir vu Ogata sortir de chez Isumi, un jour, il y avait plusieurs mois de ça… Ils devaient donc se connaître par un moyen ou un autre… Etrange qu'Isumi n'ait jamais mentionné cela…

Ogata se pencha sur Isumi, coupant court à ses réflexions et il crut un instant que l'attrapant par la nuque, il lui voulait du mal mais l'homme attira le jeune homme à lui et à la plus grande stupéfaction de Waya…

« Merde alors ! Il l'embrasse ! »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux hirsutes en oublia de traverser la rue, restant cloué sur place par le spectacle.

« Argh ! Beurk ! Avec la langue en plus ! Eh mais il est taré ce mec !»

Et le pire de tout était que son ami se laissait faire… ! Il ne lui balançait même pas la claque que l'homme méritait et que lui, Waya, n'aurait pas hésité à lui mettre s'il avait été confronté à une telle situation.

Le baiser cessa rapidement et les deux hommes reprirent leur chemin comme si de rien n'était. Isumi n'avait l'air ni fâché ni embarrassé, comme si ce qui venait de se passer était le plus naturel du monde.

Pas mécontent finalement qu'ils ne l'aient aperçu, Waya renonça à traverser, ne se sentant plus le courage d'aller aborder Isumi.

Les jambes coupées par l'émotion et la crise d'hypoglycémie le guettant, il avisa un banc sur lequel il se laissa tomber, se prenant la tête entre les mains.

« Isumi avec Ogata…. » murmura-t-il en secouant la tête, incrédule « Non, j'ai dû avoir une hallucination ! Isumi avec Ogata… Isumi avec Ogata…. »

Il aurait dû lui parler de ses choses-là il y a bien longtemps, déjà…. Peut-être avait-il pensé qu'il pourrait y échapper ? Il était plutôt pudique, cela le gênait horriblement mais c'était sûrement un tort. Son fils était grand à présent. Il n'avait pas pris ses responsabilités de père et Akira était visiblement allé s'informer auprès de personnes moins embarrassées par ces considérations mais pas forcément de bon conseil…

Il avait réfléchi à la façon d'aborder le sujet et avait renoncé à la métaphore de l'abeille et la fleur qu'on lui avait servie dans sa jeunesse, trouvant cela trop naïf au stade où en étaient les choses. Il était cependant très mal à l'aise d'aborder ces sujets directement.

« Entre. Assieds-toi. » ordonna-t-il, le recevant très solennellement en tête-à-tête dans leur salon.

Akira, docile comme toujours, s'exécuta en baissant les yeux.

« Akira, j'ai parlé avec Ogata-kun au sujet de… de ce qu'il t'a donné. » finit-il très vite.

Le Meijin sentit bien malgré lui le rouge lui monter aux joues, n'arrivant même pas à prononcer tout haut le _mot._

« Ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose qu'il t'ait donné cela, mais avant tu dois savoir qu'il y a certaines règles à respecter quand on tombe amoureux d'une femme. »

Akira releva les yeux, l'interrompant timidement.

« Et d'un garçon ? »

« Un homme tombe toujours amoureux d'une femme.» affirma Koyo Toya, un peu agacé, n'ayant pas envie d'évoquer tous les cas possibles des relations amoureuses.

« Mais… Et Ogata-san ? » objecta Akira, naïvement.

« Bon… Ou d'un autre homme, comme Ogata-kun. » concéda le Meijin. « Mais ce n'est pas un exemple à suivre ! »

Akira ouvrit de grands yeux innocents.

« Pourquoi ? »

Koyo Toya eut un geste d'énervement, ne souhaitant pas s'éterniser sur la sexualité particulière de son élève.

« De toute façon, ça ne t'intéresse pas, tu aimes la compagnie des filles, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il en élevant le ton.

« Euh…. »

« J'imagine que si Ogata-kun t'a donné ce genre de choses, c'est parce que tu as une petite amie ? »

Akira baissa la tête, ne répondant pas. Son père ne semblait pas prêt à entendre pour Hikaru et lui et il s'en sentait triste. Il n'avait pas pensé que cela poserait tellement problème avant l'épisode chez Hikaru. En fait, il n'y avait même jamais trop réfléchi, concentré qu'il était sur sa relation.

« Tu as quelqu'un en vue, n'est-ce pas ? » répéta l'homme.

« Oui… » avoua l'adolescent avec une petite voix.

« Qui ? »

Akira resta muet, la tête baissée. Son père le rappela à l'ordre comme il ne répondait pas.

« Akira ! Qui ?! » insista-t-il, exigeant une réponse.

« …Hikaru Shindo… » souffla le garçon de façon presque inaudible après plusieurs secondes, ne pouvant s'opposer à la volonté de son père.

L'homme se leva d'un seul coup, le dominant de toute sa hauteur, le foudroyant du regard et Akira, qui était resté à genoux, cru que pour la première fois de sa vie, son père, visiblement dans une grande colère, allait lever la main sur lui. Mais l'homme ne fit rien et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« C'est Ogata qui t'a mis des idées comme ça dans la tête ? » demanda-t-il, sèchement.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et la porte claqua derrière lui, laissant Akira dans un désarroi total.

Le jeune garçon sentit une boule douloureuse se former dans sa gorge et quelque chose de chaud et d'humide glissa rapidement sur sa joue. Une larme ! Il l'essuya sur sa manche mais bientôt d'autres suivirent, mouillant abondamment son visage sans qu'il puisse les retenir.

Il avait déçu son père ! Pourtant, il n'avait fait que poursuivre la voie qui lui était tracée et en travers de laquelle Hikaru Shindo s'était dressé bien malgré lui….

Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Comment se racheter aux yeux de son père ? Que dire à Hikaru ?

Il se sentait complètement perdu et resta assis à pleurer sans trouver la force de gagner sa chambre et de s'y enfermer pour être tranquille.

D'un geste brusque, il repoussa la porte qui vint claquer contre le mur. Son épouse se retourna un peu surprise de le voir agir ainsi, lui qui était d'ordinaire si calme.

« Je vais au jardin un moment. » annonça-t-il. « Akira est consigné chez nous jusqu'à nouvel ordre, jusqu'à ce que j'ai pris une décision le concernant. »

« Hein ? »

Akiko le regarda s'éloigner un peu surprise, n'osant pas lui demander la raison d'une punition si sévère. Akira était toujours si sage… Qu'avait-il pu se produire ?

Elle se dirigea vers le salon d'où semblaient à présent provenir des sanglots tandis que son mari sortait.

Akira ne leva pas même pas la tête lorsque sa mère entra. Restant silencieuse, elle le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler.

« Ne pleure plus… » dit-elle d'une voix douce « Je suis sûre que tout va s'arranger. »

Le jeune garçon se laissa faire et essuya ses larmes. Même si son réconfort était appréciable,

il savait malgré tout qu'elle prendrait toujours le parti de son père…

A qui pouvait-il parler ? Qui pourrait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait ?

Maudit Hikaru Shindo !

Il trouvait ce gamin plutôt amusant jusqu'alors… Imbécile qu'il était ! Il n'avait pas compris qu'il tournait autour de son fils ! Une émulation saine, il pensait ! S'il avait su !

Ce sale petit morveux déluré qui osait poser ses mains sur son fils, son petit Akira, et qui le traitait comme une fille !

Et Akira qui marchait là-dedans… Akira d'ordinaire si combatif, si intelligent, si clairvoyant… qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête ? Etait-ce la mauvaise influence d'Ogata ?

Il secoua la tête, désabusé. Il avait soudain l'impression de ne plus du tout comprendre ceux qui l'entouraient… Où était-ce lui qui se trompait ?

Saeki tourna le bouton du son de la télévision pour le baisser et retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé, s'y recroquevillant.

Il avait besoin de silence pour réfléchir.

_« Mon compagnon, vous savez très bien…. »_

Pourquoi est-ce que la conversation que lui et Kurata avaient surprise l'avant-veille lui revenait sans arrêt à l'esprit ? Après tout, Ogata ne faisait pas partie de ses amis, loin de là, et il aurait dû se moquer éperdument de sa vie sexuelle. Mais c'était la réflexion qu'avait eue Kurata ensuite qui le faisait cogiter.

_« Il est peut-être avec un autre joueur… »_

Immédiatement il avait pensé à lui…

Ashiwara !

Ogata et lui faisaient partie du même groupe d'études. Ils étaient même assez proches. Ils aimaient tous les deux les hommes… Le rapprochement qu'avait fait son cerveau était d'une logique implacable : Si Ogata était avec quelqu'un du monde du go, c'était très sûrement avec Ashiwara.

Son ami s'était-il consolé de son refus avec le détenteur du titre de Gosei ?

A cette pensée, en les imaginant ensemble, il ne put s'empêcher de serrer le poing et de se sentir en colère.

Il avait dit non à Ashiwara et il ne s'attendait ni ne souhaitait que le jeune homme passe sa vie à pleurer sur ce rejet mais tout de même ! Se faire remplacer par Ogata… Par cet homme froid, austère, orgueilleux… Même physiquement, il se trouvait quand même bien mieux !

Il secoua la tête, rejetant les images qu'il venait de créer mentalement d'Ogata embrassant Ashiwara.

Non ! C'était inconcevable ! Il avait dû mal entendre ! Il n'imaginait pas du tout l'homme avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Ashiwara aurait fait preuve de manque de goût en se mettant avec lui…

Mais s'ils étaient ensemble, est-ce qu'Ashiwara pensait toujours à lui ? Etait-il avec son collègue par dépit ou était-il tombé amoureux ?

Saeki soupira, se levant pour remettre le son de la télévision. Il valait mieux qu'il se concentre sur l'émission qui passait. A force de ressasser, il commençait à devenir jaloux.

« Toya is not here ? Why? » demanda Yongha à Yashiro en guise de salut.

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Il avait sûrement mieux à faire ! » répliqua le jeune homme aux cheveux hirsutes, haussant les épaules.

Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Hikaru qui semblait lui aussi préoccupé par l'absence de son rival préféré.

« No matter… » continua avec un grand sourire le Coréen qui semblait à présent comprendre ce que disait Yashiro sans avoir besoin d'une traduction. « You are here ! »

Yashiro eut un gros soupir et s'éloigna de lui, faisant mine de s'intéresser au tableau devant lequel le petit groupe s'était arrêté. Il prêta une oreille distraite aux explications du guide, son anglais étant de toute façon trop limité pour qu'il puisse saisir tout l'intérêt de cette œuvre étrange avec des explications dans cette langue.

Il garda un œil sur le Coréen qui se rapprochait encore imperceptiblement de lui.

« Do you like Museum ? » demanda le jeune homme roux.

Yashiro put répondre spontanément.

« Not at all… »

«Come on! »

L'attrapant par le poignet, le jeune homme aux cheveux cuivrés l'entraîna à part alors que le petit groupe passait dans une salle adjacente.

« Eh ! Qu'est-ce tu fous ? » demanda Yashiro, se rebellant. « On va les perdre ! »

« I prefer coming back and play ! »

Le Japonais fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes. Il convenait que la visite de cette galerie d'art moderne était pour lui ennuyeuse au possible. Il n'aurait pas été mécontent d'y échapper mais qui pouvait savoir ce que ce tordu de Yongha allait encore inventer ?

Sa mésaventure lors de leur dernière entrevue lui était sûrement restée en mémoire et lui avait certainement servi de leçon. Et Yashiro commençait finalement à trouver amusant d'être en sa compagnie. Il se décida donc à l'imiter pour fausser compagnie au petit groupe, rasant le mur pour gagner l'issue de secours.

Yongha poussa la porte sans hésiter et ils se mirent à courir dans le couloir pour ne pas être repérés.

Ils s'arrêtèrent un peu plus loin, essoufflés et se mirent à rire du bon tour qu'ils venaient de jouer à Maître Shinoda.

« Do you have a goban in your room ? » demanda Yongha, redevenant sérieux.

« Yes! »

« Let's go ! »

D'un pas rapide, Yongha prit la direction de l'hôtel et Yashiro, ouvrit des yeux incrédules en constatant que le Coréen était bien informé pour savoir où il logeait.

La conversation restant difficile entre eux, ils n'échangèrent que quelques mots avant d'arriver à l'hôtel.

Yongha stoppa devant les ascenseurs et Yashiro hésita, voulant lui proposer de prendre plutôt les escaliers mais ne retrouvant pas le mot anglais pour désigner ce chemin vers sa chambre qui lui paraissait beaucoup plus sûr de son point de vue.

L'ascenseur. Espace clos et exigu d'environ 1m50 sur 1m50 où il devrait cohabiter avec ce cinglé durant au moins 45 secondes sans que personne ne puisse lui venir en aide même s'il se mettait à hurler…

Mais il aimait le risque et il suivit le jeune coréen à l'intérieur de la cabine lorsque celle-ci stoppa et s'ouvrit devant eux.

Comme il le redoutait, le Coréen qui avait décidément de la suite dans les idées passa à l'action dès que les portes furent refermées, glissant une main dans ses  cheveux tout en lui souriant. Yashiro le repoussa sans ménagement.

« T'es un peu borné toi comme gars ! Quand t'as quelque chose dans la tête… »

Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur et se dirigèrent vers la porte de la chambre qu'occupait le Japonais.

« You really love boys ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

Si c'était un jeu, cela devenait réellement ridicule….

«Gorgeous girls or boys…» répondit le Coréen, nullement embarrassé. « And you ? »

« Only girls ! » affirma Yashiro.

Le Coréen lui répondit par un petit rire qui semblait signifier qu'il n'en croyait rien et pour confirmer ce qu'il pensait, il saisit le Japonais par le menton et posa brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« You don't like this ? »

Yashiro ne répondit pas, cherchant son passe dans sa poche et ouvrant la porte. Yongha, toujours très à l'aise, le suivit à l'intérieur.

« You have never doing this even with a girl, haven't you? »

Yashiro grinça des dents en guise de réponse devant le sourire moqueur de son vis-à-vis.

Il avait vu juste ! Il ne savait pas s'il préférait les filles ou pas vu qu'il n'avait jamais essayé. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question, à vrai dire. Il lui paraissait à première vue logique qu'il aime les filles et il ne se sentait pas spécialement attiré par les hommes.

« You don't want to try ? » demanda le Coréen avec un sourire séducteur.

Spontanément, le Japonais avait envie de répondre 'non'. De surcroît, cela ne lui aurait pas déplu d'envoyer bouler ce trop sûr de lui Yongha. Mais à bien y réfléchir… la proposition méritait d'être étudiée.

A dire vrai, il était assez curieux à l'idée de vivre sa première expérience sexuelle. Si une fille lui avait tenu les même propos, pour peu qu'elle ne soit pas trop repoussante, il aurait accepté sans se poser autant de question. Il devait reconnaître que Yongha était plutôt pas mal dans son genre plus masculin. L'idée de le toucher ne le dégoûtait pas. En fait, il ressemblait un peu à une fille : des traits fins, des longs cils mais avec un corps aux formes plus familières pour Yashiro.

Mais il se doutait aussi que le Coréen ne manquerait pas de le railler s'il s'y prenait mal…

Et puis non. S'il faisait ça, il aura tout un tas de problème et c'était tout de même un mec lui aussi !

« No. » répondit-il, décidé.

« Ok ! Good child ! » répondit Yongha, nullement vexé par son refus, ébouriffant ses cheveux gris comme un adulte aurait fait à un enfant. « You're just a kid. Excuse-me. »

Yashiro s'énerva et explosa à cette nouvelle moquerie.

« Ok ! Enfoir ! Amène-toi ! Je vais te montrer ! »

Se jetant sur le Coréen, il le plaqua sur le lit sur lequel ils s'étaient assis côte à côte. Il tira sur la chemise du jeune homme roux qui s'ouvrit sous la pression, dénudant le haut de son corps et une épaule.

Yongha se mit à rire, se moquant visiblement de lui qui cédait à la provocation, finissant par faire ce qu'il attendait de lui. Yashiro toujours en colère hésita à le frapper mais colla finalement ses lèvres aux siennes pour le faire taire.

Tandis que le Coréen lui rendait son baiser, il sentit que ses mains se glissaient sous son T-Shirt, se posant sur sa taille puis remontant le long de ses côtes. Il frissonna à ce tiède contact, trouvant cela agréable et renonçant définitivement à vouloir le frapper.

Yongha, son éternel sourire ironique sur les lèvres, se sépara de lui. Le regardant dans les yeux, il dégrafa les dernières attaches de sa chemise et la fit glisser élégamment sur ses épaules puis le long de son dos, dévoilant une peau lisse, claire, uniforme, parfaite. Conscient de sa  beauté il plissa les yeux de plaisir en voyant le japonais déglutir plus difficilement à ce spectacle.

La nudité du Coréen le troublait et il se sentait réellement excité pour la première fois. Il ôta lui-même son T-shirt sans se soucier en revanche d'user du même stratagème que le jeune homme roux et de faire un strip tease sensuel. Il le lança au hasard dans la pièce.

Sa peau à la couleur de pèche lui semblait appétissante et il hésitait presque à présent à oser le toucher alors qu'il en avait profondément envie. Mais le Coréen se tenait droit, offert, semblant attendre ses attentions.

Timidement, Yashiro posa sa main sur sa poitrine, la laissant glisser sur le torse imberbe, constatant à quel point sa peau était douce. Le jeune homme roux lui saisit le poignet et guida sa caresse, amenant ses doigts jusqu'à son ventre.

Il sentait l'abdomen du garçon se gonfler puis désenfler au rythme de sa respiration de plus en plus rapide.

Il se colla à lui pour la première fois, sentant la caresse de sa peau délicate contre la sienne lorsque leurs poitrines se frôlèrent. Il bougea légèrement, prolongeant la caresse.

Yongha, plus expérimenté et donc moins inhibé, voulut accélérer les choses et déboutonnant le pantalon du japonais, le fit glisser sur ses hanches ainsi que son caleçon. Il baissa les yeux pour vérifier que le jeune homme le désirait bien et satisfait, il se déshabilla lui-même, savourant ce moment où ce regard enflammé était posé sur son corps.

« Come on ! »

Il attira le jeune japonais à lui et prit sa main dans la sienne, la guidant vers son entrejambe en même temps qu'il posait sa main libre sur la virilité du jeune homme.

Yashiro se laissa faire avec un peu d'appréhension mais lorsqu'il sentit la main chaude entourer son membre et commencer à le caresser, il se décida à lui rendre le change.

Yongha se pencha sur lui, embrassant son cou tout en accélérant le mouvement et sans plus réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, le japonais enfouit son visage dans les cheveux flamboyants à la couleur si attirante pour le regard, les respirant puis les prenant dans sa bouche pour les mordiller comme il avait l'impression de perdre la tête.

Yongha haletait. Dans le silence de la chambre, ils n'entendait plus que leurs souffles de plus en plus courts et les gémissements qu'ils tentaient de réprimer.

Le Coréen le lâcha tout à coup et le repoussant, l'allongea sur le lit. Il plaça ses mains sur ses genoux, tentant de lui faire écarter les jambes pour se placer entre elle.

« Oh ! No ! No ! » s'opposa Yashiro, comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire.

Il rampa sur le dos pour se dégager mais revint vers son partenaire, son désir exacerbé par le sentiment de manque provoqué par l'absence de sa peau contre la sienne.

Yongha, un peu surpris par son refus, reprit ses caresses, insistant sur ses reins. Il tenta de manœuvrer autrement, ses mains descendant sur ses fesses puis tentant de s'immiscer entre ses cuisses.

« No ! » l'arrêta à nouveau Yashiro.

Il renversa le Coréen sur le lit et se plaça sur lui.

« You ! » annonça-t-il.

Yongha eut un regard mécontent, il l'enlaça et tenta de renverser la situation pour se placer sur lui mais le Japonais lui échappa à nouveau.

La boule de chaleur dans son bas ventre semblait enfler douloureusement et il devina qu'il ne supporterait pas cette petite lutte pour la domination bien longtemps. Il se redressa sur le lit.

« Ok ! Nigiri ! » proposa-t-il, un peu agacé.

Yashiro n'eut aucun mal à comprendre et saisit une poignée de pierres blanches. Yongha avança deux pierres noires et jura en comptant les pierres blanches.

Le Japonais eut un petit sourire triomphant.

Yongha s'allongea sur le dos et bon perdant, écarta les cuisses. Et tandis que le jeune homme aux cheveux couleur cendre le regardait, il humidifia son index et son majeur, les introduisant dans son intimité avec un gémissement pour se préparer lui-même.

« Hurry up ! » exigea-t-il, lui faisait signe de s'approcher.

Yashiro, encore plus excité par ce spectacle ne se fit pas prier et se plaça au-dessus de lui. La main du jeune homme roux se saisit de son membre et le guida jusqu'à son orifice.

Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, tout son corps semblait être en feu et celui du Coréen si chaud lui aussi lui semblait magnifique. D'un coup de rein, il fut en lui, le faisant crier.

Au lieu de l'apaiser, la chaleur qui entourait son membre l'enflamma davantage. D'instinct, il ondula des hanches, allant et venant en lui. L'expression de souffrance sur le visage du Coréen disparut, laissant place à une expression de plaisir. Presque aussitôt, le jeune homme aux cheveux cuivrés posa ses mains sur ses fesses l'attirant à lui, le forçant à venir plus profondément en lui, décidant du rythme.

Leurs gémissements semblaient résonner dans ces murs.

Il sourit tout à coup, se souvenant la raison pour laquelle, la veille, il avait eu du mal à s'endormir. Un couple s'ébattait bruyamment dans la chambre à côté, ne lui épargnant ni cris de plaisir, ni grincements de sommier. Il s'était demandé quand lui-même connaîtrait ce genre de sensation et avait calculé rapidement que le temps de rencontrer une fille de son âge, de faire connaissance et de lui faire la cour, ça lui prendrait bien encore plusieurs années….

Sûrement que ce qu'il avait pensé à ce moment là n'était pas sans rapport à ce qu'il se passait en ce moment. Il avait eu envie de connaître les plaisirs sexuels et le lendemain, ça lui arrivait… Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il s'était enfui avec Yongha… Une partie de son esprit se doutait certainement où cela allait le conduire….

Il avait des pensées étranges, complètement en décalage avec ce qu'il vivait tandis qu'il s'activait entre les cuisses du jeune homme.

Il avait de plus en plus chaud et son corps devenait luisant de sueur, lui permettant de glisser sur le corps du jeune homme roux dans un rythme de plus en plus rapide. Il avait l'impression que l'orgasme était maintenant imminent.

Les doigts du Coréen se refermèrent sur ses mèches courtes et hirsutes, tirant presque ses cheveux. Il gémit plus longuement, se contractant autour de son membre. Yashiro sentit une vague de plaisir plus intense le secouer entièrement, le soulageant. Tous ses muscles se détendirent et comme Yongha lâchait ses cheveux, il se laissa retomber sur lui, satisfait, souriant béatement.

Il se tourna vers son partenaire qui souriait lui aussi. Ils échangèrent des regards rieurs. 

Il était encore tout essoufflé mais déjà le Coréen se relevait, attrapant un mouchoir en papier et s'essuyant avec. Il passa rapidement son sous-vêtement puis son pantalon et sa chemise.

« Not too bad for a first time ! » dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte et lui envoyant un baiser du bout des doigts.

La porte claqua derrière lui et Yashiro, se demandant comment il pouvait déjà être remis d'une expérience aussi intense se retourna dans son lit, décidé à dormir.

Il se sentait malgré tout un peu déçu par l'issue, par le départ si rapide du Coréen. Il aurait espéré…. Non pas vivre une histoire d'amour mais un peu plus de considération. Après tout le mal qu'il s'était donné pour l'avoir… Justement ! S'il avait voulu le garder, il aurait fallu qu'il le fasse encore courir.

Même s'il y avait pris beaucoup de plaisir, il avait l'impression qu'on s'était bien servi de lui.

«Encore heureux que je n'étais pas dessous ! J'aurai doublement eu l'impression de me faire enc ! »

Une tornade brune s'engouffra dans son appartement lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte et il crut un instant qu'il s'agissait de Tamiko  qui, malgré ses consignes claires de ne plus mettre les pieds chez lui, venait trouver son frère pour lui demander 2 deux yens, les clés de son studio, un chewing gum ou encore un chargeur pour son portable. Mais il se rendit vite compte que la tornade en question était plus grande, avec les cheveux plus longs et ne tarda pas à lever vers lui des yeux désespérés et rougis par les larmes.

« Ogata-san ! »

« Akira ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda-t-il, étonné de trouver le fils du Meijin dans un tel état.

« Mon père est furieux contre moi depuis qu'il est au courant pour Hikaru et moi !

Isumi, qui avait entendu la sonnette de la porte d'entrée depuis un moment, jeta un coup d'œil discret dans la pièce principale, se demandant s'il devait se montrer. Il reconnut Akira et rassuré, poussa totalement la porte. Le fils du Meijin ne sembla même pas l'apercevoir et s'assit à côté d'Ogata pour lui parler.

Un peu vexé d'être ignoré et mis à l'écart, il s'adossa au mur pour écouter malgré tout la suite de leur conversation.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Ogata-san ? Je ne dois plus voir Hikaru ? Même si je n'en ai pas envie ? Est-ce que mon père m'aimera à nouveau si je fais ça ? » demanda Akira, se remettant à pleurer.

Ogata sentit son cœur fondre en le voyant ainsi, si vulnérable, si enfant.

« Idiot ! Il t'aime toujours malgré cet épisode ! Allez ne pleure plus ! Ca ne sert à rien !»

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent qui vint nicher son visage contre sa large poitrine. Il referma ses bras sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras afin de le réconforter malgré le regard furieux que lui adressait Isumi à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il se sentait assez flatté, plutôt heureux qu'Akira vienne le trouver_ lui_ quand il avait un problème, des secrets à confier. Et il ressentait pour lui une tendresse assez similaire à celle qu'il avait pour son petit Isumi. Et comme Akira avait besoin de lui…

Ce n'était pas du tout son genre de se mêler des affaires des autres, il n'avait aucune envie de se mettre à dos le Meijin mais la détresse d'Akira le touchait.

« J'irai parler à ton père… » promit-il.


	22. love and go 22

Chapitre 22 

« Isumi.»

« Oui… ? »

Le jeune homme brun leva les yeux de la revue qu'il était en train de feuilleter au kiosque à journaux pour se tourner vers son ami qui s'approchait de lui.

« Waya ! Tu vas bien ? » le salua-t-il, souriant.

L'air hautement sérieux de son camarade, fort inhabituel chez lui, l'inquiéta.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton de reproche.

« Hein ? Quoi ? »

« Pour Ogata ! » accusa Waya, lui ôtant la revue des mains pour avoir toute son attention.

« … »

Isumi ouvrit de grands yeux, ne sachant que répondre. Est-ce que Waya était réellement au courant ou se doutait-il seulement ?

« Je… »

« Pas la peine d'essayer d'inventer un bobard ! Je vous ai vu vous embrasser dans la rue l'autre soir. Tu es avec lui ? Ou c'était juste pour cette nuit l ? … Mais ça m'étonnerait de ta part… Je me doute maintenant que si l'on ne te voit plus beaucoup c'est parce que tu étais occupé avec lui… »

Isumi sourit malgré la situation. Waya avait toujours eu l'esprit vif et logique et il était une fois de plus étonné de sa perspicacité.

« Si tu sais tout, pourquoi veux-tu que je t'en parle ? »

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Je croyais être ton ami ! »

« Je craignais que tu le prennes mal… »

« Je suis juste en colère parce que tu ne m'as rien dit mais sinon, tu fais ce que tu veux ! Je n'ai pas à te juger ! Même si j'avoue que c'est trop bizarre de t'imaginer avec ce type…. J'arrive pas à m'y faire… »

Isumi sourit de nouveau sans répondre, heureux de voir comme son ami prenait les choses et comprenant à la fois son étonnement. A sa place… quelques mois auparavant, lui aussi n'y aurait pas cru.

« Tu ne diras rien à personne, hein ? »

« A part moi, y'a personne qui sait ? » demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille.

« Si, Akira. »

« Rhaa !! Pourquoi celui-l ? » ragea Waya, passant la main dans sa chevelure hirsute.

« Hum… Par pur hasard… Un peu comme toi… Dis Waya, pendant que j'y pense, tu es libre mercredi soir ? »

« Oui pourquoi ? Tu veux faire quelque chose ? » demanda le jeune garçon enthousiaste « On pourrait retourner au salon de go où nous étions allés une fois, tu sais ? Celui où il y avait ce chauve si fort ! Je suis sûr que maintenant je ne ferais qu'une bouchée de lui-même avec quatre pierres de handicap ! »

« Euh… » fit Isumi un peu gêné « En fait, ma sœur aurait bien aimé que tu l'emmènes au cinéma… »

« Hein ? »

Isumi eut un sourire gêné mais poursuivit quand même : « Elle aussi est au courant et elle me fait du chantage. Tu sais qu'elle t'aime beaucoup… et elle voulait que je vous arrange un rendez-vous…. »

« L'hystérique ou le garçon manqu ? »

« Waya ! Je t'interdis de parler de mes sœurs comme ça ! »

« J'ai déjà une petite amie, je te signale ! Et elle n'appréciera pas ! »

« C'est juste une sortie ! Et de toute façon, elle est bien trop jeune pour toi ! »

« Bon, je veux bien parce que c'est toi… Si ça peut t'éviter des ennuis… Mais juste une fois, hein ? »

Isumi sourit, adressant à son ami un regard de reconnaissance.

« Merci, Waya. Quand tu auras fini ton match ce soir, on pourra aller manger ensemble ? »

« Oui ! Super ! » s'écria le jeune garçon. Mais il se rembrunit aussitôt :

« Mais je vais devoir trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour médire sur Akira Toya à présent… »

Isumi sourit de nouveau, repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Waya :

« T'en fais pas ! Il m'agace moi aussi ! »

Elle reposa la brosse à cheveux sur la tablette, tendant un miroir à la jeune femme qui jeta à son reflet un regard distrait.

« Parfait ! De toute façon, je vous fais confiance… » lâcha-t-elle avant de reprendre la conversation qu'elle tenait un instant avant :

« Et je lui ai dit : _« Kaito, ce n'est plus la peine de me rappeler après ça ! »_ »

« Vous avez bien eu raison ! Il ne faut pas se laisser faire par les hommes. » l'approuva la jeune femme.

« Je sais… C'est ce que je me suis dit… Mais quand je retrouve un lit vide le soir, je me sens tellement seule que ça me déprime ! »

« Vous avez bonne mine, pourtant. »

« Mais dis-moi, Michiyo ! Et toi ? Tu es toujours avec le même petit ami ? »

« Non. Nous avons rompu, nous aussi… »

L'actrice sourit et se retourna vers elle, son attention soudain éveillée :

« Dispute ? Infidélit ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

« Incompatibilité d'humeur… » répondit la jeune femme aux cheveux auburn qui avait très peu envie de raconter partout que son petit copain l'avait quitté pour un autre homme…

Quelle humiliation ! Jamais certainement, elle n'avait détesté quelqu'un autant que Seiji Ogata !

Pourtant, habituée à travailler avec des personnes du show business, elle en avait côtoyé des ego démesurés, des gens qui pensaient que hormis leur petite personne, les autres ne valaient guère plus qu'un misérable insecte ! Mais personne n'avait autant blessé son amour propre. Elle se vengerait ! De lui et de ce petit morveux à qui il semblait tant tenir…

Elle cherchait depuis des jours le moyen d'arriver à ses fins : faire souffrir l'homme autant qu'il lui avait fait mal et avait fini par en arriver à la conclusion que la seule chose par laquelle elle pouvait l'atteindre était Isumi. Mais comment ? Ca, elle ne le savait pas encore…

« Ah… Ca arrive…» compatit l'actrice avant de se remettre à s'apitoyer sur son propre sort: «Mais moi, je ne suis pas comme beaucoup ! Je ne peux pas rester seule ! Il faut toujours que j'aie quelqu'un pour s'occuper de moi ! Je vis mal notre séparation ! »

« Vous n'aurez pas de mal à trouver quelqu'un d'autre Nanami ! Tous les hommes vous tournent autour ! »

La jeune femme eut un petit rire et se regardant dans la glace, fit une petite moue séductrice.

« Je sais… mais ils ne m'intéressent pas… Ce que j'aime c'est le challenge, les défis… Je n'intéressais pas du tout Kaito au départ, c'est essentiellement ce qui m'a plu chez lui… Sinon, tout est tellement trop facile, banal… »

Une idée machiavélique germa soudain dans l'esprit de Michiyo et ses yeux noisette se mirent à briller intensément.

« Un défi… » murmura-t-elle « Vous pensez que vous pouvez séduire n'importe qui ? »

La jeune femme blonde se retourna, piquée au vif.

« Tu en doutes ?! »

Il ne tourna même pas la tête, devinant que c'était Ogata qui venait d'entrer. Il eut d'ailleurs rapidement confirmation de cela en entendant la voix familière de son élève.

« Bonjour. »

« Bonjour. » répondit-il, semblant ne pas lui porter d'attention. Il s'était rarement montré si distant avec l'un de ses disciples favoris.

Cela ne sembla pas échapper à Ogata mais celui-ci vint s'asseoir près de lui, décidé à remplir la mission qu'Akira lui avait confiée.

« Sensei… Je dois vous parler… » dit-il sur un ton calme.

Le regard sombre du Meijin se posa enfin sur lui, le faisant frissonner d'appréhension.

« Si c'est encore au sujet d'Akira, ce n'est même pas la peine ! Je t'ai dit que ça ne te concernait en rien ! »

Il posa une nouvelle pierre sur le goban avec un claquement intimidant, lui signifiant que la discussion était close. Il n'avait pas décoléré depuis sa dernière discussion avec Akira. Et s'il n'avait pas été aussi bien éduqué, il aurait répondu à Ogata de s'occuper de ses fesses.

Il avait espéré ne pas être confronté à lui ce soir lors de leur session d'étude. Mais son disciple, fidèle à la parole donnée, insistait.

« Akira ne va pas bien, vous ne pouvez pas… »

« Tais-toi ! Tu es bien la dernière personne de qui j'ai envie de recevoir des conseils ce soir ! »

Ashiwara, occupé à rêvasser tout en recréant une partie rentra la tête dans les épaules et se cacha derrière son livre, sentant l'atmosphère devenir électrique. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Ogata qui soutenait le regard du Maître.

« Et pourquoi ? » répondit celui-ci sur un ton ironique « Parce que je ne vais pas vous dire ce que vous aimeriez entendre ? Parce que pour une fois quelqu'un ne dit pas 'amen' à ce que pense Koyo Toya ?»

Ashiwara chercha une issue du regard mais il constata que sa fuite risquait au contraire d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Il ferma les yeux, priant intérieurement pour devenir invisible et ne pas être pris au milieu des échanges de tirs. Un Ogata et ses réparties cinglantes face à un Meijin en colère… Les deux hommes face à qui il était le plus mal à l'aise….Ca promettait de faire des étincelles !

Le Meijin se leva d'un seul coup, dominant Ogata resté assis, de toute son impressionnante stature.

Ses yeux sombres semblaient lancer des éclairs et d'un geste ample, la manche de son kimono flottant dans l'air soulignant la majesté de son mouvement, il désigna la sortie.

« Sors ! » ordonna-t-il, sa voix ne tremblant pas, le ton restant calme malgré la colère qu'on devinait en lui.

Ogata se redressa, lui faisant face un instant, le dévisageant isolement et Ashiwara, mordillant son stylo de nervosité, se demanda si le Meijin n'allait pas le gifler, surtout quand l'homme rétorqua :

« Il faudra que vous vous fassiez une raison ! Akira ne vous appartient pas. Il a sagement suivi la voie que vous lui aviez tracée jusqu'à présent mais il n'est pas vous ! Il a parfois d'autres envies et d'autres sentiments que les vôtres.»

Il se dirigea d'un pas calme vers la porte, conscient d'avoir eut le dernier mot et de conserver ainsi un certain avantage psychologique de leur face à face.

« Ne remets plus les pieds ici ! » prononça lentement le Meijin, tremblant de fureur, perdant finalement son sang froid.

Ogata ne se retourna même pas et la porte claqua derrière lui.

Ashiwara, pétrifié, n'osa plus bougé, se demandant s'il devait dire quelque chose, devinant que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour demander à Toya-sensei si Ogata-sensei allait réellement devenir personna non gratta dans leur groupe d'étude, ce qui serait une énorme perte.

Le Meijin se rassit, semblant retrouver son calme. Il fixa le goban un moment, pensif.

« J'aurais pu me débrouiller pour envoyer Akira loin, à l'étranger, le temps que cette nouvelle lubie lui passe. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. » se justifia-t-il, prenant Ashiwara à témoin.

« Il n'est pas majeur, il doit donc m'obéir mais contrairement à ce que sous-entend Ogata-kun, je ne suis pas un père autoritaire. Je ne lui imposerai rien. Akira se montrera raisonnable et renoncera à cette … 'relation', de lui-même, j'en suis sûr. Il comprendra une fois que je lui aurais parlé. De toute façon, il n'est pas envisageable qu'il continue à voir ce petit vaurien. Ashiwara, tu es d'accord avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, embarrassé. Il voyait bien ce que Toya-sensei voulait dire. Son autorité naturelle était telle que même ses suggestions semblaient des ordres à ses élèves. Il lui suffisait par un regard de désapprouver ce que faisait Akira pour que celui-ci change de conduite… Il savait très bien combien le jeune garçon se souciait de ne pas déplaire à son père…

Il ne voulait pas contrarier le Meijin qu'il n'avait jamais vu perdre son calme de cette façon. Il ne lui avait jamais tenu tête, étant toujours allé dans son sens mais il comprenait trop ce que devait ressentir Akira. Il serait désespéré si quelqu'un voulait l'empêcher de revoir définitivement Saeki.

« Euh… »

« N'est-ce pas ? » insista le Meijin, demandant confirmation.

Ashiwara baissa les yeux, confus.

« Je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec vous, Sensei. Gomen. »

L'homme ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris d'être désapprouvé même par l'obéissant Ashiwara.

« Ashiwara !? »

Il fixa ses mains posées sur ses genoux, réfléchissant. Son épouse lui avait fait sentir qu'elle se rangeait du côté de leur fils. Ogata s'était clairement opposé à lui et lorsqu'il demandait son avis à Ashiwara, celui-ci lui répondait qu'il n'adhérait pas à sa décision. Tout le monde semblait être contre lui !

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ne pas être suivi. Cela le vexait et l'agaçait prodigieusement mais il n'était pas non plus quelqu'un de borné.

« Bon… » se ravisa-t-il, demandant pour une fois conseil à son élève le moins sûr de lui mais peut-être pas finalement le moins sage « Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire, selon toi ? »

Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il l'ignore maintenant qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Et c'était d'ailleurs ce qui s'était produit au début, pour la dernière journée que les Coréens passaient à Tokyo.

Mais au bout de quelques heures, Yongha était venu le trouver comme si de rien n'était et lui avait demandé s'il allait bien, sans mentionner ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux ni lui faire de nouvelles avances.

Se sentant d'humeur maussade, il avait répondu brièvement, lui faisant sentir qu'il ne tenait pas à sa présence à ses côtés.

Et pourtant, sa mauvaise humeur venait du fait que le Coréen lui prêtait moins d'attention, sans savoir ce qu'il aurait voulu réellement. Regrettait-il ? Pas vraiment…

Il était juste contrarié que le Coréen s'en aille déjà, jaloux à l'idée qu'il y ait d'autres personnes après lui…

« Y'a quelque chose qui va pas ? » lui demanda gentiment Hikaru, s'approchant de lui.

« Ouais ! Pourquoi c'est toujours les mêmes qui se tapent la corvée d'accompagner les Coréens ? Où est Toya ? »

« Laisse-tomber… Dans un quart d'heure, au plus, on en est débarrass » fit Hikaru, haussant les épaules et rejoignant Fuku et Komiya.

Un quart d'heure….

Yashiro jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Yongha et leurs regards se croisèrent. Il resta néanmoins en retrait jusqu'à ce que les Coréens aient fini de faire leurs adieux à leurs homologues nippons. Yongha vint finalement vers lui.

« See you at the Hokuto cup ! You'll be in? » demanda-t-il.

«Of course ! » répliqua Yashiro, sûr de lui.

Le Coréen lui sourit et le jeune homme aux cheveux hirsutes sentit comme une complicité dans ce sourire. Il le suivit du regard, sa grande et fine silhouette se détachant du petit groupe, ses cheveux aux reflets de feu se balançant au rythme de ses pas.

Il disparut dans le couloir d'embarquement et Yashiro sentit comme un grand vide en lui.

Waya frappa timidement à la porte et se sentit embarrassé lorsque, comme il l'avait craint, il se retrouva face à Ogata qui lui ouvrit la porte.

« Entre ! » dit-il, comme s'il se trouvait chez lui.

Le jeune garçon trouva curieux de le voir évoluer dans l'appartement d'Isumi. Il prit place sur une chaise, évitant que son regard croise celui de l'homme, se demandant ce que faisait Isumi et pourquoi il ne lui avait pas évité une telle épreuve.

Ce qui le rassurait un peu, c'était que l'homme n'avait pas l'air plus à l'aide que lui. Il sortit son paquet de cigarette et en alluma une, histoire d'avoir l'air occupé à quelque chose.

Le silence devenait lourd et Waya se décida à le rompre, mesurant chaque mot.

« Où est Tamiko ? » demanda-t-il.

« A côté. Elle se prépare depuis des heures. Isumi est avec elle. » dit Ogata, répondant à la question qu'il n'avait osé poser.

« Ah ces filles… Toutes les mêmes ! » laissa tomber Waya, soupirant. « On se demande ce qu'on leur trouve ! »

Il rougit aussitôt de sa phrase, se rendant compte du vocabulaire employé et se demandant si elle n'était pas déplacée, si Ogata n'allait pas la prendre pour une provocation. Décidément, il n'en ratait pas une ! Isumi allait être furieux contre lui !

Mais Ogata se contenta d'acquiescer comme s'il avait une longue expérience de la chose et Waya se sentit soulagé.

Se dire que cet homme était avec Isumi… Il n'y arrivait pas ! Pour lui, il restait toujours Ogata-sensei, celui qu'Insei il croisait dans ses élégants costumes sans que jamais il leur adresse un regard. Même en tant que professionnel, il n'était pas souvent amené à le croiser….

Tamiko apparut enfin telle une tempête suivit de son frère et sauta presque au coup du jeune garçon châtain.

« Wayaaaaa ! »

« Euh.. Bon… Du calme ! » fit-il en reculant. « On y va ? »

« Bon film ! » leur souhaita Isumi, souriant.

« Bon courage ! » ajouta Ogata, faisant sourire Waya « Ne la ramène pas trop tard quand même ! »

« Et ensuite, elle a voulu à nouveau du Pop corn mais après trois bouchées, elle n'avait plus faim… » continua à raconter Waya en marchant à côté d'Isumi. « Ah ces filles ! Parfois je te comprends ! Quoi que si j'avais dû choisir un mec, Ogata aurait été le dernier sur ma liste ! »

« Waya ! »

« Même si je dois quand même reconnaître qu'il est un peu plus cool que ce que je pensais… »

Isumi sourit tout de même, heureux que son ami apprécie un peu mieux l'homme qui partageait sa vie.

Ils se dirigeaient vers le café, à l'intérieur de l'Institut de go pour prendre un soda.

« Et Tamiko, elle va rester encore longtemps chez toi ? »

« On lui a fixé un ultimatum. Jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, normalement. »

« Mais rassure-moi ! Elle ne sera pas là, ce soir ! »

« Non, elle est à ses cours de soutien. »

Waya s'immobilisa soudain et Isumi lui adressa un regard curieux.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Regarde, là-bas, au fond ! La table près de la grande plante ! On dirait Nanami Shimura ! Tu sais, l'actrice ! » chuchota Waya, pour ne pas se faire repérer.

« Oui, je sais ! J'ai vu tous ses films ! Je l'adore ! » fit Isumi, enthousiaste « C'est bien elle ! C'est incroyable ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? »

« Bah ! C'est un lieu à la mode ! Tu crois que je lui demander un autographe ? »

Isumi l'arrêta : « Non ! Laisse-l ! Elle ne veut sûrement pas être dérangée.»

Mais alors que les deux garçons l'observaient, la jeune femme les regarda, se leva soudain et se dirigea vers eux avec un grand sourire, ses longs cheveux blonds flottant élégamment derrière elle.

« Euh… Je rêve où elle vient vers nous ? »

« Bonjour jeunes hommes ! Je voudrais un renseignement… » les aborda-t-elle avec un sourire radieux.

« Akira ! Tu ne viens pas manger ? » appela sa mère.

« Non-merci. Je n'ai pas faim. »

« Tu n'aimes peut-être plus ma cuisine… Je sais que je ne suis pas un cordon bleu… Tu veux que je te commande quelque chose ? »

« Non, je n'ai vraiment pas faim… »

Le jeune garçon ne leva pas les yeux de son goban, continuant sa partie contre lui-même.

Sa mère, inquiète, finit par frapper à sa porte.

« Tu vas finir par faire un malaise si tu ne manges pas… Tu sais que tu n'es plus puni. Tu peux sortir et aller manger autre part. »

« Je suis très bien dans ma chambre. » répondit-il sèchement.

Elle le regarda placer des pierres sur le quadrillage un moment.

Akira semblait bouder comme un enfant. Faisait-il sa crise d'adolescence, lui qui ne s'était jamais opposé à son père auparavant ?

S'il continuait à ne plus s'alimenter, elle aurait à appeler un médecin. En tout cas, il était temps que l'un des deux oublie sa fierté et finisse par céder.

« Alors ? » interrogea Michiyo, tentant au moyen d'épingles de faire tenir les mèches blondes indisciplinées dans le chignon.

« Pff… Du gâteau ! Il était tout intimidé, complètement ébloui, je l'aurais fait manger dans ma main. Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un défi ! »

« Détrompez-vous ! Ce ne sera pas si facile ! » intervint Michiyo.

« En tout cas, nous avons rendez-vous ce soir. Dans quelques heures, je l'aurai mis dans mon lit, je peux te l'assurer. Tu auras perdu ton pari ! C'est si facile… Je m'ennuie ! Enfin, il est mignon et jeune et si innocent, ce sera sûrement amusant ! »

« Votre coiffure est parfaite. Vous avez mon téléphone ? Tenez-moi au courant ! »

La star eut un sourire séducteur : « Ma pauvre Michiyo, vous allez perdre vos 80000 yens ! »

« _Si c'est le prix pour ma vengeance…_ » pensa la jeune femme, se dirigeant vers le téléphone. « _Et maintenant, avertir Seiji ! _»

Saeki rattrapa Ashiwara dans les escaliers. Depuis quelques temps, le jeune homme brun avait pris l'habitude de le saluer de loin sans venir lui parler, ce qui, au fond, l'arrangeait un peu.

Mais la pensée qu'il soit avec Ogata le torturait depuis quelques jours.

Il avait essayé de lutter contre ce sentiment égoïste qu'était la jalousie, d'autant plus infondée qu'il ne voulait pas d'une relation avec Ashiwara. Il ne voulait pas du jeune homme dans son lit mais il le voulait en amoureux transi, ne supportant pas l'idée qu'il fut avec un autre. Il se détestait de se montrer si cruel mais n'arrivait à lutter contre cette jalousie dévorante.

« Eh ! Ca ne te dis pas d'aller manger au resto ce soir ? » proposa-t-il, espérant vérifier si le jeune homme allait décliner pour cause de rendez-vous galant avec Ogata-Judan.

« Vraiment désolé mais j'ai un cours à donner… » s'excusa le jeune homme brun, visiblement pressé.

Bien sûr, il lui aurait été facile d'annuler son engagement, surtout pour passer un peu de temps avec Saeki mais il savait que le voir ne le mènerait à rien. Il se sentait vulnérable en ce moment, pas encore remis de sa déception amoureuse. Il ne voulait surtout pas se montrer pathétique en renouvelant ses avances et se faisant rejeter à nouveau. Or, il savait qu'il lui serait difficile de se comporter à présent comme un simple ami….

« Une autre fois, alors… » répondit Saeki, un peu déçu.

« Oui ! Nous aurons d'autres occasions ! Salut ! »

Le jeune homme brun lui fit un timide sourire et Saeki resta perplexe.

La bonne nouvelle, c'était que son regard ne trompait pas : il avait toujours le béguin pour lui. Mais la mauvaise était certainement qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Il devait être avec Ogata et vouloir lui rester fidèle. Sinon, pourquoi aurait-il refusé d'aller dîner avec lui ?

Il avait essayé de regarder la télévision mais son esprit était trop préoccupé par autre chose pour qu'il puisse s'intéresser à ce film niais.

Il avait d'abord reçu un coup de téléphone de Toya-sensei. Sa fierté empêchait certainement le Maître de lui faire des excuses mais l'homme l'avait assuré qu'il  ne pensait pas ses dernières paroles et qu'il n'était nullement renvoyé du groupe d'étude..

Puis il y avait eu l'appel de Michiyo…

Et depuis, il tournait en rond comme un lion en cage, incapable de fixer son attention sur quoi que ce soit…

Quand Isumi rentrerait, il allait l'entendre ! Il était furieux que le jeune homme ne lui ait même pas parlé de cette rencontre. Il lui avait dit qu'il devait passer la soirée avec Waya !  Il allait le foutre dehors illico !

L'imaginer s'ébattant avec une fille le mettait hors de lui. Et cet idiot avait foncé droit dans le piège ! Si au moins ce n'était pas une connaissance de Michiyo…

C'était vrai qu'Isumi ne pouvait pas savoir… Une femme superbe et connue qui s'intéressait à vous, c'était toujours extrêmement flatteur… Il bénéficiait de circonstances atténuantes.

Il prit la décision de ne le mettre dehors que s'il s'avérait qu'il avait couché avec cette actrice. Il n'allait pas se laisser prendre pour un imbécile ! Mais il fallait qu'il en soit vraiment sûr, quand même.

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à l'horloge qui, imperturbable, continuait sa course effrénée, renforçant ses angoisses.

Il regarda le téléphone avec l'envie d'appeler à nouveau chez lui. Peut-être Isumi regagnerait-il son studio… Mais la dernière fois qu'il avait essayé de le joindre, il y avait une demi-heure, il était tombé sur une voix féminine, Tamiko, et avait aussitôt raccroché, n'ayant pas envie de lui parler.

La gamine allait finir par se croire harceler et prendre peur… Tout compte fait, si elle pouvait aller déranger son frère pour lui faire part de ses craintes, ce ne serait pas plus mal !  Mais comme lui, elle ne savait sûrement pas où il se trouvait.

Plus le temps passait sans qu'Isumi rentre, plus importantes étaient les chances qu'il se soit passé quelque chose avec cette actrice.

Ca devenait plus que probable… Même lui, Ogata, s'était interrogé sur le fait qu'Isumi n'ait jamais essayé avec une fille… Peut-être que cette expérience était nécessaire…

De quel droit le priverait-il d'essayer autre chose, lui qui avait connu d'autres hommes et même des femmes avant lui ?

Peut-être pouvait-il passer l'éponge pour cette fois… Il aurait droit à un bon sermon, histoire de tirer les choses au clair. Ce serait l'unique et dernière fois où il lui pardonnerait.

Mais pour cela, il fallait encore qu'Isumi rentre…

Il ne put empêcher son esprit d'imaginer à nouveau cette femme enlaçant son petit et il serra le poing à cette pensée.

Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé, écoutant un moment le tic tac obsédant de l'horloge.

Et si, même si pour cette actrice il ne s'agissait que d'une aventure d'une nuit, Isumi aimait ça plus que leurs ébats… Et pire, s'il tombait amoureux ?

Malgré son angoisse gradissante, il commençait à s'assoupir et il se décida à se mettre au lit.

Demain matin… il y verrait plus clair. Il commençait à gamberger et ce n'était pas bon.

Il se retourna pendant un long moment dans son lit sans trouver le sommeil, ses peurs devenant de moins en moins contrôlables et raisonnées dans le silence de la nuit.

C'était certain ! Isumi allait préférer la douceur d'une femme et ne reviendrait pas. Comme il regrettait de ne pas s'être plus soucié du plaisir du petit ! Il aurait dû se montrer plus attentionné, plus à son écoute…

Et puis qui préférerait un homme plus âgé à moitié myope à une jolie femme adulée et convoitée par tous ?

Il l'imagina à nouveau embrassant cette femme et gémit de douleur.

Il se mit à prier intérieurement.

Si Isumi finissait par rentrer, si son petit lui revenait, il ne lui dirait absolument rien. Il ne lui ferait aucun reproche. Tant qu'il rentrait… même s'il sentait le parfum de cette femme…

S'il pouvait encore le garder près de lui ! S'il pouvait !

Mais il y croyait de moins en moins…

Son mal de tête se faisait tenace et il ferma les yeux, essayant de faire le vide dans sa tête pour parvenir à s'endormir pour une nuit qu'il savait par avance peuplée de cauchemars.

Il ouvrit un œil, ayant eu une fois de plus l'impression d'entendre le bruit d'une clé qui tournait dans la serrure. Mais peut-être n'était-ce encore que le fruit de son imagination.

Il tendit l'oreille et le déclic caractéristique de l'interrupteur le tira tout à fait de son sommeil. Il se redressa sur ses avant-bras.

« Gomen ! Je t'ai réveill ! »

« Pas grave ! » marmonna-t-il, réprimant un sourire en devinant la silhouette d'Isumi dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. « Tu es revenu ? Approche un peu ! »

Isumi s'exécuta et fut étonné quand l'homme l'attrapa par la taille pour l'attirer à lui. D'habitude, Ogata détestait être réveillé et ce n'était surtout pas le moment pour lui demander un câlin…

Mais l'homme le fit s'asseoir sur le lit près de lui et lui passa la main dans les cheveux, commençant à l'embrasser dans le cou avec une telle douceur qu'il en fut surpris. Il se laissa faire, appréciant la patience méticuleuse avec laquelle il goûtait à chaque parcelle de sa peau, insistant aux endroits qui le faisait frissonner de plaisir, semblant à l'écoute de ses moindres réactions.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda l'homme aux cheveux châtain clair entre deux baisers.

« Cinq heures, je crois… »

Ogata reprit ses caresses, passant ses mains sous sa chemise et Isumi fut une fois de plus surpris qu'il ne lui demande pas ce qu'il avait fait et pourquoi il rentrait si tard, lui qui avait craint sa réaction, pensant qu'il allait très mal prendre la chose…

Mais peut-être qu'il s'en fichait…

L'homme continuait lentement son exploration, dégrafant un à un les boutons de sa chemise, accompagnant son déshabillage de baisers sur les zones ainsi dénudées.

Il allait lui montrer qu'il savait mieux s'y prendre que cette fille de passage ! Qu'il pouvait lui donner plus de plaisir que n'importe qui !

Il déboutonna le pantalon du jeune homme, bien décidé à lui prouver que son savoir-faire en la matière dépassait largement celle de cette potiche de cinéma.

Son visage disparut entre les cuisses du jeune homme, sa bouche et sa langue s'activant pour lui offrir le plus de plaisir possible.

« C'est mieux qu'avec elle, non ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de demander même si la respiration saccadée d'Isumi lui donnait déjà une réponse.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, surpris.

« Hein ? »

Son esprit uniquement focalisé sur ses sensations se remit à fonctionner et il comprit alors que l'homme savait très bien avec qui il avait passé la soirée. Et même la perspective qu'il ait couché avec cette femme ne semblait pas l'effrayer !

Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de fidélité… Peut-être que pour Ogata, il allait de soi qu'ils étaient libres d'aller voir ailleurs et peut-être qu'il ne s'en privait pas…. Déjà avec Michiyo…

Fâché, Isumi le repoussa et l'homme se releva.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il calmement.

« Tu crois peut-être que tu peux passer la nuit avec n'importe qui ? » cria le jeune garçon.

« Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? » rétorqua Ogata, haussant le ton.

Isumi rougit légèrement soudainement.

« Je sais très bien que tu étais avec Nanami Shimura ! Et tu rentres le matin ! » continua-t-il sur un ton de reproche.

Isumi se sentit un peu soulagé de sa réaction. Il semblait en colère et peut-être que tout ce qui avait précédé n'était qu'une mise en scène pour le faire avouer… Maintenant, il restait à le convaincre qu'il ne s'était rien passé….

« Je… je n'ai rien fait, je t'assure ! » bégaya-t-il.

Il était très mauvais dans ce genre de situation. Bien sûr, il avait sa conscience pour lui.

Il ne pouvait certes pas nier qu'il avait été tenté, que la jeune femme lui plaisait et qu'il s'était sentit flatté de l'intérêt qu'elle lui portait.

Et il s'était également montré extrêmement naïf. Il ne l'avait nullement vue venir lorsqu'elle l'avait invité dans sa suite à l'hôtel et le moment où elle était ressorti de sa salle de bain entièrement nue était le plus embarrassant de toute sa vie, certainement. Surtout qu'elle avait semblé très en colère qu'il refuse ses avances…

Elle était célèbre, belle et riche… Mais lui avait Ogata qu'il trouvait beau, dont il aimait la compagnie et qui faisait partie des joueurs qu'il admirait le plus au monde… Et le go était toute sa vie. Sans parler de ses sentiments et du mal qu'il avait eu pour amener l'homme à confesser les siens, à l'aimer en retour…

« C'est vrai ? » demanda l'homme, suspicieux lui saisissant le menton, le forçant à relever le visage pour sonder le bleu sombre de ses yeux de son regard gris.

Isumi rougit plus encore. Il se savait transparent. La moindre de ses émotions se révélait sur son visage. L'homme n'ignorait sûrement pas qu'il ne savait pas mentir.

« Je t'assure… » murmura-t-il, tremblant, ne sachant que dire pour prouver sa sincérité. « Tu me crois ? »

« Ca dépend… »

« Ca dépend de quoi ? »

« Jure-le-moi ! »

« Hein ? Euh… oui… je jure qu'il ne s'est rien passé. »

L'homme le dévisagea à nouveau longuement.

« Tu ne mentirais, pas, toi, Isumi, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas ton genre.»

« Non ! » s'empressa de répondre le jeune homme, se sentant complètement désarmé et intimidé, presque hypnotisé par ce regard gris.

« Parfait, alors. » fit l'homme avant de frôler ses lèvres des siennes. « Déshabille-toi et viens te coucher. Je suis fatigué. »

Isumi le regarda attraper son oreiller et enfouir son visage dedans, se demandant ce qu'il avait raté pour que l'homme cesse là leurs préliminaires commencés. Il roula des yeux furieux mais Ogata semblait décidé à dormir.

Il ôta donc ses vêtements et s'allongea à côté de lui. L'homme passa un bras autour de lui pour le ramener à lui.

Il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille. Il lui avait déjà dit une fois et pour lui, c'était amplement suffisant. Mais il se sentait tellement soulagé qu'il avait envie de lui redire et il savait qu'Isumi aimerait cela et serait heureux.

« Je t'aime… » murmura-t-il le faisait sourire grâce à ces trois mots.


	23. love and go 23

Chapitre 23 

« … et c'est comme ça que j'ai gagné ma quatrième partie contre Suyon les doigts dans le nez ! » raconta Hikaru enthousiaste à un Waya un peu blasé.

Il s'en fichait des Coréens, lui qui n'avait même pas pu disputer la coupe Hokuto ! Mais pour ne pas contrarier son ami, il écoutait d'une oreille un peu distraite ses propos tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de repos de l'Institut de go.

« Mais si je comprends bien, vous avez perdu quand même puisque Toya n'a pas joué. Quel lâcheur, celui-l ! »

Hikaru lui jeta un regard mauvais mais décida d'ignorer sa remarque et continua :

« Y'avait tous les clients du salon de son oncle ! Il avait dû leur dire qu'il allait me battre et… »

Il s'interrompit, se retrouvant face à une imposante silhouette vêtue d'habits sombres.

« Bonjour Maître ! » s'inclina Hikaru, imitant un Waya qui aurait presque balayé le sol de ses cheveux, extrêmement confus à l'idée que le Meijin ait pu l'entendre médire sur son fils. Ca lui apprendrait à critiquer les gens !

Mais certainement l'homme s'en moquait, ne semblant prêter attention qu'à Hikaru.

« Shindo ! Je peux te parler ? » exigea-t-il, plutôt qu'il ne demanda, sur un ton calme, la réponse ne semblant de toute façon ne pouvoir être que positive.

« Oui. » répondit Hikaru, suivant docilement le Meijin à l'intérieur d'une des salles.

Waya fit un petit geste de la main, s'éclipsant discrètement, pas bien fier de lui.

« Akira est malade ? » demanda immédiatement Hikaru, inquiet de ne pas l'avoir vu lors des dernières sorties.

« Non. Il va bien. Nous devrions avoir une petite conversation tous les deux, à son sujet. » exposa le Meijin.

Hikaru pâlit, devinant que leur discussion allait tourner autour du changement dans leur relation qui s'était opéré depuis plusieurs semaines. Le père d'Akira était au courant ? Comment avait-il pris la nouvelle ? Il risquait de bientôt le savoir…

« Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Hikaru, jouant les naïfs.

« Akira m'a mis au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé entre vous ces derniers temps. » annonça de façon très pudique le Meijin.

« Oui ? » fit Hikaru, plus timidement.

« J'espère que tu sais bien ce que tu fais et que tu ne prends pas tout ça à la légère !? Tu ne t'amuses pas, au moins ? »

« Non… »

« Tu as intérêt à être sincère et à ne pas te moquer de mon fils ! »

« Non ! Ce n'est pas du tout mon intention ! » se défendit Hikaru « C'est parce que j'ai rencontré Akira que j'ai eu envie de jouer moi aussi au go et que je suis arrivé jusque là. J'ai besoin de lui ! Il est… il est une personne très importante pour moi ! » dit-il en rougissant.

« Bien. »

Soit le garçon était un habile manipulateur, soit il était réellement sincère… Il n'aurait en tout cas pas pu donner de meilleur argument pour le séduire !

Et puis… il avait toujours l'espoir qu'en gardant un œil sur eux, Akira et Hikaru se contenteraient de devenir de bons amis…

Son fils n'avait jamais eu réellement d'ami de son âge. Peut-être avait-il été trompé en voyant Ogata agir, pensant que lorsque les sentiments amicaux étaient forts entre deux personnes, on prouvait son attachement par ce genre d'attitudes…

« Dans ce cas, tu peux venir à la maison quand ça te chante. Tu es le bienvenu. Mais n'oublie pas ! Au moindre écart, tu auras de mes nouvelles. Tu as bien compris ? »

« Oui, Sensei. »

« Parfait. Et maintenant, en ce qui concerne Sai, tu as de ses nouvelles ? Tu ne pourrais pas organiser une nouvelle partie… »

« Oups ! Désol ! Je dois y aller ! » s'écria Hikaru, repoussant la porte et s'enfuyant en courant pour éviter les embarrassantes questions.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette lettre ? » demanda Ogata, reposant son journal et semblant s'intéresser au courrier d'Isumi, portant l'en-tête de l'Institut de go.

« Une convocation… Jeudi… C'est ma tâche de nouveau professionnel, je dois m'occuper de l'horloge ou quelque chose comme ça lors d'un match… »

« Jeudi ? Ce ne serait pas la cinquième partie de la finale Honinbo, par hasard ? »

« Oui, c'est ça. »

L'homme essuya ses lunettes, les replaça sur son nez et fixa avec davantage d'intérêt le jeune homme.

« Tu sais que c'est moi qui joue ? » demanda-t-il, le visage sérieux.

« Hein ? Ah ! »

« Tu comptes venir ? »

« Pourquoi ? Je ne le dois pas ? On me demande de participer. Mais je ne ferai rien qui puisse… » se défendit-il.

Ogata le coupa d'un geste de la main.

« Y'a intérêt ! Tu vas venir à l'hôtel aussi ? Ce sera pratique si je t'ai sous la main ! » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Le visage d'Isumi s'assombrit. Il se sentait traité comme un objet ! Et en plus, l'homme continuait à ne vouloir absolument pas être vu en sa compagnie !

« Je pourrais dire que je suis ton élève.. » suggéra le jeune homme.

L'homme replia son journal et se leva :

« Dis ce que tu veux ! Tant que ce n'est pas la vérit » lâcha-t-il avant de passer dans la cuisine.

« Mr Hirose ! » s'écria Mlle Ichikawa en reconnaissant l'habitué du salon de go qui s'avançait vers l'accueil. « Je suis contente de vous revoir ! Comment s'est passé votre voyage ? »

« Formidable ! Vous avez reçu ma carte ? »

« Oui, regardez ! Je l'ai même accroché au mur ! Depuis quand êtes vous de retour à Tokyo ? Le go ne vous a pas trop manqu ? »

« Je suis de retour depuis hier ! Et regardez, je n'ai pas pu résister et me voilà déjà ici ! Il y a du changement ? » demanda-t-il en regardant tout autour de lui. « Tiens ? C'est juste une courte trêve ou ces deux-là ne se disputent plus ? » questionna-t-il en désignant Akira et Hikaru, assis à une table, face à face, disputant une partie dans un calme inhabituel.

« Oui… c'est comme ça depuis quelque temps… Peut-être que c'est la maturité… Je ne sais pas si ça va durer ! » dit la jeune femme en s'accoudant à la tablette de l'accueil.

« Incroyable, en tout cas ! Je vais aller saluer Maître Toya… »

L'homme se dirigea vers les deux garçons dont les chuchotements cessèrent aussitôt. Ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers lui, le visage fermé.

« Bonjour ! » dit-il simplement en passant près d'eux, devinant immédiatement qu'il les dérangeait et renonçant à les importuner davantage.

Les deux adolescents lui rendirent son salut et se désintéressèrent aussitôt de lui, se souriant.

Akira glissa sa main sous la table pour prendre celle de son ami dans la sienne, caressant doucement la paume du jeune homme aux mèches décolorées.

« C'est pénible qu'on ne puisse ni être tranquille chez toi ou chez moi… » fit remarquer Hikaru.

« Peut-être que je prendrai mon propre appartement… » dit Akira, songeur « Mais je doute que mon père accepte tout de suite après ce qu'il s'est pass »

Depuis quelques temps, son père tolérait enfin qu'Hikaru vienne chez eux. Mais même si le Meijin se trouvait la plupart du temps en Chine et si sa mère regardait le jeune Shindo avec bienveillance, sûrement soulagée qu'Akira ne soit plus aussi seul, elle devait avoir reçu la consigne de ne jamais les laisser trop longtemps en tête-à-tête et surgissait régulièrement dans la chambre pour leur proposer boissons, gâteaux ou pour simplement leur demander si tout allait bien.

« Oui… Moi aussi… Peut-être que je pourrais demander à Waya de nous laisser sa chambre… ? »

« Euh… Waya ? Je ne crois pas qu'il m'apprécie vraiment… »

Hikaru se mit à réfléchir en silence, renonçant à démentir cet état de fait.

« En plus, j'ai pas trop envie de le mettre au courant pour nous deux… » ajouta-t-il, se doutant qu'il lui faudrait trouver un autre plan.

« Et Isumi ? » proposa timidement Akira.

« Isumi, quoi ? »

« Il a un studio… Et je crois qu'il n'y ait pas souvent… » expliqua le jeune homme brun en rougissant.

« Isumi… Je ne sais pas… Est-ce qu'il comprendra ? » s'interrogea le jeune homme aux mèches décolorées, se souvenant comme le premier des Insei était toujours sage et raisonnable.

« Je suis sûr que oui. » répondit Akira avec un petit sourire.

C'était bien la même adresse que celle notée sur le papier. Et le nom, près de la sonnette confirmait qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Il resta cependant planté devant la porte une longue minute avant de se décider à frapper.

Aucun bruit ne lui parvint tout d'abord et malgré son appréhension et toutes les questions qu'il s'était posées sur le chemin, se demandant pourquoi il avait absolument besoin de voir Ashiwara, de le tirer des griffes d'Ogata, il se sentit infiniment déçu à l'idée que le jeune homme brun ne soit pas chez lui et qu'il soit venu pour rien. Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsqu'il lui sembla entendre de légers bruits de pas dans l'appartement. Il s'immobilisa, attendant encore quelques secondes et la porte s'entrebâilla enfin, laissant apparaître un Ashiwara incrédule, qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à se retrouver face à lui.

« Saeki ? »

« Bonsoir. Je ne te dérange pas ? »

« N… non, non ! Pas du tout ! Tu veux quelque chose ? Tu veux entrer un moment ? »

Saeki acquiesça d'un signe de tête tout en pénétrant dans l'appartement et suivant Ashiwara dont la nervosité semblait contagieuse.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Je n'ai que du jus de fruit au frais… mais tu préfères peut-être manger quelque chose ? » proposa-t-il, un peu affolé,  tandis que le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds cendrés prenait place sur le canapé.

« Je n'ai ni faim, ni soif. Merci. »

« Ah… » répondit simplement Ashiwara, se laissant tomber à côté de lui.

Saeki pressa nerveusement ses mains l'une contre l'autre. La véritable raison de sa visite, il ne pouvait la dire… Venir le trouver un soir pour lui demander s'il était avec Ogata était un peu gonfl

Mais c'était plutôt bon signe qu'Ashiwara soit seul ce soir… Pensait-il toujours à lui ?

Plus que tout, il avait envie de savoir. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose resterait en suspens tant qu'il n'aurait pas la réponse. Le mieux était peut-être de tenter quelque chose pour savoir si Ashiwara lui résisterait...

Mais était-ce vraiment pour le tester ? Ou en avait-il finalement envie lui aussi ? L'expérience chez Sakurano n'avait pas était désagréable. Il en gardait une impression de trop peu. S'il avait ce qu'il désirait ce soir, il aurait la réponse à sa question et aurait vécu cette expérience complètement.

Lui, habitué à tout calculer en bon joueur de go, se sentait un peu perdu dans ce dédale de raisonnements. La logique de tout ça semblait lui échapper peu à peu et il sentait que quelles que soient les raisons qu'il trouvait à sa venue, ce n'était que de fausses excuses.

La véritable explication était que ce qu'Ashiwara lui proposait ne lui déplaisait pas complètement. Sans se l'avouer, il se sentait très excité à l'idée d'échanger à nouveau des caresses avec un autre homme. Seuls ses préjugés l'empêchaient de tenter l'expérience avec lui. Il lui avait dit 'non' mais quelque part dans son esprit, il gardait l'espoir inconscient que ce n'était pas un non définitif. Et comme Ashiwara se lassait de lui courir après, tout cela lui était apparu au grand jour.

Mais maintenant… que faire ? Il n'était guère habitué à séduire un homme… Devait-il se montrer direct ? Dans ce cas, Ashiwara ne le trouverait-il pas un peu lunatique, changeant d'avis du jour au lendemain ? Devait-il plutôt amener plus subtilement le brun garçon à lui faire des avances qu'il ne refuserait cette fois-ci pas ?

« J'avais envie de disputer une partie de go. Ca te tente ? » demanda Saeki, souriant à pleines dents, conscient que son prétexte était vraiment mauvais. Mais Ashiwara ne sembla pas le relever.

« Euh… Oui, si tu veux ! Je vais chercher un goban. »

Il se leva précipitamment, pressé de satisfaire la moindre de ses volontés et le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds cendrés profita de sa brève absence pour inspecter la pièce.

Tout semblait parfaitement en ordre. Les couleurs claires dans les tons jaunes des murs, donnaient un air ensoleillé à l'ensemble. Quelques étagères en bois naturel chargées de livres, un petit transistor, un lit recouvert d'une couette bleu pastel… L'ensemble donnait une impression chaleureuse. Il se sentait déjà comme chez lui entre ces murs.

« Voil ! » fit Ashiwara revenant avec un goban et le posant sur son lit, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Saeki lui jeta un regard, satisfait que son enthousiasme soit à ce point visible. Il pouvait être déjà rassur : il ne laissait pas son ami indifférent. Avec un sourire séducteur, ses yeux clairs rivés à ceux, sombres, d'Ashiwara, il prit une poigné de pierres et la posa sur le plateau de bois.

« Tu commences… » annonça son adversaire.

Il faisait mine de réfléchir mais dans le même temps, il tentait un rapprochement stratégique, gagnant centimètre par centimètre en prenant ses aises sur le lit puisque Ashiwara, sage comme une image, figé comme une statue, ne tentait rien.

Il sentait que sa position alanguie et la proximité de son corps abandonné troublaient le jeune homme brun et si celui-ci semblait se raidir, se tenant de plus en plus droit, ses doigts crispés sur les pierres, sa respiration plus saccadée qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être, il n'avait pas eu l'ombre d'un geste ambigu à son égard. Et Saeki commençait à s'en agacer !

D'autant que davantage concentré sur son jeu de séduction, il négligeait la partie de go et était en train de perdre.

« J'abandonne ! » lâcha-t-il, se redressant, un peu irrité.

Ashiwara réprima un petit sourire victorieux et Saeki décida de changer de tactique. Il n'était pas doué pour faire dans le subtil mais il n'était pas encore décidé à y aller franchement.

Il feignit de bailler et se laissa retomber sur le lit.

« Je suis crev ! » dit-il, fermant brièvement les yeux.

Comme il l'avait prévu, Ashiwara tomba immédiatement dans son piège :

« Tu peux rester dormir ici si tu ne te sens pas la force de rentrer…. Enfin… si tu n'as pas confiance, je peux t'appeler un taxi… ? »

« Non, ça ira… »

Saeki dévisagea le jeune homme brun, se sentant un peu peiné pour lui, ayant l'impression de se servir de lui alors qu'il était si gentil….

Et maintenant, qu'allait-il faire ? Dormir avec lui et venir se blottir contre lui en espérant que le jeune homme soit tent ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux clairs secoua la tête, se moquant intérieurement de lui-même. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire draguer par un homme ! Le comble !

Il laissa passer un long moment de silence, Ashiwara le fixant toujours de ses grands yeux noirs pleins de tendresse, à la manière d'un chien fidèle. Saeki eut un léger sourire, se décidant à jouer franc jeu.

« Je veux bien faire un essai… » lâcha-t-il.

« Hein ? »

« Tu m'avais dit que tu voulais recommencer ce que nous avions fait chez Mlle Sakurano… »

« Oui… ? »

« Je suis prêt. Maintenant. »

Ashiwara le dévisagea avec surprise, ne pouvant visiblement croire qu'il ne se moquait pas de lui. Saeki se décida alors à agir, avançant  en rampant sur le lit à sa rencontre. Il eut beaucoup moins d'appréhension que la première fois pour lui passer un bras autour de la taille et prendre possession de ses lèvres pour un bref baiser.

Ashiwara se laissa faire, s'interrogeant intérieurement. Bien sûr, que Saeki l'embrasse, le caresse, c'était ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde mais malgré cela, il n'arrivait pas à en profiter pleinement, maintenant que cela arrivait enfin.

Devait-il se réjouir ? Il sentait que si après cet 'essai' Saeki ne voulait plus de lui, il toucherait vraiment le fond. Mais il se décida malgré tout à juste profiter du moment présent, sentant les mains du jeune homme caresser son dos, sa peau devenant chaude sous les doigts habiles. Cela vaudrait sûrement le coup d'endurer toutes les tortures du monde ensuite !

Son Saeki tout contre lui… Au point de ressentir même les battements de son cœur quand sa poitrine nue était pressée contre la sienne…

Il le laissa prendre la direction des opérations, l'aidant simplement à déboutonner son pantalon et à le lui ôter. Une grande chaleur envahissait son corps tendit que son rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré. Et il sentait la peau si chaude de Saeki glisser sur la sienne en une sensuelle caresse. Le silence régnait dans la pièce, seulement troublé par le bruit des baisers qu'ils échangeaient avec de moins en moins de retenue et le froissement des tissus.

Un sourire se forma sur son visage tandis qu'il priait intérieurement pour que cette nuit magnifique qui se préparait, n'ait pas de fin.

Il ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'un courant d'air vint agiter l'une de ses mèches  blond cendré, chatouillant sa joue.

Sa tête lui semblait lourde, il avait encore envie de se laisser glisser dans le sommeil mais la sensation de ce bras musclé passé autour de sa taille le réveilla tout à fait. Il se redressa dans le lit, un peu épouvanté, réalisant toute l'horreur de la situation : Il l'avait bien fait !

La nuit dernière… Quand il était venu trouver Ashiwara, il n'avait à l'esprit que d'échanger des caresses mais pris dans l'excitation du moment, il était allé plus loin qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Tant qu'il n'y avait pas de rapport complet, il pensait que ce n'était pas vraiment une relation homosexuelle. C'était juste un amusement un peu inhabituel entre amis… Mais de se réveiller ce matin dans le lit d'un autre homme…

Il trouvait la pénétration repoussante mais il n'avait pas pu aller conter son désir lorsque Ashiwara lui avait présenté ses fesses. Joli comme une fille… Et il y avait pris tellement de plaisir…. !

Justement, le jeune homme brun ouvrit les yeux et le regarda en souriant béatement.

« Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Oui… Tu es avec Ogata ? » lui demanda Saeki en guise de bonjour.

« Pardon ? … Tu as cru ça ? »

« Ca n'a pas d'importance… » répondit le jeune homme blond en repoussant les draps pour se lever.

« Attends ! Ne bouge pas. Je vais te préparer ton petit déjeuner ! » le stoppa Ashiwara, enthousiaste, le devançant et gagnant la cuisine en chantonnant.

Saeki resta encore un moment assis dans le lit, sans bouger, se sentant un peu assommé. Il ne regrettait pas réellement ce qui s'était passé même s'il se sentait tellement honteux désormais.

Il avait envie de fuir très loin et il regarda ses habits jetés négligemment sur le sol.

Il jeta un œil à la porte. Il avait le temps de se rhabiller et de sortir avant qu'Ashiwara ne revienne. Mais s'il faisait cela, il se comporterait vraiment comme un salaud ! Et Ashiwara serait sûrement effondré.

Il renonça à son plan et il se laissa retomber dans le lit, sentant une délicieuse odeur de café venir lui chatouiller les narines. C'était vrai, il avait de la chance ! Ashiwara était un excellent cuisinier !

Il se passa la main sur le front, souriant. Pourquoi avait-il besoin de se poser tellement de questions ? Il avait passé une nuit très agréable et son charmant partenaire allait lui amener son petit déjeuner au lit sans qu'il ait besoin de lever le petit doigt…

Il n'avait rien de prévu pour ce matin… Ils pourraient ensuite remettre ça et disputer une partie de go… Il avait juste à profiter du moment, il se poserait toutes ces questions ensuite !

« Oh et puis zut ! » dit-il tout haut avant d'accueillir avec le sourire un Ashiwara radieux portant un plateau rempli de choses appétissantes.

La partie allait se terminer. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minute. Il avait beau y réfléchir, envisager toutes les solutions, il ne voyait pas comment blanc pouvait se sortir de cette situation à présent. Certes, il n'avait ni l'expérience ni le jeu de Maître Kuwabara mais même Ogata arborait à présent un petit sourire triomphant, signe que lui aussi connaissait l'issue du match, issue qui lui serait favorable.

Isumi leva les yeux vers l'homme au costume clair et se sentit rougir légèrement quand il vit le regard gris se poser sur lui. L'expression de leurs visages ne changea pas mais il eut l'impression, d'échanger avec l'homme un sourire par la pensée. Et il se sentait heureux qu'Ogata soit sorti de sa concentration pour le regarder, pour partager cet instant avec lui.

Les yeux gris se posèrent à nouveau sur le goban et Isumi se sentit frémir, ne pouvant s'empêcher malgré la présence d'autres personnes de laisser son regard caresser les larges épaules qu'il devinait à travers la chemise, l'imaginant sans ses vêtements.

« J'abandonne… »

Le crépitement des flashs des appareils photographiques le tirèrent de sa rêverie. Il n'avait pas encore bougé que Maître Kuwabara, dépité, avait déjà quitté la salle le premier. Le vainqueur s'était levé, recevant les compliments des spectateurs.

Ogata tourna légèrement la tête. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent encore une demi-seconde.

« _Viens !_ » sembla lui dire l'homme par la pensée.

Etait-ce une intuition ? Ou se comprenaient-ils désormais sans avoir à échanger un mot ?

Isumi attendit que la salle soit vide puis suivant son impression, se rendit aux toilettes. Il y trouva un Ogata radieux qui essuyait ses lunettes.

L'homme, nullement surpris par sa présence, se tourna vers lui avec un sourire.

« Alors ? Comment as-tu trouvé le match ? » demanda-t-il.

Le jeune homme vint se coller à lui, passant ses bras autour de son cou.

« Toi… je t'ai trouvé si fort… si beau… »

Ogata, flatté, en frémit de plaisir. Il ne résista pas au regard espiègle du jeune homme, tellement lumineux dans sa tenue aux couleurs claires et l'enlaça à son tour, collant ses lèvres aux siennes pour un baiser langoureux.

Isumi entrouvrit les lèvres pour lui permettre d'introduire sa langue dans son intimité buccale. Il la fit tourner lentement dans sa bouche tandis qu'il caressait le dos du jeune homme, frustré de ne pouvoir sentir sa peau qu'à travers ses vêtements.

Ils stoppèrent leur baiser, essoufflés et se dévisagèrent avec tendresse. Amusé de sentir le jeune homme frémir contre lui, Ogata lui saisit le menton pour poser brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Mais ma plus belle victoire, c'est ça ! » déclara-t-il, faisait sourire Isumi qui se mit à rire franchement lorsque l'homme l'embrassa dans le coup, les mèches châtain clair venant le chatouiller au passage.

« C'est mon territoire… » dit Ogata, s'amusant lui aussi. Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'aux fesses du garçon qu'il caressa à travers le jean. « Là aussi… »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, évacuant toute la tension accumulée pendant le match, se perdant dans ce baiser et en oubliant presque les journalistes qui l'attendaient certainement.

Un bruit de loquet puis des pas légers derrière eux les ramenèrent à la réalité. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se séparer que quelqu'un sortait d'une des toilettes alors qu'ils s'étaient crus seuls. Un regard gris se braqua sur eux, les dévisageant sans surprise.

« Je ne savais pas que tu mettais tant de passion à enseigner le go à tes élèves, Ogata-kun… » fit remarquer Kuwabara avant de prendre la direction de la sortie. Il se retourna vers eux juste avant de pousser la porte.

« Isumi-kun, je surveillerai tes matchs, à l'avenir. Cela risque de devenir très intéressant… »

Isumi, un peu effrayé, interrogea du regard son partenaire, qui étonnamment, ne semblait pas contrarié outre mesure de s'être fait surprendre dans une posture embarrassante.

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? » questionna le jeune garçon.

« Je pense qu'il s'en doutait de toute façon depuis longtemps… On m'attend. Je devrais y aller…. »

« Nous ne sommes que tous les deux, Maître ? » demanda Waya, étonné en entrant dans la pièce, ébouriffant davantage ses cheveux châtains.

« Shirakawa est malade. » expliqua Morishita en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir en face de lui. « Mais je suis surpris que Saeki ne soit pas l ! Et où est Shindo ? »

Waya haussa les épaules, laissant croire ainsi qu'il n'en savait rien, ne voulant pas déclencher la colère de leur Maître.

Mais celui-ci fronça les sourcils en s'adressant à lui :

« Dis donc, Waya ! Je croyais que tu t'intéressais sérieusement à ma fille ! Et Shigeko m'a dit que l'un de ses amies t'avait vu avec une autre fille au cinéma ? »

« Maître ! » se défendit le jeune homme « C'était juste du Baby-sitting, je vous assure ! »

« Hmm… Je n'aime pas qu'on me trahisse ! »

Waya prit un air supérieur, un peu vexé de n'être cru sur parole :

« Parler de trahison, c'est gonfl ! Je suis là ce soir ! Saeki, lui, est absent car il est chez Ashiwara ! »

L'homme leva un sourcil :

« Quoi ? Ashiwara du groupe d'étude du Meijin ? »

« Et ce n'est pas tout ! Je parierai que Hikaru doit être avec Akira Toya, ils sont toujours collés ensemble ses deux là… A croire que… euh… non rien. »

Morishita se frotta le menton en ayant l'air de réfléchir.

« Hm… oui je sais. » finit-il par dire, pensif « Koyo m'en a parlé… il se fait beaucoup de soucis à ce propos…. »

Le jeune garçon ouvrit soudain de grands yeux :

« ??? Maître ??? C'est vous qui depuis des années nous mettez rivalité et votre soit disant pire ennemi vous confie ses petits secrets ? Vous vous moquez de nous, l ! »

« Waya ! Ne parle pas comme ça à ton Maître ! » se fâcha l'homme.

Il dévala les marches quatre à quatre, au risque d'en manquer une et de se retrouver en bas de l'escalier encore plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Son cœur semblait s'être emballé dans sa poitrine et il en tremblait presque d'impatience et d'appréhension mêlées.

Durant les dernières minutes de son match, il avait serré tellement fort son éventail qu'il en avait les mains moites. Pourquoi son adversaire n'abandonnait pas alors qu'il n'avait plus aucune option pour revenir au score ? L'horloge tournait et le match d'Isumi devait avoir commencé. Et sûrement ne durerait-il pas trois heures… Akira devait également déjà l'attendre.

Dans le couloir qui le menait à la porte libératrice, il se heurta presque à un Maître Kuwabara qui, déséquilibré, vacilla, manquant de peu de se retrouver par terre les quatre fers en l'air. Hikaru hésita à interrompre sa course mais il aurait été impoli de laisser ainsi un vieillard sans s'enquérir de son état, surtout que Maître Kuwabara lui avait rendu service à certains moments.

« Je m'excuse ! Vous n'avez rien ? » demanda-t-il, se décidant à lui accorder dix secondes de son précieux temps.

L'homme le dévisagea avec un air intrigué.

« Non, ça va. Je ne suis pas mourrant !» le rassura-t-il. « Mais où vas-tu comme ça ? Il me semble que le match le plus intéressant de la journée est dans l'autre direction… »

Hikaru jeta un regard de regret à la porte.

« Quel match ? » demanda-t-il, curieux. Il n'avait pas le souvenir qu'un titre se disputait aujourd'hui… Seulement les séries du troisième tour du tournoi Kisei… Rien de bien extraordinaire !

« Isumi-kun n'est pas un de tes amis ? »

« Si mais…. Même si Isumi-san est très fort, je pense qu'il va perdre ! »

« Hu hu hu ! Moi, je n'en suis pas si sûr. Mais je ne te retiens pas, tu m'avais l'air bien pressé. A une autre fois ! J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de discuter davantage… »

« Ce sera avec plaisir ! Bonne journée ! » lança Hikaru s'inclinant puis se remettant à courir.

Ses doigts dans sa poche se refermèrent sur la précieuse clé, celle de l'appartement d'Isumi, prêté pour au moins une heure…

« _Si Maître Kuwabara pouvait avoir raison ! Si Isumi pouvait gagner son match… le résultat serait serré et nous aurions plus de temps…_ »

« Que faites-vous l ? » demanda Ogata, peu aimable, lui recrachant quasiment à la figure une bouffée de cigarette. « Vous n'avez pas de match, aujourd'hui, que je sache ! »

« C'est juste la curiosité… hu hu hu ! Je dois dire que je suis bien intrigu ! Quelle situation intéressante ! » répondit le vieil homme sur un ton enjoué, sortant lui aussi une cigarette. « As-tu du feu ? »

Ogata approcha la flamme de son briquet de l'extrémité de la cigarette. Sa main trembla légèrement, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard perçant de Kuwabara.

« Merci. Tu es nerveux, Ogata-kun ? Pourtant ce n'est ni une partie très importante, ni un adversaire qui devrait te faire pâlir… »

« Je ne suis pas nerveux du tout ! » mentit l'homme, agacé, lui tournant le dos pour s'isoler au fond de la pièce. « Comme vous l'avez dit vous-même, ce n'est pas un match important. Ce sera une victoire facile. Pour moi. »

« Hu hu hu ! Détrompe-toi! Pas si facile que ça… » ricana le vieil homme.

Une flamme malicieuse et terrifiante s'alluma dans son regard.

« Bien sûr, j'imagine que très peu de joueurs effraient Ogata-10 dan. Mais auras-tu autant envie de gagner face à lui ? As-tu envie de l'écraser ? Cette victoire est importante pour lui aussi…. »

Ogata eut un sourire confiant.

« Ne vous faites pas de soucis pour moi. Je jouerai de la même façon contre n'importe quel adversaire. Et je _veux _cette victoire ! Il est l'heure. Vous perdez votre temps à venir voir ce genre de match. Concentrez-vous plutôt sur notre prochaine partie. Là non-plus, je ne ferai pas de cadeau ! »

« Je sais bien que ce n'est pas votre style, Ogata-kun. »

Il ne voulait plus rester en compagnie de Kuwabara qui avait le don de le stresser.

Le vieil homme avait raison ! Ce n'était pas une banale partie contre un jeune joueur. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir garder sa concentration face à lui. Il était hors de question qu'il perde ce match. Mais s'il l'écrasait, perdrait-il à nouveau confiance ? Et s'il jouait de façon à assurer sa victoire mais sans creuser l'écart.. ? Il ne fallait surtout pas sous-estimer son adversaire et ce petit jeu pouvait fort bien lui coûter la victoire. Et si son adversaire s'apercevait qu'il le ménageait, il se vexerait certainement !

Il prit place le premier derrière le goban, gardant les yeux rivés sur le sol, ne voulant croiser le regard marine de son adversaire.

La cloche tinta, marquant le début de la partie. Il leva alors les yeux et son regard rencontra celui d'Isumi pour la première fois. Une lueur de détermination y brillait. Intensément. Un frisson le parcouru à cette constatation et un léger sourire un peu ironique se forma sur ses lèvres. Le regard marine ne changea pas, ne se laissant pas intimidé.

Lui aussi voulait gagner plus que tout afin d'accéder à la ligue.

Tant mieux ! Il l'aimait davantage combatif et sûr de lui.

Etait-ce un peu grâce à lui ? Quelques mois auparavant, il avait rencontré un chaton craintif. Il se retrouvait aujourd'hui face à un chat dont le regard marine pouvait soutenir le sien, qui sortait les griffes pour le défier.

Il avait mûri. Il était plus sûr de lui, il prenait parfois l'initiative, il lui tenait souvent tête. Il devenait un homme, un compagnon pour lui et il n'en était que plus séduisant. La suite des événements s'annonçait excitante !

Isumi passa la main dans ses cheveux pour ôter sa frange sombre de devant ses yeux.

Il ne se laisserait pas impressionner. Il connaissait le jeu de son adversaire. Il était redoutable mais lui aussi avait progressé. Il allait utiliser toute sa force, tout son go contre lui pour lui montrer qui il était désormais.

« Kiyoharuuuuu ! Téléphoooooone ! » hurla sa mère pour être entendu malgré le volume sonore de la chaîne stéréo.

Yashiro se leva en rouspétant et tourna le bouton du volume. Il passa une main dans sa chevelure ébouriffée et prit la direction du couloir d'un pas nonchalant.

« Allo ? » fit-il en prenant le combiné que lui tendait sa mère et lui faisant signe de s'éloigner.

« Salut Yashiro ! » fit une voix vaguement familière avec un fort accent étranger.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux gris ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits :

« Yongha ? »

« Oui, c'est moi. Je apprendre japonais pour pouvoir parler toi. »

« Ouais ben y'a encore du boulot ! »

« Quoi toi dire ? » demanda le Coréen, sans saisir « Moi pas comprendre. »

« Nothing important. » dit-il doucement, souriant.

« Tu mieux parler anglais aussi ! »

Yashiro se mit à rire franchement et le Coréen l'imita.

« As-tu peur ? »

Il s'était penché vers lui, chuchotant, en caressant toujours les cheveux bruns étalés sur l'oreiller blanc.

« Un peu… » avoua le jeune garçon dont les yeux verts semblaient agrandis.

« Si tu ne veux pas aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas grave… »

« Ce n'est pas ça… Hikaru… Je voudrais te demander quelque chose… »

« Oui ? »

« Tu te souviens lorsque nous nous sommes affrontés pour la première fois en tant que professionnels…. »

« Oui, je m'en rappelle… »

Hikaru, rêveur, entortilla une des mèches sombres autour de son doigt, repensant à cette partie. La première qu'Hikaru Shindo, et non pas Sai, disputait entièrement face à Akira….

« Tu m'as dit qu'un jour, tu me dirais peut-être ton secret… »

« … »

« Pourquoi pas… maintenant ? » demanda Akira avec un peu d'appréhension. « C'est déjà une journée spéciale ! »

Le jeune garçon aux mèches décolorées se redressa sur son avant-bras. Il sembla réfléchir un moment puis sourit légèrement.

« Très bien… Ca risque d'être un peu long… »

Les yeux d'Akira se mirent à briller de curiosité comme le mystère s'apprêtait à être levé. Il allait tout savoir d'Hikaru, il n'y aurait plus de non-dit entre eux.

« Ce n'est pas grave… Nous avons tout le temps. Je t'écoute. »

« Je te demande de me croire ! Même si ça ne sera pas évident…. Voilà…. cela remonte à il y a cinq ans, j'avais eu une mauvaise note en cours et…. »

Le fils du Meijin ouvrit des yeux ébahis comme Hikaru se lançait dans son récit. N'essayait-il pas de noyer le poisson en l'entraînant dans un récit infernal ? Mais il lui avait demandé de le croire… Il devait lui faire confiance. Il se redressa à son tour pour venir s'asseoir dos au mur à côté d'Hikaru, posant sa tête sur son épaule, lui donnant toute son attention.

« Je suis monté dans le grenier de mon grand père et c'est là que je suis tombé sur un vieux goban…. »

FIN 

**Merci à toutes pour vos gentils commentaires qui m'ont beaucoup encouragée !!**


End file.
